Drunk in love
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: She almost felt sober enough to scream his name inside her head. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She hated him, and he hated her. But it did, it did happen. And they were going to get through this together, no matter how much it hurt.
1. Intoxicate

**Hello, remember me?**

 **I know, I know. It's been about 4-5 years since I last wrote anything on here. A lot of things have changed, but long story short, I did lose interest in AATC for a while. I started writing fanfics for other fandoms (I still am), but there was just something about the AATC fanfic world that I missed dearly. Even though I haven't been active in about 5 years, I have still continued to receive hundreds of reviews and PMs, and it honestly shocks me that people are still reading and reviewing! As I am writing this, the last review that I received was from just a few hours ago! This fandom means so much to me in a way I can't explain.** **I guess my love for AATC has never truly disappeared, and after the new CGI series came out, I found myself obsessing over Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor the same way I did when I first started this account 8 years ago.**

 **So, I am back with a new story and I can't wait for you guys to read it.**

* * *

Loud music.

Sweaty bodies bumping into one.

The pungent smell of weed.

The sweet, bitter taste of her sixth shot of vodka.

22 year old Brittany Miller, a stunning auburn haired, slender young girl, could feel everything around her starting to get a bit hazy, but the feeling was no stranger. She _lived_ for parties. She felt like she was born to go to parties. Now that she is in her third year of college, she felt as if the party life was part of her. This is where she belonged; deafening music, endless amounts of alcohol and a great time with her friends. She was just a fun person, living her young adult life like any college student should.

"Britt, slow down! You don't wanna get too drunk just yet, don't you? The party's just begun," her friend winked as she passed Brittany a tall glass of blue colored alcohol. Who the hell knows what was in this stuff? As long as it smelled sweet and contained the hazy liquid, Brittany didn't care.

"Amanda, the party started the moment I walked in," Brittany grinned before taking a long sip of the sweet, yet tart drink.

Brittany didn't want to get too intoxicated just yet, because she wanted to be sober for at least some part of the night. But sometimes she just couldn't help herself. She was the life of the party, and everyone around her knew it. She was - and still is - a very popular girl. She was prom queen, head cheerleader her entire high school career, and everything else in between.

After taking another sip, the alcohol in her stomach was starting to set in, and she was suddenly in desperate need to go to the bathroom.

"Hold my drink," Brittany said. Her words were starting to slur as she shoved her drink into her friend's hand, spilling a bit of the contents on the floor. "I needa go to the bathroom."

"Want one of us to go with you?" Erin asked, another friend of Brittany's. "You've had a bit too much to drink, Britt."

"Naah, I'm fine," Brittany stood up, and tripped on her feet.

"Okay, we are definitely coming with you," said Erin, as she and Amanda helped Brittany off the ground.

She walked through the house, bumping into a few people along the way, but she didn't mind. She loved parties. She loved being around her peers. She loved hanging out with her best friends. Any excuse to leave her house for the night in a cute outfit and a pretty made-up face was well worth it.

Nothing was ever going to bring her down.

Or so she thought.

Brittany walked past the living room, and couldn't help notice the familiar person who was laid back on the couch. Bronze hair, golden eyes, and a smirk that made you want to slap the living shit out of him. Brittany sneered as she saw him, and almost felt sober enough to scream his name inside her head.

Alvin Seville.

Brittany has known Alvin for about 15 years. Their families basically grew up with each other, with them living across each other for all those years. When they were younger, they, along with their siblings, actually became close friends. Brittany, her sisters, Alvin and his brothers hung out all the time, and basically did everything together. But it had changed when they all started to get a little older, especially Alvin. Alvin turned into this cocky, egotistical, self centered jerk, who had a reputation of partying, drinking and hooking up with random girls. To think, she and Alvin were once close friends. Even though they share the same demographic of friends and popularity, they were now two completely separate people. It was as if they never were best friends - ever.

She watched for a second as Alvin laid against the couch. A pretty blonde girl was giggling and cuddling up next to him, while another girl, with a beer in her hands, cuddled up on the other side of him. Brittany gagged as the blonde gave Alvin a long kiss on the lips, before the brunette straddled his lap and leaned in for a three-way kiss. This was typical behavior coming from Alvin Seville, and usually Brittany would just ignore it. But she was drunk, and her drunk thoughts couldn't be held back.

"Ugh, do you guys see that? What a sleaze!" Brittany said, rather loudly.

Erin turned to see what Brittany was looking at, before rolling her eyes. "We thought you don't talk to Alvin anymore."

"I don't," fired Brittany. "But ugh, would you _look_ at that? That's fucking disgusting. I mean, how desperate can you be? And in front of everyone too? God, I hope he catches every disease on this planet."

"Brittany, why does it even matter to you? We thought you hated Alvin," said Amanda.

"I do! I do hate him," she hiccuped and tasted the alcohol on her tongue.

Amanda sighed out loud and said, "Then why...oh no, Brittany, no, no, no!" Amanda tried to get a hold of Brittany's arm, but failed as Brittany shoved her away before storming her way towards the couch where Alvin and the two girls sat.

And Brittany wasted no time before her inner, drunk bitch self came to power.

"You're such a pig, Seville," Brittany said before reaching over to yank the blonde by her hair, making her pull away from Alvin.

"Brittany!" Erin and Amanda yelled before running over to their drunk friend to hold her back.

"Ow, what the fuck!" screamed the blonde.

Alvin's eyes widened before looking up, completely unfazed as the blonde girl fell to the floor. That dark, shit-eating grin appeared on his face when he saw who was looming over him. "Brittany Miler, here to see the show?"

"Go to hell, Seville. And take you and your stupid whores with you," Brittany spat. Luckily, the music was blaring loudly and no one around them gave two shits about the fight that was going on.

Alvin laughed before taking a swig of what seemed to be his seventh can of beer. He turned towards Erin and Amanda and said, "You two better keep an eye on her before she does something stupid. Oh wait, too late for that."

Erin rolled her eyes before linking her arm through Brittany's, who was starting to feel the effects of alcohol take over her body. "Just shut up, Alvin."

Erin and Amanda pulled Brittany away and out of the living room. Brittany tried pushing her friends away, insisting that they let her go so that she can go slap the shit out of Alvin, but the two girls refused.

"Brittany, you're drunk," said Amanda.

"Not...not really," Brittany slurred. "Now l-let go of me so that I can get my drink."

"We thought you wanted to use the bathroom?" said Erin.

"Lemme get my drink first," Brittany snapped.

She shoved her two friends away, grabbed the nearest drink that was within proximity of her (it wasn't even hers), took a long gulp, cringed at the sour cocktail taste, before storming back into the living room where Alvin Seville continued his sleazy three-way kiss with those two whores, as if he wasn't even affected by any of this. Brittany was getting more drunk by the second, and she could feel herself getting more malicious as each vein flooded with booze. She looked at Alvin for half a second before throwing her drink at him and the two girls, splashing them with whatever poisonous liquid the red cup had held.

The three of them pulled away. The two sleazy girls shrieked. Alvin looked up and his eyes grew darker when he saw who was standing there.

"The fuck is your problem, Brittany? Can't you be a bitch somewhere else?" Alvin yelled.

Brittany laughed before tossing the plastic cup at him. "Yeah, but I choose not to."

Without even hesitating, Brittany skipped back to Erin and Amanda, who stood at the entrance of the living room in shock. Alvin's eyes were glaring daggers at them, but they knew he was too intoxicated to fight back. Besides, knowing Alvin, he would rather sit in alcohol-soaked clothing than lose two girls that were rubbing up on him.

"Britt, what the hell was that?" asked Erin.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Puh-leez. He was basically asking for it. And besides, Alvin is drunk. He's even more drunk than me. He'll forget about it in the morning. We all will."

"Just because Alvin is drunk, doesn't mean-"

Brittany turned to Erin and a harsh glare appeared all over her pretty face. "Are you taking his side? Some friend you are, Erin."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Brittany, I didn't say that, I just-"

"Now excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," Brittany fired before shoving in between her friends to find the nearest empty bathroom.

Erin and Amanda looked at each other and sighed, knowing that it would be best to just let this go. Brittany is their best friend, and they love her to death. However, when Brittany gets drunk, she can be a bit unbearable at times. Especially in party atmospheres, an angry Brittany is something _no one_ should deal with.

Brittany stumbled and bumped into the wall a few times before she managed to find a bathroom that was free. Once she entered, she found herself falling to the floor. The vodka and the beer and the dozens of shots she took was starting to get to her. She sat on the ground, leaning against the sink and it took her about five minutes to realize that she hadn't even turned on the lights.

But she was way too dizzy to stand up. Fuck it. Darkness it is.

Her head began to throb, and the loud booming music from the other side of the door didn't exactly help either.

When Brittany gets drunk, two things happen.

One, she easily gets annoyed at everything.

Two, she gets extremely emotional.

Without even realizing it, Brittany began to cry. She didn't know why, but the stupid booze always made her feel vulnerable towards everything. This was so stupid though. She wasn't even sad, she wasn't even upset, but drinking always did bring out her emotional side to her.

Who knows how long Brittany has been sitting here? Alone, in the dark, on the bathroom floor. 20 minutes, at least.

Brittany had her head in her hands and had her eyes shut close that she didn't realize that the bathroom door had opened, allowing a small strip of light to enter, and a few seconds of loud, upbeat music to sound crystal clear for just a moment. Someone had entered the bathroom, joining Brittany in the dark. The door closed, and Brittany looked up, although she couldn't make out who the hell was standing right in front of her. But she did know something.

She was drunk as hell, emotional as hell, and she just wanted to feel better.

Luckily, it was as if the mysterious person had read her mind because it crouched down, joined Brittany on the door, and immediately placed its lips on hers.

If this was sober Brittany, her $50 manicure would be in pieces from punching the person in the face, and her throat would be dry from screaming, saying how dare this person kiss her like this? However...this was drunk Brittany, and there were no limits at all.

Brittany gasped and moaned and tasted the beer on the person's lips and tongue. The feeling of it exhilarated her, and Brittany swore she could feel herself getting drunk all over again every time she tasted the mysterious person's lips. Brittany continued to kiss this stranger for ages, before starting to feel her body get all hot and bothered.

And obviously, there was only one way to fix this.

Brittany pushed the mysterious person, rather aggressively, to the ground before crawling on top. Within seconds, clothes started to come off, drunken minds started to take over, the the craving of lust was the only thing fueling between the two bodies on the bathroom floor.

15 minutes had passed, and Brittany needed more.

"Bedroom," was all she could whisper out.

The mysterious person, who was equally as intoxicated and delirious as Brittany, pulled Brittany off the floor, swung the bathroom door open, pulled the two of them through the dark hallway and into the first empty bedroom them could find. Luckily, everyone at the party was downstairs. Not a single person was aware of what was happening in the bedroom upstairs.

The bedroom was dark, but there was a bed and that was the only damn thing that mattered.

2 hours had passed. The party was starting to thin. The music had come to a stop. A dozen taxi cabs were outside the house, waiting for the drunken party guests to climb into the back to take them home.

People were wondering where they were, people were wondering where the two of them had disappeared, but decided to leave it.

Brittany moaned one last time before the body on top of her collapsed right next to her. The were both breathing hard. They were both sweating. But they were too dizzy and tired and drunk to even care. Brittany was exhausted. She was tired, and she was extremely sleepy. The last thing she saw before passing out were a pair of gorgeous golden eyes.

* * *

It was 8am and Brittany's head was pounding.

"Holy fuck..." she whispered to herself as the buzzing in her ears increased. She felt around the bed and grabbed a pillow before shoving her head into it.

The worst part about waking up with a hangover was, well, everything.

She nuzzled her face into the sheets, but her eyes flew open when she felt that her body was completely nude. She looked down at the pillow and blanket and almost felt sick when she realized that this was not her silky soft pink pillow and blanket. In fact, this wasn't even her bedroom.

Brittany froze and her heart started to accelerate in fear.

That fear only increased when she heard soft snoring right next to her.

She didn't want to look, but she knew she had to. So, she slowly turned to face the other side of the bed, and she almost let out a blood curdling scream. Her hands flew to her mouth, and she could feel herself start to cry.

Brittany felt sick, and it definitely was not because of her hangover.

There, lying next to her, naked as she was, was Alvin Seville.

* * *

 **I missed writing about Alvin and Brittany so much. Gah!**

 **There will be profanity, and a few topics that will be dealt with throughout this story, but I will still keep it under the appropriate rating. I am very excited to get this story going, and it would mean a lot to me if you guys would review the first chapter!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and please review! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Gold

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. It means a lot, and I am so excited to continue on with this story!**

* * *

Everything was pounding. Her head, from the stupid amount of alcohol she blindly consumed, and her heart, racing faster than it has ever done before, as Brittany stared at the sight in front of her.

Alvin was fast asleep next to her. He was shirtless, and the blanket that they had disgustingly _shared_ was barely covering his bottom half, but Brittany knew that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. His hair was tousled in every direction, and to make it all worse, the bastard was _asleep_ , as if Brittany's current trauma was meant to be swept to the side.

Brittany felt sick, and in no way was this because of the booze.

Without even thinking, she scrambled out of bed, ignoring her thundering headache, and pulled the blanket with her to shield her nude body because she has no fucking clue where her own clothes went. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. And when she pulled the blanket with her, it exposed Alvin Fucking Seville even more, and Brittany did exactly that - scream.

"Oh my GOD!" Brittany yelled as she covered her eyes.

The loud sound of Brittany's voice jolted Alvin awake. He cussed every swear word imaginable when he felt the throbbing pain in his head from last night's party. He groaned and shoved his face back into the pillow, and felt around the bed to cover himself with a blanket. His eyes shot open when he couldn't find one.

"The fuck?" he groaned as he slowly sat up. He blinked sleepily, before freezing in his place. This wasn't his bedroom. He looked down and saw that he was naked. "Shit!"

"You _asshole_."

Alvin jumped in his seat, not realizing that there was another person in the room with him. Shit, did he hook up with _another_ random girl again? Usually when this happened, the mornings would consist of Alvin and the random girl waking up, realizing what they did last night, the random girl wanting to stay and cuddle up to Alvin as if there was chemistry between them, before Alvin turns her down and calls a cab for her, saying he wasn't interested because Alvin Seville _never_ settles down.

Being called an asshole first thing in the morning is definitely new.

So he slowly turned his head, and saw a petite female standing there with the blanket shielding her body.

Alvin felt his entire mind, body and soul turn to ice when he realized who he was staring at. Despite being hungover, despite the throbbing ache in every limb, despite the haziness that clouded his brain, the girl he was staring at was no stranger, and the anger on her face was as clear as day.

"Br... _Brittany_?"

"At least cover yourself first, dumbass!" Brittany fired. She bit back tears. No way in hell was she going to cry, especially in front of him. The sound of her name leaving his mouth made her queasy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alvin quickly scrambled to shield his bottom half with pillows. "Who's house is this? Wait, what time is it?"

Brittany scoffed. "Really? You wake up naked in some stranger's bedroom and the time is what you're concerned with? Go to hell, Seville!"

Alvin noticed that her eyes were starting to get glossy and red. Usually, he would waste no time in humiliating her and making more of those tears comes out of her eyes. But he was hungover, sleepy, and just plain confused. "Why are you covering yourself with a blanket?"

Brittany scoffed again, sniffing up tears. She let out a strained, fake laugh. "Considering the fact that you _always_ have one night stands, I'm surprised that you don't know. Put two and two together, Alvin. Don't be stupid."

"Wait..." Everything in Alvin's mind clicked. "No, no, no, that can't be possible."

But then everything fell into place. How many drinks did he have last night? Enough to hydrate a small country, probably. He doesn't remember anything that happened last night, though! He remembers arriving at the party with a few of his buddies, downing a beer within 30 seconds of him entering the house, drinking more beer, more vodka, and then making out with those two girls for the rest of the night. That's all that happened, right? But wait, he remembered needing to go to the bathroom, nearly passing out on his way there, stumbling into the first one he could find that was unlocked, and seeing a pretty auburn haired girl crying softly on the ground near the sink.

Alvin, though wasted as hell, kinda felt bad for her. So he kissed her, and she kissed him back. Things led to the next, and before he knew it, he was waking up in bed with his lifelong enemy.

"Did we have sex?" Alvin's voice shook.

Brittany didn't want to believe it. Hell, she would rather jump off the nearest cliff than believe it. But there was no doubt in her mind that her drunken self made the worst decision it has ever made. Brittany's drunk self has made a lot of stupid decisions, she and her friends almost ended up in jail one time, but this...this was even worse.

"Fuck you, Seville!" Brittany screamed.

She couldn't take this anymore, and she could barely stand another second of looking at Alvin's stupid face. She ran out of the bedroom and slammed it behind her. Luckily she found her clothes scattered on the bathroom floor downstairs, and she quickly put them on. She noticed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on the ground as well, and she knew that those clothes belonged to the bastard upstairs. Brittany cried even harder as she threw the blanket on the ground, before calling a cab. Her entire body was trembling in anger and embarrassment.

The taxi cab soon arrived, and the driver was a little confused when he saw Brittany looking traumatized as she tried to hold back tears. But he was polite and drove her home.

All Brittany wanted was to get home and take the longest shower ever known to mankind. She wanted to forget about yesterday, she wanted to forget about this morning, and she definitely wanted to get rid of every stupid thing she probably did in bed last night.

After paying the driver, Brittany ran towards the front of her house, swung the door open, and sprinted upstairs towards her bedroom, but she didn't get very far when he heard her name being called. Brittany stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around, seeing her two sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor running after her. They stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared up at their older sister. They were too distracted by Brittany being home to even notice the current state of their sister.

"Brittany, where on earth were you last night?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, we were worried sick!" Eleanor fired.

"I was at the party, I told you guys already, _god_!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Why didn't you come home last night? We were so worried, Brittany! You didn't even answer your phone!" Eleanor said.

"I was...I slept over at Erin's house. I was too drunk to go home, okay?" Brittany felt guilty for lying, but there was no chance in hell that she was going to reveal what actually happened.

"God, Britt! At least _text_ us that you're staying at a friend's place," said Jeanette. "And...wait, are...are you crying?"

Brittany's eyes were now red and puffy, and the tears left streaks down her face. Brittany immediately turned away. "No, just tired. Look, I'm home now, so can you guys please-"

Eleanor's eyes widened when she took a look at Brittany's arm. "Wait, what's that?"

Brittany looked to see what Eleanor was motioning to and gasped when she saw her arm covered in a few bruises. She felt sick once more. What the hell did Seville _do_ to her last night? "N-Nothing. I told you, I got kinda drunk and I guess I bumped into things yesterday."

Her sisters, however, didn't buy it. Jeanette glared at Brittany for a second and said, "What's on your neck? Brittany, is that a hickey?"

Brittany's eyes grew big once more. She didn't even look at herself in the mirror before she left the party house, because she was too ashamed of herself, but now she wished she kinda did because she had no idea there were marks on her neck. Brittany pulled out her phone and used its reflection to look at her neck. Brittany's mouth dropped open.

The bastard left _four_ hickeys on her neck.

She was going to kill him.

She was going to end his life and stomp on his damn grave.

"Britt," Jeanette's voice grew soft. "What happened? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine. Now please, I'd like to be left alone," Brittany averted her gaze before pulling her arm out of Eleanor's grasp. She said nothing more before disappearing into her bedroom.

Once she locked the door behind her, she turned to the full length mirror that was beside her bed. She looked horrible. She looked like the result of too many drinks - literally. She looked at her neck and felt her stomach churn when she saw the hickeys that Alvin left on her skin. Slowly, she removed her shirt and gasped when she saw the small bruises on her shoulder, probably from him holding her on the bed. Brittany wanted to throw up; whether it was from the booze or from last night, she doesn't know.

She sat on her bed, and tried her best to remember what the hell happened last night. However, the only thing she could remember was drinking bottle after bottle after bottle. Then Brittany's eyes shot open as she recalled the memory of her yanking that blonde _slut_ off of Alvin, before throwing her drink at him. Everything after that was hazy, until...

" _Oh, god_..." Brittany's head went into her hands.

She could remember one last thing.

Gold eyes.

A pair of half-lidded, lust filled golden eyes staring at her after they had sex, and moments before they both passed out and fell asleep.

Last night was something that she wanted to forget for the rest of her life. Last night was non-existent. She was going to make sure nobody spoke of last night, and she was going to make sure it was going to stay that way. She hated herself for allowing her body to go through that last night, but she hated herself the most for allowing the one guy she despised the most, to have her body. Of all people in the universe, it had to be him.

If she hated Alvin Seville before, then she definitely hated him now.

* * *

 **I know the chapters are a little short, but they WILL get longer as we get deeper into the story.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and I would love to read feedback! A review goes a long way, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **See you all next chapter :)**


	3. Venom

It has been a week since the party, and Brittany tried her very best to pretend that those events _never_ happened.

But it just became worse as each day went by.

First, Jeanette and Eleanor could not stop asking her if she was feeling okay. Brittany understand, though. Her sisters were just worried and concerned. If one of her sisters came home looking all shaken up with bruises and hickeys on her skin, Brittany probably wouldn't let her sisters sleep until she knew what had happened.

It didn't stop there. Erin and Amanda phoned her the night after, wondering where the hell Brittany had gone to. Brittany was a little pissed that her friends left the party without even finding her, but she was in no mood to tell them what had really happened, and what had happened the morning after.

It was a good thing she was working all weekend. It took her mind off of things, and being a manager at a busy place like Sephora cleared her mind just a little. It was also a good thing that Brittany loved her job, because she was already in a horrible mood all week, and she was going to make sure to get through this shift without her mood bringing her down.

And of _fucking_ course that didn't last long.

Right after Brittany restocked a few selves of eyeshadow and lipstick, she heard her name being called right behind her. Her eyes went wide, and she froze in place for a few seconds, because she knew who that damn voice belonged to.

"Brittany," he said again.

Brittany stood up, turned around and faced him. He stood there, looking at her, looking a little taken aback when Brittany's eyes turned into daggers. What the fuck is _he_ doing here? What the hell does this jerk want? For fuck sake, her day at work was going just fine, and he just _had_ to ruin it.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Brittany scoffed. The audacity of this guy. "Leave me the fuck alone."

Brittany turned on her heel, but Alvin followed her. "Well, you left me no choice after ignoring my calls all week."

"Because I blocked your number," Brittany shot. "Now, get out of my store."

Alvin laughed. "You can't do that."

"I'm the manager, Seville. Fucking try me," Brittany hissed.

Alvin rolled his eyes so far back that it almost gave him a headache. "Wanna stop being a bitch for just two seconds, Brittany? I'm serious, I wanna talk to you."

Brittany smiled that fake smile she has perfected for years. "And you don't think _I'm_ serious? If you don't leave the store in 30 seconds, Alvin, I'm going to call security."

"And tell them what?"

"That you're harassing me," Brittany said. "Now _fuck off_."

Alvin sighed, then shrugged. He looked at Brittany for a second before walking out the store. Brittany's heart was racing, and her face felt red. She kept on staring at the door, and for some sick reason, she felt kind of guilty. She's a bitch, she couldn't deny that, but Alvin wanted to talk and she didn't let him. Even though Brittany _hates_ him, there was a part of her that kind of wished that she allowed Alvin to speak.

She spent her remaining shift feeling guilty, and she hated herself for it. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she feeling guilty, about Alvin Seville of all people? She hates the guy, and hates him even more after that stupid party last week! But at the same time, it's not as if Alvin is a stranger to her, because she has known him most of her life. Even though she wouldn't consider Alvin her friend, she does _know_ him, and knows that Alvin would never mean any real harm to anyone. But, shit! She just hated him so much, but felt so bad for not allowing him to speak.

Brittany arrived home around 11pm, and went directly into her room and locked it behind her. After tossing her bag of the ground, she pulled out her phone, unblocked Alvin's number, and called him. She sat on the foot of her bed and waited, listening to the phone ring and ring and ring.

No answer.

Brittany hung up and dialed again.

But like last time, no answer.

Brittany sighed out loud. Why was she even bothering? This was Alvin Stupid Seville for crying out loud! But she did try two more times, but the prick didn't answer. Brittany groaned to herself before walking over to her bedroom window, where the Seville house can be seen right across the street. Alvin's car was in the driveway, and all the lights were on, which meant that he was probably home.

Brittany couldn't believe she was actually doing this, but after putting on a sweater, she left her bedroom, went downstairs and started to make her way to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

Brittany turned around when she heard Eleanor's voice. Her two sisters were standing there, looking at her. Ever since Brittany came home from the party, crying with bruises and hickeys on her skin, her sisters were acting extra cautious around her. Brittany couldn't blame them though.

"I...I need to go across the street for a few minutes," said Brittany.

Jeanette raised her eyebrow. "To the boys' house?"

"Yeah."

"For what?"

Brittany came up with the first thing that popped into her mind. "Alvin borrowed my phone charger the other day, and I need to get it back."

"Alvin?" Eleanor asked. "I thought you guys don't talk to each other anymore."

"We don't," Brittany shrugged. "But the asshole wouldn't leave me alone unless I gave him my charger. Anyway, I'll be right back."

Without wasting another second, and before her sisters could question her even more, Brittany left the house and ran across the street to the Seville residence. She hasn't been here in years, despite the house being across from hers. When she and her sisters were younger, they would come over and hang out with the boys all the time, and the boys would come over to their house too. They all used to be so close. Well, she knew that her sisters were still good friends with Simon and Theodore, Alvin's brothers. Brittany was on good terms with Alvin's brothers too. Alvin was the one that changed the most; he grew into this popular, egotistical, woman-chasing party animal, and completely disregarded any friendship with people who weren't on his 'level'.

Brittany knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened, but it wasn't the person she was expecting.

Simon opened the door and looked a little shocked when he saw Brittany standing on the other side. She was the last person he would ever expect to see on the front porch of his house on a Friday night. "Brittany, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I was wondering if your brother was home," Brittany said quietly.

"Alvin? Um, well," Simon let out a sigh. "He _is_ home, he came home about 30 minutes ago from some party. I didn't see him come home, but I could smell the alcohol from downstairs. He's probably wasted again."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Ugh, of course he is. Do you mind if I come inside, Simon? I just need to get something back that he borrowed from me."

Simon opened the door wider so that she could enter. "You can try, if he's competent enough."

"Thanks," said Brittany before going up the stairs to Alvin's bedroom door. There was loud, blaring music coming from the other side. Brittany wrinkled her nose; Simon was right, you can smell the booze from miles away. But whatever, they had to talk. So Brittany reached towards the door handle and opened the door. She expected to see Alvin passed out on his bed, still in his party clothes, but she was dead wrong.

Alvin was laying on his back, while some girl with black hair and turquoise streaks sat on top of him, clad in nothing but a matching set of lacy red underwear. They had their hands all over each other and their faces were glued to the other. Brittany almost felt humiliated, however, she wasn't surprised.

But she was furious.

Since the music was so loud, none of them heard her come in. So Brittany walked over to the speakers, and yanked Alvin's phone off, detaching it so that the music stopped. Once the music stopped, the two stopped kissing and pulled away. Once Alvin saw _Brittany Miller_ standing in his room, while some drunk girl was on top of him, his eyes went wide as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Alvin yelled as the drunk girl with black and turquoise hair jumped off of him to shield herself with a blanket.

Brittany scoffed. "I came over to talk, but I guess you're a little busy," she fired.

"Wait, Brittany, I-"

"Save it, asshole," Brittany hissed. She left his room, _slamming_ it behind her, before leaving the house and running back home.

She didn't know why, but she felt _hurt_. But she didn't expect anything else from him. This was Alvin Seville, for crying out loud! The guy doesn't care about anything but himself. As long as he gets to hook up with girls and drink as much booze as his body can take, then that's all that matters to him. Brittany felt foolish for going over there, thinking that Alvin would still want to talk to her. Fucking foolish, and she fucking hated him.

She finally reached her house and slammed the door behind her. Her two sisters, who were sitting on the couch watching TV, jumped in their seats when they heard the loud noise. They turned around and saw Brittany. Their older sister looked angry.

"Britt! You okay?" Jeanette asked.

"No, I'm _not_ okay, but thanks _so much_ for asking," Brittany's voice was dripping in sarcasm and hatred.

"What's wrong?"

A fake scoff left Brittany's lips. "Well, since you asked, wanna know why I've been acting weird all week?" Brittany looked directly at them. The tone in her voice was strained and doused in venom. "Why I came home from the party covered in bruises and hickeys?"

"What...what happened, Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

" _Alvin. Seville_."

And the way she said his name could send a thousand people into breathing their last breath.

* * *

 **ooh drama. yes.**

 **Anyway, what do you think will happen next?**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and I would love to read some feedback. Seriously, sometimes I get inspired for new ideas through the reviews so I would love to see some suggestions into what I should add, and PLEASE REVIEW! They all mean so much :)**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	4. Late

Brittany's entire body engulfed with venom when she said his name. She watched as her sisters stared at her, trying to process what Brittany was trying to say. Eleanor, who was the most protective and mother-like of the three, studied Brittany's bewildered expression before stepping towards her older sister.

"What...what does Alvin have to do with this?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany didn't say anything for a moment. She could slowly start to feel her anger melt away, and instead, a rush of vulnerability, embarrassment and disgust washed over her body. She bit her bottom lip; she didn't want to cry, she didn't want this stupid situation to get to her, and she especially didn't want to cry these damn tears over someone as irrelevant as Alvin Seville. But the night of the party still haunts her, especially the events that followed the morning after.

Waking up in bed with a hangover after a party is something that Brittany is used to. However, waking up in bed with a hangover after a party, naked and covered in bruises and hickeys while her lifelong enemy slept naked beside her? That was something that Brittany wished she could _burn_ from her mind.

"Brittany, did he hurt you?" Eleanor asked.

"No," Brittany looked away. She was usually a strong person, strong to the point where she comes off as a bitch. But this has never happened to her before, and it was more difficult than she thought.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other for a second, before turning back to Brittany, who kept her gaze to the floor. "What happened, Britt?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany took a deep breath. Ever since that night, she has tried her best to pretend that having sex with Alvin never happened. She tried to push it away, she tried to act as if that whole party never happened in the first place. She has never spoken about it out loud, and up until now, she never really admitted it to herself either. She thought that pretending that the party never existed would make it easier to forget about that night, about Alvin, about the morning after, but no, it made it harder to admit it out loud.

"Last week, at the party, something happened, something that I wished never happened," Brittany's voice grew quiet. "I got so drunk that night, more drunk than I can admit. And I guess I wanted to pick a fight with someone, and Alvin was there, and...and I just wanted to get on his nerves. But then I kept on drinking, and Alvin kept on drinking to the point where we were just seconds away from blacking out. We were both so intoxicated that we didn't realize that we had ended up in the bathroom together. I...I found both of our clothes there the morning after."

Jeanette's eyes widened a little. "Wait, Brittany, are you telling me that..."

Brittany still looked away. There was no way in hell she could keep talking while her sisters stared at her. "I woke up the next morning in someone's bed, and I was naked. This has never happened to me before, and I felt like screaming. But then I realized that I wasn't alone, and I looked over and Alvin was in bed next to me."

Jeanette cupped a hand over her mouth. "Was he...was he naked as well?"

Brittany nodded, and she felt so fucking disgusting, dirty and ashamed for admitting it.

"You and Alvin..." Eleanor gasped. "You two had sex with each other?"

"Not on purpose! We were both so drunk that we didn't even realize what we were doing, let alone know that we were hooking up with _each other_!" Brittany said.

"Oh my god, Britt..." Jeanette said. "Are...are you okay?"

"No! Of course I'm not, Jeanette! For the past week, I've done my best to pretend that it never happened, but it did. Imagine waking up beside someone you've known basically your entire life, someone you _hate_ , especially an idiot like Alvin Seville!" Brittany fired.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him. I'm gonna kill him!" Eleanor snapped. "You should've told us the moment you came home, instead of hiding it away from us, Brittany."

"Eleanor, it was an accident," Brittany said again. "Alvin and I didn't realize what we were doing!"

"I don't care. We have all known Alvin long enough to know that this is what he does. He picks up girls, hooks up with them, then goes onto the next one the day after. But when it comes to my sister, he better sleep with one eye open tonight," Eleanor fired.

A series of knocks came from their front door, startling them all. Eleanor's eyes grew dark when they heard Alvin's voice calling Brittany's name from the other side. And without wasting another second, Eleanor stormed towards the door and yanked it open, revealing a disheveled looking Alvin on the other side. Brittany scoffed when she saw him; literally 5 minutes ago, he was up in his room hooking up with yet another girl, and now he has the _indecency_ to show up at her front door?

"Eleanor, is Brittany hom - _OUCH_!"

Eleanor grabbed Alvin by the shirt collar and yanked him inside the house and roughly pushed him aside. "You're dead, Alvin!"

"What the fuck are you talk-"

"You had sex with my sister? You're SICK, Alvin! Sick! I swear to god, I'm going to kill you!" Eleanor screamed before grabbing Alvin's shirt again.

"Eleanor!" Jeanette ran over to her sister and held her back, pulling her away before she could seriously injure someone.

Alvin stepped back and scratched the back of his neck. He turned to look at Brittany, and said, "I, uh, guess you told them, huh?"

Brittany glared at him, and she swore, she almost made Jeanette release Eleanor so that her sister could slap the shit out of him. "Fuck you, Alvin! Do you think this is some sort of a joke?" Brittany fired.

"No, I swear. That's why I came over to talk, because you and I both know we need to talk about this," said Alvin.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Cut the bullshit, Seville. If it weren't for me going over to your house 5 minutes ago, you would still be hooking up with that girl. How many has it been so far, Alvin? Your 15th girl this week?"

Alvin rolled his eyes and ignored her last comment. "Listen. I was the one who tried contacting you _first_ , Brittany. You chose to ignore me, and that's fine. And now you're mad because you tried coming over to talk to _me_ , and I was busy with a girl? I'm not gonna sit around and _wait_ for you to talk to me, when I've been trying to do the same all week."

"Alvin, you and I aren't friends anymore. We haven't talked to each other in almost a year. So what made you think I was ready to talk to you _right away_ after that night?" Brittany fired.

"And what makes you think I wanted to talk to you about it either? But it's not something we can ignore, Brittany. Not at first, at least. That's why I tried calling you all week, so that we could talk about it, find a middle ground, and then ignore it! Because trust me, I'm not the biggest fan of you, either, and I would like to pretend it never happened as well," said Alvin.

Brittany crossed her arms. "Fine, now that you're here, and have my _full_ attention, then what do you wanna talk about?"

"I'll talk, but don't you think this should only be between you and I?" Alvin asked.

Brittany laughed out loud and scoffed. "Alvin. You're someone who has no shame in getting drunk in public and having sex with the first girl who looks your way. I think that anything you say to me can be said in front of my sisters."

Alvin glared at Brittany, then at Eleanor and Jeanette. He turned back to Brittany and said, "You know what, I'm not gonna say anything. If you don't want to talk, Brittany, then that's fine with me," he then turned to Eleanor and said, "And before you paint me as the bad guy, just remember that Brittany also had sex with _me_. It's not a one way street, it's two. So before you put the blame on me, and act as if I was sober enough to realize what the fuck I was doing, just remember that Brittany was the exact same."

Brittany shut her mouth. She hated to admit it, but Seville was right. Even though she has never felt more insulted and angry in her life, she knew that she couldn't place all the blame on Alvin, because she was there as well. She was as drunk as he was, she was the one who drunkenly kissed him, and they had sex _together_. The weight of this whole situation was on top on her shoulders, as much as it is on his.

But the thing that bothered Brittany the most was not knowing what Alvin thought. She has been beating herself up over that night for the past week, and felt disgusted and embarrassed and wanted to disappear. She wanted to know how Alvin felt; if she hated herself for hooking up with him, did he feel the same way? She scoffed to herself. She doubts it. As long as Alvin gets to have sex, doesn't matter who it is, doesn't matter where, even if it's in a stranger's party house with his lifelong neighbor, he really couldn't care less.

"Okay, great, you said what you wanted to say," Brittany sneered. "Anything else?"

Alvin shrugged. " _Nope_. You?"

"Yeah, I have something to say," Brittany's voice was harsh. "We will never talk about that night ever again, got it? It never happened."

"Don't need to tell me twice," there was a sarcastic tone in Alvin's voice and Brittany wanted to burn him alive in his spot.

"And one more thing," Brittany fired. "Leave me the fuck _alone_."

Alvin shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Easy."

"Okay. Now _leave_ ," Brittany demanded. She could feel a wall of insecurity building around her, and she needed this asshole to leave before he saw.

Alvin said nothing, looking completely unbothered, as he made his way towards the door.

"Just wait until your brothers hear about this, Alvin. I'm going to make sure you regret ever touching my sister!" Eleanor threatened behind him.

Alvin just ignored them before walking out, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

A month had passed. Luckily, Alvin didn't break his promise and left Brittany alone, not like Brittany expected him to bother her or anything. Alvin just didn't care. As long as there were parties on the weekends, and a girl that bats an eyelash in his direction, then Alvin just couldn't give two shits about anything else.

Brittany was also starting to cool down a bit. At first, it was hard to forget about that night, despite her efforts in pretending it never happened. Ever since that night, when Alvin came over and talked to her briefly, it was easier to let go because at least she got a few things off her chest. They both agreed that the party never happened, and they were going to make sure it stayed that way.

It was a Friday night, and Brittany had just arrived home from work. She walked through the front door and saw Jeanette sitting on the couch with a book in her lap. Jeanette looked up when she heard her sister walk in.

"Hey, Britt. How was work?" asked Jeanette.

"It was good, thank god it's the weekend though," said Brittany, before pulling a small plastic bag from her purse. "Anyway, I picked up some sushi for dinner, want some?"

"Nah, not right now. I'm on my period, and seafood makes my stomach hurt even more," said Jeanette.

Brittany placed the bag on the table. "Oh, you're on yours already?"

"Yeah, mine is almost done though, thank god," said Jeanette.

"Oh, um, great. Anyway, I'm gonna take a quick shower. Be right back," Brittany ascended up the staircase, but she felt ice cold.

That was odd, she and Jeanette have _always_ been in sync with their periods. Brittany's periods are never late, so it was weird how Jeanette's was ending soon, and she hasn't had hers yet. She walked into her room, sat on her bed and pulled up her phone's calendar. When was the last time she had her period again? Oh right, it had ended a few days before that damn party. Which meant that it has been almost 5 weeks since she last had her period.

Wait, _5_ weeks?

No, no, no, that can't be right.

Brittany counted again.

And again.

And again.

She dropped her phone, and it bounced underneath her bed. But she couldn't move at all. She couldn't even think straight.

Her period was _late_.

Of course, she knew that could mean many things, but the most obvious one slapped Brittany right in the face.

" _Oh god_..."

* * *

 **Did you guys think that Alvin was being a douche? Or did he have a point?**

 **And what happened to Brittany?!**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. So happy that you guys are loving this story. I'm having so much fun writing it!**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW and give me your thoughts and feedback! They all mean a lot to me.**

 **See you next chapter :)**


	5. Lines

No, no, no, god, no.

There was no way in hell. This _cannot_ be happening to her.

Brittany waited another week, in hopes that her period was just delayed. She tried everything, but it never came. It kept her awake all night, and she couldn't even focus on anything. She has been late for work 3 times this week, and even had a customer get mad at her because Brittany didn't seem like she was paying attention at all.

It has been 6 weeks, and she still hasn't had her period.

Brittany didn't want to admit it, nor did she even want to say the word out loud in her head. Of course, she knew that her period could just be super, super, _super_ late. But even Brittany herself knew that those chances didn't seem to add up. So that night, she pulled open her laptop, and typed in the words that she has been avoiding this entire time.

 _Pregnancy symptoms_

Brittany scrolled through the pages, and saw that her fingers were trembling. There she saw mood swings, swollen breasts, food cravings and frequent urination. Brittany sat back against her pillows and let out a huge sigh, realizing that she hasn't experienced any of these yet. But...that _still_ doesn't explain why she hasn't had her period yet. And that short feeling of relief instantly melted away, and that immense feeling of trauma and fear returned once more.

"God, no..." Brittany put her head in both hands.

What the _fuck_ was she going to do? Even though she wasn't _entirely_ sure she could be pregnant, she was preparing for the worst. What the hell was she going to do, what was she going say? How would her sisters react to it? Jeanette would most likely feel sorry for her, and try her ultimate best to be by Brittany's side throughout all of this. Eleanor, however, would be furious, no doubt. Her youngest sister has always been very motherly and very protective, so Brittany knew that she would be getting an earful if Eleanor finds out. And god, what are her sisters going to say when they realize that she could be pregnant with Alvin Seville's child...

 _Alvin_. _Seville_.

Brittany felt like throwing up at the sound of his name in her head. Of all the damn people on this damn planet, it had to be him. She never should've gone to that fucking party, she never should've drank so much, and she especially never should've hooked up with Alvin in the first place, no matter how drunk they both were.

Just thinking about it, knowing that she could be pregnant with the child of someone she has known for over 15 years, someone she knew since she was a child, and someone she _hated_ to the pit of her core, made her sick. Absolutely disgusted with herself.

Her bedroom door flew open and Eleanor popped her head in. "Hey, Britt, there are leftovers in-"

" _Nothing_!" Brittany gasped as she slammed her laptop shut.

Eleanor froze and looked at her. "You okay?"

Brittany swore in her head. She nodded and said, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, sorry."

But Eleanor didn't buy it. She slowly entered Brittany's room and said, "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Brittany said a little too quickly. That only made Eleanor's suspicion grow. She quickly reached over and snatched Brittany's laptop off her bed. Brittany's eyes widened before jumping out of her seat to grab her laptop back, but Eleanor kept a tight grip on it. "Give it back, Eleanor! What the fuck are you being so nosy about?"

"Because I'm your sister, and I thought we agreed that you weren't going to hide anything from us anymore! Remember what happened last month with Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany's anger increased when she heard his name. "I'm not hiding anything, Eleanor. So give me my laptop back!"

"Fine," Eleanor shoved the laptop into Brittany's stomach but didn't let go. Brittany gasped, and for some reason, she almost allowed a hand to fly on top of her stomach, but she didn't. "If you're not hiding anything, then open up your screen."

Brittany froze. Great, how the hell is she gonna get out of this one? "Can you just leave me alone, Eleanor? I don't bother you, so can you quit bothering me?"

"I'll quit bothering you once you show me that you aren't hiding anything," Eleanor replied.

Eleanor waited for her sister to respond, but when Brittany didn't, Eleanor opened up the laptop screen anyway, much to Brittany's horror. But it was too late. Eleanor's eyes gazed over the screen, and didn't say a thing. Brittany bit her bottom lip. She tried to look away, but she just kept on staring at her younger sister's silent gaze.

"Eleanor, I-I can explain," Brittany broke the silence.

Eleanor didn't say anything. She kept staring at the screen for a few more moments before finally meeting the gaze of Brittany. "Pregnancy symptoms? Brittany, why...why are you searching this up?"

That defensive wall that Brittany had built around herself slowly came crashing down. She knew she couldn't hide from this any longer, and she knew she couldn't keep denying it it herself, as much as she desperately wanted to. She almost felt ashamed of herself when she spoke up. "Why do you think?"

Eleanor gasped and both of her hands flew to her mouth. Luckily, Brittany caught her laptop before it fell, and placed it back on her head. "Britt, are you..."

"That's the thing..." Brittany looked away. "I don't know, I honestly don't. I haven't had my period in over a month, Elle. I'm just...I don't know."

Eleanor kept her eyes on Brittany's, before letting out a huge gasp. "Oh my god, Brittany, _please_ don't tell me this is because of that party you went to last month!"

Brittany felt sick, more sick than she has ever felt before, more sick than the night of that stupid party where she drank herself into oblivion. "Well, what else could it be from, Eleanor? It's not as if people can get pregnant out of thin air!"

"That means..." Eleanor's eyes grew wide. "Holy crap... _Alvin_?"

"God, Eleanor! Can you _please_ not say his name? This whole thing is bad enough, so please, for my sake, do not bring him up!" Brittany begged.

"Well, you can't avoid that, Britt! If you really are pregnant," Eleanor paused when she saw her sister flinch at the word, "then obviously the baby is his!"

Brittany turned away and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn't believe that Alvin Seville was a part of this whole stupid situation too. Brittany begged and begged that this was just some sort of sick dream, some sort of nightmare that she was pleading to wake up from. Her head felt hazy, and her chest started to tighten. She felt disgusted with herself, ashamed and completely hopeless.

"Does Alvin know about this?" asked Eleanor.

" _What_? No, of course he doesn't! What makes you think I'm gonna tell him? I haven't spoken to the bastard since he came over last month, and I have absolutely no intentions in talking to him ever again," Brittany fired.

Eleanor looked down, trying to find a way to help her sister, but she felt equally as lost and hopeless as Brittany. "Well, on the bright side, you're not a hundred percent certain that you're pregnant, right?"

Brittany just nodded.

Eleanor pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. "I'm calling Jeanette."

"For what?"

"We need to find out if you're pregnant or not, Brittany," Eleanor paused before the line on the other end finally picked up. "Jeanette, it's me. Are you on your way home from work? Great, um, before you do, do you mind stopping by the pharmacy to pick something up? It's, uh, well, I need a...pregnancy test."

Brittany could feel her stomach churn when she heard those two words.

"No, no, no, it's not for me, calm down! It's for, well, it's for Brittany," Eleanor said. "We'll explain everything once you get home, I promise. Please, Jeanette, it's urgent. Alright, thanks, see you soon."

Eleanor hung up her phone and turned to Brittany, who had resorted into sitting on the edge of her bed with her back facing everything. Eleanor felt horrible. She has never seen her older sister so scared and vulnerable before. Brittany is the type of person who isn't afraid of anything. She's not afraid of picking a fight with someone, not afraid to stand up for herself, and not afraid to show off how bitchy she can be sometimes. However, Eleanor could tell that her sister was in a mental state of mind that she has never reached before, and she couldn't blame her. Imagine thinking whether or not you could be pregnant; it must be eating Brittany alive.

"Jeanette will be home soon, Britt. How are you feeling?" Eleanor asked gently.

Brittany couldn't answer. How could she? She didn't know how. She has never felt so anxious and worried about anything in her life! The thing that made her worry the most was that if this thing turned out to be true, it was going to shift her life in a whole new direction, and she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready at all.

Jeanette arrived home about 20 minutes later. Before that, the house was completely silent. Brittany drowned in the raging thoughts in her head while Eleanor just quietly sat beside her. When Jeanette arrived at Brittany's bedroom, she could automatically tell that something was wrong. A pregnancy test, Brittany, and a vivid reminder of what had happened between her and Alvin a month ago? When Eleanor quickly explained what was happening, Jeanette's thoughts were confirmed, and she was as shocked as everybody else in the room.

"Well, it's not for certain yet," Jeanette tried to assure her older sister. "Just because your period has been really late, doesn't mean that you could, y'know...be pregnant, Britt."

"But what are the chances, Jeanette? My period has been late for over a month, coincidentally lining up with the night Alvin and I had sex with each other! It...it adds up, doesn't it?" Brittany's voice grew quietly, and she felt her stomach drop at the thought of it.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Jeanette replied as she handed the pregnancy test over to Brittany.

Brittany stared at the small package for a few seconds before taking it in her hand. Never in a billion years would she think she would be in this position right now. Thankfully she had her two sisters by her side, because if it weren't for them, Brittany would drive herself crazy. She left her bedroom to go to the bathroom, leaving Jeanette and Eleanor sitting on Brittany's bedroom floor.

Brittany didn't realize she was shaking until she reached her hand out to lock the door, and found it difficult to do so. She took a deep breath, telling herself that Jeanette could be right, that her period was just super, super late. But at the same time, she knew that those chances were slim. So after doing exactly what the test required, Brittany sat on the bathroom floor and waited.

And waited, and waited.

These two minutes felt like two decades.

Jeanette and Eleanor gasped when Brittany returned to the room. None of the sisters said a word for a long time. In fact, no one could even read Brittany's expression.

Jeanette eyed the test in Brittany's hand. "What...what does it say, Britt?"

"I can't look at it," Brittany admitted before holding her hand out towards Jeanette. "I don't think I can look at it first."

Jeanette looked at Eleanor before reluctantly taking the pregnancy test out of Brittany's hand. It was so quiet. Everyone was so focused on waiting for Jeanette to look at it, that if the world had suddenly burst out into flames, none of them would even turn their heads to look. Brittany's chest was pumping. She felt like running away, except that she had nowhere to turn to.

Then finally, _finally_ , Jeanette looked down at the small white stick in her hand. There was nothing but a blank stare on her face for the longest moment, and it was killing Brittany on the inside. Jeanette looked up at her and held the pregnancy test out.

"Two lines."

Eleanor gasped out loud, and Brittany had to hold onto the doorknob before her knees gave in. Two lines had appeared on the test. It was _positive_. She closed her eyes and could hear her heart pound in her ears. She knew it, she fucking knew it. She bit her bottom lip to bite back tears, but it didn't help.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

She couldn't fucking believe it.

Her, 22 years old, pregnant.

With Alvin _Fucking_ Seville's baby.

"Oh my god, Brittany," Eleanor's voice was soft. Brittany was expecting to hear an earful from her little sister, but was surprised when she heard how pitiful Eleanor sounded for her. "What are you gonna do?"

"How the hell should I know, Eleanor?" Brittany snapped, not realizing that her shock and trauma had quickly translated into anger and disbelief. "It's not everyday that I find out that I'm pregnant, now is it?"

"Britt, what are you gonna tell Alvin?" Jeanette asked.

" _Nothing_ ," Brittany fired. "Because he's not going to know."

"But he has the right to at least-"

"No! He has the right to nothing! Alvin and I made a stupid, drunken mistake that one night, and we both agreed to never talk about it again. He is not gonna know anything," Brittany, with tears in her eyes, glared up at both of her sisters. "And you two are gonna promise to keep your mouth shut about it as well. This is only between us, got it?"

Eleanor bit her lip. "I agree with Jeanette though, Britt. You're _pregnant_ , for crying out loud, and don't you think Alvin deserves to know about it, at least? This isn't something you can ignore, especially when the father of your baby lives in the house right across from you!"

"Okay, two things," Brittany's blood started to boil. "Do _not_ call him the _father_ of this baby. And second, I would've thought that _you_ would be on my side, Eleanor! You were the one who got mad at Alvin when you found out what had happened between us, so I thought you would at least understand my side!"

"This isn't about sides though, Brittany! Even though you hate Alvin, even though you don't ever want to talk or see him again in your life, that baby is still a part of him. You both decided to get drunk that night, you both hooked up with each other, and you becoming pregnant is the consequence. There are _two_ people in this situation, Brittany. And I know you hate hearing it, but I'm gonna say it again. Alvin Seville is the father of that baby, and that is something you can't deny nor keep as if it's some sort of secret. Because trust me, it's gonna haunt you at night and you're gonna regret it in the long run." Eleanor fired.

Brittany sighed. There was that earful she was expecting. "I don't get why both of you want me to tell Alvin so badly. I thought you guys didn't like him."

"It's not about that, Brittany. Even though none of us are friends with Alvin anymore, we still know him. We've known him almost our entire lives," said Jeanette. "And like Eleanor said, something as big as being pregnant isn't something you can ignore, especially when it involves someone we all know. Even if you don't want Alvin in the picture, he _at least_ has the right to _know_."

Brittany felt like they were both ganging up on her, and she hated it. "I don't care. I don't care that he's the one that got me pregnant, I don't care that this baby is a part of him! And I disagree, he _doesn't_ have the right to know. Is he the one that just found out about this pregnancy? Is he the one that's currently freaking out right now? No, he's probably off at some party catching some disease from some slutty drunk girl. Alvin just doesn't care, and neither do I. This is _my_ choice, and he is _not_ going to find out."

Eleanor sighed out loud. Brittany has always been hard-headed, and Eleanor would've thought that her sister would at least _try_ to see the other side of this situation. But no, it just made Brittany seem even more stubborn. "Um, okay, but don't you think it's gonna be a bit of a problem hiding it a few months from now? Your stomach isn't going to stay flat forever," said Eleanor.

"No, it won't be a problem, because..." Brittany took a deep breath. Her anger suddenly melted away and was replaced by sadness all over again. She didn't know why she felt so sad. She _just_ found out that she is pregnant like, 5 minutes ago, so why the hell was her heart aching at the words that were about to leave her mouth? She glanced at her sisters and said, "Because I'm not keeping the baby."

* * *

A week has passed and Brittany felt lost. She still couldn't believe what was happening to her. Becoming pregnant so suddenly was one thing, but becoming pregnant with someone she has known almost her entire life, someone who she hates her all her soul, made things even worse. Her mind was busy 24/7, and it was affecting her daily life. People at work have been wondering what was wrong, why Brittany, who was always very fearless, bold and never afraid to speak her mind, was suddenly so quiet.

Her sisters have also tried to be very cautious around her, knowing that Brittany wanted zero attention towards this pregnancy, and wanted to act as if it wasn't real until Brittany figured out what to do with it. She could tell that her sisters wanted her to talk to Alvin about this. A part of Brittany understood why, and after thinking about it every single night, she does agree that Alvin has the right to know. But the other part of her wanted to hide this away from him, making sure that he will never find out. This is Alvin Seville for crying out loud! The guy was your typical 23 year old party animal who lived for having fun, being out of control and getting into trouble. He's someone who finds comfort in drinking so much booze to the point where he can't even remember his own name, and slept with the first girl who looks at him. He was irresponsible, egotistical and just someone who would never, ever be a good parent.

Not that he was going to become a parent, because she wasn't either.

It completely broke her heart to say that she doesn't want the baby. The looks on her sisters's faces broke her heart too. But Brittany just wasn't ready. She had a whole life ahead of her, and having a baby now just wasn't in her plans. In fact, she has never even thought about having children.

She couldn't handle this. She was also a party girl and someone who liked to have wild fun with her friends. Although she wasn't as out of control as Alvin, thank god, she just wasn't ready to let all of that go and raise a baby. And she didn't want this baby to have two parents who couldn't even take care of their own selves sometimes, two parents that don't even _like_ each other.

 _Parents_. Oh god.

It was a cloudy afternoon. Jeanette and Eleanor decided to have lunch with Simon and Theodore. Luckily, the three girls were still all on good terms with Alvin's two brothers, and often hung out with Simon and Theodore whenever they could. It was Alvin that had changed the most, and he never ever hung out with them, not that the girls cared. They had invited Brittany to have lunch as well, but all Brittany wanted to do was to stay home. It was now around 2pm, and she had taken a nap on the living room couch. But that was all interrupted when a series of loud, obnoxious knocks came from the front door.

Brittany jolted awake and sat up. The knocks came again, and Brittany suddenly became scared. She flicked on the living room lights, and reached towards her phone in case she had to call the cops. She thought there was a murderer or an intruder on the other side, but then a voice was heard, and it was so much worse.

"I know you're in there, Brittany. Open the damn door!"

Brittany gasped when she heard Alvin's voice. It has been over a month since she and Alvin talked, and agreed to never speak of their drunken night ever again. So the fact that he was here all of a sudden could only mean one thing. He knocked on the door again; it was so loud that Brittany almost thought that he would knock the door out of its frame. But she finally opened it and faced him. He stood there, and the bitter and pissed look written all over his face was as clear as day.

"So," Alvin's voice was harsh. "When were you planning to tell me?"

* * *

 **Edit: sorry if you guys received a notification about this chapter again. I changed the title of this story and had to update it.**

 **Aaaand I'm just gonna leave it as that...for now.**

 **So, Brittany is pregnant and now Alvin is about to confront her about it! How did he even find out? Next chapter is gonna be juicy!**

 **Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed so far, it truly means a lot. I would LOVE to read some feedback for this chapter so please please REVIEW! See you all next chapter :)**


	6. Ignite

**In case anyone noticed, I did change the title of this story. Sorry for any confusion, I just like this title a lot better :)**

* * *

Brittany just stared at him for a few seconds. Alvin looked angry, more than she has never seen him look before. She was gripping onto the door frame so hard that she didn't realize she was trembling until she took her hand away. A million curse words ran through her head, and she wished she could just slam the door in his face, but knew that if she did, it would make things worse. Brittany gulped as she kept her eyes on him. How the hell did this bastard find out? And what the fuck is she gonna do now?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," said Brittany, and automatically regretted those words when she saw Alvin's face change from angry to down right disgusted.

"You gotta be fucking joking, right?" Alvin fired. "Fine, then let me ask you this. Why did I just receive a text from Simon saying that while he was having lunch with your sisters, Jeanette accidentally said something about you being _pregnant_?"

Brittany felt her chest fall to the pit of her fucking stomach when she heard that last word, before a flame of anger ignited inside of her when she realized what her sister had done. Jeanette and Eleanor were currently having lunch with Alvin's brothers right now, and knowing Jeanette, her mouth couldn't be trusted to keep anything a secret! Brittany knew that it was probably an accident; Jeanette would never, ever spill a secret on purpose, but she also wasn't the best at keeping secrets either.

" _Now_ do you know what I'm talking about?" Alvin asked bitterly.

Brittany kept her mouth shut. Her heart was pounding like crazy in her chest, and for some reason, she just couldn't look away. She knew that he was going to eventually find out, but never did she except him to find out so soon!

"How long have you known, Brittany?" Alvin asked all of a sudden.

Brittany didn't say a word. The question completely threw her off guard.

"Goddamn it, Brittany! How long have you known?" Alvin's voice gradually became louder.

"Why the fuck would you care in the first place?" Brittany finally spoke up. "Why did you even come over to talk about this? It's not like you care about any of this, Seville!"

"I came over to ask you why the _fuck_ you didn't tell me about this, why you even thought for a _second_ that you could hide this from me!" Alvin fired. "Now, don't make me fucking ask you again, Brittany. How long have you known?"

"A week, okay? It hasn't even been that long, so can you fucking relax?" Brittany asked.

"A week," Alvin scoffed. "A week is a pretty long fucking time, considering something as big as being pregnant, Brittany! When were you planning on telling me? A day before your due date?"

Brittany felt her chest tighten at Alvin's words, especially when she heard him say the P word for the second time. For some reason, it made everything feel so much more real, so much more of a reality than some sick nightmare. It scared her, and she hated it.

"If you want the truth, Seville, I wasn't planning on telling you at all! I mean, why should I? It's not like you care, it's not like you would want to be a part of this kid's life! You're Alvin Fucking Seville, for crying out loud! Look at your reputation. You don't care about anybody but yourself, so let me ask you this, Alvin. Why should I have told you?" Brittany spat out with hatred.

Alvin just stared at her, appalled. "Wow, Brittany, I have _never_ heard you say anything so damn _stupid_ in my life! Didn't you think, for a second, that you should've told me because, _maybe_ you didn't realize, you're pregnant with a kid that you and I made? I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if we're not friends, but you still should have told me because I have the damn right to know!"

" _FINE_!" Brittany couldn't hold herself back any longer. "I'll tell you right now, since you are _dying_ for me to tell you. Guess what, Alvin? Remember that party we went to where we got so _drunk_ and accidentally ended up _fucking_ each other? Well, guess what happened? You got me pregnant, so CONGRATULATIONS."

Brittany's screams echoed around the house. She was down right _flaming_ with anger and hostility. All Alvin could do was stare at her.

"There, is _that_ what you wanted to hear?" Brittany spat. "Now do us both a favor, Alvin, and leave me alone!"

"Leave you alone? You gotta be kidding me, Brittany! This whole thing could've been avoided if you would've told me, rather than wait for me to find out! And maybe if you didn't have your head so far up your own ass, then you would realize that this whole damn mess involves two people, not just you. But you want me to _leave_? This is so fucking typical of you, Brittany! So obnoxious, and so self centered!" Alvin fired.

Brittany scoffed. "That's rich, coming from you."

"Well, looks like this kid is gonna inherit the worst fucking attitude ever," Alvin's voice was harsh.

"Well, for your information, it's not," said Brittany. Her anger was fueling her next words. "Because I'm _not_ keeping it."

Silence came out of nowhere. It lingered for a few seconds, and it shocked them both.

"Wait...what?"

Brittany was taken aback at the tone in Alvin's voice. It wasn't harsh or hostile, but rather confused and soft. Brittany looked at him, and noticed that his mean facial expressions were nowhere to be seen. Brittany wished she could read his face, she wished she knew what he was thinking, but she couldn't.

"I'm not keeping the baby," Brittany said again, and her voice grew softer. No matter how angry she felt in the moment, the words always broke her heart. "I mean, look at us, Alvin! Look at how we're acting right now! We can't even go two seconds without wanting to rip each other's throats out. And look at the way we are. We're both irresponsible people who would rather go to a party to hang out with friends than our own family! We are both self centered, and we both like to get into trouble. We are the _last_ people on earth who should become parents. And besides, you and I aren't friends. We hate each other, Alvin. I don't want this baby to have parents who can't even stand being in the same room as one another!"

Alvin didn't say a word. He just stood there, taking in Brittany's words. "Well, before making that decision, didn't you think you should've consulted me about that?"

Brittany scoffed. "What for? It's not like you want this baby."

"That doesn't have anything to do with it," said Alvin. "That baby is a part of me too. Shouldn't I have a say in this?"

"No, and let me tell you why," said Brittany, and her voice was harsh again. " _I'm_ the one who's carrying this kid, Alvin. Not you. I was the one who was in the corner of my room, freaking out when I found out about me being pregnant, not you. I'm the one who has to suffer emotionally and physically with this baby, not you. We can never agree on anything, so what makes you think I want to raise a child with _you_? Maybe if you and I were even the _slightest_ bit of friends, then maybe I would consider whatever it is you have to say. But we're not, and that's that. And just because you got me pregnant, doesn't mean you get a say in any of this."

"There you go again, Brittany. Only thinking about yourself," Alvin crossed his arms.

"What the fuck is your problem? Why are you suddenly so pressed over the fact that I'm not keeping the baby?" Brittany snapped.

"Because I feel as though you should've told me about this before making the decision yourself. You don't even have to agree with anything I have to say, but _c'mon_ , at least tell me first! You didn't get pregnant on your own, Brittany. _I'm_ a part of this kid as well," said Alvin.

"Fine. What do you want me to do about it, then?" Brittany asked.

"Will it matter? You already made the decision," Alvin answered.

Brittany noticed the slight sullen tone in his voice, a complete difference from his anger a few minutes ago. Why was he so upset all of a sudden? It's not like this kid matters to him, it's not as if he wants Brittany to keep it. Unless...oh, shit. Brittany kept her eyes on him. Wait, does Alvin want the baby? Why would he? He's someone who parties every weekend, causes a ruckus with his friends for fun, drinks until he can't stand on his own two feet, and hooks up with a different girl every two days. Alvin Seville is that type of guy, and definitely not father material at all. So how come he was suddenly acting all...sad?

"You're right, and nothing is going to change my mind," said Brittany.

A heavy cloud of silence surrounded them, almost to a point where it became awkward. "So, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna abort it, or put it up for adoption?" asked Alvin. The bitter tone in his voice still lingered.

The question shocked Brittany. It felt like her life had come to a halt. She hadn't thought that far ahead yet, but Alvin was right. What the hell is she gonna do? Was she going to abort the baby, or carry it, give birth to it, and give it away to some other mom and dad who were willing and ready to raise a baby? Her baby...

The thought of it made her sick, and it made her heart hurt. She didn't know why, but it absolutely broke her heart in a million pieces.

"Why are you asking? Do you want me to consider your input as well?" Brittany snapped.

Alvin shook his head. "No. Just wondering."

"Okay, great. Now that you got what you wanted, now that you know, can you please just leave, Alvin? We both agreed to never speak about that night ever again, and you agreed to leave me alone. So please just _go_ ," said Brittany.

And Alvin did just that. The second after he turned around to leave, Brittany slammed the door shut and fell onto the couch, hugging the pillow close to her as she closed her eyes. She didn't know why, but her heart was aching. Whether it was because of the baby, or the fact that Alvin just found out, she will never know.

* * *

When Jeanette and Eleanor came home that afternoon, Brittany was furious. Jeanette explained that it was an accident, that she didn't mean to tell Simon and Theodore. Brittany was pissed, but knew there was no point in getting angry. The boys now know. Alvin now knows and there is nothing she can do about it anymore.

Another week has passed. After counting many, many, many times, Brittany realized that she is now approximately 2 months pregnant. She kept this between herself and her sisters, no one else. None of her best friends knew, nor did the people at work knew as well. Her friends, however, were becoming a little suspicious as to why Brittany, who is usually the most outgoing party girl out of all of them, refused to hang out lately. The only excuse Brittany could come up with was having a really bad fever.

It was rainy afternoon. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor spent the day at home watching movies. However, Brittany's mind was elsewhere the entire time. She didn't even realize she was staring off into space until her sisters called her name, snapping her back into reality only to realize the movie had ended, and she was still staring at the empty black screen.

Jeanette frowned as she shut off the TV. "You look lost, Britt. What's wrong?"

Brittany sighed. There was something on her mind. Now that she got the Alvin thing over and done with, there were so much more things to deal with. Brittany shrugged before hugging her knees to herself. "Nothing, it's just, well, last week when Alvin and I were talking, well, screaming is more like it, I told him that I didn't want the baby."

Eleanor nodded. "You told us."

"Well, then he asked me what I was going to do with it," said Brittany. "What I was planning to do about the baby."

Jeanette raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Brittany let out a huge sigh. "He asked me if...if I was gonna abort it, or if I was going to put it up for adoption after having it."

Her sisters looked at one another before turning their attention back on Brittany. They weren't expecting that. Of course, they all knew that Brittany has made her decision, that she didn't want to keep the baby for many reasons, that she wasn't ready to raise on, and that she didn't want this child to grow up with two parents who don't even like one another. However, they never really thought about the baby itself and what Brittany was planning on doing.

"What did you say?" asked Jeanette.

"I dodged the question because, well, I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do," said Brittany. "I've been telling myself that the easiest and fastest way is to abort the baby so that this whole thing can be over and done with, and that we can all move on. But I've been doing research about abortions, and people have been saying that it will take a huge emotional toll on you for the rest of your life. I'm...I'm not ready for that, I'm not ready for that type of guilt. Because maybe in a few years, when I _am_ ready to have kids, this will haunt me for the rest of my life, and I don't want to go to bed every night thinking about the baby that I didn't want to have."

Jeanette and Eleanor were shocked at the saddened tone in their sister's voice. It surprised them because they weren't expecting this from Brittany. They had thought that she had made up her mind, but they never knew how emotional this whole unexpected pregnancy made her.

Brittany continued. "Then I was thinking about the other choice, adoption. I don't want to put my body under all this emotional and physical stress, just to give the baby up at the end. I don't want to carry this baby for 9 months and get attached to it before having it taken away from me. That's what scares me the most, growing attached the the baby and losing my mind when I realize that it's basically no longer mine. I'm scared that if I do choose to put this baby up for adoption, that I'll regret it. And how am I ever going to have kids of my own some day, knowing that I have another one somewhere on this planet? I just...I can't deal with something like that."

Brittany had tears in her eyes. She hardly ever cries, but she has never felt so emotionally distraught in her life. What on earth is she gonna do?

"Oh, Britt..." Jeanette sighed before handing her sister a box of tissues.

Brittany closed her eyes. "Then there's the third option...keeping it."

Jeanette and Eleanor glanced at each other, surprised. They weren't even aware that Brittany was considering a third option. They had thought that their sister was so certain about her choice. Brittany made it clear that she just couldn't handle having a baby right now.

"Of course, thinking about that terrifies me. I'm just not ready to become a mother, y'know? I still wanna be me, I still wanna go out with my friends and party until 3am, and go to concerts and get drunk at the beach. I'm only 22 years old, I have a whole lifetime of fun ahead of me. I'm not ready to let that go and raise a child. But at the same time, if I ended up keeping this baby, I...I would be willing to change my lifestyle for it. I would try my best to become a good mom. The only thing that's holding me back is Alvin."

"What do you mean?" asked Eleanor.

"I mean, well, look at him. Alvin's a complete mess. He's a party animal like me, except ten times worse. You guys both know him as well as I do, and I think we can all agree that he will never change. I don't think he will ever change, even with a baby in his life. Because to him, this baby is going to hinder his lifestyle and prevent him from doing the stuff he likes. And besides, I don't want this baby to grow up having parents that can't stand one another. I mean, imagine what birthdays and holidays would be like. I don't want this kid to grow up having a broken family, because we all know what that feels like, and it sucks," said Brittany.

Her sisters agreed. They never had a father figure growing up, and it was often hard. At school when they were younger, and all the kids would talk about what they were going to get their dad for Father's Day sometimes hurt. And the girls do have a mother, Beatrice Miller, but then the woman decided that she didn't want to raise three girls and moved away to another State, leaving Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor to live on their own. That is why Brittany has the attitude she has now, because she learned to be independent at such a young age, and doesn't take crap from anyone.

Having no parents, or parents that don't even care, has punctured a hole in Brittany's heart that she know will never be fixed. Despite her strong, bold attitude that she displays, this has always been a weak spot of hers, which is why this whole pregnancy has been such a bruise in her heart lately.

"Well, Brittany..." Eleanor broke the silence. "I know you're gonna hate me for suggesting this, but...but I think you should talk to Alvin about this. And before you complain, just hear me out. When you were telling us about what had happened between the two of you last week, you mentioned that Alvin seemed a bit upset when you told him that you weren't planning on keeping the baby. Now, it might just be my head playing tricks with me, but I think Alvin got upset for a reason. If Alvin didn't care, then he wouldn't show a single reaction on his face. And he's good at that, he's good at putting on his asshole persona. But I think Alvin has a lot more to say than you allowed him to, Britt. I think you need to talk to him one more time before making the decision."

As much as Brittany hated to admit it, Eleanor was right. There was something bothering Alvin after she had told him that she wasn't planning on keeping the baby, and since Brittany was just so angry at that time, she didn't allow Alvin to speak, nor did she ask why he was upset all of a sudden.

"You're right," Brittany sighed. "I do need to talk to him."

It took a while to accept it, but Brittany now knows that this baby she was carrying is Alvin's child as well. Whether or not she decides to keep it, Alvin will always be a part of this child.

* * *

Brittany waited a few days. She needed a few days at work to ease her nerves before calling him.

It was her day off, and Jeanette and Eleanor were both at work. Brittany sat on the couch in the living room and stared at her phone for a few seconds before picking it up to call Alvin.

The other line picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Um...Alvin, it's me."

"...Oh," there was a long, long pause. "What do you want, Brittany?"

Brittany closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I-I was wondering if you could come over. Right now, please. I...we need to talk."

* * *

 **Oh my god, the drama is getting THICK**

 **That little fight between them was so fun to write, but who did you agree with more? Alvin or Brittany? And why did Alvin seem so upset? Hmm...**

 **Thanks so much for reading, I truly appreciate everyone who has read and reviewed so far! I would love to read some feedback for this chapter, so please don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **See you next chapter :)**


	7. Solace

Brittany was surprised that Alvin agreed to come over, let alone even pick up the phone. It was a Friday evening, and Alvin always went out on Fridays, whether it was to some house party, or to hang out with his friends and get drunk until the early hours in the morning. Brittany didn't know why, but she was nervous. Maybe because the last time she and Alvin talked to each other, they were screaming their heads off while trying their best not to rip each other apart. Or maybe it was because Alvin now knows that she is pregnant, and is about to face her once again.

He arrived about 10 minutes later. Brittany let him into the house without saying a word, and he followed her into the living room where he sat on a couch, while she sat in another one across him. Not a single word was said between them for a long, long time. Brittany glanced up for just a second and watched as Alvin leaned forward onto his knees before quietly fiddling with his fingers. Everything felt so weird. She and Alvin have known each other for 15 years, and even though they wouldn't consider each other friends, they are definitely not a stranger to one another. But this, it felt so damn weird. But of course, Brittany knew why. She is pregnant, and the father of the child is the guy sitting across from her, the guy she has known since she was a kid herself.

Brittany knew that if she didn't say anything, the silence would just go on. Besides, it's only right for her to speak up first.

"Alvin," her voice was surprisingly soft and gentle. "I brought you over because we need to talk about this. We've been avoiding it for too long, and this time, I don't want us to scream or yell or fight. And I'm going to be 100% honest with you, only if you agree to be 100% honest with me."

Alvin shrugged. "Fine with me."

Brittany took a deep breath. Alvin still wasn't looking at her, and for some reason, it made things so much harder. "Okay, look. This is going to be hard for me, as much as it is for you, but can you at least _look_ at me? I feel like I'm talking to myself here."

Brittany had expected Alvin to roll his eyes, or make some sort of snarky comment, because that's just what he does. However, he didn't and finally looked up at Brittany. She looked at him for a few seconds, trying to read his expression. He didn't look annoyed, or pissed or angry. In fact, he looked a little tired and she could definitely tell that there was something on his mind.

"How far along are you?" he asked all of a sudden.

The question definitely surprised Brittany, and she wasn't expecting that at all. "Two months."

He just nodded, nothing else. Just nodded.

Brittany bit her bottom lip. "Well, is there anything else you'd like to ask me? Like I said, I won't hide anything."

Alvin shook his head. "Not really."

Brittany looked at him in disbelief before letting out an annoyed sigh. "I...I don't get you, Alvin. Last week, we were screaming at each other for what seemed like hours. I brought you over because I know you have more to say to me, more than I allowed you to last week. You sounded like you had so much more to say, and now that I want to be open and honest with you, you suddenly have _nothing_? I just don't get it."

"Well, what more do you want me to say, Brittany? What more do you want me to do? You're pregnant, I'm the father, and you've decided not to keep the baby. In a year from now, this will all be done and over with, and we will both move on in our lives, so what more do you want me to _say_?" Alvin asked.

Brittany didn't say a word for the longest time. It really hit her, because Alvin was right. If she decides not to keep the baby, all of this will just be a painful memory. And even if Alvin and Brittany part ways and never talk to each other ever again, this pregnancy is still, and always will be, cemented in their lives until they die.

"I want you to tell me the truth," Brittany said. "I know we both agreed to never speak about the party ever again, but it's not like we can pretend that it never happened. Not anymore, at least. And I know you're angry that I didn't tell you about it at first, and I understand. You do have the right to know, and I'm...sorry that I kept it from you at first."

Alvin's mouth was a hard, straight line. He kept his eyes on Brittany for a few moments. "How did you find out?"

Again, another question that surprised Brittany. She looked down, as if she was afraid to look at him as she spoke. "My period was late. Super late. It was about a month after the party, and I hadn't gotten my period in a long time. It...it only made sense, so I made Jeanette buy a pregnancy test for me. It was positive on the first try."

Brittany heard Alvin sigh, which made her look up at him. This time, Alvin was the one looking away. "Don't take this the wrong way, Brittany, but...but how do you know the baby is actually, well, mine?"

Out of all the questions that Alvin had asked so far, _this_ was the most shocking. She could feel herself heat up on the inside. How dare he insult her like that? Who does he think she is? At least _she_ isn't someone who sleeps around with the first person who turns her way, unlike Alvin, who has probably slept with half the city's female population. She was about to snap at him, yell at him even, before feeling all the anger melt away. He still kept his gaze to the floor, and his voice was soft, and that's when she realized that his question was genuine.

"You're the last guy I slept with in the past three months, Alvin. The last guy I slept with was my ex-boyfriend, who I broke up with months ago. I have never missed a period before, and it has never, ever been late, until the night we hooked up. It lines up, Alvin. You're the only guy I've had sex with within the past few months," said Brittany.

Alvin returned his gaze to her, and again, emotionless. He didn't say anything to her for a while, which surprised Brittany.

"Okay, now that you've asked me a few questions, it's my turn," she said. "Last week, when I told you I wasn't planning on keeping the baby, you...you seemed upset, and...and I just wanna know why."

"Upset," Alvin chuckled bitterly, and shook his head. "I was more than upset, Brittany. I was pissed."

Usually at this point in the conversation, they would be screaming their heads off at each other while calling the other the most insulting, hateful names a person could come up with. Brittany wasn't sure if she and Alvin could maintain a normal conversation for more than a few minutes, but this seemed different. Alvin seemed different. There were no snarky comments, harsh looks, or rude taunts. There was a soft, yet serious tone in his voice, which was something that Brittany has never heard before.

"I wish you would've told me about it, before making the decision not to keep it. I don't care if you didn't want to talk to me, or see me. Shit, you didn't even have to listen to me! But I feel like the decision should've been made after you talked to me about it. We didn't even have to agree with each other. I just...I just wish you told me, that's all," said Alvin.

"But why though? Did you think you could change my mind?" asked Brittany.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "God, Brittany. It has nothing to do with that. But it has something to do with the fact that, _I dunno_ , you're pregnant with _our_ kid?"

"OUR kid?" Brittany was starting to get a little annoyed. "Okay, first of all, Alvin, don't act as if we're one big happy family that's planning on keeping the baby. And second, you don't get to make those decisions, I do! I'm the one that's carrying the baby, I'm the one who has to go through everything for this baby. What about you? Where were you, the moment I found out I was pregnant? Probably at some party hooking up with some random girl you just met, right? And do you know that I cried myself to sleep last night, fucking terrified for my life because I just have no idea what to do? You don't, so don't you dare think you can make these decisions for me, because guess what, Seville. You _can't_."

Alvin was so close to giving up. She was really testing his patience. "Jeez, Brittany, can you quit acting like the world's biggest _bitch_ for just a minute, and maybe try to understand where I'm coming from? Whether you like it or not, I'm also a part of that baby, not just you. And like I said, you don't even have to agree with a damn word I say, but don't I _at least_ get a say in this?"

"Fine, if that's what you want, then the floor is all yours," Brittany hissed.

Alvin just stared at her for a short moment. "But let me ask you this first, Brittany. Why aren't you planning on keeping the baby?"

"I told you last week," Brittany fired.

Alvin scoffed. "Because, what? We're both irresponsible? We're both party animals who drink too much? We're both stupid, self centered, wild, loud troublemakers who are always fighting, and you don't want this baby to grow up having parents who can't stand one another? Is that it?"

"Well, it's enough, isn't it?"

"No," said Alvin. "Because people can change, can't they?"

Brittany was a little taken aback. Change? This was exactly what she and her sisters were talking about last week. Alvin Seville is the type of person who will never change. He's too much of an uncontrollable, rowdy, horny, piece of shit who loves to stir things up just for fun. That's just who he is, that's just his personality. He is the last person on this earth who will change, even with a baby in his life. However, there was just something different about him, something that Brittany just couldn't figure out right now.

"Fine, lets say that I _do_ keep the baby. What are you gonna do about it?" asked Brittany.

Alvin shrugged. "I'll take care of it, obviously."

Brittany scoffed. "Yeah right, Alvin. Look at you, you can barely take care of your own self."

"But for our child, I'll do it."

The moment Alvin said that, Brittany felt her heart ache in the most painful, agonizing, yet sugary sweet way. She looked away and bit her bottom lip. She didn't know why, but his words did something to her. Our child. _Our child_. However, the words just seemed so out of place coming from Alvin Seville. Alvin was the type of person who didn't care about anybody but himself. He was an egotistical, self centered jerk, and as sweet as his words were, it didn't sound like Alvin at all, and Brittany couldn't help but feel a little suspicious.

"What are you playing at, Seville? You...you can't just say things like that and expect me to not feel some sort of way," said Brittany.

"I'm not playing at anything, Brittany," Alvin sighed deeply. "Look, I know how you view me. I know that you think I'm some sort of obnoxious douche, some sort of self absorbed idiot, but I'm not. And you, of all people, should know that I'm not, so I'm surprised that you would think I wouldn't be able to take care of the kid."

Instead of anger, a flood of sadness and guilt overtook Brittany's chest, because in a way, she knew Alvin was right. Despite the ego, despite his out of control behavior, despite his tendency to come off as some hot headed jerk who parties too much, drinks too much, and sleeps around too much, she knew that Alvin was a good person. She met Alvin when she was 7; she has known him for about 15 years already, and although she wouldn't really call him her friend anymore, there wasn't a single bad bone in his body, and deep on the inside, she knows that Alvin Seville always means well.

"Why wouldn't I think that, Alvin? I mean, look at you, for fuck sake. You got me pregnant at some party, and when I tried to talk to you about it, I found you in your bedroom, reeking of booze with a half naked girl on top of you. And you're surprised that I'm doubting you?" Brittany asked.

"I'm pretty sure _you're_ gonna change while being pregnant, Brittany. Are you gonna drink and party while that kid is inside you? Probably not. So if you can change, I can too," said Alvin.

"But you're so different, Alvin. Partying and sex is what you _live_ for," said Brittany. "I would love to believe you, I really would. I would love to believe that you could change and become a good, responsible parent, but I can't see it."

"I can't see it for me either. Fuck, I can't see it for _you_ either, Brittany. But I know we can _try_. I know we can both change and become _somewhat_ decent people for this baby," said Alvin.

"Well, what have you done to prove that to me so far, Alvin? Because right now, I see nothing," she snapped, and the room fell quiet for almost a whole minute.

"Why do you hate me so much, Brittany? Why are you always painting me as the bad guy? We...we used to be such good friends, but now, we can barely even be in the same room as each other," said Alvin.

It was so unexpected, but the sadness in his voice completely broke her heart. Brittany looked up at him, and Alvin was staring back. Once again, he was right. They _were_ close friends. In fact, Alvin, Brittany and their siblings all used to hang out and do things with each other all the time, especially when they were younger. Alvin and Brittany's friendship, however, had always been a unique one. They would bicker and argue about the smallest things, but knew they could rely on each other at the end of the day. They used to be such good friends, best friends even. But when they grew older, they grew apart so quickly, and Brittany knows why.

"I don't hate you, Alvin," she said, and she was being a thousand percent truthful. "But...but it's just that...you've changed so much. Popularity changed you, and you know that. Look at your reputation, Alvin. When people talk about you, the only things they associate with you are drinking, partying, getting into trouble, and hooking up. And...and that's not you, I know it isn't. That isn't the Alvin Seville that I knew when I was younger."

"But I'm not a bad guy, Brittany," said Alvin. "I know I do a lot of stupid shit, but I'm not a bad person."

"On the inside you, aren't. But the stuff that you do, Alvin...the type of shit that you get yourself into, I just...it makes me so mad, because I know that's not really you. I mean, of course I understand because I'm the same way. We're both in our 20s, and we're both young, and that stuff is normal. I also drink and party and go out, but with you, you go to the _extreme_ , Alvin. You do it excessively, and that's why we're no longer friends, why I act like such a bitch around you, because you've changed in the worst way, and..well, sometimes I miss the old you," said Brittany.

A week ago, with all the anger and hatred that Brittany felt towards Alvin, she probably would've jumped off a building if she knew that she was going to reveal such deep and personal things to Alvin. But this moment, being in the same room as him, face to face, without all the yelling and arguing, it just felt so right.

"I'm still me, Brittany. It's not like I turned into a completely different person," said Alvin.

"It sure seems like you did," she answered.

This whole conversation cut them so deep, that they almost forgot about the most important thing, the whole reason why the two of them were in this situation right now.

Brittany sighed and turned away. "Alvin, all of this would be so much easier if we were both good people. I would consider keeping the baby if we were both responsible people, but we're not."

"So...so that's it, then," said Alvin. "You're not keeping the baby."

Brittany hesitated for a bit. Last week, she was so certain that she wasn't going to keep the baby. She knew she wasn't ready to have a child of her own. However, as she said to her sisters, one of the reasons that was holding her back was Alvin, and now that they've talked, something had changed inside. She didn't know exactly what had given her a change of heart, but there was something about Alvin that contributed to that.

"I didn't say that," she said. "I'm just...not a hundred percent certain yet."

Alvin just nodded.

Brittany frowned. "Why? What do you want me to do?"

Alvin shrugged. "Whatever feels right for you, Brittany. I don't want to force you into anything you're not comfortable with. But just know, that despite everything that's going on between us right now, I'll support any decision you'll make."

Brittany turned to him. There it was. Now _that_ was the Alvin Seville she knows, the one she had grown up with, the one who didn't put alcohol and sex before anything else. And it made her heart ache in the worst way.

"Thank you, Alvin. That really does mean a lot," she said. "And look, I know that we haven't been as close as we used to, but I would like for us to stop going at each other's throats all the time. I'm not asking to become friends with you again, Alvin, I just want us to be okay. Whether or not I keep this baby, this will always be a part of our lives, and lets say 20 years from now, looking back, I don't want to have any bad memories of this whole experience, because I already have enough bad memories of just you."

Alvin rolled his eyes, but he cracked a tiny smile. "Whatever."

Brittany couldn't help but smile back.

"Great, now that we didn't murder each other, I better get going," Alvin said as he stood up. "Dave's gonna be home soon, and I promised I would help Theodore for dinner."

"Does Dave know?" Brittany asked.

"No," Alvin sighed out loud. "We'll save that for another day. I don't wanna die just yet."

Brittany let out a small laugh. Dave has known her and her sisters since they were children, and watched them grow just like his own sons. She was definitely not prepared for the day Alvin tells Dave that he got Brittany, the girl that lived in the house across from them for over a decade, pregnant. Brittany followed Alvin to the door, and stood to the side for a few seconds as he put on his shoes. Right as Alvin reached for the doorknob, Brittany stopped him.

"Alvin, wait," she said, before he turned to her. "Are you busy next Friday?"

"No, don't think so, why?" he asked.

Just like earlier, Brittany a was little surprised. Fridays, just like today, were usually days when Alvin would go out, party, get blacked out drunk and do the other stupid crap he usually does, so she was surprised to know that he was free, two Fridays in a row. But she just ignored that for now.

"Um, well, since I'm two months pregnant, I'm scheduled to have my first doctors appointment next week," she said. "I was planning on going alone, but it's my first checkup and I know I'm gonna be nervous, and I don't wanna do or sound stupid in front of the doctor."

Alvin scoffed. "When have you not sounded stupid?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Alvin. It would be nice to have someone there with me, and since Jeanette and Eleanor aren't available, do you want to come?"

"Nice to know that I, the father of the baby, is _third_ choice," said Alvin. A little smile appeared on his lips, just to let Brittany know that he was just kidding around.

"Ugh. Is that a yes or no?" she asked.

Alvin couldn't help but smile at her. "I'd love to go."

* * *

 **Aww, at least Alvin and Brittany don't completely hate each other now...**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. What did you guys think about the talk that Alvin and Brittany had?**

 **I would LOVE to read some feedback, so PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews, the faster I'll put out the next chapter :)**

 **See you guys soon!**


	8. Ache

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I am having so much fun writing this story, so it really means so much to me that a lot of you are enjoying this story so far. This is the longest chapter yet, and my favorite one so far, so enjoy :)**

* * *

Brittany had been staring at herself in the mirror for over an hour now.

She was now a little over 2 months pregnant, about 9 weeks along. Of course, she knew that her body was going to change, but she didn't realize how soon it would be, nor would she realize how real it would feel when she saw those changes. However, it was all starting to feel more real than she was comfortable with, because her stomach was now forming a small bump.

She carefully placed her hands on top of her stomach and turned to the side. Luckily for now, her bump was small and almost unnoticeable, as if she had just eaten a huge meal or something. But after staring at her reflection for an hour, Brittany just couldn't take her eyes off of it.

It was 9am, and she had her very first doctor's appointment in an hour. She was nervous as hell. She didn't know what the doctor was going to ask, or how she was going to respond. Everything just seemed so new to her. She hated how both of her sisters had work this morning and couldn't come, but luckily Alvin had agreed to tag along.

Ever since she and Alvin talked last week, there was something different between them. Their dynamic changed a little. There was no more hatred or anger, but rather a mutual understanding between them both. Of course, they weren't the best of friends, but they didn't exactly despise each other either. They both know that they are in this together, and this was a child that they both made, and whether they will keep the baby or not, this is something they were going to get through as one.

Brittany looked at the time. 9:12am. Where the hell was he? He was supposed to meet her at 9 so that they could grab breakfast together before driving to the doctor. Alvin _does_ have a tendency to be late at times, but the damn bastard _promised_ to be on time. Brittany strode over to the window and looked out across the street to the Seville's house. Alvin's car was in the driveway, meaning that he was most likely home.

But if he was, why wasn't he here yet?

"Idiot..." Brittany groaned before pulling out her phone to text him.

 **Message sent to: Alvin Seville**

 **9:13am:**

 _Where are you? You were supposed to be here at 9!_

 **9:19am:**

 _Um hello? Can you call me as soon as you see this?_

 **9:24am:**

 _T_ _his isn't funny, Alvin. We're going to be late._

 **9:31am:**

 _You're a jerk, for real._

Brittany could feel her entire face flush red with anger and annoyance before shoving her phone into her bag, leaving her house and getting into her car. She closed her eyes, telling herself that getting angry over Alvin _isn't_ worth it. But what the hell, how dare he? He promised to go with her. In fact, he even seemed a little intrigued to go with her. She looked outside her window towards the boys' house once more; she _could_ just go over there and see if Alvin was there, but then realized, why would she waste her time in doing that, as if she has to _remind_ Alvin or something. He blew her off today, and doesn't even respond to her text messages? _Puh-leez_.

"Why did I even bother?" Brittany whispered to herself. She knew something like this would happen. Alvin is the most irresponsible person she knows, and here he is, trying to convince her that he's going to be a good parent to this baby. Ugh, Brittany was pissed.

So Brittany drove the the doctor's office herself, trying to stay calm, and trying to push the anger she felt towards Alvin Stupid Seville away. It didn't work, until she drove into the parking lot of the doctor's office. Then she started to feel extra nervous. The walk from her car to the front door seemed like it went on for miles, and her heartbeat only increased when she stepped inside and noticed how quiet and formal the waiting area was. There were pictures of parents and babies hung all over the walls, and Brittany swore, she was about to feel sick.

"Um, hello," Brittany said shyly as she approached the reception desk.

An elderly lady with brown hair and brown eyes looked up and smiled warmly at Brittany. "Hi, sweetie. How can I help you today?"

"I, uh, have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Jane?" she didn't intend for it to sound like a question, but she was just so fucking nervous. Gosh, she wished someone had came along with her today.

"What's your name?" asked the receptionist.

"Brittany Miller," she answered.

The receptionist looked through the pad of paper in front of her before nodding to herself. She glanced back up at Brittany and said, "Perfect, you're right on time. Why don't you take a seat for a few minutes while I get Dr. Jane?"

Brittany nodded. "Thank you," she said, before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

It was quiet, almost too quiet that it made Brittany feel uncomfortable. She pulled out her phone and sighed when she saw that Alvin hadn't texted her back. Ugh, why was she even checking, anyway? Brittany wasn't angry at the fact that Alvin didn't come, but she was angry that he had promised her that he would come, and failed to keep that promise. Brittany would've understood if he told her that he was suddenly busy and can't go anymore. Even a simple text message would've been enough!

Brittany shoved her phone back into her bag before looking up. There was one more patient sitting in the chairs across from her. She seemed like a mom, because there was a small baby fast asleep in her arms. Brittany couldn't help but stare at the child. The tiny baby was so peaceful, so precious, so _real_. For some reason, the nervousness that she felt only increased, and the longer she stared at the baby, the more her heart started to yearn.

"She's adorable," Brittany said to the mother.

The young woman looked up and smiled. "Thank you. Got any of your own?"

Brittany sighed to herself. A few months ago, she was partying on the beach with all her friends with a glass of tequila in one hand, and a shot of whisky in the other, with loud blaring music coming from the speakers as she tried her best not to fall over for the tenth time in a row from all the alcohol. Now, she was sitting in a waiting room, pregnant, alone and waiting to be checked up on.

"Not yet," Brittany said quietly. "I'm...I'm about two months along."

The mother smiled again and said, "Well, congrats! I gotta warn you, the next couple of months will be complete hell, but it will also be some of the greatest months of your life."

Those words went straight into Brittany's heart. She gulped. "R-Really?"

The mother nodded before looking down to caress her daughter's round cheek. "Absolutely. At the end of it all, it is so worth it. Becoming a parent will definitely change your life."

"Brittany Miller?" a voice came from the side. Brittany looked up and saw a tall lady with orange hair, about mid-40's, dressed in a doctor's coat. She had on a thick pair of glasses, but her face was warm and inviting. She smiled and put her hand out. "Hi, I'm Doctor Jane, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks," said Brittany as she gave her hand a quick shake.

"Glad to hear that. Now, come follow me into my office," she said.

"Good luck, hon," the mother said behind her.

Brittany gave the mother a small smile before following Doctor Jane into her office. Brittany took a seat in one of the chairs, as the doctor pulled out a couple medical equipment before setting up a few screens to the side.

"So, Brittany. I hear that you're here for your two month check up?" she asked.

Brittany nodded.

"First baby?" asked the doctor.

Brittany sighed. "Yeah."

"Uh oh," Doctor Jane turned to her. "You don't sound very...excited."

"No, no, it's not that. It's just...this is all so new to be. I'm kinda nervous," said Brittany. It did break her heart just a little to realize that she gave off the impression of not being happy.

"That's a common feeling, especially with new, younger mothers such as yourself. But there is no need to be nervous. Today is going to be very easy. We're just gonna run a couple tests to see how your pregnancy is going, okay?" she assured Brittany with a smile.

The checkup only lasted about 45 minutes. Brittany thought she was going to be a nervous wreck, but it all seemed like a piece of cake. She had to lay down on her back while the doctor inspected her stomach with a scanner, all while asking the simplest questions, questions that Brittany could answer. After all, she is only 2 months pregnant, and knew that things would eventually get a little more complicated as the months passed, but Brittany was just so damn grateful that it was over and done with.

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked the doctor.

Brittany sat up and straightened out her shirt. "Easier than I thought."

Doctor Jane smiled. "Well, then I'm glad to say that everything in there is looking perfectly normal and healthy. Have you been experiencing any pains lately? Any cravings?"

Brittany shook her head. "Not yet, at least."

Doctor Jane rummaged through a filing cabinet before pulling out a small, but thick little pamphlet. She handed it to Brittany and said, "Here, I want you to read this. It will tell you everything you need to know about the first few months of pregnancy. What you need to expect, how your body changes, how your body will react to certain things, stuff like that. And since this is your first time being pregnant, this little book right here will have the answers to everything."

"Thank you so much, Doctor," said Brittany.

"Anytime, Brittany. Now, I won't get to see you for another month until your next checkup, but may I suggest something?" asked Doctor Jane, and Brittany nodded. "It always helps to have someone with you during appointments. Especially with first-time moms, everything can feel so foreign and scary, and having some support can definitely ease the nerves a little. Just a suggestion."

Brittany sighed. She had almost forgotten about Alvin and the fact that he didn't _fucking_ show up today. "Thanks, Doctor. I'll definitely remember that."

"Now, before I let you go, do you have any last questions?" asked Doctor Jane.

Brittany bit her bottom lip. Even though today's checkup was the first time she actually felt like an actual pregnant person, Brittany knew that there was still something burning in the back of her mind. She still wasn't sure what to do with the baby. She knows that she isn't ready to raise a child, and having an abortion seemed like the easy way out before it was too late. If abortion wasn't the answer, then giving her child up for adoption is. But the thought of it, the thought of carrying her baby for 9 months, only to give it away, absolutely tore her apart. And then there was the third option, which was actually keeping the baby as her own. She knows she isn't ready, and knows that Alvin was worse. But there was a part of her that yearned for the child so deeply inside.

"I...I do have one," she said quietly.

"Ask away," said the doctor.

Brittany took a deep breath. "Um, well, this baby wasn't actually planned at all. It was kinda conceived on accident. I know I'm not ready to have a child just yet, and I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. So, I, uh, guess my question is, with situations like mine, do people usually have second thoughts about having the baby? Like with...adoption or abortion?"

"Well, it's definitely common, and nothing to be ashamed of, Brittany. It's completely normal to be having second thoughts, especially with unplanned pregnancies. But may I ask, is the father of the baby present?" asked the doctor.

Brittany nodded. "He is."

"Does he know about the pregnancy?"

Brittany nodded once more.

"And does he want to be a part of it?" asked the Doctor.

Brittany hesitated at first, before nodding her head. "I think so. We were talking last week, and he did seem like he wanted to be a part of the baby's life, if I do plan on keeping it, I mean."

"Hmm, well, I gotta say, you're lucky that the father wants to play an active role. Not a lot of young girls like you can say the same. Some dads just leave, the moment they find out. But my advice to you, Brittany, is that whatever choice you make, whether that be abortion, adoption, or keeping the baby as your own, make sure you do what you feel is right, and make sure that the father of the child feels mutual about it as well. Since this pregnancy is unplanned, you want as much respect towards each other as possible, a decision that won't keep the both of you up at night," said Doctor Jane.

Brittany sighed to herself. The doctor was right, but that still didn't finalize Brittany's decision. In fact, that just made everything so much harder.

After leaving the doctor's office, she went back into her car and slammed the door shut. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't understand where this sudden frustration was coming from; today should've been a special day, a day to remember. She should be happy that the baby is well and healthy, she should be happy that her first checkup went smoothly, but she wasn't happy at all. She was downright pissed that she had to go alone, that she didn't have anyone to share this occasion with. She was overwhelmed and confused and anxious over whether she wanted to keep the baby or not, and she was especially furious that Alvin Seville had blown her off and didn't bother showing up.

All this stress was getting to her. The pregnancy, the baby, not knowing what the fuck she wanted to do with it, the loneliness...it was all too much, and before Brittany knew it, she began to break down into tears.

This was rare for her. Brittany had one of the strongest, most boldest personalities. She isn't afraid to say what's in her head, and she isn't afraid of picking a fight with anyone who got in her way. She came off so strongly that she often came off as a bitch, and she rarely ever cries. Even if she does, she makes sure she is alone where no one can see or hear her, and when she's done crying, she wipes the damn tears away before applying her expensive makeup all over her face to hide the evidence.

But this was just too overwhelming, and she just couldn't hide it any longer.

She soon arrived home and again, slammed the door behind her. After entering the house, she went straight to the freezer, grabbed a pint of chocolate chip ice cream and fell onto the couch. She sighed to herself. She usually never, ever eats her sadness away, but realized that she didn't fucking care anymore. She was too pissed to care, and besides, she's pregnant, and watching what she eats is the _last_ thing on her mind right now.

A slow 10 minutes had passed, and the ice cream was nearly finished. Suddenly, her phone started to buzz beside her. Brittany looked over and swore that her sudden anger would've been enough to melt the ice cream in her hands when she saw Alvin Seville's name come up on her screen.

"Ugh, _fuck off_ ," she snapped before pressing the decline button.

He called again a minute after.

Declined.

Again, three minutes later.

Declined.

He called one last time, and Brittany was already on her last nerve. She groaned before roughly picking up her phone and placing it against her ear. "Can't you take a fucking _hint_? When someone declines your calls three times, it means leave me alone!"

"Brittany, I'm so sorry," Alvin begged. "Are you still at the doctor's?"

"Are you _kidding_ me? I'm back home, stupid! The appointment was at 10am, Alvin, and what time is it now? Almost _noon_!" she fired.

"Shit, Brittany, I'm so, _so_ sorry, can you please let me explain?" he begged.

Brittany scoffed. "I don't have time for this," she snarled, before hanging up the phone and tossing it to the side of the couch.

The nerve of this guy! Last week, he had the audacity to sweet talk her into thinking that he will become a good father to the kid, _almost_ making her want to keep the child. And he was so certain that he was going to come to the doctors with her today. The bastard even promised her! And now, he doesn't show up, and calls her almost 2 hours after the appointment was scheduled to start? What the hell was she even thinking, inviting him to come? She knew she shouldn't have trusted him.

She jumped in her seat when she heard knocks coming from the front door. She rolled her eyes and stayed put. Living across from Alvin where he could easily show up at her front door in less than a minute was definitely was a curse most of the times.

"Brittany, c'mon! I said I was sorry!" Alvin's voice came from outside.

Brittany rolled her eyes again. How pathetic. She ignored him for the next few minutes, but he just wouldn't leave her alone. He kept knocking, and he kept calling her name, until finally, Brittany had enough. She got up, stormed over to the door, and yanked it open. Alvin stood there, looking frantic, yet tired, but he sighed in relief when he finally saw Brittany.

"Keep it up, and I'll have the neighbors call the police," Brittany said between clenched teeth.

Alvin backed away a little with both his hands up. "Whoa, okay, someone's not in a good mood."

Brittany wanted to scream. "Ugh!" she went to go slam the door in his face, but Alvin caught it and wedged his foot in between. "God, Alvin, can't you just leave? You clearly had better things to do this morning than to come to the doctor with me, so please, I'm not in the mood to deal with you - _ever_!"

Alvin sighed. "Look, you have every right to be mad at me right now, and I get it. But can you just let me explain?"

Brittany swung the door open and crossed her arms. "Fine, what excuse do you have for me this time?"

Alvin rolled his eyes and ignored her bitchy attitude. It wasn't anything new, especially now that she's pregnant and was drowning in a bunch of hormonal mood swings. "I don't have an excuse. I swear, I wanted to come, you know that. But I overslept..."

Brittany just stood there. She was _appalled_. She knew Alvin wasn't the most reliable person in the world, but she was really hoping that he would come through, _just this once_ , for this baby that _she_ was carrying. But honestly, she wasn't surprised at all. This was such stupid, typical behavior coming from him.

"I was out late last night with my friends, and I didn't get home until 5am, and I guess I slept through my alarm, and-"

"Okay, stop," she fired. She didn't know why, but she was a little hurt. Okay, more than just a little. She was really hurt. "Lemme guess, you didn't come to my doctor's appointment today to see how _your_ child is doing, because you were, what? Too busy getting drunk, too busy getting high and too busy fucking some girl until 5am?"

"No, no, no, I swear, it was nothing like that!" Alvin exclaimed.

Brittany's chest was aching. "So, did you get her pregnant as well?" she hissed. Her voice was dripping in poison.

"There was no girl, Brittany, I promise! It was just a bunch of us hanging out and losing track of time. I admit, I did get a little drunk, but that's it. I didn't get high, and I didn't have sex, I _swear_ ," Alvin said.

Brittany scoffed. "I'm not stupid, Alvin. I _know_ you, and I know the type of people you hang out with, and I know the type of shit you get yourself into. So please, now that you've told me your little fairy tale, can you just leave?"

Alvin sighed out loud. "I'm telling the truth, Brittany. And look, I honestly don't give a fuck if you don't believe me, because at least I know I'm not lying. But just know that I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't hurt you like that, especially now that you're pregnant."

Brittany didn't say anything for a bit. Alvin sounded a hundred percent sincere, and with that one statement alone, Brittany knew he was telling the truth. She bit her bottom lip and looked down. She felt kinda guilty all of a sudden. She always knew that Alvin was a troublemaker, but for some reason, there was a bit of a change in him. He always used to be so mean and petty towards her, but he was showing something else that Brittany just couldn't pinpoint right now.

"Look, Brittany, I really am sorry about missing today. I feel really shitty about it, and I swear, on your next appointment, I will be at your front door before you even wake up. That is, uh, if you want me to come. I totally understand if you don't. What I did today was pretty fucked up," said Alvin.

Brittany couldn't help but smile just a little. Well, at least he knows.

Alvin saw her smile, and he sighed in relief. "Can I make it up to you?"

Brittany turned to him and frowned. "Ugh, what now?"

He chuckled a little and said, "How about dinner tomorrow, just you and me?"

"Tomorrow," she scoffed. "Tomorrow's Saturday, isn't it? Don't you have some house party to crash? Or some poor innocent girl's life to ruin?"

"Hilarious, Brittany. But no, no parties this weekend, I guess," he shrugged. "So, how about it? Dinner?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I want to have dinner with _you_?"

"Because..." he cracked a small smile and shrugged. "last week, you and I both agreed to stop being complete assholes to each other, so this is me doing my part."

"Wow, Seville, you really know the way to a woman's heart," she said, as monotone and sarcastic as she could.

"Yeah, I've heard that _a lot_ ," he grinned.

Brittany wanted to throw up. Could this guy get any more cockier? And to think, she's carrying _his_ child. Ugh, whether or not she decides to keep the baby, she could only beg that this child doesn't inherit his stupid, annoying personality.

"So? Tomorrow, dinner with the one and only Alvin Seville? This is a limited time offer, Brittany," he smiled.

There was the answer to her question. Yes, he _can_ get cockier. "You're such an ass, I swear."

"C'mon, you know you can't say no. Just think of it as mom and dad's night out," he grinned at her annoyance.

"Ugh, can you please not call it that?" Brittany asked, before sighing out loud. "Fine, if I agree, can you stop being so damn annoying?"

Alvin gave her a shit-eating grin and said, "No promises."

"Do _not_ make me regret this, but fine, I'll have dinner with you," said Brittany. "But I swear, if you forget again, or if you waste my time, don't expect me to forgive you so easily this time. I'm going to make sure you regret everything you've ever done."

"Now there's the Brittany Miller I know. Threatening, and a huge bitch," he chuckled. "So, I'll pick you up at 6pm tomorrow?"

"Whatever. Now can you leave before I change my mind?" she sighed.

Alvin laughed. "Fine, see you tomorrow, Brittany."

Brittany just rolled her eyes before closing the door in his face, but not before Alvin caught the small smile that graced her lips.

* * *

 **Typical Alvin and Brittany. But am I the only one sensing a little something between them? Doesn't look like they hate each other as much now...**

 **Anyway, I updated twice within a week! Like I said, the more reviews, the faster I'll update! I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can before I go back to college in a few weeks, so reviewing definitely helps! All reviews are appreciated :)**

 **See you next chapter!**


	9. Soft

**I wrote this chapter literally 5 minutes after posting the previous one. I'm just having so much fun writing this story, and all your reviews and feedback motivates me to get these chapters out faster.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read so far, but a SPECIAL thank you to Love14Forever for taking the time to draw incredible fan art for this story, and to sweetooth1o1 for dedicating her first story to me. My heart feels full, thank you :)**

* * *

Brittany wanted to scream.

No, she wanted to cry, rip her hair out, burn the fucking place to the ground _and_ scream.

She has spent the last hour going through her closet to find something nice to wear tonight, but nothing seemed to fit anymore. Not a single zipper on any of her cute cocktail dresses could zip up, and none of her skirts could button up in place either. Brittany has always been a slim girl, and always wore tight, fitting clothes every time she went out. She has never, ever had any body issues, nor has she ever not fit in her favorite clothes, but right now it seemed like the only thing that fits are the sweatpants and tank top she was currently stressing out in right now.

She groaned before tossing her clothes to the side, and getting up to stare at herself in the mirror for what seemed to be the millionth time that evening. She lifted up her shirt to examine her stomach; her little baby bump was still small, but Brittany felt like it was growing bigger and bigger everyday. She sighed to herself before smoothing out her shirt and taking a deep breath. She knew there was no point in getting frustrated. She was pregnant, and of course none of her usual clothes were going to fit her. But ugh, she literally had nothing to wear!

Not that tonight was special or anything. She was only having dinner with Alvin. After Alvin forgot to come to her doctor's appointment yesterday, he wanted to make up for it by taking her out for dinner. The only reason Brittany agreed was because she knew that Alvin genuinely felt bad about missing the appointment, and decided that he owes her anyway. And besides, they both agreed to stop being complete jerks to one another, and to try and find some sort of mutual understanding between them. Of course, they weren't going to become best friends overnight, but there was no harm in starting off slow.

A series of knocks came from her bedroom door. It opened, revealing Jeanette and Eleanor on the other side.

"You okay, Britt? We heard loud noises and...whoa, what happened to your closet?" Eleanor gasped.

Brittany turned to her closet. It was as if a hurricane had just passed through. There were shirts and skirts and pants and everything else in between all over her floor. She frowned and said, "Nothing fits me anymore."

"What?"

Brittany groaned before moving to sit on her bed. She was so damn frustrated at everything right now. "Nothing fits! I swear, I feel as if I'm gaining like, 30 pounds every single day!"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating, Britt. You still look completely fine!"

" _Fine_? If I look fine, then how come none of my clothes fit me anymore?" she exclaimed.

"Well, for starters, you're _pregnant_. I'm sure _that_ has something to do with it," said Jeanette.

"Gee, really Jeanette? Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot," Brittany snapped harshly.

"Why are you freaking out anyway? Where are you even going?" asked Eleanor.

Brittany sighed. "To dinner. With Alvin."

Jeanette raised an eyebrow. "Alvin. As in Alvin Seville? As in the father of your baby?"

It always felt weird to hear that, but she nodded. "Well, yeah. And before you two say anything, he's just taking me out for dinner because he felt bad about missing yesterday's appointment. Nothing more, nothing less, I swear."

A small smirk appeared on Eleanor's lips. "But you _agreed_ to go to dinner with him. If this had happened a month ago, you would've declined right away, I know you would."

Brittany sighed out loud, but knew that Eleanor was right. Up until recently, Brittany and Alvin absolutely hated each other. They were just two separate people who fought and argued with each other just to get on each other's nerves. There was nothing but animosity between them, and the two wanted nothing to do with each other. But now that Brittany is pregnant, and now that she and Alvin had talked about it several times and agreed to be _somewhat_ okay with one another, she could tell that their dynamic has changed. They didn't exactly despise each other to the pits of hell anymore, but they still wouldn't call each other their friend. But they were slightly nicer to each other, and Brittany no longer wanted to rip his throat out every time she saw him, well, most of the times.

There was a small change in Alvin, and Brittany could see it. Sure, he may still be the out of control, drunk, woman-chasing party animal that he has always been, but...but there was just something _different_.

Brittany shrugged. "Well, Alvin and I agreed that since we're essentially having a baby together, that we would start acting...kinder to one another."

Jeanette gasped. "So that means you're keeping the baby?"

"What? No, I didn't say that! It's just, well, just in case I do, it _would_ be nice to have a friendly relationship with the, ugh, father of my baby," said Brittany.

"Aww, Brittany, I think that's sweet," Jeanette smiled.

"Yeah, it's a dream come true," Brittany rolled her eyes as the sarcasm rolled off her tongue. She looked at the time on her phone and almost swore under her breath when she saw that it was 20 minutes to 6. She hasn't even started on her hair and makeup! "Shit, he's gonna be here soon and I still don't have anything to wear!"

Eleanor got on her knees and rummaged through Brittany's pile of clothes. "Britt, these are all party clothes and they're all tight. Why don't you just wear something nice and comfy? It's just Alvin, after all, isn't it?" she teased.

Brittany rolled her eyes again. "Doesn't matter who it is, I just wanna look nice."

"Yeah, well, you're pregnant, so comfy is your main priority," said Eleanor. She dug into Brittany's closet before pulling out a cute, yet comfy floral dress. She tossed it towards her sister. "Here, why don't you wear this? This will definitely fit."

Brittany looked at it and sighed. It wasn't exactly her style. Her style is usually short, revealing and tight so that she could show off all her curves. This dress was more of a picnic-type dress. In fact, she doesn't even remember buying it. The dress still had the damn tag on it too! However, it was comfy and flowy, and most importantly, it was pink. So Brittany gave in, went into the bathroom, put in on, and returned to her bedroom to show her sisters.

"Oh, Brittany, you look beautiful!" Jeanette gasped.

Brittany turned around to look at herself in the mirror. Okay, so the dress wasn't as bad as she thought. For one, it fit perfectly. And two, she felt like she could breathe in this dress.

"I agree, and you don't even look pregnant!" said Eleanor.

Brittany sighed. "Okay, okay, fine. I think this might be the one."

All three girls jumped in their spot when they heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Brittany looked at her phone once more. He was 10 minutes early! He was probably trying to make up from yesterday, but Brittany did appreciate the effort.

"Crap, um, Eleanor can you get that? Tell him I'll be downstairs in a few minutes," said Brittany.

Eleanor nodded before getting up to go downstairs to open the door. Once she did, she saw Alvin standing on the other side, looking nicer than usual. Whenever Eleanor saw him, he was usually in some sort of house party attire, or some sort of outfit that only boosted his ego and made him seem more of a jerk. Alvin looked up, and was not expecting to see Eleanor standing there. The last time he saw the youngest Miller sister, Eleanor had him by the collar of his shirt as she yelled and threatened him, almost making him fear for his life, after she had found out about what had happened between Alvin and Brittany at that party. Even though Alvin has known Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor for 15 years, he had to admit, Eleanor was the one sister he didn't want to upset.

"Relax, Alvin, I'm not gonna hurt you," Eleanor rolled her eyes when she saw him hesitate.

"You sure? Because last time I'm pretty sure you were about to," said Alvin.

"Trust me, I was going to do more than just hurt you for having sex with my sister, but there's nothing we can do about that now," said Eleanor before opening the door wider. "Here, come in, Brittany will be down soon."

Alvin let himself in and took a seat on one of the couches, as Eleanor took a seat in the one across from him. Eleanor looked at Alvin for a short moment. It was kinda crazy how she and her sisters basically grew up with Alvin and his brothers. Luckily, the three girls were still on good terms with Simon and Theodore, but it was definitely a little weird seeing Alvin in their home again. At one point, the six of them were inseparable. They were all such good friends, especially when they were younger. Alvin was the one that grew apart to hang out with his new group of friends. Ever since he turned into this wild, self centered, party crashing jerk, Eleanor, Jeanette and Brittany were almost a hundred percent certain that Alvin was out of their lives for good.

But here he is now, back in their home, waiting for one of his former friends, his neighbor of over a decade - the mother of his child.

"How are your brothers?" Eleanor asked.

"They're okay, I guess. Don't you hang out with them all the time, though?" asked Alvin.

"Once in a while. Were they mad when they confronted you about Brittany being pregnant?" she asked.

Alvin chuckled to himself. "Oh, yeah. Simon was about to lose his damn mind, yelling at me at how irresponsible and stupid I was. It was kinda funny though. Theodore, on the other hand, was just plain disappointed in me. But they're okay now. They know that Brittany is still unsure whether or not she wants to keep the baby, but my brothers are somewhat...content about it now."

"How do _you_ feel about it?" Eleanor asked him.

Alvin took a long pause. "I...I don't know, to be honest. I mean, sure, it would be great if Brittany kept the baby. But I know she isn't ready to become a parent. I'm not ready either, that's for sure. I'm sure you've seen your sister come home drunk a million times. I've seen her go crazy at parties a bunch of times. Brittany and I are definitely _not_ suited to become parents, but...I told Brittany this, but I know the two of us can change, for the sake of the kid."

Eleanor was a little shocked. That was probably the most mature thing she has ever heard Alvin say, and she was a little impressed. "And what did Brittany say?"

"She was a little doubtful. Can't blame her, though," said Alvin.

Eleanor didn't say anything for a bit. She kinda felt bad for Alvin. She knows she can be a little harsh towards him sometimes, but that's only because she's a protective person, especially when it comes to her sisters. She knows Alvin, and knows that he's the type of person you would see at parties all the time, drinking everything in sight, and sleeping with every girl that he can. But she has known Alvin long enough to know that deep inside, behind the party goer persona, Alvin was a really nice guy. Sure, he can be a little self absorbed, and a bit of an asshole, but he was a genuinely nice person.

"Brittany will come around, she usually always does," said Eleanor.

"Yeah," Alvin chuckled. "I'm kinda surprised that she even agreed to go to dinner with me."

"Well, you _do_ owe her, after completely missing her appointment yesterday," said Eleanor. "Dick move, by the way."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing she told you?"

"She tells me and Jeanette everything, so you better watch what you say or do tonight, because I _will_ find out," Eleanor warned, but gave a little smile.

"Speaking of, where the hell is your sister?" asked Alvin.

"Still upstairs getting ready," said Eleanor.

"Still?" he sighed. "Did Brittany tell you how the appointment went?"

"Of course she did, didn't she tell you?" asked Eleanor.

Alvin shook his head. "No. She was a little pissed at me for missing it, remember? So, how...how did it go? Is the baby okay and everything?"

Eleanor was a little surprised at the softness in his voice. This was Alvin Seville, the troublemaker, that typical loud, annoying drunk guy that you see at every college party. But right now, Eleanor saw none of that, and it made her smile. "Yeah. Brittany said that the baby is perfectly fine and healthy right now."

"Thank god. You're making sure Brittany doesn't drink while she's pregnant, right?" asked Alvin.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Brittany's not stupid, Alvin. She knows how to control her drinking, unlike you."

Alvin couldn't help but laugh a little. "Hey, I've been good, alright? The last time I had a drink was two days ago."

Eleanor scoffed. "Wow, two days, huh? Congrats, Alvin, you should be _really_ proud of yourself for not getting drunk for _two_ whole days. Anyway, have you told Dave about Brittany yet?"

Alvin's smile automatically disappeared before he let out a sigh huge. "No, not yet. I was hoping Brittany could be there with me when I tell him. That way, if Dave murders me, I'll have a witness."

Eleanor laughed quietly. "You don't think Dave is gonna be happy for you?"

"Hell no. Well, not at first, at least. Dave is super protective of Simon, Theodore and I, I'm sure you know that. You've known my dad as long as you've known me. I know Dave hates the fact that I party a lot, and that I drink a lot and do other stupid shit. I can't tell you how many times Dave has caught me sneaking in and out of the house, only to yell at me and tell me that my behavior is unacceptable. I don't blame him though, I admit that I can be pretty reckless at times. I think Dave is gonna be mad, just at the fact that I was irresponsible enough to get someone pregnant at a party, and that I was too drunk to even realize what I was even doing in that moment," said Alvin. He looked down, almost as if he was scared of disappointing his father.

"Does Dave know that you sleep around a lot?" asked Eleanor. The tone in her voice was low and serious.

Alvin sighed. The fact that Eleanor called him out on it in such a blunt way made was kind of embarrassing, but he had nothing to hide. Even Alvin himself knows that he has hooked up with quite a number of girls. "Well, I don't think so. I'm sure he knows that I do _things_ when I go to parties or go out to hang out with my friends, but he's never confronted me about it. I mean, he has caught me making out with a girl in my room like, once or twice, but never full on sex, thankfully."

"But you do it so often, don't you? How have you not been caught?"

Alvin shrugged. "It usually happens when Dave and my brothers aren't home, or at the girl's house, or even at a party sometimes."

"Hence, Brittany becoming pregnant," said Eleanor.

Alvin scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. Um, why...why are you asking?"

Eleanor shrugged. "Well, I was just wondering if this would surprise Dave. If he knows that you're usually hooking up with random girls, then he wouldn't be as surprised as he should, right?"

"Oh, trust me, Dave is going to be surprised, and not in a good way. He knows I'm not responsible enough to take care of my own self, let alone a kid of my own! He's probably gonna react the same way you did when you found out about Brittany, but ten times worse. What parent wants to find out that his 23 year old son is gonna become a dad? Not Dave, that's for sure," said Alvin.

"And how do you think he's gonna react when he finds out _who_ you got pregnant?" asked Eleanor.

"To be honest, Dave is going to be furious regardless of who it is. But...but I think it will ease Dave's nerves just a little when he realizes that it's someone we all know. Better that, than some random one night stand with a girl I only talked to once in my life. But at the same time, since it is Brittany, since it _is_ someone he knows, he's going to keep an extra eye on me to make sure I don't mess up or anything," said Alvin.

"Mess up as in...?"

Alvin shrugged. "Doing something stupid, I guess. Especially since Brittany and I have known each other for so long, I know that Dave wouldn't want me hurting her, or not being there for her."

"But you wouldn't hurt her or anything, would you?" asked Eleanor. "And you better answer this question correctly, Seville. You're still on my shit list."

Alvin chuckled and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't hurt her, and if she wants me to be, I will be there for her throughout this entire thing. I know that Brittany and I grew apart the last few years, and that we aren't as close as we used to be, but...but I feel as though I still know her as well as I did. Sure, we may fight at times over the dumbest things, but I wouldn't hurt her in any way, especially now that she's having a baby."

"Whoa, okay," Eleanor sat up a bit. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done to Alvin Seville?"

Alvin laughed a little. "Well, Dave is a great dad, and always will be, and if Brittany does decide to keep the baby, I wanna be the same."

Eleanor just looked at him for a short moment. This definitely wasn't the same Alvin Seville as he was a few months ago, because that guy was a pure mess, a jerk that only cared about himself. There was definitely a change in him, as if Brittany's pregnancy has changed him. Of course, there were still a few flaws, but there was progress, and it really amazed Eleanor.

"But what's gonna happen if Brittany doesn't keep the baby?" asked Eleanor. "Are you gonna go back to the way things were? Like, with your excessive partying and drinking and all that?"

Alvin paused for a moment. "I...I don't know. I mean, to be blunt, probably. I'm still in my 20's, and I don't think my partying phase is gonna die down anytime soon. That's just who I am, I can't help it. But if anything _does_ change, I just hope Brittany and I won't hate each other for the rest of our lives, I guess. I don't wanna run into her 15 years from now and have things be awkward between us."

For some reason, Eleanor was okay with that answer. Everyone knows that Alvin is the life of the party. He just likes to have fun in the most reckless, irresponsible, impulsive ways, and that is something a person cannot change overnight. But it was nice to hear that his and Brittany's fighting days are starting to become things of the past. And Alvin was right, if Brittany chooses _not_ to have the baby, this will still be a huge, life changing memory that no one else will understand except for them, and there shouldn't be any weirdness between them because of this.

"You're an okay guy, Alvin. I know I can be a little hard on you, but that's because I've known you for almost my entire life, and because I'm just a protective sister over Brittany," said Eleanor.

"I know," Alvin said with a little smile.

"But, my advice to you is, if you really are serious about being there for Brittany, and for the baby, you need to start showing it," said Eleanor. "Because what you may or may not do might just change Brittany's mind."

Alvin nodded. He knows, and he completely understands.

They suddenly heard footsteps and Jeanette came running down the stairs. She looked mortified. "Ugh, she needs to realize that she looks completely fine, and that _one_ strand of hair out of place isn't...oh, hey Alvin."

"Hey. Is, uh, Brittany ready yet?" he asked.

Jeanette sighed out loud. "Almost. You have _no_ idea what I had to go through upstairs with her. She switched her outfit five times, only to pick the _first_ one because it makes her look 'less pregnant'. And she changed her hairstyle twice for no reason."

Alvin laughed and rolled his eyes. "She's _still_ like that?"

"Are you kidding? She's getting worse," said Jeanette.

"Jeanette!" They all heard Brittany's voice coming from the top of the stairs, followed by footsteps descending downwards. "I still need your opinion on how my hair - oh, well, would you look at that, if it isn't the father of my baby who forgot to show up at my doctor's appointment yesterday."

Alvin rolled his eyes, but he took a quick look at Brittany and couldn't help but smile just a little. She was dressed in a nice pink dress and had her hair up in a bun. Her makeup was soft, which brought out her blue eyes. She looked really pretty, Alvin had to admit.

"Hello to you too," he muttered. "Now that you've spent the last _decade_ making me wait for you to get ready, shall we get going with our date?"

"First of all, this is not a _date_ ," Brittany fired as she swung her purse over her shoulder. "And that better be the last time you call it that."

Alvin, Jeanette and Eleanor couldn't help but snicker at Brittany's annoyance.

Brittany walked past Alvin and headed towards the door. "Now, can we go? I'm getting a little hungry," she said before opening the front door and walking out.

Alvin turned to Jeanette and Eleanor and rolled his eyes. "You guys _live_ with her. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, you're the one having a baby with her. Call it even?" asked Eleanor.

Alvin sighed. "Fine. Anyway, we won't be out too late."

"Oh, please, you can keep her. Anything to get her out of the house for a few hours," Jeanette laughed.

Alvin chuckled before bidding the two girls goodbye. He closed the door behind him and made his way towards his car, where Brittany was standing outside the passenger seat door. Alvin unlocked his car and the two headed inside.

"Hey, Brittany?"

"What?"

"You look nice."

A small smile appeared on her lips. She tried to hide it, but Alvin caught it. "I know I do. You on the other hand, well, you don't look too horrible either."

Alvin laughed. "Thanks, I guess. Oh, and for the record, you don't look _too_ pregnant in that dress."

Brittany whipped her head towards him to glare at him, only to see him biting back a smile. She just rolled her eyes and sighed out loud as Alvin started his car. This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

 **I swear, more Alvin and Brittany in the next chapter. I just wanted to focus this chapter on Alvin's connection with Brittany's sisters, especially Eleanor. It's evident that Alvin and Eleanor have a great friendship, as seen in the new CGI TV series, and I just wanted to explore that more in this story. Since Eleanor is very motherly and protective, she only wants the best for Brittany, and if anyone can get Alvin to show his vulnerable side towards Brittany, it is definitely Eleanor.**

 **So, what do you guys think will happen next? And do you think Alvin is showing a bit of a change? Or is he still as messed up and reckless as he was in the first chapter?**

 **Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**

 **See you next chapter :)**


	10. Lights

**Chapter 10 already? Wow! Thank you guys SO much for all the reviews for the last chapter. Please keep reviewing, and I will try and get these chapters out as fast as I can. I already have the next 4 written, and I am dying to post them :)**

* * *

The drive was quiet, which was a little bizarre for two people like Alvin and Brittany. Alvin really didn't say much as he drove, and Brittany kept her attention on her phone the entire time. After 20 minutes, Alvin finally pulled up to a fancy looking restaurant before parking his car. Both Brittany and Alvin knew that this was just a normal dinner between two people, nothing else, so obviously, Brittany didn't expect any of that nice, romantic shit that guys usually did on dates. Usually, the guy would open the door for her and help her out of the car, but this time, Brittany did it herself before closing the door behind her, and making her way to the front of the restaurant without even waiting for Alvin. Alvin, of course, couldn't care less as he followed right behind her.

When they entered the restaurant, Brittany noticed that it was even nicer and fancier on the inside. She couldn't help but roll her eyes just a little as she thought about how many girls Alvin must've taken here in the past, not that it mattered. There was a waiter at the entrance, and he gave Alvin and Brittany a pleasant smile when he saw them.

"Good evening, do you have a reservation?" he asked.

"Yeah, it should be under Seville," said Alvin.

The waiter looked down his list. "Ah, yes, a table for two. Now, the restaurant isn't very full right now and we have plenty of seating area, so would you prefer to be seated inside or outside?"

"Inside," said Alvin.

"I'd prefer outside," Brittany said, as if she was saying that _just_ to disagree with him.

Alvin turned to glare at her for just a second before turning back to the waiter. "We'll sit outside."

"Perfect. And would you prefer tonight's dinner to be accompanied by candlelight?" asked the waiter.

" _No_ ," Alvin and Brittany said at the same time.

The waiter looked a little taken aback, just for a short moment. This was one of the most romantic restaurants in the city. People always came here on dates, for wedding dinners, for birthdays and for other special occasions. People have even gotten proposed to at this restaurant a couple times as well. So he was a little surprised that Alvin and Brittany, who showed little to no connection at all, would come to this restaurant, of all places.

"Alright, now if you would just follow me," said the waiter as he grabbed two menus from the side. He led Alvin and Brittany to the seating area outside where it was quiet and away from the busy, bustling restaurant inside. The two of them took their seats across from each other and thanked the waiter as he handed them the menus. "Would you like any drinks to get started?"

Alvin scanned the menu quickly. "I'll just take a bottle of Corona."

"And for you, Miss?"

Brittany sighed as she looked at the menu. There were so many drinks, and all she wanted right now was a nice, fruity cocktail with extra vodka. However, as tempting as it was, she knew she couldn't, not when she's pregnant of course. In fact, she won't be able to go near alcohol for a long time. "I'll just take a glass of water."

"Sounds good. I will be right back for your orders," said the waiter before disappearing back into the restaurant.

"Sucks that you can't drink, huh?" Alvin asked.

Brittany shrugged and turned to her phone. "I'll survive."

There was something bothering her, and Alvin could tell. "Okay, anyway...the restaurant is pretty nice, don't you think?"

"You should know. You've probably taken a dozen girls here before," Brittany said. Her tone was a little harsh.

Alvin rolled his eyes so far back that it almost hurt. "Actually, I've never been here before. Theodore recommended this place. He said that he took a field trip here with his class for a workshop or something."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I should've known it was Theodore. This place is definitely out of _your_ league," Brittany mumbled before holding up the menu to her face so that it created a barrier between her and Alvin.

Alvin rolled his eyes again. "Feel free to order anything you want, I'm paying, anyway," he muttered, but loud enough that Brittany could hear.

Brittany ignored him, and Alvin frowned. Okay, there was definitely something wrong with her. Well, this _was_ typical behavior coming from Brittany. Alvin was used to her bitchy attitude, but he thought they were okay! He knew he had upset her yesterday, but he thought she had pushed that behind her. But now she was ignoring him, barely talked to him, and hardly even looked at him, but he just brushed it off for now. The waiter soon came back with their drinks and was ready to take their orders. Alvin was expecting Brittany to order the most ridiculously expensive thing, just to be petty, but was surprised when she ordered something of a decent price.

The waiter left once more, and like earlier, Brittany didn't look at Alvin once. She turned her attention on her phone and was acting as if Alvin wasn't there. Again, it left Alvin confused and a little annoyed. What did he do this time? He honestly thought they were on good terms now, but judging by Brittany's attitude, they weren't.

Their food arrived 10 minutes later, and Alvin already had to order his second beer. If Brittany was going to keep this up, he could rather be a little buzzed before dealing with her damn attitude. They ate in silence for a moment, before Alvin decided he had enough. So he decided to speak up.

"You never told me how the appointment went yesterday," he said.

Brittany just scoffed and didn't answer.

Alvin put his fork down and leaned back. "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you _now_ , Brittany? Why are you suddenly acting so pissed at everything?"

"I'm not pissed," she said, but the tone in her voice said otherwise.

"Well, there's clearly something bothering you," said Alvin. "You seemed okay yesterday, but now, you're suddenly acting as if you don't even want to be here."

Brittany looked up at him. "Well, to be honest, I _don't_ want to be here because I'm still hurt from yesterday, Alvin. You wouldn't have to ask me how the appointment went if you had actually showed up!" she snapped.

Alvin just stared at her. Oh. So _that's_ why she was pissed, why she was acting like a complete _bitch_ all of a sudden, because she was still angry at him about yesterday. He sighed out loud. He was now feeling a little irritated. "God, Brittany, are we _still_ going on about that? I thought we sorted everything out yesterday!"

"Well, you thought wrong," Brittany fired. "And just because I seemed okay yesterday, doesn't mean that I'm just going to brush this off."

Alvin let out a huge sigh of defeat and annoyance. "Brittany. It honestly was an accident. How many times do I need to tell you that I'm _sorry_?"

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it, Alvin. I would've understood if you were suddenly busy and couldn't go. I would've been fine with that! But the fact that you didn't call or text me to tell me that you couldn't go? Do you know how _stupid_ I felt, checking my phone every two minutes to see if you had returned my calls?" Brittany exclaimed.

"I couldn't call or text you because I was _asleep_! I overslept, I already told you!" Alvin groaned.

"But how do you think _I_ felt, knowing that you didn't show up to my doctor's appointment, to check on _your_ kid, because you overslept, all because you were out with your friends, getting drunk at 5 in the morning? How do you think that made _me_ feel, Alvin? Because it made me feel completely stupid, and it made me feel like shit!" she shot.

Alvin was about to fire back, but he closed his mouth. He looked at her and could tell that he had hurt her badly. There was a difference between angry Brittany, and sad Brittany, and he knew he had triggered the latter. The longer he looked at her, the guiltier he felt.

"You...you _hurt_ me yesterday, Alvin. I know it might not seem like a big deal to you, but to me it was. It was my _first_ check up, and I was actually glad that you agreed to go with me. But when you didn't show up, and when I realized I was going to go through this alone, it sucked," she sighed and turned away. "I cried on the way home, which is something I never do, but...but I was just so hurt."

Alvin gulped. Now he understands why Brittany was acting a little salty towards him every since she stepped foot in his car earlier, and she has every right to. He stared at her, and it hurt to. He has never, ever felt so guilty towards anything in his life, but knew that he deserved it.

"Brittany, I...I really am sorry. I know that won't take back what I did, but I swear, it was a one time mistake. You don't have to forgive me, and I get it, because what I did was fucking messed up. But like I told you yesterday, I would never do anything to purposely hurt you. You can even ask Eleanor, she'll tell you," he said.

Brittany turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. "Eleanor?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah. While I was waiting for you to get ready, Eleanor and I talked for a bit. I'm sure she'll tell you everything once you get home, but long story short, I would never mean to hurt you. I'm not that type of person, Brittany. I know we're not on the greatest terms right now, but that doesn't mean that I would intentionally do something to hurt you. And I don't want what happened yesterday to seem as though I don't care about your pregnancy, because I do."

Brittany didn't say anything. Now she was curious about what was said between Alvin and her sister, but knew that Eleanor was going to tell her no matter what.

"I truly am sorry, Brittany. I was a total asshole, and I'm sorry," said Alvin. "And you can tell I'm telling the truth. I'm Alvin Seville and I'm _apologizing_ , for fuck sake. This is rare, Brittany."

Brittany couldn't help but laugh, and it made Alvin smile a little. "I guess. At least you know you're in the wrong. And I guess I accept your apology this time."

"You sure? You're not gonna be mad at me again in 5 minutes, are you?" asked Alvin.

"You're already testing my patience, Seville," she said.

Alvin chuckled. "Alright, fine, I'll stop."

Brittany bit back a smile. She took a sip of water before saying, "It was fine, by the way."

"What?"

"The doctor's appointment, it went well," said Brittany. "It was a little scary at first. I wasn't sure what the doctor was going to ask. I didn't want to sound stupid in front of her, but it was all just so new to me and I didn't know what to expect. She made me lie down on this long chair while she examined by stomach, but it was all pretty easy. I don't know why I was nervous."

"How's the baby doing?" asked Alvin.

Brittany didn't know why, but hearing Alvin ask about the baby made her heart skip a beat in a way she couldn't understand. "The doctor said that everything is looking perfect. The baby is completely healthy, which is all that matters to me."

There was a slight twinkle in her eye as she spoke about the baby. Alvin wasn't sure where Brittany's decision was; did she want to keep the baby, or not? But whatever it was, there was a small smile on her lips as she spoke. Alvin really wanted to ask, because he really wanted to know where Brittany's heart was towards this decision, but realized that he didn't want to take those chances right now and push it too much.

"Do your friends know that you're pregnant?" Alvin asked.

Brittany looked up from her food. The question was certainly out of the blue, however, it was always something at the back of her mind. "No, I haven't told anyone yet."

"How come?" he asked.

Brittany took a deep breath and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's because I'm still so unsure about everything. I don't want to tell people, have them be happy for me and make it this big deal, when I don't even know what I'm gonna do. I wanna be a hundred percent sure of my decision before I start telling people."

"Won't that be a little hard, though? You're gonna start showing sooner or later," said Alvin. "When was the last time you even saw your friends?"

Brittany couldn't help but look down towards her stomach. Sure, she still may look normal, but she could definitely feel the changes start to happen. "Um, about a month ago."

"So, don't you think it's gonna be a little weird the next time you see them, and your stomach is a little bigger than usual?" asked Alvin. "That would be a pretty awkward confrontation, if you ask me."

Brittany knew Alvin was right, as much as she hated to admit it. Before she was pregnant, she would hang out with her friends all the time. On the days she didn't have to work, she and her friends were always somewhere doing something. She knows that her friends are beginning to be a little suspicious as to why Brittany, who was usually the ringleader of their whole group of friends, was suddenly missing out on everything.

"I will tell them eventually, of course," said Brittany. "I just don't know how they're going to react when they realize I got pregnant at a party we were _all_ at, and especially when they find out you're the father of this baby."

Alvin smirked. "They're all probably gonna be jealous. I mean, who wouldn't want a piece of me?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and almost gagged. "In your dreams. My friends know you, Alvin, and they know your reputation. But...but I guess I'm afraid that they're gonna think differently of me because of this."

"Why? Because of you being pregnant? Or because we hooked up accidentally?" asked Alvin. He was genuinely curious.

"Both," Brittany admitted. "I don't want them thinking that, because I'm pregnant, that I no longer have time for them, or that I changed into a different person. And because we had hooked up accidentally, and because I got pregnant while drunk, I don't want them thinking that I'm some sort of... _slut_ or something, especially since my friends know that you and I have had this ongoing rivalry for years. Everyone who knows us knows we've been enemies for ages, and now we're suddenly having a baby together? That seems a little suspicious, if you ask me. I mean, no offence, Alvin, but hooking up with you isn't exactly an accomplishment when you've slept with half the world's female population."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I don't get why all this matters to you so much, Brittany. You're _not_ a slut. You know that, and I know that. So I don't get why you're worried about other people's opinions."

"You're one to talk, Seville. Ever since we were younger, you have always been the type of person who tries to get everyone's attention. You're the type of person who _needs_ people to notice you. You care about people's opinions as much as I do, maybe even more," said Brittany.

Alvin shrugged. "That may be true, but I don't let it get to me. In fact, I couldn't care less. I know people have their opinions of me, good and bad. People think I'm this party boy who doesn't do anything but drink, cause trouble, and have random hookups, and even though that is _partially_ true, there's way more to me than people see. Even if people can't see through the version of me they see in public, I don't care, because I know myself and I know there's more to me than that, and that's all that matters."

This was a side of Alvin that Brittany has never seen before. However, she agreed with him. If anything, she should be the one person who can validate Alvin's answer. The Alvin Seville that people see in public, the one that always had some sort of bottle of booze with him, the one that went out to clubs and bars and doesn't show up at home until the early hours of the morning, was a different Alvin Seville than she was talking to right now.

"Do _your_ friends know?" asked Brittany.

"Not yet."

"What will they think about this?"

Alvin paused for a bit. Like Brittany, Alvin was the ringleader of his group of friends. He was the number one troublemaker, the life of the party. Alvin and Brittany technically share the same demographic of friends, those who are popular, those with a huge group of friends, those who are always on social media, those who are usually the first ones to be invited to parties, but Brittany had always felt that Alvin's side was a bit different.

"To be honest, I think they'll be happy," said Alvin. "Obviously, I'm not gonna say anything to them if you don't want me to, but I think they'll be happy for us."

Us. That word made Brittany gulp, but not in a bad way. In fact, the word sent chills down her spine.

Their conversation ended there until they both finished their meal. Brittany was stuffed, which made her feel _extra_ pregnant, which was exactly what she did _not_ need right now. After Alvin paid the bill, they both made their way back into his car.

"Thanks for paying Alvin, you honestly didn't have to," said Brittany as she buckled in her seat belt.

"Well, I wanted to. But, you're welcome," he turned to her, the same time she turned to him. Alvin looked away and cleared his throat. "Anyway, it's only 8pm and I know Jeanette and Eleanor don't want to see you back home anytime soon, after what you put them through earlier today."

"Excuse me?"

Alvin laughed. "So I was wondering if you wanna drive around for a bit. Unless you _wanna_ go home."

Brittany looked at the time. 8:10pm. It _was_ a little early to be heading home, not like she had anything important to do back home anyway. "Sure, we can drive around for a bit."

Alvin started up his car before pulling out of the driveway. He drove for about 30 minutes, and just like the drive here, not much was said between them. However, the vibe was so different. Earlier, the tension in the air was so damn thick, and Brittany had her attention on her phone the entire time. This time though, the music was up, Alvin was quietly humming along, and Brittany sat there, looking out the window and admiring the view the entire time. She turned to him for just a quick moment and saw his fingers tapping along to the beat on his steering wheel, and for reason, it made her smile.

Another 10 minutes passed before the car stopped. Brittany looked out the window and realized that they were at a park that sat atop a high hill that overlooked all of LA. The sky was getting darker, but the city lights below them got brighter, and it was absolutely incredible to look at.

"Here, let's get some fresh air," said Alvin before he got out of his car.

Brittany did the same. She closed the door behind her and watched as Alvin leaned against the hood of his car before staring out into the city. Brittany moved beside him and sat on the hood of his car before looking at the view in front of them. It was silent between them. Nothing could be heard except for the gentle breeze and the busy, distant street below. The city lights were twinkling, and it looked breathtaking against the dark blue sky. She has lived in Los Angeles her entire life, but this was the first time ever seeing the city from afar. She has spent so much time focused on materialistic things, that she never really realized how beautiful everything really was around them. No phones, no malls, no loud, blaring music, nothing.

It was perfect.

"I'm having a nice time tonight, Alvin," Brittany said after a long moment of silence.

"I am too," he smiled before turning to her. "Did this make up for me missing yesterday?"

Brittany smiled back before turning her gaze back towards the city. "Yes, it did."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," said Alvin.

Brittany turned back to Alvin and just watched him for a few moments as he stared out ahead of him. "There's something different about you, Alvin. You've...changed a little. You don't seem like that annoying, self-centered jerk that I've known for years. You're...nicer now."

"I've always been nice, Brittany," he said. "You've just always seen the stereotypical side of me."

For some reason, that kind of made her feel bad. Alvin was right, he was a nice guy. She has known him since she was a little kid, and knows that Alvin does have a heart of gold and that he does put the most important people in his life first, but it has always been overshadowed by the persona that he puts on. She felt kinda guilty for allowing her mind to put in all these horrible, degrading thoughts about Alvin in her head, when she knows for a fact that there really was a good side to him.

"Are you scared?" Alvin broke the long 10 minute period of silence.

"Of what?"

He turned to her. "Everything. The baby. Keeping it, not keeping it, aborting it, giving birth to it, putting it up for adoption...are you scared?" his voice was soft yet serious, and it pulled on her heartstrings.

Brittany nodded. "More than anything."

Alvin nodded before giving off a small shrug. "I know you're still unsure about what you want to do, but just know that whatever choice you make, I'll be here for you throughout it all. I mean, if you want me to, at least."

A small smile appeared on Brittany's lips. "I want you to. I mean, you _did_ get me pregnant, after all. The least you can do is suffer along with me," she couldn't help but laugh.

"Speaking of suffer, that reminds me..."

Brittany frowned. "Uh oh, what is it now?"

Alvin let out a low sigh. "I think it's time we tell Dave."

Brittany's eyes widened. "You still haven't told him? Alvin, that's your _dad_ , for fuck sake!"

"Well, can you blame me? You know how Dave gets around me! The guy gets mad at me over the littlest things. Can you imagine what he'll say and do when he finds out that you're potentially having his _grandchild_? But, if you're there with me, I know he can't kill me, not at first at least," he chuckled.

"But won't that make it worse, especially since Dave has known me since I was like, 7?" asked Brittany.

"Maybe, maybe not," Alvin shrugged.

Brittany sighed out loud. "I can't believe you haven't told him yet, but fine, we'll tell Dave together."

"Good," said Alvin. "But, uh, next week though. I need to mentally prepare myself for this."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You are such a drama queen, I swear to god."

Alvin let out a small laugh. "Wanna start heading home now? It's getting a bit cold."

Brittany nodded.

They both got into the car before making the drive back to their houses. The last time Alvin drove her home, which was probably over a year ago, he would always pull up into _his_ driveway and make Brittany walk across the street to her house. This time, however, Alvin pulled up into Brittany's driveway and drove as close to the door as he could.

"Thanks for tonight. It was fun," she said.

"Well, obviously it was fun. You were with me," he said.

Brittany scoffed. "Ugh, I spoke too soon. Anyway, goodnight, Alvin."

"Goodnight, Britt."

Brittany felt her heart jump just a little when she heard him say her nickname. He hasn't called her by her nickname in what seemed like years. It made her smile. After all, Alvin was the one who came up with it in the first place, many years ago when they were kids.

Brittany entered her house just as Alvin pulled out of the driveway. When she closed the door behind her, she couldn't help but place a hand on her stomach, and for the first time since she found out about her pregnancy, she felt genuinely happy.

* * *

 **Is it just me, or can you guys feel a connection happening between these two? Hmm...**

 **OKAY this is the point in the story where I am about to ask one of the most important questions. IF Brittany does decide to keep the baby, what do you guys want the baby to be? I have a few options:**

 **a) A little baby girl (Alvin would be so protective over a girl, don't you think?)**

 **b) A little baby boy (a total mommy's boy, but also Alvin's mini-me. I'm crying)**

 **c) Twins**

 **d) Melody. I introduced Melody as Alvin and Brittany's baby girl for a story I wrote back in 2010 (8 years ago, WHAT) and she basically became a staple in the AATC fanfiction world. Everyone loved and adored her, and she received nothing but positive feedback. I would LOVE to reintroduce her back into the story, just because I feel the fanfiction world has changed since 2010, and that there is a whole new audience, and I would love to bring her back and revamp her. Plus, I already have her personality and traits laid out, and it would be so fun to write her again. (Also, it's been 8 years, and at this point, Melody is basically canon in my mind, hehe)**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews! I will be asking this same question throughout the next few chapters, and who knows? You guys may just be the deciding factor.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**


	11. Powerless

**I'm here with a new chapter! Thank you so, so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. I'm simply blown away at how many of you reviewed to provide your own input towards Alvin and Brittany's baby. Please keep it up, and please keep on reviewing/telling me your thoughts on what you want the baby to be! It really helps me in shaping the future storyline. (If you need a reminder, all the info you need is at the end of chapter 10)**

* * *

Another week has passed. Brittany had done a lot of thinking since the night she and Alvin went out to dinner, and decided that it was probably a good time to tell her friends. She hasn't seen any of her friends in over a month, and she knew they were getting a little suspicious as to why Brittany has been refusing to hang out with them lately. Brittany didn't want to say anything at first, because she was still unsure about a lot of things. However, she knew she couldn't keep a secret forever.

So Brittany decided to call up her two best friends, Erin and Amanda, the two girls who were with her the night of the party. It was a three-way call, and Erin and Amanda were shocked to hear from Brittany, who right away, apologized for being so distant with them but said that she had a reasonable explanation. The two girls were silent as Brittany explained absolutely everything, from the night she got drunk, to the morning of, to the moment she took the pregnancy test, to now.

The two girls absolutely freaked out in the most excited way, and Brittany had to hold her phone away from her ear to prevent their screams from damaging her hearing. Of course, they were downright shocked and confused and appalled when they found out that Brittany is pregnant with Alvin Seville's child, but the excitement of the baby overshadowed that.

"Can we be your baby's godmothers?" Erin gasped.

"Oh my gosh, can we? I mean, we could've stopped you from hooking up with Alvin, but we didn't, so we totally deserve to be the godmothers!" Amanda squealed.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Okay, first of all, you guys couldn't have stopped anything because you didn't even know where I was! You guys didn't even know I was upstairs in the room with Alvin! And second, well, I'm still not sure if I wanna keep the baby, remember?"

Erin sighed. "Yeah, we know, but still. Are you and Alvin like, talking again?"

"Sort of..." Brittany sighed. "We're not exactly friends, but we don't exactly hate each other that much anymore. We're kinda...mutual with each other now."

"Aww, well, I'm happy for you, Britt! We both are. This is so exciting, and I can't even imagine how you must be feeling about everything. But you should've told us that you weren't hanging out with us because you're pregnant! We would've understood!" said Erin.

"Yeah, we thought you were avoiding us on purpose or something," said Amanda.

"No, it was nothing like that, I swear. I was just-" Brittany got cut off when her phone started to buzz. She looked at her screen and saw that she received a text from Alvin.

 **Message from: Alvin Seville**

 **9:34am**

 _Wanna come over for breakfast before Dave kills us both?_

Brittany rolled her eyes but couldn't help laugh a little, and replied with a quick _I'll be there_. "Um, I gotta go now. Alvin just texted me to come over. We're planning on telling his dad today."

"Oh, shit. Isn't that gonna be awkward, since you've known his dad since you were young?" asked Erin.

"Probably. I'm dreading it," Brittany sighed.

"Is he gonna be mad?" Amanda asked.

"Well, knowing Dave, he's gonna be furious at Alvin. I'm a little anxious to see it, to be honest," Brittany laughed. "Anyway, I'll talk to you guys later, bye."

After hanging up her phone, Brittany got out of her PJ's, and changed into a fresh pair of clothes before heading out the door to walk across the street towards the boys' house. They haven't seen each other since they had dinner last week, and although Brittany wasn't looking forward to seeing Dave's reaction when they tell him, she was sort of looking forward to seeing Alvin again. She knocked on the door and waited, and after a few seconds, the door opened, revealing Alvin on the other side. He had on a black hoodie, grey sweatpants and his bronze hair was tousled in every direction, as if he had just rolled out of bed. Brittany hated to admit, but he looked so fucking attractive right now.

Wait, wait, wait. _Stop_. _Right_. _There_. Did she really just think of Alvin as _attractive_? Sure, it's no secret that Alvin is an extremely good looking person with charm. There's a reason why girls fall in love with him with just one glance. But where did these thoughts suddenly come from? What the hell was wrong with her? Gosh, it was probably just her pregnancy hormones acting up.

"Hey," he smiled. He opened up the door and let her in.

"You definitely don't look like a morning person," said Brittany. "Are you ready for today?"

"Nope," he sighed. "Anyway, you hungry?"

"A little," she said. She followed Alvin into the kitchen, where she saw Simon and Theodore at the table eating breakfast. She smiled; she has always been such good friends with Alvin's brothers, and since she became pregnant, she feels like she hasn't seen them in forever. But at the same time, she knows that Simon and Theodore know about her pregnancy, and this was the first time seeing them since they found out, and it did make her a little nervous.

Simon looked up and his eyes widened when he saw who had walked in. "Whoa, Brittany, what are you doing here?"

Brittany shrugged before taking a seat across from them. "I guess your brother couldn't go another day without seeing me, so he invited me over for breakfast," she said jokingly.

Alvin rolled his eyes before handing her a plate of fresh waffles, caramelized banana slices and whip cream - a breakfast thought up by Theodore, of course. "Hilarious, but wrong. We're um, actually planning on telling Dave about the baby today."

Simon and Theodore fell silent, before Simon turned to Brittany. "Get ready to raise that baby by yourself, because Dave is gonna murder Alvin when he finds out."

Brittany laughed. "Is it really gonna be that bad?" she turned to Alvin.

"Have you met Dave before? I mean, the guy loves us all to death, but he always seems to lose his shit when he's around me. So yeah, it's gonna be bad," Alvin sighed as he took a seat beside Brittany.

"You don't even look pregnant, Brittany. How far along are you?" asked Theodore.

"About 10 weeks, so almost 3 months," said Brittany. She didn't realize how far along she actually was until she said it out loud. It freaked her out a bit, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Alvin glance at her, and knew that it had freaked him out as well.

"Wow, already?" said Theodore. "Well, congratulations, Brittany. You're gonna be an awesome mom no matter what."

Brittany almost choked on a piece of banana when she heard that. "Um, hate to break it to you, Theo, but I'm still unsure whether I wanna keep the baby. I-I might not even keep it at all."

"We know, Alvin told us," said Theodore. "But if you do, you're gonna be a great parent."

"Alvin, on the other hand..." Simon muttered.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Alright, shut up. When is Dave coming?"

Simon looked at the clock on the wall. "In about 15 minutes. He said he'll try and make it by 10am."

The boys have been living by themselves for about 2 years now. Since Dave was always working and travelling for his work, it was easier for him to buy an apartment close to the airport. However, he always tries to stops by and see his sons as much as he can. It gave the boys a little more freedom to be adults, however, especially in Alvin's case, more freedom also means more trouble. 20 minutes later, they heard the front doors unlock followed by footsteps.

"Fellas, I'm here," they heard Dave's voice call from the front.

" _Fuck_..." Alvin whispered to himself.

Simon snickered and said, "A part of me doesn't want to see this mess go down, but another part of me does."

Alvin stuck his middle finger up at his brother, before turning to Brittany. For the first time, Brittany actually saw vulnerability in his eyes. Alvin was always the type of person who came off very bold, macho, and overly confident, so it was a bit of a shocker to see him look kinda nervous. Brittany gave him a gentle smile before placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay," she said.

Dave walked into the kitchen and placed his keys on the counter. "Hey guys, what are...Brittany, what a pleasure seeing you here! How are you doing?"

Brittany smiled. Dave has always been so kind and gracious towards her and her sisters, and he basically watched them grow up along with his sons. "Hi, Dave. I'm fine, how about yourself?"

"I'm great, thank you. Anyway, what are you doing here? I feel like I always see Jeanette and Eleanor, but it's been a while since I've seen you around here," said Dave.

"Um, well, Alvin decided to invite me over to have breakfast," said Brittany.

Dave smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see you two are getting along again. You two used to be the best of friends when you were younger. I'm glad that Alvin reached out to you. Good for you, son, that's very mature of you."

Alvin tried his best not to roll his eyes. Simon and Theodore tried to bite back a few laughs. Dave joined them for breakfast, and things instantly became silent and awkward. Whenever Dave wasn't looking, Brittany would nudge Alvin and urge him to speak up, but Alvin would just give her a look that said _wait_. Brittany sighed. She couldn't blame him; it was clear Alvin was nervous, and she truly felt bad for him. After about 20 minutes, when they were all finished eating, Alvin turned to Brittany. She read the look in his eyes, and nodded her head.

Alvin scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Um, hey, Dave? D-Do you have a minute to talk?"

Dave nodded his head. "Of course, what is it about?"

" _Aaand_ I think that's our cue to leave," said Simon as he stood up from his seat. "C'mon, Theo. I'll help you get started on that essay you were talking about."

Theodore raised an eyebrow. "I don't have an...oh, _right_. Yeah, my essay."

Alvin, Brittany and Dave all watched as Simon and Theodore left the kitchen, leaving the three of them sitting at the table. Alvin gulped as he watched Dave raise an eyebrow before slowly turning to look at him.

"What did you do this time, Alvin?" sighed Dave.

"Wait, what? Why is it always _me_?" Alvin exclaimed.

"Because every time I have a bad feeling about something, it always has something to do with you," answered Dave.

Alvin bit back his tongue in fear as he looked at his father, before turning to Brittany for just a second, who was sitting silently beside him. Alvin turned back to Dave and said, "Well, um, it actually has something to do with me and Brittany."

Dave raised an eyebrow. He had to admit, it was a little weird seeing Alvin and Brittany sitting side by side, because he knows the rivalry between them all too well. In fact, now that the two are in their 20's, Dave was almost certain that Alvin and Brittany would never see or talk to each other again. They just grew apart, and no longer seemed like they were friends. When Brittany was younger, she would come over to hang out with the boys all the time. In fact, the last time Dave saw Alvin and Brittany in the same room was probably a few years ago. So it did make he feel a little suspicious to see Brittany in their house all of a sudden for the first time in years.

"Okay...what's going on?" asked Dave.

Brittany looked at Alvin, and saw that he was having a hard time finding the right words to say, so she decided to speak up. "Um, before we say anything, Dave, I just want you to know that we don't mean any disrespect or anything, and I know Alvin doesn't want to disappoint you in any way, but you've just got to understand that what we're about to tell you wasn't something done on purpose."

Dave was now worried. "What are you talking about? What's going on, you guys?"

Brittany bit her bottom lip. "Well, um, a few months ago, I was at a party with my friends, and Alvin was also at the same party. Mind you, we were in two completely separate worlds and had nothing to do with each other. Before that day, Alvin and I haven't spoken to each other in about a year. But anyway, I was with my friends, and he was off doing his own thing, and, well...I had a lot to drink that night, more than I can admit, and I know that Alvin had a few too many drinks as well."

Dave stared at her as she spoke. There was a dark, sickening pit in the bottom of his stomach, because a teeny, tiny part of him could sense where this story was heading.

"I got extremely drunk, and Alvin did too. We didn't know what we were doing, or who we were around at that point, because we were both so plastered, but, um...we ended up hooking up with each other. W-We woke up the next morning in bed together," Brittany's voice became quiet at the end.

Dave could only stare. He cleared his throat after a while. "Oh, uh, okay. So you're telling me that you two got drunk, and ended up...sleeping with each other?"

Alvin wanted to _vomit_ as Dave spoke. "Well, yeah..."

Dave was silent for the longest time, as if he was trying to find the words to say. "Well. I...I don't know what to say to that. I mean, you two are both in your 20's, and you're both adults, so I can't really control you guys when it comes to things like that. So, are you telling me that you two are now together?"

Alvin's eyes widened and Brittany gasped. "What, no, god no, it has nothing to do with that," said Brittany. "Alvin and I are not together. But, um, what Alvin and I want to tell you is that...because of that night, I'm..."

Brittany mumbled the word, and Dave couldn't understand. His eyebrows furrowed. "What was that last word?"

"...Pregnant."

The second after Brittany spoke, there was nothing but pure, frightening silence. Alvin expected the worst. He was ready to fall in a hole and die right now. In fact, he would rather do that than have to deal with whatever was coming next. He looked up to look at his dad. Not a single word came out from his mouth, and honestly, it scared the shit out of them both.

Dave closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out a deep sigh. "Okay. I'm going to give you two 5 seconds to tell me that you're lying." When Alvin nor Brittany didn't speak up, Dave opened his eyes to glare right at his son. "Alvin Seville, this is NOT a joke!"

"Dave, please," Brittany tried to calm him down. "If you would just listen to what we have to say, then-"

"Listen? No, _you_ two listen to me! What on earth were you two thinking?" Dave was now standing. "Alvin, how could you be so irresponsible?"

"It wasn't just him, Dave!" Brittany jumped in. Alvin was a little surprised that she was defending him. "I was there too. I was drunk too. This is my fault, as much as it is Alvin's."

But Dave shook his head. "I knew something like this would happen, but I didn't expect it to be so soon! Alvin, do you now understand why I have such a hard time coping with the fact that my own son has the personality of every typical frat boy in America? This is why I always get so angry every time you go to parties, why I'm always so hard on you every time you come home drunk, why it hurts me to know that you're at these places, doing such reckless and inappropriate things! And now you've gotten someone pregnant? Jesus Christ, Alvin!"

"Dave, I-I'm sorry, I just-" Alvin stuttered.

"You see these kinds of things on the news, and you can't help but feel bad sometimes. But when it's your own child, it's a whole different story," Dave shook his head. "I...I don't understand, how did both of you let this happen?"

"It was a complete accident, we swear. I mean, Alvin and I weren't even friends. We were even fighting at the party. But we just got so drunk, and that's how it happened," said Brittany. "Please, I know you're mad, Dave. I totally get it. You're reacting the same way any parent would, but you've got to understand that this wasn't intentional, and that this isn't Alvin's fault."

Dave just stood there, silent, looking at them for a good minute. "I can't wrap my mind around this at all."

"And you don't have to. I understand, it's a hard thing to take in at first," said Brittany.

"Are you two even responsible enough to raise a baby? I mean, first of all, you two aren't together. That's going to make raising the baby so much harder. What are you planning to do? Go back and forth from each other's houses all the time? Second, you both are still so young! Do you understand how much of a toll this will be? And third, you two are both the type of people who always go out. How do you expect to take care of a newborn baby when you're always out with friends, drinking alcohol and getting into trouble?" asked Dave.

Brittany sighed and turned to Alvin for a quick moment. Alvin kept his gaze on the table. "That's another thing we wanted to tell you. Um, I might not even keep the baby."

Dave raised an eyebrow. As furious as he was, this did shock him a little. "How come?"

"Well, the same reasons you just said. Alvin and I aren't ready to have a child of our own. We're still in our 20's, we still like to go out and party and hang out with our friends, and...well, Alvin and I aren't together. It's just going to make things so much harder, for ourselves, and especially for the baby," said Brittany.

Dave looked at Alvin, who stayed unresponsive. "So, what are you planning to do with the baby?"

This always broke her heart, no matter how many times she has thought about it. "I don't know yet. Abortion or giving it up for adoption are the only choices I have."

Once again, a wave of silence overcame them for the longest time. "I can't believe you guys..." Dave sighed deeply and shook his head.

Brittany felt bad. She knew that Dave felt angry towards them, only because he loves and cares about Alvin so much, and cares about her as well. What parent wants to find out that his son got a girl pregnant at some alcohol-driven party a few months ago? It's a parent's worse nightmare, that's for sure. She turned to Alvin, and again, he didn't look back. She just wanted to reach over, just to make sure he was okay because she has never, ever seen him like this.

"You have every night to be angry at us, Dave. Alvin and I are trying to work this out together ourselves, and we were just as shocked as you are. But you've got to realize that it happened, and that there isn't anything we can do to take back what happened," said Brittany.

Dave's gaze kept going back between Alvin and Brittany, before settling on his son. "Well, Alvin? You've finally done it. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Alvin flinched when he heard his name, but didn't respond.

Dave shook his head to himself. "I always hoped that you would be careful when it came to these things, Alvin. As your father, it hurts to know how often you sleep around with girls. No parent ever wants that for their child. However, I was hoping, that since you do it so often, that you would be aware of the consequences if you aren't being careful. And now look at you, Alvin. You've gotten, not only someone pregnant, but someone you've known your entire life, pregnant. I am extremely disappointed in you, Alvin. Very disappointed."

Brittany looked at Alvin when he didn't respond. She could tell that Alvin was hurt, and it made her feel sorry for him. She turned back to Dave and said, "Alvin has been very supportive so far, Dave. We've been getting along lately, mainly because Alvin has changed a bit, for the better."

Dave sighed. "Alvin has only been supportive because he knows the mother of his child. If it were someone else, someone he randomly met at a party, do you think he would be as supportive?"

Brittany knew that Dave didn't really mean any negative intent, and that his anger was fueling his words, but it did shock her to hear that. "I feel like Alvin would've been supportive either way. He's taking this seriously, Dave. He really is."

Again, Dave said nothing as he kept his gaze on Alvin. "That still won't help how upset I am. I really thought you would be smarter than this, son. You've disappointed me many times in my life, Alvin, but this one tops it all."

Brittany frowned. "Dave, it really isn't Alvin's-"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I...I need to step outside for a bit," Dave shook his head again. He took one last look at Alvin and Brittany before walking out of the kitchen and into the backyard, leaving the two just sitting there. It was silent for the longest time.

Alvin finally let out a sigh, as if he was holding his breath the whole time. "He fucking hates me, I just know it."

Brittany looked over at him, and couldn't help the ache in her chest when she saw his face. "Alvin, he doesn't hate you. He's your dad, and he loves you, but he's just having a hard time comprehending all this right now. I'm pretty sure this was the last thing Dave was expecting to hear when he woke up this morning. But just let him cool down and walk if off."

"I guess you're right," Alvin sighed. "God, dinner is gonna be so damn awkward tonight."

Brittany let out a small smile. "Hey, at least we got this over with."

But Alvin still looked a little upset, and he shrugged. "It could've gone better. I just...I just hate when he's upset at me, y'know? When he blames everything on me? Because Dave's right, and it makes me feel like shit, like I'm the world's worst son or something."

"Hey, don't say that. I don't think you're _that_ bad, so you shouldn't either," Brittany gave a small smile. "And even if Dave can't see it, other people can, and that should be good enough, right?"

"But it's different, Britt. He's my dad," Alvin sighed.

Brittany truly felt bad for him. She has known Alvin and Dave for a long time, and knows that they do have a great father-son relationship. However, Alvin was the type of kid who always got into trouble, always created a mess wherever he went. Dave, as frustrated as he would be, would always understand and forgive Alvin at the end of the day. However, she has never seen Dave this upset before, where he would just walk out without even giving Alvin a second look.

"Hey, if my sisters, and your brothers can come to terms with it, then so can Dave. You just need to give him a little time," she said.

Alvin shrugged and nodded a little. "Can I walk you back to your place? I need to get out to the house for a while."

Brittany nodded. There was a sad tone in his voice, and it made Brittany feel horrible. This was the first time she has ever seen Alvin so down, so powerless, so not himself. Alvin has always been afraid of disappointing Dave, and feels that he is always making things worse by his out of control, party behavior. But this, this definitely tops it all.

They soon arrived at Brittany's front door, before she turned around to look at him. "You okay?"

Alvin shrugged a little. "I will be."

"Don't think about it too much. Dave's only mad because he cares about you. He'll understand eventually," said Brittany.

Brittany was taken into surprise when Alvin stepped in and wrapped his arms around her. If this had happened a month ago, Brittany would've pushed him away within a second. However, she didn't push him away. Within the past few weeks of hanging out with Alvin, and getting to understand him more, there was a change in the way she used to think about him. No longer did she hate or despise him; there was none of that at all anymore. He hugged her softly, and it made her feel warm on the inside, and it just felt so damn right.

"Thanks for, y'know, doing most of the talking back there. I knew that Dave couldn't get angry at you, and that he couldn't exactly kill me if you were there."

Brittany gave a soft smile before returning the hug. "You're welcome. I can't help it if people like me too much."

She felt Alvin laugh against her body before he pulled away. "Anyway, I would love to stay and hang out here to avoid Dave as much as possible, but I gotta start getting ready for work. Can I call you later when I get home?"

Brittany wondered why Alvin needed to call her. It's not like they see each other everyday, nor do they talk to each other everyday either. Maybe he just wanted to call her. But for the first time, it didn't matter to Brittany, and for the first time, she was actually looking forward to hearing his voice over the phone once more.

"Aww, are you gonna miss me that much?" Brittany taunted.

Alvin rolled his eyes but laughed. "You wish. But it would be nice to have someone to talk to later, after the fucking mess we just went through."

She couldn't help but smile at that. Alvin probably had a billion friends he could talk to. Hell, he even had his own brothers. But it did make her heart swell to know that he wanted to talk to _her_ , of all people. "Sure, of course you can call me."

He smiled back. "Thanks, Britt. Anyway, I'll see you later."

Brittany bid him goodbye before she watched him jog across the street back to his house. There was definitely something there that she couldn't quite understand, something that made her heart hurt every time she said goodbye to him. If anything, today's actions showed that maybe, just maybe, Alvin Seville wasn't all that bad anymore, and that maybe, in some crazy alternative universe, if she were to keep the baby and raise the baby with him, she wouldn't mind it at all.

* * *

 **Poor Dave, he was about to lose his mind. But it was so sweet of Brittany to defend Alvin like that. Is it just me, or is there a friendship growing between these two?**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter. I would love to read your thoughts so please REVIEW! The more reviews, the faster I'll get these chapters out. I already have the next few chapters written, and I'm looking forward to getting them out. I have a few big plans for this story, and I'm so excited!**

 **See you all in the next chapter, bye! :)**


	12. Wild

**This is the longest chapter by far, but trust me, it is FLOODING with Alvin and Brittany moments (very important ones too). Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Brittany took one last look in the mirror. It scared her, yet fascinated her at the same every time she looked at her body. She is now 12 weeks pregnant, exactly 3 months along. Luckily, she still didn't look pregnant, but she definitely felt like it. Brittany was just thankful that she was blessed with a fast metabolism and kept a slim, petite figure, because she could start to feel the cravings kick in.

She left her bedroom, and went downstairs to grab a glass of water, only to see Jeanette and Eleanor already in the kitchen.

"Good morning," said Brittany.

"Morning, Britt," said Jeanette. She raised an eyebrow when she saw that her sister was not in her PJs, and had her hair and makeup done nicely. "Where are you off to?"

"Alvin and I are going out to lunch," she answered as she took a seat at the table across from them.

"Again?" Eleanor teased. "You and Alvin have been hanging out a lot lately, haven't you?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. It was true, however. For the past few weeks, she and Alvin would sometimes go out for breakfast, lunch, or dinner together, depending on their schedules at work. There was just a huge shift in their dynamic; it started when Brittany told him about her pregnancy, where she noticed that Alvin had become a little nicer towards her. Then it changed a bit more when he had missed Brittany's first doctor's appointment, where he showed remorse and compassion and revealed to not only Brittany, but to Eleanor as well, that he would never hurt Brittany in any way, especially now that she is pregnant. And it happened again, a few weeks ago, when she and Alvin told Dave about the pregnancy, where they bonded over that terrifying experience together.

And Brittany didn't mind hanging out with him anymore. Alvin has definitely changed from that rude, conceited, loud, irritating, party animal that he once was. Of course, there were still flaws, and although Brittany knows that a person cannot change overnight, he was a little nicer now, and that was good enough for now. At first, Brittany didn't think anything of it. It was just two people hanging out, nothing more, nothing less. She wasn't even sure if they were even friends at this point, but they were definitely something more than they were 3 months ago. They couldn't stand each other at one point, they couldn't even be in the same room without wanting to rip each other's throats out. But there was none of that anymore. There was certainly a change.

"It's just lunch," she said. "Besides, this is more for the baby than it is for us, because if I do end up having the baby, it would make things a whole lot easier to be on good terms with Alvin, rather than hating each other."

"But do you know what would be even easier than that? Actually being together," said Eleanor.

Brittany almost choked on her water. "Excuse me?"

Eleanor snickered and shrugged. "I'm just saying. Look at where you and Alvin were a few months ago. You hated him, Britt. Fast forward to today, and you're hanging out with him for the hundredth time this week. What's gonna happen three months from today? You never know."

Brittany wiped the water from her shirt and glared at her younger sister. "Alvin and I are just...acquaintances, I think."

"I know, and I'm not saying that you aren't. What I _am_ saying is that you can't deny that there's something there between you two," said Eleanor.

Jeanette nodded and turned to Brittany. "I agree, and that's coming from _Eleanor_. Remember the way she screamed at Alvin, the first time she found out what had happened between you two? If Eleanor's saying that, then it must be true."

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah, and I talked to Alvin a couple of weeks ago, Britt. I can say that there's something about him that makes him seem a little different. He cares about your pregnancy, and I know he cares about you too."

"In a friendly way," said Brittany. "You guys are reading into it too deeply."

"Are we, though?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You guys are being ridiculous. There's nothing going on between us, other than the fact that we're having a baby together, no big deal."

"Um, I think having a baby is a pretty big deal, Britt," said Jeanette.

Brittany's phone buzzed, and saw that it was a text from Alvin saying that he was already outside. She sighed before stuffing her phone into her pocket. "I don't know why you guys are overreacting. We've hung out with Simon and Theodore a bunch of times before, does that mean anything?"

"That's different. We've been friends with Simon and Theo our entire lives. You and Alvin, on the other hand, used to hate each other, and now you're carrying his kid. I don't think that's overreacting, Brittany," said Eleanor.

Brittany sighed out loud. "Whatever, you guys are just being weird. Anyway, I gotta go, I'll see you two later," she said. She heard her sisters giggle quietly, which she did her best to ignore, before exiting the house. Alvin's car was right at the front, with him inside, and she soon entered the passenger seat beside him.

"You seem pissed," he said.

She rolled her eyes. What a great way to greet her. "I'm not. Jeanette and Eleanor are just being annoying, that's all."

"Oh. You're not gonna take your anger out on me, are you?" he asked. He was half teasing, but also half serious.

"I will if we don't eat soon. I'm starving," she said.

"Good, I am too. I was thinking Chipotle?" he asked.

"You read my mind," she paused. Ugh, maybe they _were_ spending too much time together. Gross.

They drove to the nearest location. Brittany got them a table, while Alvin ordered their food. Brittany, being pregnant and a little paranoid about what she could and couldn't eat, was very specific on her order, and Alvin, being the somewhat patient person that he is, had to roll his eyes before typing her order down on his phone so that he wouldn't forget. A few minutes later, Alvin brought both of their food to their table before taking a seat in front of her.

"Alvin," she whined. "You forgot to get me guacamole!"

"You didn't tell me that when you gave me your 300-item long list!" he fired.

"First of all, that was not 300, it was more like 12. And second, yes, I did tell you! I specifically told you twice!" she argued back.

"I swear, you specifically ask me _not_ to get you guacamole," he said, before pulling out his phone. He pulled up the list he typed and shoved it in her face. "Tell me I'm wrong, Brittany. I dare you."

"You're wrong," she said simply.

Alvin glared at her before looking at his phone screen. _One scoop of guacamole_ , it read. "For fuck sake..." he muttered under his breath before getting up, lining up at the counter, buying a small dish of guacamole, and then returning to his seat to give it to her.

Brittany smirked. She honestly didn't mind if he forgot, she just wanted to see him get annoyed. "Thanks, Alvin."

"Whatever. Anyway, what's your deal? I thought you hated guacamole," he said.

"I did, until _your_ child decided to give me the most weirdest cravings ever. Now I want guacamole all day long," Brittany said.

Alvin couldn't help but laugh. "Already a troublemaker, huh?"

"Ugh, I swear to god, Alvin, if this kid grows up to be exactly like you..." she sighed.

Alvin looked at her for a short moment. "Grows up? So, that means you're planning on giving birth to the baby?"

Brittany froze for a bit, not realizing what she had said at first. Abortion was always an option that she was scared of, however, it was also an option that she has been thinking about ever since she found out she was pregnant. She was so certain that she didn't want to keep the baby because she just wasn't prepared, but she has spent the last 3 months thinking about the three options that she has, and abortion was definitely the one that pained her the most.

Brittany shrugged. "I...I think so. I know I've talked about abortion before, but now that I've been pregnant for a few months, I just...I don't think I can do it. I mean, I've already gone 3 months, so I don't think another 6 months would be _that_ bad." Alvin's shoulders relaxed just a little, which Brittany noticed.

"Okay, so let's say that abortion isn't a choice anymore, and you're gonna give birth to the baby," Alvin said slowly. "Does that mean you're thinking about keeping it?"

Brittany paused for the longest time. "Well, giving birth to the baby doesn't automatically mean that I'm gonna keep the baby. Adoption is still a choice that we have, a choice that I've been thinking about for a long time."

Alvin's face faltered, and Brittany definitely saw it.

"Why are you asking?" she asked him.

Alvin shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Alvin," Brittany said his name softly, yet sternly. "You can tell me."

Alvin looked up at Brittany. He never realized how blue her eyes looked under the florescent lights, and for a second, he imagined what the baby would look like if it had eyes are blue as hers. "I feel like you're gonna be a little pissed if I tell you."

"I won't, I promise."

He didn't say anything for a while, before sighing out loud. "Well. Just like how you've been thinking about the options we have, I've been thinking about them too. Obviously, we both know we aren't ready to have a kid of our own, but...well, sometimes I do think about what it would be like if you and I chose to keep the baby."

Alvin's voice was soft, and it took Brittany by surprise. She knew that they were slowly starting to become friends again after years of hating each other, and she could also tell that this pregnancy really did something to Alvin, as if it lit a fire under his ass and made him grow up just a little. But the thought of keeping the baby, let alone raise it along with Alvin himself, was just something she has never really imagined. And Alvin's words definitely did shock her.

He continued. "I know what you're thinking, and before you think I'm insane, I want you to know that if we do end up keeping the baby, I'd be there for you. Both of you."

Brittany's heart started to race. "Alvin..."

"Listen, Britt. I know you and I grew apart the last few years, and haven't spoken to each other in ages, but sometimes I feel that you becoming pregnant was some sort of sign because, well, look at us. Who the fuck would've expected us to be friends again?" he said.

"So, what are you trying to say?" she asked gently. "Do you want me to keep the baby?"

Alvin took a long, long pause. "If you really want to know, then, yeah. It would be great if you kept the baby."

Brittany was shocked, however, not as shocked as she should be, because she knew. She could tell. When she had first told Alvin that she wasn't planning on keeping the baby, she could see it in his eyes and in his body language that he was hurt and upset. Every time Alvin would ask about the baby, or ask Brittany how the baby was feeling inside, there was a slightly concerned tone in his voice that made him seem very protective.

"And before you say something, just know that I'm not gonna force you into anything. It's your choice, and I'll support whatever choice you make," Alvin said. His voice was low. "But...but I want you to consider keeping the baby. I know we can do it, Britt."

Brittany gulped. She felt frozen. She didn't know how to respond. "Alvin, I...you know that we're both not ready to have a baby. We're both not prepared to go into parenthood. And I'm saying this with full honesty because now that I've been pregnant for a few months, I...I would love to have the baby, and to keep it for ourselves, I really would. But I just...I don't think we can."

There was a huge lump in her throat. Saying these words out loud hurt a trillion times more than all the thoughts that ran through her head.

"Why not, Britt? You told me yourself that I've changed. I know we can do this. I want to take care of our baby. I...I want to raise the baby with you," Alvin said gently.

Those words almost sent her crying, but Brittany kept her composure. "But we're just not ready, Alvin. I'm only 22, you're only 23. You have to realize that if we become parents, we're going to be throwing so many things away. We don't have experience with children at all. I mean, I haven't even thought about the things that most moms think about when they're 3 months pregnant. I haven't thought about a nursery, or a crib, or how to change a fucking diaper, or any of that!"

"It's not too late to start," said Alvin. "You have me. You have your sisters, and I know my brothers and Dave would love to be involved too."

Brittany sighed. This was too overwhelming, and she was on the verge of tears. "But won't it be a little difficult? You and I...we're not together. I don't want the baby to grow up, having to go back and forth between us all the time, having to spend time with one of us at a time. I know you know how that feels like, Alvin. You only have Dave, and even though Dave is an amazing parent to you, don't you sometimes wish that you had a mom _and_ a dad?"

"Sometimes," Alvin sighed.

"And I feel the same way. When Miss Miller was still raising us, I sometimes wished that I had a father as well. It just became worse when Miss Miller abandoned us, leaving us with no parents," Brittany's voice was trembling just a bit. "I don't want our baby to experience anything like that at all."

"I guess," Alvin said.

Brittany looked at him, and felt horrible. She knows that Alvin genuinely cares about her pregnancy, and that he wants to be involved as much as he can. Not many young mothers can relate. Like Doctor Jane had told her, most young dads leave the moment they find out that they're having a kid. Alvin, however, has stuck by her side since she told him.

"Alvin, I'm not trying to sound like I don't want the baby, because I do," she admitted. "But it's just such a big step for the both of us. A huge change that we both aren't prepared for. And I don't want to hurt you in any way, because I can tell that you care about the baby. But...but it's still something I'm unsure about."

Alvin looked down for a bit. "Like I said, Britt, I'm not forcing you to make a decision. I just...hope that you can consider mine."

"I know, and I am," Brittany said. "It's still something that I'm unsure about, but...when I first found out, I was so certain that I didn't want to keep the baby. I didn't want it at all. But now, now that I've been pregnant for a while, and now that you and I are on okay terms, I've been starting to change my mind, just a little."

Alvin looked up. There was a small smile on his face. "At least it's a start, and that's good enough for me."

She looked at him, and couldn't help the jump in her chest when she saw him smile. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that this was the same Alvin Seville that had gotten her pregnant at a party a few months ago. He was just so different back then, truly a horrible mess of sex and alcohol.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany asked, after a long period of awkward silence.

Alvin nodded.

"You've changed a bit, and in a good way. You're no longer that person you were a few months ago, so I guess I was wondering..." she bit her lip. She didn't really know how to approach this question. "Did you...stop going to parties or something?"

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

Brittany shrugged. "It's just, you've hung out with me the past 4 weekends. And I know you, Alvin. There are always parties on the weekends, and I know you're always invited, and that you never, ever miss a single one. Same goes with every other day too, I guess. You always go out, Alvin, whether it's to hang out with your friends or whatever, but I've noticed that you've been home during the evenings most of the time. Did you stop being, well, _you_?"

Alvin paused for a bit. "It's not that I've stopped. I mean, I'm still the same party animal that people see me as. But I guess I just needed a break. I can't remember the last time I stayed home in bed doing nothing. I've spent the last couple years going out, getting drunk, and doing shit that I'm not proud of, so I just kind of need a break from all that for a while."

"Does it feel weird?" she asked.

Alvin shrugged. "Not really. I mean, the guys are a little confused, because I'm usually the life of the party. I'll consume five beers within the first 10 minutes of me being there, and me and my friends will stay out all night doing stupid crap that'll most likely get us in trouble. But, I dunno, it kinda feels nice to get away from it all for a bit."

Brittany looked down and played with a single piece of lettuce with her fork. "When you do those kinds of things, you know, getting blacked out drunk and having sex with random girls, why...why do you do it?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I guess it's because it's fun, being wild and all that crap. I'm sure you can relate, you're almost as bad as me at parties," he said.

"God, _please_ don't compare me to you. I'm not disgusting," she said, but bit her lip to prevent a smile.

Alvin laughed a little. "But to answer your question, I'm just acting as any typical 23 year old college boy would, but worse. I'm aware of my reputation, and I know it's not the greatest thing in the world to admit, but...I dunno, I've just always lived for the stupid, out of control, reckless side of me."

"Are you gonna go back to the way you were?" she asked.

"Truthful answer? Yeah, probably," he said. He wasn't proud of that answer, but he couldn't lie either.

Brittany was a little disappointed when she heard that, but she couldn't blame him. Alvin lives for that kind of lifestyle, the nightlife, the hookups, the girls, the booze. It was shame, though. He's changed in a lot of good ways. He was no longer the mess she had encountered at the party a few months ago.

"Does the baby have anything to do with this change?" she asked.

Alvin nodded. "It's one of the main reasons," he admitted.

Brittany paused for a bit. "Let's say, for example, we do end up having the baby. Would you still go back to the way things were?" she asked him.

"Of course not. I know it's gonna take a lot of sacrifice, but if you and I do end up becoming parents, then of course I would stop drinking and partying all the time," Alvin told her.

That answer alone almost made Brittany want to keep the baby, just for Alvin to change for good. It would suck if he went back to the way he used to be.

"What about you?" he asked. "You're as much as a party goer as I am, Britt. I've seen you go wild, especially when you get drunk."

Brittany shrugged. "If I end up keeping the baby, then of course I'm not gonna go back to the way I used to be. Sure, I may have a drink every time I go out for dinner or something, but I don't think I'd ever step foot in a party ever again. But if I don't end up keeping the baby, then...probably. I probably would go back to the way things used to be."

She knew she was being a hypocrite, getting a little upset at Alvin's answer, when she answered the exact same way. She was also the life of the party, the type of person you would see falling on her face every three seconds from all the drinks she's had. Even though she doesn't sleep around like Alvin does, she has had her fair share of going to the club and kissing a bunch of random boys. It seemed so materialistic and stupid to be thinking about these things, but it only just hit her how many sacrifices she would have to make if she were to keep the baby.

"Do you think, if we don't end up keeping the baby, that _you and I_ will go back to the way things were?" Alvin asked.

That question surprised her a little bit. She turned to him and saw him staring at her, and she could tell that his question was serious. "I mean, I hope not. We've gone through enough crap together to go back to hating each other."

Alvin laughed quietly. "You're right. I would hate to go back to being enemies, and think back on all the times I was actually nice to you. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night."

Brittany couldn't help but laugh, but she also couldn't help but wonder. What will happen to them if they don't have the baby? Will they stay as friends, or will they go back to the way they were a few months ago, ignoring and hating each other?

"Anyway, you done with that?" he motioned to her bowl.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. I'm stuffed."

Alvin gathered their trash before standing up. "I'm gonna use the bathroom really quick, okay?"

Brittany nodded. Alvin threw out their trash before disappearing around the corner. She sighed. Maybe her sisters _weren't_ wrong. She had denied the fact that there was something between her and Alvin, and insisted that they were just friends. But now, Brittany could sense that maybe, there was a spark between them, and honestly, it didn't bother her at all.

"Brittany?"

Brittany whipped her head around when she heard her name being called. It was a male's voice, but it wasn't Alvin's. When she realized who it was, her eyes went wide with surprise. When she saw his face, his bright blue eyes, the warm look in his face every time he smiled, her heart started to race, because it was a face that she had grown so accustomed to, a face that she was so used to seeing almost every single day.

"Kyle..." she said.

Kyle Harris. Her ex-boyfriend. The guy she dated for 3 whole years.

"No way!" he smiled and came around the table with an arm out. "Brittany, it's so good to see you."

Still in shock, she stood up and returned the small hug. She pulled away quickly, feeling extremely conscious about her belly, even though she knew it was barely visible. "Kyle, what are you doing here?"

"I work here. I start my shift in about 5 minutes," he answered. "I knew it was you. I could recognize you from across the room."

"Oh, wow. Sorry, I-I didn't even see you at first," said Brittany. "Were you there for very long?"

"No, I literally just came through the door. Anyway, are you eating alone?" he asked.

"Um, no. I'm just waiting for someone. We're about to leave soon anyway," said Brittany.

Kyle nodded. "Oh, cool. Anyway, I gotta clock in soon. It was really nice seeing you again, Brittany. I, uh, I've missed you a lot."

Brittany felt her heart break just a little. This was her boyfriend of 3 years. At one point in her life, Kyle was everything to her. It was just a shame that they broke up. Their breakup didn't even end badly at all, they just fell out. But looking at him, seeing his blue eyes again after so long, made so many memories come back, and it hurt like a bitch.

"I've missed you too, Kyle. It's good to see that you're doing well," she said softly.

"Maybe I can contact you sometime and we can hang out? Is your number still the same?" he asked.

Brittany froze and felt a little nervous, but then realized that she has no reason to. She knows Kyle so well, and it would be great to catch up on things. But at the same time, she thought about Alvin, and instantly felt a little guilty. But why though? It's not like she and Alvin are together, it's not like Brittany was getting back together with her ex. She was just being paranoid, that's all.

"Yeah, it's the same," said Brittany.

"Cool, I'll talk to you then. It was good seeing you, Britt," he smiled.

"You too, Kyle. See you," she replied.

Kyle gave her a wave before disappearing through one of the back doors. Brittany just sat there, feeling a little ice cold on the inside. What the fuck just happened? It was as if the world _wanted_ her to suffer today. First, she's starting to feel a little something for Alvin, then fate just decides to intervene, making her bump into her ex-boyfriend and playing with her heartstrings in multiple ways? For fuck sake.

Alvin returned after a minute. He raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I saw _you_ , that's why."

"Pretty fucking handsome, right?" he smirked.

"Ugh, in your dreams. Can we go home now?" she asked.

Alvin chuckled. "Yeah, let's go."

They left the restaurant, and Brittany was terrified to turn around. What if Kyle was watching her? What if he saw that she was with Alvin? Kyle knows Alvin, at least, knows _of_ him. Kyle knows that Alvin is a childhood friend of Brittany's, and someone that Brittany hated with her guts. She also knows that Kyle knows who Alvin is and what he looks like, because Alvin is an extremely popular person who they all went to school with. You would be living under a rock if you didn't know who Alvin Seville was. Brittany knew that she was just feeling a bit overwhelmed, but she just couldn't help it.

"It's only noon, why do you wanna go home now?" Alvin asked when he pulled up into Brittany's driveway.

"Well," she unbuckled her seat belt and turned to him. "I have work at 3pm, and I have to start getting ready."

"You have 3 hours. It doesn't take that long, does it?" he asked.

"When you're pregnant, it does. Thanks for making my life harder, by the way," she snapped.

Alvin just chuckled before getting out of his car to walk Brittany to the front.

"Wait, don't you have work today too?" she asked.

"Nope. Today's my day off," he said.

"Oh," Brittany was a little disappointed. She wished that their work schedules lined up with each other's, just so that they could spend a little more time together, not that she would ever admit that out loud. "So, what are you gonna do then?"

Alvin shrugged. "Probably go out, get super drunk, hook up with a couple girls. Y'know, the usual."

Brittany would've vomited if it weren't for the conversation they had about this exact thing at lunch, so luckily she knew he was just kidding. "Go ahead, I hope you catch every disease on the planet."

Alvin just laughed. "I'm only joking. Dave needs help with his car, so I'm probably gonna help him with that later."

"Speaking of Dave, how is he about all this now?" asked Brittany. A few weeks ago, when she and Alvin told Dave that he was basically becoming a grandfather to a child that was conceived on a drunken night, Dave didn't take it too well.

"He's slowly starting to accept it, I think. We had a long talk about it last week, and he's now taking it better than I expected," he said.

"Well, I'm glad. So you're just gonna help Dave with his car all day?" she asked him.

Alvin shrugged again. "I might go to the gym later, then I'm most likely gonna stay home all day after that."

"Alvin Seville, staying home? Ew, I know I said you've changed a bit, but don't change too much," Brittany smirked.

"I mean, if you _want_ me to go out, get drunk and fuck a couple girls, then just say it..." he said.

Brittany just glared at him. "You're a real piece of shit, I hope you realize that."

Alvin just rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. "Alright, c'mere," he said, as he put an arm out.

Brittany hated the fact that she couldn't hide her smile before stepping in to wrap her arm around him, and just like the first time they hugged, it just felt so, so, right. The hug lingered longer than usual, and Brittany couldn't help but tilt her head up to look at him. Alvin looked down, caught her gaze, and gave off a little smirk before leaning in to press a kiss against her forehead.

And Brittany's heart went wild.

"I'll see you later, Britt," he smiled as he let her go.

She watched as Alvin got into his car, pulled out of her driveway, and drove away. She closed the door behind her and closed her eyes. What the hell just happened? Did he just _kiss_ her? Of course, Brittany knew that it probably meant nothing more than a friendly kiss goodnight on the forehead, but her heart was still accelerating.

She had been so confused and scared of her feelings before, but the moment he kissed her forehead, she knew that her speculations were correct, that she really was starting to feel something for him. It wasn't exactly love, she knew she wasn't in love with him. However, lately, she has been looking forward to seeing him, hanging out with him, even hearing his voice over the phone. Maybe Jeanette and Eleanor _were_ right. It wasn't love, but it was something else she didn't quite understand, something that always made her heart skip a beat.

It wasn't love.

But it was starting to feel like it.

* * *

 **So Alvin revealed that he wants Brittany to keep the baby, the two are slowly starting to become friends again, Alvin is taking a break from his out-of-control party behavior, Brittany bumps into an ex-boyfriend, and Alvin kisses her? You guys, this is too much. Oh, by the way, keep an eye on Kyle. He may, or may not, play an important role in the story later on...**

 **I just wanna say thanks for all the love y'all are showing this story. Almost 200 reviews! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I finish editing it, so PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading everyone's feedback, and reviews honestly motivate me into getting these chapters out faster :)**

 **See you guys in the next one!**


	13. Red

**I'm so excited for this chapter. I've been dying to post it for ages. It's gonna be JUICY.**

* * *

Brittany was in a deep, deep sleep, one of those sleeps that felt so good, one of those sleeps that made you so unconscious that you weren't aware that your bedroom door had opened, and the father of your baby was just seconds away from disrupting you from your deep sleep.

Brittany had her head shoved deeply into her pillow with her warm, pink blanket wrapped around her like a burrito. A teeny, tiny part of her had woken up when she heard her bedroom door close, along with soft shuffling of footsteps against her carpet, but she was so damn tired and kept her eyes close. She felt weight on her bed, as if someone had come to sit on her mattress, before that someone reached over and poked her arm.

She groaned and nuzzled her face into her pillow, and pulled her blanket so that it could cover her entire head. Why did her sisters have to bother her now? They both know she isn't a morning person at all, and wished that they could just leave her alone. She heard soft chuckling, and it was a male's voice. Her eyes flew open before pulling the blanket off of her. The last thing she expected to see first thing in the morning was Alvin, sitting on her bed _with_ her, with his gold eyes staring right at her.

"You...look like shit," he laughed.

"ALVIN!" she yelled as she sat up. Her messy hair flopped in front of her tired eyes, and Brittany felt horrified. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I hope you didn't forget about your doctor's appointment that you have this afternoon."

Brittany wanted to take Alvin's head and bash it against the wall. So _that's_ why he decided to come into her room, scare the daylights out of her, and wake her up? "Of course I didn't forget, I'm not _you_ , first of all. And second, the appointment is at noon, Alvin. It's..." she checked her phone. "10am! On a Saturday, too!"

"Good, then we can grab breakfast before we go," he said.

Brittany sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. "How did you get in here, anyway?"

"Jeanette let me in," he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes again. However, she knew she couldn't be mad at him. After completely missing Brittany's first doctor's appointment, Alvin had promised her that it was a one time mistake and that he will never miss a single one ever again, but he was just a little too early this time. It was kinda sweet, though, and Brittany couldn't deny that.

"Ugh, okay, fine. Now, can you get out of my room and leave so I can get ready?" she asked, softly kicking his leg with her feet.

"Are you sure you don't need my help with anything?" he teased.

She gave him one last kick, which promoted him to get off her bed. "I'm more than capable, thank you very much. Now get out."

"Fine, but don't take forever," he said before leaving her room and shutting the door behind him.

Brittany just sighed as she sat on her bed. She looked down at her stomach. She was now 14 weeks pregnant, and she could definitely start to see her baby bump underneath her shirt. "Your dad is one hell of a headache, isn't he," she whispered softly before finally getting out of bed.

After taking a quick shower, getting into a fresh pair of clothes, and doing her hair and makeup, she went downstairs and found Alvin at the dining room table chatting with Jeanette and Eleanor. Ugh, Brittany wished she could avoid all of this right now. A few weeks ago, both of her sisters were speculating if there was something going on between her and Alvin, which Brittany flat out denied at first. But after spending more and more time with him, and after he had placed a soft kiss on her forehead that one afternoon, Brittany couldn't help but feel as if there might be something there.

Brittany just rolled her eyes at her sisters, motioning them to keep their mouths shut as she and Alvin left the house. They stopped to get breakfast along the way before arriving at the doctor's clinic. Brittany looked over at Alvin, and could tell that he was a little nervous and didn't know what the hell to expect, much like her during her first appointment. After Brittany checked in, she took a seat beside Alvin as they waited.

"Thanks for coming with me this time," she said.

"Like I said, I'l be here for you when you need it, even if it means showing up at your door before you wake up," he chuckled.

"Ugh, I swear, if you do that again, I'll make you regret it," she told him.

A few minutes passed and Doctor Jane appeared from the hallway and called Brittany in.

"Do you want me to wait out here, or...?" Alvin asked.

"You can come with me, if you'd like," Brittany said softly.

And Alvin did. They followed Doctor Jane into the checkup room, and like before she sat on the long chair while the doctor set up some equipment on the side. Once she was done, she turned to Brittany and Alvin, where Alvin introduced himself for the first time.

"I'm glad that you brought someone this time, Brittany. You did seem very nervous the first time I saw you," said Doctor Jane.

Alvin felt a little guilty at that as he took a seat in the chair next to Brittany. The next 20 minutes were spent in silence, as Alvin watched the doctor in awe as she examined Brittany's stomach. Both Alvin and Brittany had their eyes on the screen as the doctor inspected all parts of Brittany's lower body, and asking her simple questions about her health and body changes.

Alvin took his eyes off the screen for just a few seconds to look at Brittany, who was staring intently as the doctor worked on her. For some reason, seeing Brittany like this, and seeing her softer side when it came to the baby, made him feel so warm on the inside, as if he would do anything for her, as if he would throw himself in front of a moving vehicle just to protect her.

"And you're all done," said the doctor.

Brittany sat up. "So, is everything okay?"

"More than okay. I did a few scans around your cervix and uterus, and I can say that things are looking very well in there. You're growing at a perfect pace for 14 weeks," said the doctor.

Brittany turned to Alvin, the same time he turned to her. That was the best news they've heard all day.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Jane. These checkups really mean a lot," said Brittany.

"You're very welcome. Now, do either of you have any questions for me before I let you guys go?" asked the doctor.

Brittany looked at Alvin again, who shook his head, before turning back to Doctor Jane. "Um, no, I don't think so. Do you have anything we should know? Like, what are the most common questions you get from patients?"

The doctor paused for a short moment as she stood there to think. "Well, one of the questions I get frequently asked about pregnancy is about sexual intercourse," said Doctor Jane. "People always wonder if intercourse during pregnancy will affect the pregnancy, or if it will hinder the growth of the baby in any way. But those are all just myths. Sexual intercourse is perfectly normal and healthy during a pregnancy. I would even suggest it, even once, because it releases certain hormones that are beneficial for pregnancy."

Brittany froze, and felt her entire face flush _red_ with burning humiliation. She suddenly wished she hadn't opened her damn mouth. "Oh, n-no, we're not concerned about that. Alvin and I aren't...together, so there'll be none of that."

"Oh," Doctor Jane looked embarrassed. "My apologies. I was quick to assume."

"It's okay," Brittany laughed nervously as she looked down. She wanted to die in her spot right now. She was terrified to look at Alvin right now.

"Well, like before, everything is looking perfectly normal in there. How about you, Brittany? How are you finding the changes in your body so far?" asked the doctor.

"I'm slowly getting used to them. I've been reading the pamphlet that you gave me during my first visit. It's extremely helpful, so thank you for that," said Brittany.

"You're very welcome. Now the next time I see you, we'll be taking a look at the ultrasound for the first time. We will be getting a little glimpse of the baby," said Doctor Jane.

Brittany couldn't help but smile. This was all starting to feel so real. Now that her stomach was becoming a little more visible, she started to feel a little more pregnant than before. There was no longer fear or hesitation towards her whole pregnancy, but she was starting to feel warm and soft about it. Every time she thought about her baby, her heart would start to race in the best way.

They left the doctor's office soon after and made their way back into Alvin's car.

"So, what did you think?" asked Brittany.

"That was crazy," said Alvin. "I thought being pregnant only meant getting pregnant, and having the baby, that's all. I didn't know how much more stuff was required and how complicated all that shit was."

She laughed. "It didn't scare you, did it?"

"Scare? No. Make me really fucking nervous? Yeah," he turned to her. "It kinda hit me today. There's...there's a baby in there. An actual baby. That's insane to me."

She smiled. It made her heart swell when she heard him speak. "Thanks for coming with me, Alvin. I'm really glad that you did."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome. And thanks for trusting me enough to invite me again, after what I did last time."

He drove her back home. Brittany was a little afraid to look at him, after the doctor had brought up having sex. It was embarrassing as it is, but having Alvin in the same room as her made everything so much worse. She knew that the doctor was just trying to be helpful, and that she wasn't aware that she and Alvin aren't together, but it was just so damn humiliating! Sex? All she cares about is the baby, and the health of the baby. It completely shocked her when Doctor Jane suddenly spoke about sex. That was the last thing Brittany was thinking about, especially with Alvin. She wasn't sure if Alvin felt the same way, but knowing him, he probably had it on the mind. Not with her, necessarily, but just in general. Luckily, Alvin didn't bring it up. He could probably sense Brittany's embarrassment.

"Are you busy tonight?" Alvin asked when he pulled up at Brittany's house.

"No, why?"

"Well, my friends and I were planning to go bowling today and hang out, and I was wondering if you wanna come with me?" he asked.

Brittany hesitated for a bit. "Um, well..."

"It's completely fine if you don't want to, but I would love for you to come. You and I hardly ever get the same days off, so it'd be nice if we hung out today," said Alvin. "We don't even have to stay for long. We can go home whenever you'd like."

Brittany turned to him. It was sweet that he had invited her, however, she was a little nervous. She knows how Alvin can get when he's out with friends. He gets rowdy, loud and drunk, and extremely reckless. Usually, Brittany wouldn't care because she's used to people like that, however, since she's extremely familiar with that type of surrounding, she knows it isn't the best type of place to hang out, especially now that she's pregnant, .

"It's not that I don't want to go, but it's just that I don't really feel safe hanging out with a bunch of people in big, crowded and busy places while I'm pregnant," said Brittany.

"I'll be there the whole time, I swear. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you or the baby, obviously," Alvin assured her.

"Are you gonna drink?" she asked. She felt bad for asking. She didn't want to hold him back from doing what he does, from having fun, but her safety, and especially the baby's safety, comes first.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, then no, I won't drink, I swear," he said.

That did make her feel a little better. "Will your friends be okay with me coming?"

"Of course they will. It's just gonna be a fun night between friends, and I promise I won't do anything stupid. I already warned my friends in case you agreed to come, and they all promised to be on their best behavior. They know you, Britt, and they know you're pregnant, and they're all happy for you," he told her.

He did sound sincere, and Brittany figured that there would be no harm in going out tonight. "Alright, fine, I'll go."

"Perfect, I'll pick you up at 6."

Alvin left, which gave Brittany time to have a quick nap before getting ready. After taking a shower, she literally sat on her bed in her towel for what seemed like ages as she stared at her pile of clothes. She wasn't going to allow herself to get frustrated like last time, but it really was a punch in the chest when she realized that nothing could fit her anymore. This baby was growing faster than she was expecting. She finally settled for a t-shirt and a pair of leggings, and did her hair and makeup nicely and still looked cute. Her belly was poking just a little through her shirt, so she decided to wear and sweater on top of it.

He picked her up right at 6, just like he said, and they soon arrived at a dine-in bowling alley place. Brittany didn't know why she was feeling a little nervous. It's not like she's meeting Alvin's friends for the first time. She has seen them at parties many, many times before, and they all went to high school together. Maybe it was the thought of people seeing her and Alvin together, maybe it was the vulnerability of being pregnant, maybe it was both.

"Look who's finally here," a guy with dark hair grinned when she saw Alvin and Brittany walk in. Brittany recognized the guy to be one of Alvin's closest friends, Ivan.

"Hey guys. You know Brittany, right?" Alvin said.

The guys greeted her nicely, and Brittany greeted them back. This was Alvin's group of friends, his posse, the people he always hung out with. Ivan, Tyler, Ryan and Oscar were basically the same as Alvin, those who are always hanging out at parties and getting drunk and trying to get with whatever girl looks at them, however, she knew on the inside that Alvin was probably a lot worse. But luckily, like Alvin, the rest of his friends are all nice, friendly people, and knowing that put Brittany at ease just a little.

"So, Alvin actually got a girl pregnant," smirked Ryan.

"Crazy how it ended up to be _you_ of all people, Brittany," asked Oscar.

Brittany couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Well, next time, tell Alvin to wear a condom before he decides to have drunk sex."

"Alright, too much," said Alvin, as his friends laughed behind him. "Britt, do you wanna play?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll just watch from the side. I already feel like I'm carrying a bowling ball in my stomach, and besides," she held up her hand to show him her perfectly manicured nails. "I just got them done."

Alvin rolled his eyes, while his friends behind him started to get ready for the game. "You sure you're gonna be okay? Just tell me if you need anything, alright?"

Brittany couldn't help but feel soft and fuzzy on the inside. Alvin was being so nice to her, and a little protective, not that she minded. In fact, with today's doctor's appointment still fresh in her mind, it made her wonder how Alvin would be if he did become a dad. Would he be as sweet and protective of their child as he is right now? The thought made her feel all tingly.

"I'll be fine, I swear," she told him.

An hour passed. Brittany was sitting at one of the tables as the boys played. Luckily they had ordered pizza and nachos, and Brittany quietly ate by herself while the boys yelled and cheered and playfully insulted each other in the background. They did order drinks, and it was a little distracting to have the smell of beer and tequila surrounding her as she ate. Alvin kept his promise and didn't drink, and instead opted for a coke. Brittany was starting to get a little bored, and felt a little awkward for being by herself, and she cursed herself for forgetting her headphones at home. She wanted to leave, but didn't want to bother Alvin. He looked like he was having so much fun, and she didn't want to ruin that.

Alvin checked up on her a few times throughout the night, which Brittany appreciated. She insisted that she was still doing fine, and Alvin insisted to tell him the moment she wants to go home. But like earlier, Brittany didn't want to pull him out of all the fun he was having. Every time Alvin would go back to his friends, he would always lean in to give Brittany a kiss on the forehead, and even once on the cheek. She didn't really make it a big deal, because it was most likely just a friendly kiss. But every time he did, her heart went berserk.

Another hour passed. Brittany looked up from her phone when she heard footsteps approached her. She expected to see Alvin, but instead, it was one of his friends, Tyler. He grabbed a can of beer, and sat down in the seat beside Brittany, a little closer than she expected, and it made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"What's up, Brittany?" he turned to her as he cracked his beer open.

Brittany wrinkled her nose when she smelled all the alcohol in his breath. She leaned back a bit. "Nothing, really."

"So," he leaned a little closer. "A b...baby, huh? That...must be so fucking exciting."

There was a bit of a slur in his voice, and Brittany could tell that he was getting tipsier by the second. "Tyler, I think you're a little drunk."

" _What_? I-I'm not...I...swear," he chuckled. "I thought pregnant people were a lot bigger. Y-You don't look pregnant. Wanna drink?" he offered her his can of beer.

Brittany was now feeling very uncomfortable and a little insulted. She looked behind Tyler, and saw that Alvin had his back to them as he watched the other guys play. "No, I really shouldn't."

"C'mon, just a little. What's the point of hanging out with us if you aren't going to drink? Are...are you sure Alvin even got you pregnant?" he laughed.

Brittany bit her lip. She was nervous, she was bothered, and now all she wanted to do was go home. She had to lean back as Tyler leaned in a little closer to her. There was a hazy look in his eyes, and he was swaying as he moved. Luckily, Alvin turned around at exactly the right time. His eyes widened when he caught Brittany's worried gaze, and he immediately came rushing to her. Brittany stood up and sighed in relief when Alvin reached her.

"What's going on? You okay?" he asked her.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Tyler's just a little drunk, that's all."

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" he asked.

Brittany shook her head. "No. But...I wanna go home now, please."

Alvin nodded. He turned to Tyler and said, "Alright, Ty, you're a bit drunk right now. I'm gonna have one of the boys call a cab for you, okay? Me and Brittany are gonna start heading home."

"No, you guys can't go home just yet," Tyler stood up. He had to hold onto the chair to keep him standing upright.

Alvin rolled his eyes. He has seen his friends drunk a billion times, much like they have seen him in the same situation. Alvin never used to mind it, but it felt a little different with Brittany around. "Well, you're acting like a dick right now, so we are."

"You're always the first one to leave whenever you bring a girl along, aren't you Alvin?" Tyler chuckled. "Wonder why."

That one sentence punched Brittany straight in the chest, but she tried her best not to let it get to her. Alvin, however, was now annoyed and pissed off. He knew that his friend was just intoxicated, and that he didn't mean to act like a douchebag, so he just ignored him, grabbed Brittany's hand, and started to walk away, but they didn't get very far before Tyler called after them.

"Make sure he doesn't get you pregnant again, Brittany!" Tyler laughed behind them. "Alvin _always_ fucks the girl he brings along."

Alvin turned around and started to walk back, but Brittany grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. "No, Alvin, stop, it's not worth it!"

But Alvin ignored him and went back to face Tyler, with Brittany trailing right behind him. "Look. I know you're drunk and aren't aware of the stupid shit that's coming out of your mouth, but leave Brittany out of this."

Tyler chuckled and shrugged. "I'm jus' saying. Brittany barely looks pregnant," he said, reaching his finger and poking Brittany in the stomach.

Brittany gasped when she felt him touch her, and before she could even say or do anything, she watched as Alvin raised an arm and planted a huge punch on Tyler's face, sending him falling to the ground. Brittany's eyes widened and stood back, as she watched the rest of the boys come rushing towards them.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER," Alvin yelled.

"You're a real piece of shit, Alvin. Since when do _you_ get protective over a girl?" Tyler laughed as he slowly got up. "I thought Brittany was one of those girls you fuck and leave the next morning?"

"Keep talking shit, I don't care. But Brittany is pregnant, so don't touch her," Alvin fired.

"Oh, like this?" Tyler taunted. He began to make his way towards Brittany, and that is when Alvin punched him again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys enough!" Oscar yelled as he, Ivan and Ryan tried to pull their friends apart. Alvin was now punching and hitting, and Tyler was hitting him back. People in the other bowling lanes were all staring at them, and Brittany could see a few employees starting to run their way, probably to stop them and kick them out.

"You piece of shit!" Alvin yelled as he suffered a huge punch from Tyler. "If you touch her again, I will fucking kill you!"

"Alvin, stop, he's drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying!" Ryan tried to pull Alvin off of Tyler.

"Alright, break it up, break it up!" an older man came. He was most likely the manager due to his appearance and clothes.

Brittany stood to the side, and she was crying. She was so scared, and seeing Alvin and Tyler fight in front of her, made her fear for her life. She watched as Oscar pulled Alvin away. He was breathing hard, and she could tell that he was only getting angrier by the second, and it completely frightened her and tore her heart into shreds at the same time.

"Alvin?" she called his name.

It was as if her voice had turned him soft again, because when he turned to her, and saw the tears streaming down her face, his shoulders relaxed and he felt hurt on the inside. However, the moment Alvin turned around to look at her, Brittany's eyes widened and she cupped her hands over her mouth when she was faced with one of the most heartbreaking and horrifying things she has ever seen.

Alvin's entire mouth and jaw was covered in his own blood.

* * *

 **I've been looking forward to posting this chapter, because I feel like there are many moments that reach the pinnacle of Alvin and Brittany's growing friendship/relationship, and shows how protective they can be towards each other. And plus, who doesn't like a bit of drama? :)**

 **Anyway, what's gonna happen with Alvin? Is he okay?**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and please REVIEW! Reviews help me get these chapters out faster, and I love reading feedback from all of you.**

 **See you in the next one!**


	14. Electric

An ambulance was instantly called, and arrived just a few minutes later. They were all brought outside; Oscar, Ryan and Ivan kept Alvin and Tyler apart while Brittany stood to the side. Tyler had very little injuries, just a few bruises, but he was now passed out drunk and didn't even know what was happening around them. Alvin, however, still had blood covering his lips and jaw, even after wiping all the blood away.

Brittany couldn't look at him. She felt so scared, so worried, and it completely bruised her on the inside every time she looked up to get a glimpse of Alvin. Alvin nor Brittany spoke to one another as the paramedics asked them a few questions. Since Tyler was fine, the rest of the boys offered to drive him home while Brittany got into the back of the ambulance and sat on the chair next to Alvin. Alvin gave his car keys to one of the paramedics, so that his car could be brought to the hospital too. Throughout the entire ride, it was still completely silent between them, but Brittany turned to him for a quick moment. His jaw was stained red and his shirt was completely covered in blood. She had to bite her bottom lip to prevent herself from tearing up in front of him.

Today was insane. It had started off great, with her and Alvin going to the doctor's to check up on the baby, and everything seemed perfectly fine. Never in a million years would she expect to end her night riding in the back of an ambulance with an injured and bloody Alvin seated right beside her.

They soon arrived at the hospital. Alvin got out first and held out a hand to help Brittany down. His hand lingered on hers for a second, before letting go. Again, nothing was said between them at all. They followed two paramedics into the hospital building where Brittany was instructed to wait in the waiting room. Before Alvin was taken into a room for checkup, he turned to Brittany and finally spoke.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

She turned to him. There was a look of concern in his eyes. "I should be the one asking you that question," she said.

Alvin chuckled, but barely. "I'll be out in a few minutes, okay?"

Brittany just nodded before she watched Alvin disappear into the long hallway with a few nurses leading the way. Brittany sat down in one of the chairs, and closed her eyes, trying her best not to cry, but it didn't work. Her heart was aching. Seeing Alvin in that condition was so scary, and seeing him fight another person on the ground was even scarier. Seeing all the blood made her sick to her stomach, but none of that compared to the burning guilt that she felt on the inside.

Alvin was hurt because of her.

Alvin was hurt because he was protecting _her_.

There were so many reasons why her emotions were on an all time high right now. First of all, she's pregnant, and probably has a million different hormones going through her body already. Two, before the fight broke out, she was already starting to feel a little tired and all she wanted was to go home. Third, Tyler approaching her was a little terrifying. Of course, she has dealt with drunk people a million times. She has probably been in worse conditions than Tyler. However, it frightened her because she knows how people can act while intoxicated, and that was certainly putting herself, and the baby, in danger. And fourth, the fight happened so fast, right in front of her, that it didn't even give her time to comprehend what the hell was happening in front of her.

A full hour had passed, and she was still waiting. She was so tired, and so damn sleepy, and just as she rested her head into the crook of her arm and closed her eyes, wanting to drift off just a little bit, someone had gently shaken her arm. Brittany jolted awake and looked up, expecting to see Alvin, but was a little disappointed when she realized it was the doctor.

"I'm sorry for waking you. You must be Brittany, correct?" asked the doctor.

Brittany nodded. "Yes, I am."

"We just finished checking up on your boyfriend," the doctor asked.

Brittany felt her face flush red. "Oh, he...he's not my boyfriend."

The doctor's eyes widened in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. The way he spoke about you just made me think that he was, but I apologize. Anyway, he's already finished and since his injuries are minor, we're letting him go home tonight."

"Oh, that's great," Brittany sighed in relief. "Um, wait, what...what did he say about me?"

The doctor smiled gently at Brittany, as if he could sense the feelings in her voice. "Well, I asked him what had happened to cause such a bad cut on the lip, and he told me everything. I gotta say, not a lot of guys would do that for someone they would only consider a friend. You've got a real keeper there."

Brittany didn't say anything. The doctor was right. Not a lot of guys would put themselves in dangerous situations just for a friend. The thought of it made Brittany's heart race, but then she realized that Alvin probably did that because she's pregnant, and didn't want anything happening to the baby. Maybe that was the reason. Nothing more.

"You think so?" Brittany asked quietly.

The doctor nodded. "I'd hold onto that one, if I were you. It's clear that there's something there, even if you can't see it."

Brittany looked down and sighed. First her sisters, then Doctor Jane, now _this_ doctor? Was she really missing something here? Something that she couldn't see? She knew that she and Alvin are on better terms now, much better than they were a few months ago at the party, but she just thought they were two people who agreed to have a friendly, mutual understanding with each other. Maybe the doctor was right, maybe there _is_ something there that she couldn't see.

A few minutes passed, and she saw Alvin walk out of the door and into the long hallway. His jaw was now clean, but his shirt was still stained with blood, and it absolutely crushed her to look at him. Alvin gave Brittany a small smile when he approached her, but he did see her gaze linger on the red liquid on his shirt longer than was comfortable.

The doctor turned to Alvin. "How are you feeling, Alvin?"

"A bit better."

"Good. Now, luckily, your injuries are minor, but I would like for you to keep your stitches in for at least a week before you remove them. Your lip should be healed within a month, maybe even less," said the doctor. "Now, you're free to go, but just stay out of trouble, alright?"

"I will," said Alvin.

It was way past midnight when they reached Alvin's house after leaving the hospital. The house was dark and silent, and Alvin and Brittany had to quietly enter the house and carefully close the door behind them so that they wouldn't wake anyone up. Alvin groaned when he sat down on the couch. He could feel a few bruises starting to form on his arm from when he threw Tyler to the ground. The pain was too much, so he slipped the blood stained shirt over his head. Brittany stood there, suddenly feeling awkward when Alvin took off his shirt, so she quickly averted her eyes away, but not before she saw the large purple bruise on his upper arm.

"You don't have to look away, Britt. It's just blood," he teased lightly.

But Brittany wasn't in the mood for jokes. "I'll get you some ice," she said, before disappearing into the kitchen.

She came back with an ice pack wrapped in some paper towel. Alvin had a new, clean shirt on, and he watched quietly as Brittany took a seat on the same couch beside him. She turned to him, however, she didn't make eye contact, and Alvin wondered why.

"Lift up your sleeve," she said.

And so he did, exposing the fresh bruise on his upper arm. Brittany placed the ice pack directly on it, and Alvin swore rather loudly, and hissed in pain. However, the throbbing pain disappeared after a few seconds and was replaced by the soothing cold. Alvin reached over and replaced her hand with his, so that he could be holding the ice against his skin. Their fingers brushed against the other for just a moment, and it almost felt electric.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"Hurts like hell," he answered.

"That means it's working," she said.

"Anyway, I'm sorry that you had to see that tonight," Alvin spoke up quietly after a long moment of silence. "And I'm sorry for the things Tyler had said. I tried to get him to shut up, but it's hard when a person is drunk. I'm sorry if any of the words hurt you."

Brittany looked down for a bit. She had to admit, when Tyler had drunkenly called Alvin out for always hooking up with random girls, it really did hurt her a lot. She had to remind herself that despite all the positivity she has felt from Alvin throughout the pregnancy, and despite the growing feelings that she was slowly feeling for him, she had to remind herself that Alvin has a history of being with so many girls. The only difference between them and her is that Alvin had managed to get her pregnant. It could've accidentally happened to any of those girls, but it just so happened to be _her_.

"It's fine, really," she lied.

"But it's not. I was only trying to protect you," he said.

Brittany exhaled deeply. She couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. He got hurt because of her, because he was protecting her and their baby. It should've made Brittany feel somewhat happy, but it didn't.

"Why did you do that for me, though?" she asked. She couldn't look at him as she spoke.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed again. "I mean, you punched your best friend. Y-You risked yourself and got hurt, for me," she whispered. "Why, Alvin?"

"You know why, Britt."

She looked at him, finally, and saw that he was staring at her. His eyes were like a melted pool of bronze, and she couldn't bring herself to look away. His eyes looked sad, and it made Brittany's heart race in a way she couldn't understand. His words echoed in her brain. Did she know why? Maybe. Was she terrified to admit it? Absolutely.

When Brittany didn't respond, Alvin spoke up once more. His voice was low and serious. "You do know why I protected you, don't you? Why I would rather beat up my best friend, suffer a bloody lip and get sent to the hospital, rather than see you in any type of danger?"

Brittany looked away and looked down. "No," she said.

Alvin reached over and tilted her chin up with his finger so that she could look at him again. "Are you sure?"

Her chest was burning. "I...I don't know."

Alvin pulled his hand away and sat back, and Brittany suddenly felt a little nervous around him. She felt so stupid though, because she has known Alvin for over a decade. They've grown up basically _hating_ each other their entire lives. That's their thing, that's what they're known for. She was suppose to hate him, not have these weird, butterflies-in-your-stomach type feelings. What the hell was going on?

Maybe it was the fact that she's pregnant with his child, maybe it was the fact that he fucking _protected_ her and got hurt in the process of protecting her, or maybe even the fact that Alvin Seville changed for the better. She didn't know what it was, but it sent her chest feeling warm and full every time she looked at him.

She used to hate him with every bone in her body. But now, all she wants to do is be around him.

Where the hell was all this coming from?

"You're not gonna tell me?" she asked.

Alvin shrugged. "I'd rather you figure it out yourself."

She didn't say anything after that, and for some reason, she was fine with that answer because she wanted to figure it out as well. She sat back and leaned against the couch, staring straight ahead of her. She could feel Alvin's eyes on her. She didn't want to turn to look at him, because she was afraid that she was going to admit something she wasn't ready to admit.

"Sleepy?" he asked her.

Brittany hadn't realized she had yawned until she rubbed at her sleepy eyes, getting mascara all over the back of her hand. "A little bit. I feel like I've been awake all day, since you had woken me up in my room this morning."

Alvin couldn't help but chuckle. "You should go to bed now. You can take my room."

Brittany stared at him for a short moment. "I live right across from you," she said, as if she needed to remind him.

"Yeah, but it's almost 1 o'clock in the morning, and you look like you're about to pass out any minute. Beside, I wouldn't want you going across the street in the dark," he said.

"Uh, well..."

Alvin saw the look in her eyes, and laughed again. "I know what you're thinking, but don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Alvin, I'm not gonna let you sleep on the couch in your own home," she said.

He smirked. "Britt, I've passed out drunk and fell asleep in places you wouldn't even imagine. The couch won't kill me, I swear. Now, c'mon," he stood up, put his hand out, and pulled Brittany off the couch. "You look exhausted, and you need to sleep."

Brittany couldn't help but give in. She could just go home and sleep in her own room, but Alvin was right, she was fucking exhausted, and felt like she could sleep on a pile of rocks due to how tired she is right now. So Alvin led her up the stairs, quietly walking past Simon and Theodore's bedrooms, until they got to his room. Alvin opened the door and let Brittany inside. She has only been in Alvin's bedroom twice, in her 15 years of knowing him. The first time happened years ago, when they were still little, when she had chased him into the corner of his room for stealing her pink bow right from her own head. The second time was a few months ago, when she had come over to talk to him about their accidental hookup, only to find him in bed with some random girl. The memory made her sick. At the time, Brittany didn't care at all. But thinking back on it now definitely hurt her feelings a bit too much.

"This is where all the magic happens," he said from behind. His smirk could be heard through his voice.

She rolled her eyes. Fantastic timing. "You're fucking disgusting, Alvin. Do I even wanna know how many girls have been in here before? Ugh, your bed sheets better be clean, I swear to god."

"Relax, weirdo. They're clean," he couldn't help but roll his eyes as well. "Anyway, feel free to steal one of my shirts to sleep in, if you want."

Brittany turned to him, a little confused. "Why are you being so nice to me? We've known each other for 15 years, Alvin. You've never, ever been this nice to me before."

Alvin shrugged a little. "I feel like things are different between us now, in a good way."

And Brittany just kept it at that. She didn't know what exactly he meant, but it also didn't bother her.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, just wake me up if you need anything, alright? But try not to, though," he grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't need you," she fired, but her taunting smile could be heard through her voice.

Alvin just chuckled a little. "Goodnight, Britt."

He turned around and started to walk towards the stairs, and Brittany couldn't help but just stand there for a few seconds. What? He was gonna walk away just like that? A teeny smirk appeared on her face, and because she just wanted to be an evil _bitch_ , she wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"What, so no goodnight kiss?" Brittany called out.

Alvin had barely even taken a step downstairs before stopping to turn to her. His shit-eating grin equally matched her smirk before he raised an eyebrow. "Do you _want_ a goodnight kiss?"

She shrugged. "Well, you've been kissing my forehead and cheeks during bowling all night, so I don't think you should walk away just yet."

Alvin slowly started to make his way back to her. He didn't take his eyes off of her once as he approached her. Brittany gulped and suddenly felt a little nervous. Shit, she was just doing a little bit of harmless flirting! She didn't know he would _actually_ take it seriously! She could easily tell him that she was just playing around, that she was just teasing and that she just wanted to go to sleep. But at the same time, why wasn't she stopping him from getting closer?

Because she didn't want him to stop.

And the fact that he had stitches along his lips made him seem so much hotter too.

She bit her bottom lip when Alvin finally reached her. That same stupid, _handsome_ , annoying smirk was plastered on his face. "If you want some company tonight, then just say it," he said darkly.

"In your dreams, Seville," she said, barely above a whisper.

A low laugh left his lips. "Why? Scared?"

Brittany noticed that Alvin's face was slowly, _painfully slowly_ , inching a tiny bit closer to hers, but again, she did nothing to stop him. "As if," she said.

"Close your eyes."

What the fuck. Brittany felt like she was about to throw up and melt all at the same time when he said those words. The way his voice demanded in such a low, dark way was the same type of voice that would be used intimately in the bedroom. His voice made her want to rip her hair out and push Alvin down the stairs, because it gave her chills. Brittany didn't know why she was suddenly experiencing these stupid, ridiculous feelings, but, god...they just felt so right.

"Close your eyes, Brittany," he said again, in the same authoritative way.

He was getting closer, and because she knew she was being a dumb bitch for starting this in the first place, she did as he said and closed her eyes. Alvin was getting closer to her face, and she could feel his breath on her bottom lip. Heaven forbid Simon and Theodore waking up and walking into the hallway to see this. She felt him lightly caress her bottom lip with his thumb. She was ready to die.

"Don't. _Move_."

There it was again, that voice. For fuck sake, if she wasn't pregnant and was worried about the baby, she probably would've thrown herself at him right here, in front of his bedroom door, and she probably would've let him do whatever the hell he wanted to her. She didn't care if they weren't exactly friends, or that they were supposed to hate each other, but Brittany swore, whatever the fuck Alvin was doing, she didn't want him to stop, and it made her feel downright disgusted with herself.

Compelled, intrigued, turned on, but so, so disgusted.

He was getting closer.

And closer.

And just when Brittany was expecting a pair of lips on her own, she felt Alvin move to the side of her face, before he placed a soft and gentle kiss against her cheek.

Her heart was racing. It was ready to fucking explode.

The damn bastard was smiling. She could feel it. How dare he make her go through a billion different emotions in just a few seconds? How dare he make her feel so vulnerable and riled up at the same time? She could feel her face growing red, and she swore, she was ready to end his stupid life.

Alvin pulled away and stood back. That same, stupid fucking smirk was on his face, as if he _knew_ the hurricane that he had caused in Brittany's chest. And Brittany just stood there, looking at him, trying her best not to slap the shit out of him for suddenly making her feel like a water-deprived person in the middle of the dessert.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said casually. Way too fucking casually. "Goodnight, Britt."

Then he disappeared down the stairs without even turning back to look at her. Good thing, too, because Brittany's face was burning up and she probably looked fucking dehydrated for no reason. That bastard. He probably knew what he was doing too.

But for some odd reason that she was afraid to admit, Brittany didn't mind it at all, and she will never forgive herself for wishing that Alvin had kissed her on the lips instead...

Ugh. Brittany shook her head before closing the bedroom door to get ready for bed. She wanted to stay up all night to think about what the fuck was going on between her and Alvin, but she was just so damn sleepy that she could probably fall asleep in three seconds if she closed her eyes. As she snuggled into the pillow, she couldn't help but think about Alvin, their unborn baby, and the stupid, annoying swell in her heart every time she thought about what it would be like if she and Alvin were to become parents?

Maybe she will never know.

Or maybe she will.

But all she knows is that whatever she was feeling for Alvin, it all felt so right.

* * *

 **That ending. I died while writing it.**

 **So, what's going on between Alvin and Brittany? Why do you guys think Alvin protected Brittany? And why won't he reveal to Brittany why he protected her? Ugh, boys...**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I would love to read feedback on this chapter so don't forget to REVIEW! The more reviews, the faster I'll get these chapters out.**

 **See you in the next one!**


	15. Fire

_"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that my cute little baby?" Brittany gasped playfully as she approached, in her opinion, the most adorable, precious and mesmerizing child in the world._

 _The child looked up when it heard Brittany's voice, before letting out the most heartwarming chorus of tiny laughter. Brittany's heart wanted to explode. The child was currently nuzzled in the protective arms of it's father, and Brittany looked up to meet another pair of eyes, gold and handsome - Alvin Seville. He smiled at her, and she smiled back as her heart overflowed with love. She turned back to the child, and let out a small laugh as she watched it lean it's head against Alvin's shoulder. The baby's cheek squished against it's father's shoulder, and Brittany had to contain herself from giving her baby a million kisses._

 _"Your Daddy just loves you so much, doesn't he, baby?" Brittany cooed as she caressed her child's round cheek._

 _"And Mommy," Alvin added with a smirk._

 _Brittany looked up and locked eyes with Alvin. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Is that so?"_

 _"Very much so," he answered. "And I can prove it right now."_

 _Brittany's heart was literally ready to jump out of her chest and ruin her, as Alvin slowly leaned towards her, cupped her bottom jaw with one hand, before inching closer, and closer..._

 **...**

"Alvin, what the hell happened to your face?"

"Jeez, keep your voice down, would you Simon? Are you trying to wake the whole fucking world up or something?"

Brittany jolted awake when she heard the two loud voices coming outside the bedroom door, and her eyes went wide as she quickly sat up to look around the room. It only took her half a second to remember that she had fallen asleep in Alvin's bed last night. Nothing happened, of course. Alvin was just being a nice person by offering his bed while he slept on the couch, because after the whole messy ordeal that landed him in the hospital last night, he didn't want Brittany going across the street by herself past midnight.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a few moments. Her heart was racing, and it was most likely from that dream she just had. It felt so damn real, so amazing, so emotional. Her eyes flew down to her stomach, and it ached just a little. This was the first time she had ever dreamt about the baby, and now, all she wanted was to experience that dream in real life.

But it was just a dream, and Brittany knew she had to let it go. The sun was shining through the window blinds, but the room was still pretty dim. She looked down at herself and couldn't help but blush when she saw that she had wore one of Alvin's shirts to sleep.

Yesterday was a fucking crazy day. It had started with her and Alvin going to the doctor's to check on the baby, then Alvin had invited her to hang out with him and his friends. One of his friends got drunk, Alvin got protective and got into a fight with one of his best friends, just to protect _her_. Their night ended with Alvin going to the hospital, while Brittany stuck by his side the entire time. They got home around midnight last night, where Brittany asked him why he had done that for her, why he protected her and stuck up for her.

Alvin didn't exactly give her an answer. Brittany felt like she knew the answer, but she was afraid to admit it.

And when they almost kissed last night, when he sent her heart beating a trillion times per second as he got close to her...

Yesterday was too much, it was almost unbearable.

"Why the hell is your face all cut up? And are those stitches on your lips?" Simon's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes, okay? I'll explain everything, but can you please keep your voice down? People are sleeping," Alvin's voice was heard again.

"Who? You and I are awake, and Theodore just left..." said Simon. Then there was a long pause. "God, Alvin, did you bring home another girl? Is there one sleeping in there right now?"

Another girl. The sounds of those words left a sour note in Brittany's chest, but of course it doesn't surprise her. She doesn't even want to know the amount of girls that have been in this exact spot right now. The thought of it bothered her more than it should, and she hated that it upset her. She never used to think anything of it, because that is what Alvin is known for, that he was a horny piece of shit that always brought girls home to hook up with. But now, the thought of it hurt her more than it should, and it absolutely made her chest fall to the pit of her stomach.

She heard Alvin sigh and could just imagine him rolling his eyes. "Let me go change, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know so that you can stop being so damn nosy."

The bedroom door clicked, and Brittany almost panicked before quickly laying back down and pulling the blanket back over her head to make it seem like she was still asleep. She heard Alvin walk into the room before closing the door behind him. The aroma of fresh soap started to fill the room, which made Brittany assume that he had just finished taking a shower. Which also meant that he was probably shirtless, or worse, naked.

Shit.

Brittany tried to stay as frozen as possible as she heard shuffling around the room, probably from Alvin walking around. She even tried her best to fall back asleep or something. After about a minute or two, there was complete silence. At first, Brittany thought that Alvin had left the room and didn't even realize it, and just when she was about to remove the covers and check, he spoke up and it nearly scared the shit out of her.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep, Britt."

Once he said that, Brittany sat up in bed and saw him standing to the side. His hair was slightly damp from his shower, and the cuts on his face were still red and fresh, but the thing that stood out the most was that the bastard was still shirtless, as if he was just standing there like an idiot for the past few minutes, rather than look for a shirt in his own damn bedroom. Alvin looked up from his phone when he saw Brittany move, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"How'd you know I was awake?" she asked him.

"I didn't," he smirked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "God, Alvin, at least have the decency to wear a shirt in front of me!"

"First of all, Brittany, this is my room, so I can do whatever the fuck I want. And second, well, you're wearing the one I was looking for," he said.

She looked down once again to look at the shirt she was wearing. Last night, she just grabbed the first shirt from the first drawer she could find. She didn't realize that Alvin was planning on wearing _this_ stupid shirt the morning after. God, she just wanted to disappear right now out of humiliation.

"Oh, um, do you want it back then?" she asked awkwardly.

Alvin laughed and shook his head. "Nah, keep it. I was just kidding around," he said before walking towards his closet and grabbing a shirt. Brittany wasn't sure whether to look away, or pretend to look away. "How'd you sleep last night?"

There was a slightly concerned tone in his voice, and Brittany couldn't help but feel her chest swell just a little. "Like a rock. Thanks for offering your bed to me last night. You didn't have to sleep on the couch y'know."

Alvin raised his eyebrow as a mischievous glint appeared on his face. "Well, if you wanted me to cuddle with you last night, all you needed to do was ask," there was a laugh in his voice as he spoke.

She just rolled her eyes. She took a glance at him, and looked at his lips where the stitches were still visible. It made her chest ache because she couldn't help but partially blame herself for his injuries. "How does your mouth feel?"

He shrugged. "Hurts, but I'll live."

Brittany sighed and looked down into the pool of blanket that she was wrapped in. Yesterday's events still burned so brightly in her mind because it happened all too fast, right in front of her. It scared her half to death, because it made her feel like she was in danger, that she was irresponsible for putting herself and the unborn baby in danger. Things only became worse when Alvin got involved and got hurt.

"Anyway, I didn't really get a chance to thank you for protecting me last night, Alvin," she said quietly.

"No need to thank me, Britt. I would've protected you regardless," he replied. "And I guess I'm sorry too, for bringing you along last night. I thought there wouldn't be any bullshit, but I should've known better. I love my friends to death and I know that they would never mean any harm, but I shouldn't have brought you along when I knew that they were gonna get a bit drunk."

"It's okay. I mean, I've been around drunk people a million times. I've probably been a lot worse than Tyler was last night. But things are a lot scarier when you're pregnant. But really, Alvin, you don't need to apologize. It's fine," she said.

"But it's not fine, Brittany. I swear to god, if something had happened to you or the baby, I would've fucking lost it," he said.

She looked up to meet his gaze, and could tell by the looks in his eyes that he was a billion percent sincere. There was something about the way his voice sounded, the way that he was staring at her, that made her just want to move closer to him and bury herself in his arms. But she could never do that, obviously. In fact, she doesn't even know where she and Alvin stood right now. Sure, they were no longer enemies, but they weren't exactly best friends either. They were stuck somewhere in the middle, a place that she didn't really know existed.

"Anyway, you want some breakfast? I think Theodore left some waffles on the table before he left," Alvin broke the silence.

"Sure, I'll grab some before I go," she said. She continued to sit on his bed, half tangled in his blankets for a bit, before she spoke up again. "Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

Brittany's heart was racing, and she fucking hated how she suddenly felt weak in the knees. Her mind instantly flew back to last night, when he had slowly teased his way into making her believe that they were going to kiss, before he opted into kissing her cheek instead. It sent her heart into a frenzy, and she just wanted to know why.

"Last night," she began with a deep breath. "When you almost kissed me..."

Alvin turned to her and smirked. "Still can't stop thinking about that, huh?"

She rolled her eyes and wanted to gag. She threw a pillow at him, which barely missed his head. "Listen to me, jackass!"

"Okay, okay, I'm listening," he laughed before taking a seat on the bed in front of her. His eyes were so gold. Brittany was almost speechless. "What were you saying?"

She bit her bottom lip. Alvin was staring at her while silence passed, and it was almost too uncomfortable to bear. "Why did you do it?"

"Well, you asked for a kiss goodnight, so I gave you one," he said.

Brittany was silent again. "But how come it feels like it was about to become so much more?"

This time, Alvin was quiet for the longest time. "It...it probably would've."

She looked at him. His eyes were staring into hers, and they were soft and gentle, as if he didn't ever want to let her out of his sight. "Then...then why didn't you do it?"

The moment the words left her mouth, she thought she would've regretted it, or dreaded seeing his reaction. However, she couldn't stop looking at him as she waited for him to respond. It almost scared her half to death when he had opened his mouth to answer.

"Well, did you _want_ me to kiss you?" he asked.

The way his voice sounded, similar to last night, sent chills up and down her spine. And just like last night, if she wasn't pregnant and cautious about the baby inside her belly, she probably would've pulled Alvin towards her by the collar and finished what they had missed out on last night. She doesn't care if they were supposed to be enemies, or that they weren't supposed to be friends. There was just something about him that made her heart jump a million times in her chest.

"Are you serious? I would rather die than kiss you," her voice was low, and equally as sultry as his. There was a tiny, mischievous grin on her face.

The same evil smile appeared on Alvin's face, and it made Brittany's chest explode. "Good. Because I would rather jump off a fucking cliff than kiss you too."

But for some odd reason, the tiny smiles on both Alvin and Brittany's faces said otherwise, and they both knew it. They both knew what each other really meant. Brittany smirked, but rolled her eyes so far back, that the whites of her eyes could be seen. But before Alvin or Brittany could respond or say anything else, Alvin's bedroom door clicked open, and before either one could react, Simon walked in.

"Hey, Alvin, can-" he looked up, and his glasses almost fell off his own face when he saw Alvin and Brittany, who he was not expecting to see in his brother's bed, let alone their house, this morning.

Simon almost felt humiliated at the sight in front of him, and he wanted to turn around and run, but his embarrassment caused him to stay frozen. First of all, Alvin was still shirtless, and Brittany was in Alvin's bed, wearing Alvin's shirt. Simon felt like he had almost walked in on something, and the fact that it was Brittany herself, someone who he basically considers family at this point due to how long he has known her and her sisters, made this a billion times worse, and Simon just wanted to melt away into a pile of nothing.

"Br-Brittany, I, uh, didn't know you were here. W-Was I...interrupting something?" Simon asked slowly.

Brittany's eyes widened when she realized what this whole thing probably looked like from Simon's point of view. "What? God, no!"

Alvin smirked as he turned to his brother. "We were actually about to _start_ something. You might wanna leave the house for the next few hours, if you know what I mean..." he joked.

Brittany rolled her eyes again. She was so ready to push Alvin down a flight of stairs. "Ugh, don't listen to him, Simon. Your stupid brother decided to get into a fight last night, so I had to go to the hospital with him, and stayed up late just to make sure his stupid ass made it out alive, and I ended up falling asleep here, while Alvin slept on the couch. Nothing happened, I swear. Get your mind out of the gutter, Simon."

Simon pushed the rims of his glasses up on his face. "Okay, I can see that now isn't a good time, and that you two are clearly busy, so I'm just gonna pretend that this didn't happen," he said, before turning around and walking out the door.

When Simon left, and while Alvin was still staring at the door, Brittany grabbed another pillow and whacked Alvin on the side of the head. "You idiot. You just _had_ to be shirtless and make things more awkward, didn't you?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Brittany, we're having a baby together. I think my brother is smart enough to know what had happened between us that ended up with you becoming pregnant. Being shirtless isn't a big deal, relax."

Yet, he was still shirtless and Brittany just wanted to take the entire bed and slap his face with it. "Whatever. I'm actually gonna get going now, I have to go to work in the afternoon. What about you?"

"Same. I actually gotta leave in about 20 minutes," said Alvin.

For some reason, Brittany felt her heart falter just a little. She wanted to spend just a little more time with him; over the last few weeks of hanging out with Alvin, and slowly realizing that under that party boy persona he puts on, he has always been the Alvin Seville she has known her entire life, the one who made her laugh, the one who had a heart of gold when it came to his friends and family. She couldn't believe she was thinking this, but she would rather hang out with Alvin than do anything else, not that she would ever, ever admit that.

There was something there between them, something that she never knew could exist between them both. But whatever it was, it made her heart surge in a way that made her feel like she was flying. They no longer hated each other, and were comfortable around each other. Hell, they were even comfortable talking about kissing one another. There was something there, and Brittany wished she knew what it was.

"Want me to walk you back to your place?" he asked her.

Brittany shook her head, and smiled. "I live 30 seconds away from you, Seville. You don't think I'm capable of going home by myself?" she asked.

"Your stupid self? Of course not," he smirked.

After Alvin _finally_ put a shirt on, and after he left his bedroom to give Brittany some privacy to change back into her clothes, he walked her downstairs. They turned to each other, and they were both quiet, as if neither of them wanted to say goodbye.

Brittany looked at him, and looked at his lip where the stitches were still fresh and visible. It made her heart ache every time. So she did something she never would've imagined doing. She didn't even realize what she was doing, but it was too late to stop. She reached her hand up towards his face and glided her thumb just below the stitches before letting her hand stay against his skin.

It felt like fire.

"Promise me something?" she asked him.

He just nodded.

They just stared at each other for the longest time, as if none of them could find the right words to say at this exact moment. "Please don't do anything stupid again. I know you were just trying to protect me, but please don't do anything that'll make you end up in the hospital again, Alvin."

Alvin took a deep breath, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't bear to see Brittany look sad for a second longer. He nodded his head and didn't take his eyes off of her for one second. "I promise."

Brittany could only stare at him for a short moment. She could tell that Alvin wanted to kiss her, on the cheek at least, but he didn't move. Maybe it was because Brittany had brought it up earlier, and Alvin wasn't sure if he should keep doing it? Yup, that was probably it, and Brittany just wanted him to move in closer to her, but he didn't.

Fuck, if he wasn't gonna do it, then she will.

So she stood on her toes, reached up, still with her hand cupping his face, and placed a feather light kiss on his cheek. Brittany felt her heart explode and die and vomit all at the same time, but it didn't feel weird at all. She was almost afraid to look at him when she pulled away, but she did anyway. She felt her cheeks burn when she saw that Alvin was still staring at her, but there was a small smile on his face, and it made Brittany want to die even more.

She pulled her hand away from his face, and her fingers were suddenly craving his touch once more. There was something _fucking there_ between them, and she knew that Alvin knew it was well. But, there was an invisible hand pulling her back to reality, bringing her back to her senses and making her realize that there is nothing there, other than the fact that there is a baby involved between them.

"I'll see you later, Alvin," she said.

"See ya, Britt. I'll call you tonight, okay?" he said.

She just smiled and nodded her head before reaching towards the doorknob and leaving his house. She couldn't turn around to look at him. Her chest ached too much, and she didn't know why. But she did know that if she were to turn around to look at him, she wouldn't leave.

* * *

A week has passed.

And it sucked.

Mainly because life decided to be a _bitch_ , and she and Alvin haven't seen each other in a week. Their work schedules didn't line up; whenever she had work, he had a day off. Whenever Alvin had work, she had a day off, and they usually worked late so they didn't have time to meet up for dinner, or to even hang out with each other in the evenings.

Alvin usually called her though, whenever she was about to go to bed. Their conversations didn't last very long. They just talked about what they did today for about a minute or two, before Alvin brings up the topic of the baby. He has always been concerned about Brittany's pregnancy, but it just seemed to increase more and more each day, and Brittany didn't mind it at all. In fact, there was a warm glow in her heart every time she and Alvin spoke about their baby. It was just nice to hear each other's voices at the end of the day.

It was a rainy Thursday afternoon. Brittany, who was now 15 weeks pregnant, found that, lately, she would rather stay home than go out. She couldn't believe that she used to be a hardcore, social, party girl that went out with her friends almost every day, staying out as late as 4 a.m. sometimes. Even though she still keeps in contact with her friends, she hardly ever goes out nowadays. Being pregnant just took out so much energy out of her, but in all honesty, Brittany didn't mind it that much. She loved the feeling of snuggling up in her blanket on the couch, with a hot cup of coffee, as she watched her favorite shows on Netflix.

The doorbell rang, and her eyebrows raised. It was 2 p.m. Eleanor wasn't suppose to home come from work until tonight, and Jeanette had just left 5 minutes ago to go study with a friend at a cafe. But then she threw the blanket off of her when she realized that it could be Alvin. They haven't seen each other all week, and she couldn't help but miss his stupid face just a little.

Okay, she actually misses him _a lot_.

She opened the front door, however, it wasn't who she was expecting at all.

The last time she saw him was last week, when he and Alvin got into that huge fight. Fists were flying, insults were being thrown, and it resulted with him being black out drunk on the ground, and Alvin being sent to the hospital with Brittany by his side. It completely shocked her, and confused her, to see him at her door all of a sudden.

Tyler.

* * *

 **So, where do you guys think Alvin and Brittany stand right now? Definitely different than they were back in chapter 1, huh? And why do you guys think Tyler is there all of a sudden?**

 **Remember, I'm still taking votes and opinions on what you guys want the baby to be! All the info is on the bottom of chapter 10, but as a quick little reminder, here are the options:**

 **a) a cute little baby girl**

 **b) an adorable little baby boy**

 **c) twins**

 **d) Melody, a character I created as Alvin and Brittany's daughter about 8 years ago when I first started Fanfiction, and I know a lot of people would love to see her revamped and reintroduced again.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on both the baby and the chapter, so please don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


	16. Blind

The moment Brittany saw Tyler, the images of last week became so vivid in her head. The memory of standing in the corner, drowning in fear as she watched Alvin and Tyler fight each other, while their other friends tried to keep them apart, made her heart beat madly. However, the memory that stood out the most was the exact moment the fight had come to a stop, when Alvin turned around to look at her, to make sure _she_ was okay, only for Brittany to see blood trickling down his face.

The images in her mind were so raw and real, that she felt herself snap right back into reality when Tyler spoke up first.

"Hey, Brittany," he said.

There was a somber look on his face, and Brittany could see it as clear as day. "Hey, Tyler," she started, and she wasn't sure how to proceed with it. "Um, what...what brings you here?"

"I was, uh, wondering if you have a moment to talk."

She paused. "Oh. About what?" she asked carefully.

Tyler looked at her for a good moment and said, "Well, I, um, came over because I wanna apologize for what happened last week during bowling. Can I come inside to talk for a bit?"

Brittany's eyebrows raised. That was the _last_ thing she was expecting. "Oh. Yeah, of course, come on in."

She opened the door and allowed Tyler in. She led them both to the dining room table, where Brittany sat on one side, and where Tyler sat on the other, facing her. Even though she doesn't exactly know Tyler well, she has known him for years through school and seeing him along side Alvin and his other friends whenever there were parties and other outings.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Brittany asked.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks," he said, before sighing. "Anyway, I wanna apologize for the mess that I caused last week. I don't remember what had happened until I woke up at Oscar's place the morning after with a hangover. I saw that my face was all bruised, and when I asked what had happened, Oscar told me everything. I honestly thought he was joking at first."

Brittany sat there, silent, and listening to every word he was saying.

Tyler continued, "And then I heard that Alvin got sent to the hospital, and I was fucking mortified. Do you know if he got out okay? He hasn't returned any of my calls or texts. I'm pretty sure he hates my guts, but I don't blame him."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, he's fine. He just has a few stitches, that's all. And I'm sure Alvin doesn't hate you. You guys are best friends. And you and I both know Alvin well enough to know that it's nothing personal, and that he just needs a bit more time before he's ready to talk to you again."

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, if some other girl was involved, then yeah, he'll forgive me right away. But with you, Brittany, it's different."

She froze for a second. "What...what do you mean?"

"Well, if this had involved some random girl, then I'm pretty sure Alvin wouldn't care. If this had involved some random girl that Alvin didn't really give a shit about, Alvin and I would never have gotten into a fight. But he cares about _you_ , Brittany. I know he does, which is why it's going to take a while for him to forgive me," said Tyler.

Again, she felt frozen. "He...he cares about me as a friend, that's all."

Tyler looked at her. "Alvin wouldn't put himself at harm for someone he only considers a friend, Brittany."

Something had pulled on her heartstrings the moment Tyler said that. "You think so?" she asked quietly.

Tyler chuckled a little and said, "Are you really that blind?"

She looked at him. Her heart was beating because that has been a question she has been asking herself for ages. Is she really not seeing something that everyone else is seeing? Of course, she knew that there was a change in dynamic between them, and that they no longer hated each other. But was there something more?

Tyler continued once again. "Listen, I _know_ Alvin. He's my best friend and I've known him for years. Not as long as you have, but it feels like it. I've seen him with a lot of girls in the past, and I mean _a lot_. He would date girls, hook up with them, then forget about them the day after."

That hurt Brittany a bit, more than it should, but it wasn't anything surprising. She knows, and is aware of Alvin's reputation, all too well. Even though he has shown a bit of growth and change over the past few months, his reputation is still something that people know him for.

"But, when he's with you, or even when he talks about you, he's like a whole new person. I swear, Brittany, I've never seen Alvin act this way about a girl before. Alvin has never, ever refused to hang out with me and the other guys. Alvin _lives_ for going out, for parties and going to the bars and clubs. But ever since he told us that you're pregnant, it was as if something in him had changed. Trust me, Brittany. I have never seen Alvin not want to go to the club, until now. He puts you first. He really, genuinely cares about you," said Tyler.

Brittany could feel her face turning red, and her stupid, fucking heart race inside her chest, and she prayed that Tyler couldn't see it. "...Only because I'm pregnant with his baby. Other than that, Alvin and I are just friends, that's all."

"You may wanna rethink that," said Tyler. "I mean, he beat the shit outta me just to protect _you_. I know Alvin wouldn't do that for just anyone. I can tell, and the other guys can tell, that he cares about you, and more than just a friend."

Brittany didn't say anything. When Jeanette and Eleanor had speculated something going on between her and Alvin, she just brushed it off. When Doctor Jane did, she didn't think anything of it either. And last week, when the doctor who had stitched up Alvin had speculated something, Brittany didn't really think twice about it either. But now, Tyler, Alvin's best friend, someone who knows Alvin as well as she does, is saying the exact same things as well?

"He might even be in love with you. I wouldn't be surprised if he is," said Tyler.

Those words. It sent a bolt of burning _hot_ , icy _cold_ electricity through her entire body. Her heart began to feel a billion different things at once. It was almost as if she wanted to agree, because she fucking felt something for that stupid, idiotic asshole as well, but she was just too terrified to admit it.

But Tyler admitted it for her.

And she didn't know what to do now.

 _Fuck_.

There was a long moment of silence. Tyler could tell that Brittany was struggling to find something to say. After what he said, who the hell could? "Anyway. Alvin doesn't know I'm here, because I know he's still pissed off at me, so if you see him, tell him that I wanna apologize to him as well. But, uh, yeah, about last week, I really am sorry about that, Brittany. I was drunk outta my mind. I would never have done that if I knew what I was doing."

Brittany knew Tyler was referring to when he had poked her pregnant stomach and taunted her for being pregnant, all while telling her a bunch of awful things about Alvin and his tendencies to hook up with random girls. But she knew that Tyler's apology was a trillion percent sincere.

"And I'm sorry that you had to see all that go down. Alvin's the father of your kid, and I can only imagine how fucking scared you must've been. I truly am sorry about all that," said Tyler.

"It's okay. I mean, I've been in worse situations myself, but everything is just a little scarier when you're pregnant. But I forgive you, I know you didn't mean any of it," she said.

Tyler nodded. "Is the baby okay? I didn't hurt it, did I?"

The worried tone in his voice made Brittany smile just a little. "The baby's perfectly fine. You didn't do anything, so don't worry. Alvin just got extremely overprotective, that's all."

"Thank god. If something had happened, Alvin would've murdered me for sure," he chuckled nervously.

Brittany laughed quietly. "Yeah, probably."

Tyler smiled at her. "Anyway, I better get going. Thanks for letting me in to talk, Brittany. Will you talk to Alvin for me when you see him?"

"I will," she said.

She walked him back to the front door of her house, and just when Tyler was about to walk back to his car, he turned around to look at Brittany one last time.

"Hey, Brittany? Consider what I said about Alvin. He's changed a lot, and that's because he cares about you a lot, more than you know," he said. He gave her a smile and a wave before getting into his car, and driving away.

A whole minute had passed and Brittany was just standing there, holding onto the doorknob with one hand. She could feel her heart beat through her fist because she was gripping onto it so hard. She thought about Tyler's words, and suddenly the fact that she hasn't seen Alvin in a whole week began to hurt a little bit more. And she couldn't take it anymore. She had so many things on her mind, and she needed to get them out now.

That's it. She's had it.

So she grabbed her car keys, got into her car and drove to Alvin's work. She hasn't seen him in a week, and she was _pissed_. She missed him so much, but she was also angry at him too, and she just needed to see him again before her inner emotions drove her crazy. She soon arrived at a music shop, where Alvin worked. He has always been obsessed with music, singing and playing instruments. But whatever. That wasn't the point right now.

So she got out of her car, closed it behind her and made her way to the front of the store and entered through the doors. The store was empty, except for the few employees that were all chatting at the front. It only took her half a second before she spotted him. He was laid back in his chair, strumming a couple chords on the bright red guitar that he was holding as he laughed at something one of his coworkers said.

Brittany felt her heart skip a beat.

At first, no one acknowledged her until one of the employees looked up. "Hi there, can we help you with anything today?"

And that was when Alvin looked up and finally saw Brittany for the first time since last week. His stitches were almost healed, but his face lit up when he saw her. He sat up straight in his chair and put the guitar down. "Britt! What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Brittany looked directly at him.

Alvin froze, noting the tone in her voice. He was a little confused. They haven't seen each other in a while, and his spirits completely lifted just a few seconds ago when he saw her. However, according to the tone in Brittany's voice, and the way she stared at him, the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Uh, okay," he stood up from his chair, feeling all eyes on him as he approached Brittany.

She turned around and walked out the door, and Alvin followed her. She stopped when they were out of sight from any of Alvin's coworkers before she turned around to look at him. Alvin frowned a little, wondering to himself if he had done something lately that had pissed her off.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She looked at him. Her eyes were soft. "Honestly? I don't know."

"Are you...mad at me or something?" he asked slowly.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not mad, Alvin."

He sighed in relief. "Okay, good. But, uh, what's wrong, Brittany?"

She bit down on her bottom lip and turned away. "I talked to Tyler today. He came over by my house," she said.

Alvin's eyes widened. "What? What for? I swear, if that son of a bitch did something to you, I-"

"He came over to apologize for what happened last week," Brittany cut him off, and Alvin was silent. "I forgave him, of course, but he wanted me to tell you that he's sorry, because he knows you're still pretty pissed at him."

Alvin just looked at her. Of course, he does feel bad for getting into a fight with one of his best friends, but at that moment, seeing drunk Tyler poke Brittany's stomach, where _his_ child was growing, set him off like fire. "Oh. Okay, and what?"

"Well, when Tyler and I were talking, he made me realize some things, things that I wanna get off my chest. That's why I came here. I need to know, Alvin. But I need you to be honest with me, please," Brittany's voice was stern, but gentle.

Alvin hesitated. Of course, he has nothing to hide from her, but whatever she was going to ask next, it made Alvin feel a little hesitant. "Um, yeah, of course. Whatever you want, Britt."

She took a deep breath, and continued to stare at the ground. "Do you remember last week, the night I slept over at your place, the night you went to the hospital, I asked you why you protected me? Why you would rather put yourself at risk and beat up one of your best friends to protect me? I asked you, but you never told me why."

 **...**

 _"Why did you do that for me, though?" she asked. She could barely even look at him as she spoke._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean, you punched your best friend. You risked yourself and got hurt, for me," she whispered. "Why, Alvin?"_

 _"You know why, Britt."_

 _She looked at him, finally, and saw that he was staring at her. His eyes were like a melted pool of bronze, and she couldn't bring herself to look away. His eyes looked sad, and it made Brittany's heart race in a way she couldn't understand. His words echoed in her brain. Did she know why? Maybe. Was she terrified to admit it? Absolutely._

 _When Brittany didn't respond, Alvin spoke up once more. His voice was low and serious. "You do know why I protected you, don't you? Why I would rather beat up my best friend, suffer a bloody lip and get sent to the hospital, rather than see you in any type of danger?"_

 _"No," she said, although she wasn't sure with that answer._

 _Alvin reached over and tilted her chin up with his finger so that she could look at him again. "Are you sure?"_

 _"I...I don't know," she admitted. "You're not gonna tell me?"_

 _"I'd rather you figure it out yourself," Alvin said._

 **...**

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

She sighed deeply, and was almost afraid to keep talking. "Well, I want to know. I wanna know what you meant by 'you know why'."

Instead of an answer, Alvin couldn't help but laugh, and for the first time in what seemed like ages, Brittany looked up at him and frowned. There was a gleam in Alvin's eyes as he looked at her. "Hey, Britt?"

"What?"

"Are you stupid or something?"

Okay. That was completely uncalled for, and all the softness in her heart was suddenly replaced with anger. How the fuck _dare_ he laugh at her, when she was clearly serious? She suddenly regretted her choice in coming here. There was a reason why the world kept her and Alvin apart for a whole damn week, and she should've known better than to drive her _stupid_ car all the way to his _stupid_ work to see Alvin _Stupid_ Seville.

" _Excuse me_?" she fired.

"Well, are you?"

"God, you're so _annoying_ , Alvin! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you, and you just wanna turn it into some sort of _joke_ as usual. Ugh, forget I even asked!" she snapped before turning around to walk away.

But Alvin grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back to him. She looked angry, but Alvin just smiled as he kept a gentle grip on her hand. "Let me ask you again. Are you stupid?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?" she fired.

"A question that's waiting to be answered," he said.

Brittany just stared at him. What the hell was he trying to do? "The answer is _no_ , obviously! The only stupid one around here is _you_ , Seville!"

"Okay. So if you aren't stupid, then how come you can't fucking realize why I protected you? Why I risked myself for you? Why I would rather beat the crap out of Tyler, and get sent to the hospital rather than see you in any type of danger? If you aren't stupid, Brittany, then how come you can't see it?" he asked her.

There it was again. Was she really not seeing something that everyone else was? If her two sisters, the two doctors, and Alvin's own best friend could see it, why can't she?

Brittany felt her shoulders relax. Alvin still had her hand in his and she was at peace with that. "I'd rather have you tell me."

"Fine," said Alvin. He let go of her hand and looked at her for a moment before speaking up again. "You wanna know why I did all that? Because it's _you_ , Brittany. The answer is you. I...I don't know what it is about you, but there's just something that makes me want to be around you all the damn time. I feel protective over you, and I honestly don't know why, but at the same time, I don't mind it at all. It fucking _sucks_ when I'm not around you, and whenever I _am_ around you, I feel like myself. I feel fucking happy. I've never felt this way around a person before, which is why I protected you. I stopped being the wild, drunk mess because of you, and honestly, I'm grateful for that, because even though I'm known for partying, and going out, and all that shit, it has always made me feel empty on the inside. As lame as this sounds, but you helped me out of that, and I don't know what it is about you, Brittany. Maybe it's because you're pregnant with a baby that you and I made, maybe it's because we've known each other for so long and that we're getting along again after hating each other for years, or maybe it's something else that I'm yet to realize, but I fucking _care_ about you, Brittany. More than anything that I have ever cared about in my life."

The moment he stopped talking, Brittany felt breathless.

Maybe she wasn't stupid after all.

Because she knew it all along.

She just wanted to hear it come from his mouth.

Brittany didn't know what to say after that. Things weren't suppose to go this way. This wasn't suppose to happen between them. They were suppose to hate each other. They were suppose to be enemies. They have known each other for over a decade, and they were supposed to remain as the enemies they always have been.

All these feelings between them, the race in her heart as Alvin spoke, the baby that was growing inside of her this very moment...

This wasn't suppose to happen between them. But it did, and for the first time, Brittany felt so damn happy that it did.

She looked at him for a bit, and Alvin looked nervous. Huh, Alvin Seville, nervous. That's a first. It was quiet between them, too quiet. But neither of them could speak up. After all that, who could? Alvin wasn't looking at her, and Brittany felt bad, almost as if her silence made him feel embarrassed. And this is Alvin Seville she was facing, the cocky, macho, overly confident idiot that she has grown to adore and miss every time she wasn't around him.

Her heart felt full.

For fuck sake.

Brittany reached over, cupped Alvin's cheek with one hand and turned his face so that he could be looking at her. Once their eyes connected, Brittany couldn't help but smile at him. What was it about this idiot that she admired so much? She has known him for years, since she was 7 years old. Alvin never, ever had this effect on her. He changed. She changed. They both did.

"I said too much, didn't I," he sighed.

"You're a fucking idiot, Alvin Seville," she couldn't help but laugh as she spoke. "You said everything that I wanted to hear."

He raised an eyebrow. "I did?"

She smirked. "Oh, and _I'm_ the stupid one? Let's just say that the feeling is mutual, but so much more. You're no longer that guy I saw at the party, the loud, inconsiderate asshole that I always fought with. You've changed, Alvin, and I'm so glad that you did."

He grinned. "So, what are you trying to say?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to say that I care about you too, stupid. And that even though you and I started off hating each other, I feel as though my pregnancy brought us together. And even though you and I are still unsure about what we want to do with the baby, I'm glad it happened, and I'm glad it happened with you."

Now it was Alvin's turn to feel warm and full on the inside, a feeling he has never felt in his whole damn life. "Wait, really?"

She rolled her eyes again, and Alvin thought she looked so fucking pretty. "Yes, okay? And if, _IF_ , we end up keeping the baby for ourselves, I'm glad that you're it's dad."

Alvin smiled. "Thanks, Brittany. That honestly means a lot."

It was almost as if she could feel the sincerity in his voice, because it made her heart jump. "And, well, I'm happy that I get to see you today for the first time in a week, okay?"

Brittany blushed and Alvin saw. He laughed gently before pulling her towards him and wrapping an arm around her waist. Brittany wasted no time before returning the hug, and she swore, she didn't want to let go. The embrace lingered longer than usual, and Alvin pulled her even closer. Brittany smiled to herself before resting her head against his shoulder, and in that moment, it was just them.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy too."

And they both knew that it meant so much more than that.

* * *

A week later had passed, and everything felt right in the world.

Of course, both Alvin and Brittany knew that they were just friends at the moment, nothing more. Even though feelings weren't officially announced between them, there was a silent agreement between them both to take things slow. There was no rush, not that they were rushing into anything in the first place. They were nothing more than two friends, with an unborn baby, who care about the other a lot.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Alvin was coming over to hang out. She and Alvin both got a day off day, which was rare since they hardly ever got the same days off. They have always been the types of people to go out on the weekends, whether it was to some party, or some get-together where people got drunk within a few minutes. Alvin and Brittany were usually the first ones to go, that was just their thing. Their friends invited them to go out today, but the two just wanted to stay in. Of course, they both missed partying, and they both miss the feeling of getting plastered and having fun, but they just needed a break from the party life for a while. Not only was Brittany pregnant, and didn't want to be around large groups of people, but Alvin wanted to stay in as well.

She couldn't help but smile when she felt her phone buzz. She pulled her phone out, but was a little surprised when she saw that an unsaved number was calling her. Usually, Brittany would ignore it, assuming that it was just some automated voice message. But there was just something familiar about this number, as if she has seen it before, but she couldn't exactly remember where.

So she answered the line, and put her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"...Britt? It's me."

Brittany almost dropped her phone when she heard the voice on the other line.

Kyle. Kyle Harris.

Her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

 **Damn. See? I told you guys to keep an eye on Kyle.**

 **And Alvin and Brittany finally, sorta, kinda revealed their feelings for each other (kinda, but not really), so what's gonna happen next? What is Brittany gonna do about Kyle?**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing so far. I honestly thought that since I haven't been on Fanfiction in about 5 years, that I wouldn't really get as much readers/reviewers as I used to. But look! 300+ reviews so far? I'm speechless, so thank you so much everyone!**

 **And again, thank you to Love14Forever for drawing me more fan art for this story! I'm OBSESSED with it! If anyone else has fan art that they wanna draw for this story, PLEASE let me know! I would love to see them!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! The more reviews, the quicker I'll get these chapters out! See ya in the next one :)**


	17. Shatter

**Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait, but please realize that I am also a human being who has a life outside of Fanfiction. I am not a robot that sits and writes down stories all day lol. If I wanna stay out until 3am and hang out with my friends and ignore this story, then that's my choice and I won't apologize for it. So next time, please be patient or else I may not continue this story, if some of you guys are being aggressive.**

 **But to all of you who have patiently waited, here is the next chapter! :)**

* * *

For fuck sake, this was the last thing she needed right now.

Alvin was coming over in a few minutes. He could be here any second. Getting a phone call from her ex-boyfriend is the _worst_ possible thing that could happen to her right now. The world _hates_ her, she just knows it.

When Brittany didn't answer, Kyle said her name again. For some reason, it made her heart ache and she hated that she was feeling that way. But she knew why. She and Kyle were together for 3 whole years before they broke up. At one point, he was her everything, her best friend, someone she could lean on, someone who made her shitty days so much better, and someone that once held her damn heart.

The sound of his voice brought all that back, and it hurt like a motherfucker. Worst of all, she and Kyle didn't even end their relationship on bad terms. They stopped going on dates, stopped hanging out with each other all the time, until they both came to an agreement that it would be best for them to break up. Of course, it was heartbreaking, but it was also for the best. There was no animosity between them, there never was. And that's why it sucked, because Kyle left a gentle imprint on her heart that could never, ever make Brittany dislike him.

It was as if she had forgotten how to speak. This would've been so much easier a few months ago. Saying something into the phone would've been a million times easier a few months ago. But now, hearing Kyle's voice, when Brittany herself knows that she can't allow these old feelings back into her heart, made things so much harder. Harder than anything she has ever felt before.

Because she knew that her stupid fucking heart was for someone else.

"Brittany, you there? Hello? Earth to Brittany?" Kyle said.

There was a slight laugh in his voice, and Brittany could just imagine the way Kyle's eyes lit up as he smiled. It was small quirks like that that made Brittany's heart jump. It was quirks like that that made Brittany want to disappear. After 3 years of being with a person, of course she knew it was going to take a long time before she completely got over Kyle. But it has only been a few months. That's why it sucked.

"H...Hi, Kyle. Sorry, I, um, wasn't expecting your call," she said finally.

"No worries. And yeah, sorry about that. You did mention that your number was still the same, so I just wanted to call and say hi, if that's okay," he said.

Brittany almost felt bad for him. "Yeah, of course that's okay. How are you?"

Kyle paused for a moment or two. "I've been fine, I guess. Same old. You?"

She sighed to herself. _Well_ , she got drunk at a party, hooked up with her lifelong, childhood enemy in some stranger's bedroom, got pregnant, is now 4 months pregnant, and is also starting to fall for that same lifelong childhood enemy, who is also the father of her unborn child.

"Nothing much," she said.

"Good, because I also called you to ask if you'd like to hang out one day. Maybe go out for lunch and catch up?" asked Kyle.

Brittany froze. Okay, she was not expecting that at all. "Wait, what?"

Kyle chuckled a little, and it made Brittany's heart ache. "Listen, Britt. I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but things ended well between us, so I don't think there's any harm in two friends catching up, right? Besides, well, I, um, miss you, Brittany."

Oh, for fuck sake. That just made Brittany's chest shatter even more. "Kyle..."

"Before you say something, I don't want to make it seem as if I'm asking to get back together with you. I'm not gonna force you into something you're not comfortable with, and you know that. But I still care about you, Brittany. We broke up only a few months ago, and I miss you. As a friend," he said.

Brittany didn't say anything for a moment. Part of her could understand what Kyle meant; sure, they're no longer together, but that doesn't mean that they can't hang out as friends. But at the same time, Brittany knew that she really shouldn't, for so many reasons. After all, she is pregnant, and her stomach is starting to show, and that confrontation is something she wanted to avoid. And, well, hanging out with Kyle, when she is slowly starting to fall for Alvin, just doesn't feel right at all.

"Kyle. Look," she took a deep breath. "I miss you too, I do. You're one of my closest friends, and I will always care about you. But...but I just can't hang out with you."

"Why not? It's just lunch, Britt. Y'know, just two friends catching up," he said.

She felt extremely guilty. She just doesn't want to hurt Kyle at all. She became pregnant just two months after she and Kyle broke up, and she doesn't want him to think that she moved on so quickly, or that she completely disregarded anything that ever happened between them during their relationship.

"I can't disclose why, but trust me, it has nothing to do with you. It has more to do with me, if that makes sense," she said.

"It doesn't," said Kyle.

Brittany sighed, realizing how stupid she must sound right now. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I would love to hang out with you and see you again, but I just can't right now. Please don't take it the wrong way."

Kyle paused for a while, then said, "Don't worry about it, Britt. At least I tried. It was good hearing your voice, anyway. And if you ever change your mind and do wanna hang out one day, I'm just one call away."

Brittany felt broken. She felt like she was hurting him. She knows that she no longer has feelings for Kyle, but he was such an important part of her life. 3 damn years of nothing but good memories. She wouldn't dare hurt him intentionally. "I know. And it was good hearing from you, Kyle. I'm happy you're doing okay."

"Yeah," there was a sad sigh in his voice. "Anyway, take care, Britt. I'll be here if you need me."

Brittany nodded to herself, because she knows. "Bye, Kyle."

"Bye."

Brittany hung up her phone and closed her eyes. She knows that she doesn't love Kyle like the way she used to, but why was her heart racing in such a weird way? It has nothing to do with feelings, she figured, but it mostly has something to do with the fact that she doesn't want to hurt him in any way. They were together for 3 damn years, and she had sex with another guy and became pregnant a few months after they broke up. Brittany felt like trash. No, she felt even lower than trash.

She was so close to crying, but she didn't allow herself to. Her head was spinning and she was so confused, that she didn't realize that Alvin had walked in through her front door, until he greeted her hello before leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek.

Brittany opened her eyes and looked at him. Her heart began to swell, like every other fucking time she saw Alvin, but her eyes looked sad and he could tell. He raised an eyebrow and looked down into her hand, where he saw her holding her phone.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

She was about to say 'no one', but realized that there was no point in lying to him. It's not as if Kyle did anything bad, and it's almost not as if she's not allowed to talk to other boys. She and Alvin aren't even together, so why the hell was so she reluctant to say his name?

"Just an old friend, that's all," she said.

"Oh. You look kinda upset," he said.

"Yeah, because _you_ just so happened to walk in and ruin my day," she rolled her eyes but bit back a smile.

"Please. You know that I make your day so much better," he said.

"Ew, I fucking hate your ego, Seville," she said.

Alvin shrugged. "Well, you're gonna hate me a little less when you realize that I brought your favorite snacks," he motioned to the plastic bag that he had placed on the counter as he walked in. "You have the weirdest fucking cravings, Brittany. Peanut butter and pickles? Seriously?"

"Well, I can't help it if _your_ child is giving me these cravings," she fired before grabbing the jar of pickles into her own hand. She looked at him, and couldn't help but smile. "But we both say thank you."

She reached up and pressed a light kiss on his cheek, and she pulled away blushing like a stupid idiot. Fuck. When was she going to stop acting this way around him? She has know him for almost more than half her life. What is it about him that makes her want to vomit her entire heart out every time she was around him?

Alvin smiled at her before grabbing her hand and leading them both into the living room. They both sat down, and he let go of her hand, but they still sat close to each other. It was quiet between them for a while. This is what usually happens whenever they hung out at home. The TV was on, Brittany was fixated on whatever reality show was on while she munched away on some food, while Alvin stayed by her side. Alvin didn't mind, of course. He would rather be doing this than go out and get plastered on booze and other shit. He just wanted to be with her.

A few minutes had passed, and Alvin couldn't help but stare at Brittany for a while. She still had her focus on the TV, and didn't even realize that Alvin was looking at her. He thought that she looked so damn pretty. Of course, he always thought Brittany was pretty, even back when they hated each other and didn't speak to each other for about a year. But looking at her now, without all the excessive makeup and hairspray that she usually had on every time he saw her at parties, she just looked so fucking pretty.

He couldn't help but look down at her stomach. Brittany was currently wearing a t-shirt, and her baby bump was as clear as day. Alvin found himself staring at her stomach longer than intended, but it was just so fascinating to him. He sometimes couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that there is a person in there, a tiny little baby that he and Brittany made.

"Britt?"

"Mhmm?"

"...How many months along are you now?"

She turned to him. His eyes were so damn golden, and her heart sped up. "4 months. Almost halfway there."

"Shit," Alvin chuckled nervously. "4 months is sooner than I expected."

"Yeah, I feel the same way," she sighed. "Feels just like yesterday when I found out I was pregnant. It was one of the craziest days of my life."

"How do you feel about it now?" he asked.

Brittany thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, when I first found out I was pregnant, I was just so scared. I didn't know what the hell to do with myself, and I was certain that I didn't want to keep the baby. But now," she smiled a little as she looked at him. "I feel better about it. I'm not exactly scared anymore, and to be honest, I've gotten used to being pregnant."

"But you're still unsure whether you wanna keep the baby, right?" he asked.

Brittany felt her heart ache a little at the softness in Alvin's voice, because she knows that Alvin wants her to keep their baby. Of course, Alvin will respect and support whatever choice Brittany makes with the baby, but Brittany herself doesn't want to hurt Alvin in any way. They've talked about this a billion times before. She knows that Alvin cares about her, and especially about the child that was growing inside of her this very moment, and as much as she would love to make an easy choice, she couldn't.

"I've...been thinking about it," she sighed. "I know we've discussed this before, and I know what _you_ want me to do, but...but I'm still unsure about what I want to do. I mean, I would love to keep the baby, Alvin. I really would. But like we've talked about before, unless you and I are willing to give up and sacrifice everything that we were before I got pregnant, then we aren't ready."

Alvin nodded. He really wasn't expecting a new answer from her, after all. "But you're not thinking about abortion anymore, are you?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, not anymore. I wanna give birth to the baby, even if we aren't gonna keep it."

"At least we'll both get to see the baby once, before we give it up for adoption," said Alvin.

The moment he said that, Brittany's heart broke. This was just so damn difficult. She would love to keep the baby and become a mother, but like she mentioned, she and Alvin are not ready at all. This pregnancy was basically an accident in the first place. She was thrown into this whole situation without being prepared. However, the past few months did show that she and Alvin grew up a little, and that they are able to change if they wanted to. Hurting Alvin is something she doesn't want to do, because she knows that he cares, but at the same time, there really wasn't another way out.

Brittany reached over towards Alvin's face, and turned his cheek so that he could be looking at her. "Alvin. I'm not saying that I've made up my mind and have chosen to give the baby up for adoption. I've been considering your choice too, remember? But right now, I'm just unsure."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"And listen. If I do end up keeping this baby, I'm glad that all this happened with you," she said gently.

And her heart felt so damn full when she said that. For a brief second, she thought back on her phone call with Kyle earlier. At one point in her life, Brittany believed that Kyle was going to be the guy she will marry, the guy she will have children with. But now, just being with Alvin, she honestly couldn't imagine going through this whole thing with someone else.

Alvin chuckled a little. "4 months ago, at the party, if someone had told you that you and I would be getting along again, would you have believed them?"

"Absolutely not," said Brittany. "But I guess things happen for a reason. If it wasn't for me getting super drunk and disappearing into the bathroom at the right moment, I don't think any of this would be happening right now. By the way, I still can't believe we hooked up in some stranger's bathroom _and_ bedroom."

Alvin rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but laugh. "Do you remember anything that happened the night we hooked up?"

Brittany paused for a moment. She and Alvin had never, ever talked about the night they had drunk sex, except for the one time she had confronted him which resulted in them screaming and blaming one another. But Brittany could tell that he was genuinely curious. Besides, they're on good terms now, and that night happened months ago. They didn't really have anything to hide.

"Not really. I mean, I remember hanging out with my friends and seeing you make out with a couple girls at the party," she said. This wasn't anything new, exactly. Alvin has hooked up with quite the number of girls before, and Brittany has seen him go wild at parties a ton of times.

Alvin cleared his throat. "Great, thanks for bringing that up, Britt."

She laughed. "I also sorta remember getting pissed off at you for no reason and throwing my drink at you."

"Fuck, you did? 'Cause I don't remember that at all," he said.

"You were plastered, Alvin. More than I was," she rolled her eyes. "I don't really remember anything else that happened. I don't even remember going into the bedroom with you. I just remember waking up naked, seeing you beside me, and freaking out. God, I fucking hated your guts."

"At least you remember _some_ things. Everything is a blur to me," he said.

Brittany let out a small laugh. "Yeah. But anyway, Alvin, despite what we've gone through, I'm glad that it happened. I'm glad that we're friends again, I'm happy that you've taken a break from your excessive partying, and I'm happy that you've stuck by me this entire time. Not a lot of guys would do that, especially for something as unexpected as this," she said.

"Well, I care about you, Britt. You already know that, or do I have to fucking spill my feelings to you all over again?" he sighed out loud.

Brittany laughed. "Don't worry, I remember every word you said. And the feeling is mutual."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Brittany."

She smiled back. "And even though we weren't planning on any of this at all, I'm happy that it happened with you. I mean, if I had to get pregnant at some alcohol driven party, I'm glad you were the one who got me pregnant," she joked, but was also half serious.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "You're welcome...I think."

She laughed gently. She stared at him for a second. Her eyes were soft, and her heart was singing. She can't deny this any longer. She can't hide this from her own self any longer.

She was falling for him.

And she was falling for him _hard_.

* * *

Another week has passed, and Brittany felt like she was in such a good place in her life right now. Jeanette and Eleanor have been extra supportive with her pregnancy lately, and it just felt good. A few days ago, Brittany had dinner over at Alvin's place, where she also got a chance to talk about her pregnancy to Simon, Theodore and Dave for the first time. Alvin's brothers and dad were genuinely intrigued and happy for her, and even though they are all aware that Brittany may not keep the baby, they still showed compassion and support towards her and the baby.

And to top it all off, Brittany felt that she and Alvin have never been closer. This pregnancy definitely changed them both in the best way possible. Not only are they good friends now, but the growing spark between them only grew bigger and bigger every single day.

Brittany just came home from work and she was exhausted. She didn't get much sleep last night; now that her stomach was growing, she had to force herself to sleep on her back, which made her whole body ache. She woke up at least 5 times in the middle of the night for no reason, and by the time she began to feel sleepy, her alarm went off and she had to force herself out of bed.

It was only 7pm, but Brittany was already in her pajamas. Jeanette and Eleanor were both in the living room watching a movie, while Brittany made her way into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before taking a nap. As she waited for the water to boil, she sat at the table, just scrolling through her Instagram, before her phone vibrated.

Amanda, one of her best friends, one of the girls who was at the party with her, was calling her all of a sudden. Brittany raised an eyebrow before putting the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Britt, it's me. Where are you right now?"

Brittany could hear faint, upbeat music in the background. "I'm at home, why?"

Amanda sighed. "Well, I'm at this house party right now, and you'll never believe what I just saw."

There was a slight hesitation in Amanda's voice, and it made Brittany feel extremely uneasy for some reason. "...What?"

Amanda paused for a moment. "Okay, look, I don't wanna hurt you, Brittany, but I'm only telling you this because you're my best friend, and you're pregnant right now, and that I know how you feel about Alvin."

Brittany went ice cold when Amanda brought up Alvin's name outta nowhere. "What...what does he have to do with this?"

But instead of an answer, Brittany's phone vibrated again against her ear. She pulled her phone away from her face and saw that Amanda had sent her a picture. Brittany felt frozen. A part of her didn't want to open the picture, but another part of her knew that she had to. Her finger was trembling as she dragged her thumb across the screen to open it up.

It was a picture of Alvin Seville, with a bottle of beer in his hand, sitting on the couch, with two girls sitting close to him - WAY too close to him. He was smiling in the picture, while the two girls looked like they were in the middle of laughing at something he had said.

Alvin Seville, the father of her baby, the guy she was slowly, _stupidly_ falling for...

Brittany felt her stupid, fucking heart _break_.

* * *

 **Damn.**

 **Well, just when we thought things were going well between Alvin and Brittany...**

 **So, how do you think Brittany is gonna react? Mind you, she and Alvin are not together, so how do you guys think she _should_ react?**

 **Looking forward to reading all your feedback so don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	18. Lament

After Brittany had hung up, she couldn't help but stare at the picture on her phone for a long, long time. Her hands were trembling. She felt lied to, she felt played, she felt betrayed, and it fucking _hurt_.

It was only recently that Alvin had told her that he was taking a break from his excessive partying and drinking, that he was taking a break from his partying ways, and that he was glad to get away from it all for a bit because all he wants to focus on is Brittany and their unborn child. And Brittany was foolish enough to believe him.

She was hurt, but at the same time, she didn't exactly know why she was hurt.

She stared at the picture for what seemed to be the billionth time that night. Alvin was sitting beside two girls, who were sitting a little too close to him, and they were all laughing and smiling, as if Alvin had said something flirty which made those two girls swoon. Knowing him, that was probably what happened.

Thing is, Brittany wouldn't have minded that at all. She didn't want to jump to conclusions right away, because it might just have been Alvin hanging out with two friends or something. But what bothered her the most, was that it reminded her of the night of the party, the night she got pregnant, when Alvin was with those two other girls, kissing them, making out with them, grabbing every part of their body, just moments before he had sex with _her_.

It bruised her on the inside so much, but at the same time, Brittany knows that Alvin is allowed to do whatever he wants.

Because they're not together.

And it fucking hurts to know that.

So Brittany got up off her seat, which was beginning to get harder and harder now that she's a little over 4 months pregnant, and made her way to the living room where Jeanette and Eleanor were. Her sisters had their focus on the TV, but turned around to look at Brittany when she had sat down beside them.

And instantly, they knew something was up.

"You okay?" asked Eleanor.

"Yeah," sighed Brittany.

"No, you're not," said Eleanor. "What's wrong, Britt?"

She shrugged before responding. "It's just...I just got off the phone with Amanda a few minutes ago. She's at this party right now, and Alvin is there as well."

Jeanette raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Didn't Alvin say that he was taking a break from partying?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, he did. But, ugh, whatever. I wasn't expecting him to last long, unfortunately. Anyway, Amanda sent me this picture of him," she said, before turning her phone so that her sisters could look at the screen.

Eleanor took the phone in her hand and looked at the picture, with Jeanette staring from the side. Her two sisters were quiet for a while, and Brittany looked at them, trying to find a single reaction in their faces. After a while, Eleanor looked up and said, "Well, was he doing anything wrong?"

Brittany sighed as she took her phone back. "That's the thing. I asked Amanda if she saw him do anything behind my back, and she said no. But for some reason, I can't help but feel hurt by this picture."

Eleanor bit down on her bottom lip for a second. "Britt, you know that I'm always the first person to defend you and scream at Alvin, and I really wish I could find a reason to be mad at him over this picture, but if Amanda told you that he isn't doing anything shady behind your back, then I don't see what the problem is."

Brittany nodded, because Eleanor was right. But it was just the fact that Alvin was out at a party right now, surrounded by a bunch of girls that aren't even aware that he's about to become a father, with alcohol in every corner where he could easily get drunk and experience another repeat of the events that happened with Brittany...

Besides, like she had mentioned, she and Alvin aren't together. Alvin isn't obligated to tell Brittany where he is at all times, nor is he obligated to hang out with her every single day.

But it just fucking sucks, because they both have feelings for each other, and Alvin knows that Brittany cares about him a lot. She just wants to spend time with him, and then he just goes off, ignores her, and hangs out with a bunch of other girls?

"I know," sighed Brittany. "But you guys know Alvin. He'll say one thing, and go back on his word a few days later. Just because he admitted feelings for me, and just because we're having a baby, doesn't mean that Alvin can accidentally get drunk and hook up with another girl. And...and I know it sounds insane, because Alvin and I aren't in a relationship, but I'm hurt that he's out with other people, and not with me right now."

"How do you feel about it?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany paused for a bit. "Conflicted. I mean, I know I shouldn't be upset. It's just a picture, and I don't want to jump into any conclusions. And Alvin can do whatever he wants, I can't control him or anything. But it's just...I'm just a bit bothered seeing him around other girls, you know? I wish I wouldn't feel that way, but I just can't help it."

Eleanor sighed. She truly felt bad for her older sister. "You're feeling that way because you like him, and more than a friend."

"Something like that," Brittany mumbled.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Britt," said Jeanette.

Eleanor nodded in agreement. "Listen, we know Alvin can be a total jackass at times, but he cares about you. We can see how much he cares about you every time he comes over to hang out, and I know that deep inside, he would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"Maybe you just need to talk to him and tell him why you're upset," said Jeanette.

Brittany sighed deeply. "Am I crazy for getting upset?"

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other for a quick second, before turning back to their sister. "Well, do you have feelings for Alvin?" asked Jeanette.

She didn't want to admit it at first, especially in front of Jeanette and Eleanor, but she nodded her head. "...Yes."

"Well, then that should answer your question," said Jeanette.

At first, Brittany wasn't sure exactly what Jeanette meant, but then realized that her sister was right. On top of all the pregnancy hormones, she now has to deal with all these stupid, annoying feelings that she has developed for Alvin Seville. The timing just wasn't right, and she just wasn't happy right now. Brittany doesn't care if Alvin had promised that he had taken a break from partying, because that was the least of her concerns. What she was annoyed about was that he was out, probably getting drunk and acting like his old self, after he had spilled his feelings for her, and after he had told her how much he cares about her and the baby.

Was she crazy for getting upset? Yes, probably.

Was she crazy for getting upset because she has feelings for him? No, absolutely not.

* * *

Three days have passed, and the bastard hasn't called her once.

No texts, no calls, nothing.

And honestly? Brittany was _so_ over him right now.

One day without calling or texting her was fine. Brittany was already annoyed as it was, and she figured that Alvin probably got drunk at the party and was hungover, so she left it as that. Two days without contacting her, and she was a little pissed, but Brittany never calls or texts first, especially when it involves a person she is angry at. But three days without contacting her? No explanation at all! Not even a quick hello, especially when the idiot lives right across from her!

Brittany knows that she has every reason to feel upset and irritated.

But honestly, fuck him. Whatever. She was just so fucking _annoyed_ , that she just wanted nothing to do with him. She has much more important things to think about, after all. He is the _least_ of her concerns, the fucking bottom of her list.

Brittany had just arrived home from work, and she was exhausted. Working full time and being pregnant was much harder than she had expected. So after getting out of her work clothes, and into some comfier clothes, she made a cup of hot chocolate before settling down on the couch. 5 minutes had barely passed before Brittany's phone began to vibrate. She took it out, and couldn't help but sigh in disgust when she saw who had texted her.

 **Message from: Alvin Seville**

 **8:33pm**

 _Hey, I saw your car in your driveway. Are u home?_

Brittany wanted to laugh out loud. What the hell is his issue? First, he ignores her for a few days, and then he suddenly texts her out of nowhere as if she would be okay with it? _Please_. Brittany rolled her eyes to herself before tossing her phone to the side, and returning her focus back on the TV. However, half an hour had passed, and her phone had buzzed 3 more times. She was annoyed, but a little curious, so she reached over to grab her phone once more, and saw that she got 3 missed calls from him.

And just when Brittany put her phone down, because she honestly couldn't give a shit about anything and would rather ignore Alvin, the world decided to hate her even more the moment she heard the doorbell ring.

Ugh, wonder who that could be.

Brittany knew better than to sit and ignore Alvin outside, but she stayed put for a few moments. However, as usual, the idiot was persistent, and after a couple doorbells later, Brittany groaned to herself before forcing herself off the couch. She made her way to the front door, and yanked it open until she was face to face with Alvin.

"Hey," he smiled when he saw her, before leaning in to give her cheek a light kiss. When he pulled away, however, he noticed that Brittany had barely moved and that she was glaring at him without emotion. "I tried calling and texting you a couple times, but you didn't answer. Is your phone dead or something?"

"...Yeah."

"Oh. So, what's up, Britt?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just got home from work and I'm really tired. I just wanna be alone right now," she fired, before reaching for the doorknob. "Goodnight."

Alvin stopped her before she could shut the door in his face. "Wait, Brittany."

She sighed out loud. "What do you want, Alvin?" she snapped.

He paused. Where was this attitude coming from? "...You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said aggressively. "I just don't wanna hang out with you right now, okay?"

Alright, there was definitely something wrong, and Alvin didn't like it. He doesn't know why Brittany was acting like a bitch to him. They were all sweet and nice to each other just a few days ago, so why was she hating on him all of a sudden? "Wait, what's wrong, Britt?"

Brittany could only stare at him for the longest time. Was he really serious right now? Is he really that stupid? Ugh, the fact that he has no clue why she was mad at him really says something right now, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with it at all. "Nothing. Everything is _perfect_ , as usual, Alvin."

"Oh," he was a bit apprehensive. "Then can I chill here for a bit?"

Was this guy for real right now? Did he just not get it? Does Brittany have to spell it out for him or something? She took a deep breath, trying her best to stay calm and collected, but it was starting to become pretty damn difficult. She could feel her patience slowly ticking away, and her anger was only increasing as she continued to look at him.

"Why? Your house is right across from mine," she said, a little more rude than expected.

"But I just wanna spend time with you," he gave off a small smile.

Brittany rolled her eyes, and she made sure he saw it. He would've been cute if it weren't for the colossal fuck up that he had created lately. Brittany scoffed and said, "Why? I mean, you already spent the past 3 days without hanging out with me, or even calling me for that matter, so I think you'll survive."

Alvin looked a little shocked, as if he wasn't expecting Brittany to call him out like that at all. "Wait, is that why you're mad? C'mon, Britt. Look, I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry for not calling you the past few days, and I understand if you're a little pissed at me. But it's not like I ignored you on purpose. I've been pretty busy the last few days."

"Busy, huh? With what?" she asked.

"Work, obviously. You know that. I've just been really, really busy lately," he said.

"Oh, but not busy enough to go to that party the other night, right?"

There it was, she said it, and she felt so damn proud to finally let it out. However, the anger inside of her was bubbling, and she felt like she was about to pop off any second now. Alvin, however, froze and didn't say a single word for the longest time. He was guilty, and Brittany could see it written all over his damn face.

"H-How...how do you know about that?" he asked.

She scoffed again. She couldn't believe he was even _asking_ her that. "Doesn't matter. Now, I'm gonna go to bed."

But Alvin wasn't having any of it. Before Brittany could close the door in his face again, he stopped her and looked her straight in the eye. "What the hell is your problem, Brittany? You're seriously gonna be mad at me for going to a party? You, of all people, should be okay with that! I was just hanging out with people, that's all!"

"I'm not mad at you for going to a party, dumbass! That's the least of my concerns! But it just kinda sucks when you're pregnant, and all you wanna do is spend time with the damn father of your baby, and when he doesn't call or text you back, it just fucking sucks even more!" she fired. Her voice was on edge.

"Well, you have my number, don't you? Why didn't you just call me and tell me you wanted to hang out?" asked Alvin.

"Are you _stupid_ , Alvin? I'm already carrying your baby. The _least_ you can do is tell me that you're not able to hang out today, instead of making me wait! Besides, we hang out _all the time_. I don't need to fucking _call_ you to hang out with you when we've been doing that almost _every single day_! I don't care that you went to a party. But at least tell me instead of ignoring me!" Brittany was starting to yell.

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be mad. I know I said I took a break from partying or whatever, but it was just that one time, and I didn't want you to think that I went back on my word or something!" said Alvin.

"I would rather have you tell me, than have to find out from people _at_ the party that you were there," she argued.

"I also didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to feel left out, or something. I'm not gonna bring you to a party when you're pregnant!" he said.

"That's not the problem here, Alvin!" she fired. "Ugh, there's honestly no point in fighting over this. There's no point in getting mad when you just don't get it!"

Alvin just stared at her. He was starting to feel pretty annoyed. "I don't know why you're mad, Brittany. I didn't do anything wrong."

And with that, Brittany couldn't help but feel a little hurt. The fact that he couldn't see why she was upset really hurt her on the inside. Alvin knows that she has feelings for him, and he knows that all she wants to do is spend more time with him. Why couldn't he understand that? Maybe, just maybe, his feelings for her weren't as strong as she thought.

"Whatever, Alvin. I'm done talking to you right now," she said, before trying to close the door once more. But like earlier, Alvin didn't let her.

"But I'm not done talking to you," he said. "What the hell, Britt? We were fine a few days ago. I don't want us to start fighting over something stupid like this."

"Stupid, huh," she scoffed. "Well, I hope those two girls were worth it."

And the moment she said that, it was as if the tension grew a billion times thicker. A fucking bomb could go off at any second, but neither Alvin nor Brittany would turn to look, because the intensity, anger, and hostility was just too damn thick.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb, Alvin! I saw pictures! You were hanging out and drinking with those two girls, right? Just admit it," she challenged, but she was so damn hurt on the inside.

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it right after, as if he couldn't find the right words to say. "Yes, okay, I hung out with a few girls, but that was it! I was just drinking with them, alright?"

Brittany let out a fake laugh. "You were _just drinking_ at that party _we_ were both at, right? And look at what happened after that. You got so drunk that you _fucked_ me, your own worst enemy, in the bathroom and got me pregnant. But don't worry, you were just drinking, I forgive you, Alvin," her voice was so bitter and sarcastic, it almost sounded poisonous.

"Are you saying that I'm lying?" he asked.

"No, I'm trying to say that I _know_ the type of person you are, Seville. You say that you were just drinking, when that really means something else, especially when it comes to parties! You go to the extreme when you get drunk, and you know that," said Brittany. "So tell me. Did you have sex with them?"

"No! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you acting like some jealous bitch?" Alvin fired, and his voice was getting louder.

"You wanna know why? Because you have the audacity to tell me you have feelings for me, tell me that you care about me, then hang out with a couple girls in an environment where you can easily do shady shit behind my back!" Brittany fired.

Alvin rolled his eyes and groaned. "Seriously, Brittany?"

"I'm dead serious. And I'm pregnant, for fuck sake. Didn't you feel, I don't know, a _little_ guilty hanging out with all those girls, who probably only wanted to hook up with you, when I'm literally struggling to get up off my bed every single damn day because _you_ got me pregnant? Don't you feel a little guilty, Alvin?" Brittany fired.

He stared at her. He was annoyed. "You're trying to make me sound like the bad guy here, Brittany! You fucking _know_ that I care about your pregnancy. I've been by your damn side the moment you told me you were pregnant, so don't act like I've been ignoring and neglecting you, just because I went out for _one_ night!" he exclaimed.

Brittany sighed out loud. "Look, you can do whatever the fuck you want. But, if you tell someone you care about them, especially when that someone is pregnant with your damn _baby_ , don't try and lie. But I'm just being a jealous bitch, after all, right?"

Alvin was silent for the longest time. "I didn't do anything wrong. You're overreacting."

"But I'm not. End of story," she said. "I'm done with this stupid conversation, alright? Now goodnight."

She pulled the door close, and this time, Alvin didn't hold it back. She slammed the door in his face, went upstairs and fell into bed. She was hurt, she was furious, she was embarrassed, she was annoyed. Everything that had just happened almost seemed like a blur. Of course, she has every reason to feel upset. And sure, Alvin may have been telling the truth, but that wasn't the point. The point was, he just couldn't understand how badly he had hurt her, and instead, he was defending his own self without taking Brittany's feelings into consideration.

And maybe Alvin was right. Maybe she was overreacting a little bit, or maybe she wasn't. But she was just so annoyed and so hurt, and she didn't want to hold her feelings in any longer. Alvin deserves to know that she's mad at him. Alvin deserves to know that she isn't someone that will let people walk all over her.

She spent the next 2 hours lying on her back, thinking about everything that had happened. She went back and forth in her mind, wondering to herself if she was right or wrong, if Alvin was right or wrong, or if she should just pick up her phone and tell him that's she's sorry, even though she knows she shouldn't be apologizing for anything.

But she fell asleep before even deciding what to do. Maybe she should call him tomorrow, or the next day or whenever.

Little did Brittany know, but she and Alvin wouldn't be speaking to each other for a while.

Because a month has now passed, and they haven't seen nor spoken to each other since that night.

* * *

 **Ouch.**

 **So, I wanna know who's side are you guys on? Alvin's or Brittany's? And why?**

 **And now that they haven't spoken to each other in a month, what's gonna happen next?**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, and I can't wait to read all the feedback for this chapter so don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **See ya in the next one :)**


	19. Ablaze

**Hiiii it's me.**

 **I am SO sorry that it took 2 months to update. Life got in the way and became busy, but I finally have the next chapter! Thank you all for being so patient with me, and trust me, this chapter will (hopefully) make up for the long wait.**

* * *

A month has passed, and Alvin and Brittany have not seen each other since the night they fought.

It kept her awake in bed sometimes. She wondered if she had overreacted, or if she had every right to react the way she did. Sometimes when she would feel the urge to get up, walk across the street to his house to apologize, she would remember what Alvin did, and it upset her all over again. However, that didn't mean that she wasn't thinking about him, or what he was doing, almost every single day. Sometimes when she didn't even realize it, she would catch herself staring outside her window at his house, and sometimes when she didn't see his car in the driveway, she would feel herself drowning in bad feelings all over again.

Brittany knew it wasn't worth getting upset over. It has been a month, and she wanted to forget about him. Sure, there _were_ some feelings there, sure she probably _thought_ she was falling for him, but after everything Alvin had said and done, she knew she was a damn idiot for thinking that he felt the same way.

There is nothing between them. No feelings, nothing. Whatever friendship that was slowly blooming between them was now gone too.

They're having a baby together, a baby that wasn't even suppose to happen in the first place, a baby that they probably weren't even going to keep.

But that's all. Nothing more, nothing less.

Today was a cloudy, yet cold afternoon. After Brittany had fixed up her hair and makeup, she couldn't help but linger her stare at her body as she stared at the mirror. She was now 5 months pregnant, and her stomach was definitely showing. Luckily, Brittany has always been a slim, petite girl, so it wasn't as if she looked like she was carrying a dozen watermelons under her shirt. She was currently wearing a sweater, and her stomach was slightly unnoticeable, but it was still there.

But, damn. 5 months pregnant. She didn't know what the hell to make of it. Some days, she would feel a little excited. Other days, especially since she and the _damn_ father of her baby aren't talking, it sunk her feelings to the pit of her stomach. But most days, she was just downright nervous and scared of what was to come.

She looked at the time on her phone, and realized that she was gonna be late if she didn't leave soon. So she left her room, walked down the stairs, hoping and praying that her sisters wouldn't notice her as she put on a pair of shoes, but of course, that didn't happen.

"Where are you going, Britt?" asked Eleanor.

Brittany, who had one hand on the doorknob, couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Nowhere, just meeting up with someone."

"Who?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany sighed. There was no point in hiding anything, especially when her sisters were being so damn nosy. She turned around and faced them both. "Just don't jump into any conclusions, okay? But I'm meeting up with Kyle."

The looks on Jeanette and Eleanor's faces said it all, the moment Brittany said the name of her ex-boyfriend.

Jeanette raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Kyle...as in..."

"Yes," sighed Brittany. " _BUT_ it's not what you think. We're just meeting up to have dinner and to catch up, that's all."

"Wait, wait, wait. So, you're telling me that you're gonna have dinner with your _ex-boyfriend_ , a guy that you were with for _3_ whole years, while you're _pregnant_ with someone else's kid? Um, I don't think that's a good idea, Brittany," said Eleanor.

Brittany rolled her eyes again. She knew her sisters would jump into conclusions, even though she asked them not to. "God, Eleanor, you're making it seem as if I'm the bad guy. Look, Kyle and I are just friends now, okay? There's no harm in going out to dinner with a friend."

"Yeah, but a friend that used to be a boyfriend is different," said Eleanor. "Besides, how did you and Kyle even reunite? We haven't seen or heard of him since you guys broke up, which was almost a year ago, right?"

Brittany bit her bottom lip. It did seem a little weird, she had to agree on that. When she and Kyle broke up, they never really spoke to each other again. Luckily they ended things on good terms, but they just no longer spoke or saw each other after that. She could understand why her sisters were acting a little suspicious that Kyle suddenly appeared again out of thin air.

"We bumped into each other a few weeks ago. He wanted to meet up for lunch one time, but I declined because, _ugh_ , I still had feelings for Alvin that time, and it just didn't feel right. But now that Seville and I aren't talking to each other, I kinda felt bad for rejecting Kyle's offer, so I called him up, asked him if he wanted to grab dinner, and he agreed to," said Brittany.

"...Okay, that's great and all, but what are you gonna tell Kyle when he brings up the fact that you are _visibly_ pregnant?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, because that was a question she was hoping to avoid. Even though she and Kyle aren't together anymore, she still cared about him as a friend. 3 years of being with a person doesn't just disappear overnight, and Brittany didn't want to hurt him at all, because at one point in her life, she truly did believe that she and Kyle would last. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him by telling him that she got pregnant with another guy's kid, just months after they broke up.

"The truth, of course. It's not as if Kyle and I are getting back together or something, and it's not as if I cheated on him and became pregnant while we were together," said Brittany, and she knew that as horrible as it sounded, she was right.

"That's not the point, Brittany. This just isn't a good idea," said Eleanor. "Also, this isn't a way to forget about Alvin or something, is it?"

"Ew, of course not," said Brittany. "Alvin and I are nothing more than two people having a baby together. I honestly don't give a shit about him, and he clearly doesn't care either. The past month has clearly showed that."

But Brittany could tell that her sisters were silently judging her, and she could feel their stares stabbing into her back as she left the house. As she drove, she couldn't help but think about what her sisters said. Of course, Kyle was gonna notice something different about her. She's 5 months pregnant, for fuck sake, and Brittany began to ask herself if this dinner really was a good idea. She began to feel sick and nervous, and she didn't exactly know why.

Brittany soon arrived at the restaurant they were meeting at, and she lingered inside her car a little longer than she wanted. A part of her desperately wanted to drive away, but knew that she shouldn't. The walk from her car to the entrance of the restaurant seemed a million miles long, but she finally entered and saw Kyle sitting at one of the booths, waiting for her.

She approached him, and he looked up. He smiled when he saw her, and Brittany swore that she caught a glimpse of him looking at her stomach, but she wasn't quite sure, and it made her nerves burn a trillion times more. He approached her and gave her a side hug with one arm.

"Hey, you made it!" he said, as he pulled away.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it," she said.

And then Brittany saw it, and this time, she was sure of it. She could've missed it if she blinked. But she saw him take a quick glance at her stomach again, but he didn't say a thing as they both sat down across each other. They soon ordered their food, and for a quick second, it was quiet between them, so Brittany decided to speak up first.

"How have you been, Kyle?" she asked.

"It's been good. Same old, I guess. Just going to work and school everyday," he said. "How about you?"

Ugh, what has she not been up to? Brittany just shrugged and said, "Same. Been working nonstop too."

"Well, it's good that we both had a day off today. I'm glad we're catching up," he said.

She just nodded before taking a sip of water. Thankfully, their food arrived, because Brittany could tell that their conversation was going nowhere. It felt weird. She and Kyle used to have the best conversations, ones where they talked for hours, laughed for hours. Of course, Brittany knew that it was going to feel a little different, now that they've been broken up for quite some time, but she just couldn't help but feel as if something was off about him.

Halfway through their meal, Brittany decided to change the subject. It was going to hurt, but at the same time, she knew it was out of respect. Kyle could tell that there was something different about her, and Brittany felt that it was only right to bring it up, now that he's here, rather than choose to ignore it.

"You look like you have something on your mind, Kyle," Brittany spoke up gently. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her for a moment, then sort of chuckled quietly to himself. "It's nothing, really."

But she could see right through him, and Kyle himself knew that too. "You can tell me," said Brittany.

"You're...You're just gonna think I'm insane."

"Trust me, I won't," she said.

Kyle just stared at her for the longest moment, before taking a deep breath. "It really is nothing, Brittany, but...but I can't help but notice something a little different about you. I-It's not a bad thing, it's just...when you walked into the restaurant today, I couldn't help but notice that you don't really...look like yourself."

"How?" she asked.

Again, Kyle didn't say anything for the longest time. It was as if he was having a hard time coming up with the right words to say. "I dunno. It's...you just...you kinda...y-you sorta look...kinda...pregnant..."

Brittany noticed that his voice got soft at the end, and for some reason, she felt sad for him. It was so silent between them that it almost felt uncomfortable. It was as if this huge bomb of truth created this weird atmosphere between them. Brittany's heart was racing, and she couldn't bring herself up to speak up first. After a while, Kyle finally turned back to her.

Her silence gave him the answer.

"Please don't be mad," Brittany said quietly.

"...Wait...so that means...are you actually?" he was stuttering.

Brittany nodded, but then she saw the look in his eyes and she, herself, almost gasped out loud. "It's not yours, don't worry. The baby isn't yours."

The moment she said that, she wondered if that was even the right thing to say because Kyle now looked upset, disheartened, and extremely mad.

He didn't break his gaze from her at all. "Then who's is it?"

"That's not the concern right now, Kyle. Just please, don't be mad at me," said Brittany.

"Well, how can I not be mad, Brittany? Someone I've been with for 3 years just told me that she's pregnant. Shit, Brittany, we've only been broken up for a couple months! Now you've decided to get knocked up just a few months after we ended things? What the hell does that say about me? About everything you and I have been through?" Kyle fired at her.

"I don't wanna hurt you, but can you please just let me exp-"

"Too late for that," he said.

"Kyle, listen, I don't want you to think that I'm trying to hide anything from you, or that I completely forgot about our relationship, but-"

"You know what? Save it. I don't have time for this right now, Brittany," he said before reaching into his pocket and throwing a $50 bill on the table. "Have a good night, and it was _great_ seeing you."

However, the tone in his voice clearly stated otherwise, and before Brittany could try to say something else, he got out of his seat, and left the restaurant, leaving Brittany sitting there, feeling completely embarrassed, hurt and lost. Everything that just happened seemed like a blur. Her chest was aching and her face was feeling red. There were a few onlookers that turned away and pretended they didn't hear a thing, and it was fucking embarrassing. She couldn't take this anymore, so after she used the $50 to pay for the meal, Brittany walked back to her car and drove home before the pain could ignite faster.

When she finally got home, she slammed her car door shut. But then she could feel the tears start to come, and before she knew it, they were running down her face. She was too embarrassed to face her sisters right now, so she sat on the front steps of her porch and cried. She was upset that Kyle was mad at her, and she was embarrassed for hurting him. She put her face in her hands, allowing her palms to soak with tears and mascara, and she just sat there and cried and cried.

She was crying so hard that she didn't realize that someone had walked into their driveway, and was now slowly approaching her.

"Jesus...did you break a nail or something?"

She swallowed in a sob when she heard that stupid, fucking voice, and when she didn't answer, she heard footsteps coming towards her. The person said nothing as they sat down beside her. Finally, Brittany looked up, turned to her right, and almost scowled in disgust when she saw Alvin Seville sitting beside her. It has been a month since they have last seen or talked to each other, and he was definitely not someone she wanted to see right now.

"What do you want?" she fired.

He rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too."

"Fuck off, Alvin," she had to refrain herself from screaming. She almost got up off the porch steps, before Alvin gently held her down again so that she could keep sitting. "Leave me alone, please."

"I would, but you're clearly upset about something," he said.

"Ugh, why are you even here? Just leave me alone! You've already left me alone the past month, haven't you?" she said.

"Well, I just got home from work, and I saw your dumb ass sitting here by yourself, crying. I wasn't going to leave you alone after seeing that, no matter how much you hate me," he said.

"You're right, I _do_ hate you. Now do us both a favor and go home!" she exclaimed.

This time, Alvin looked annoyed. "What the fuck is your issue, Brittany? I'm just concerned about you, that's all! Even though I know you're angry at me, and even though I know you don't wanna see me, I still came over because I was a little fucking worried about you. But you just want me to leave? Goddamn, you really _are_ the world's biggest bitch," said Alvin.

" _Puh-leez_. I don't need you to be worried about me, asshole. I'm doing quite fine without you!" said Brittany.

Alvin scoffed. "Clearly you aren't when you're acting like a fucking mess."

"Fine!" her face was heating up, and her sadness soon melted into anger. "Since you're so used to getting what you want, anyway, you wanna know what happened? Well, I went out with my ex-boyfriend, he found out I was pregnant, and he left me, mid-date, in the middle of the restaurant. So, I'm clearly feeling like shit, but thanks _so much_ for asking!"

Alvin paused and looked at her. "Wait, he left you mid-date?"

"Yes, okay? So go ahead, tell me I'm stupid," Brittany fired, and her heart was hurting.

Alvin looked her straight in the eyes. He was so pissed, and right now, he fucking hated her for the way she was acting. "Fine, you wanna hear it? You're _stupid_ , Brittany, and I'm not talking about what happened tonight. You're so scared of realizing that maybe, just maybe, people try and leave you alone because that's what you asked for, all because they fucking care about you, that people choose to ignore you to give you space, so that you can be happy? And you're fucking stupid for pushing people away, for not realizing that people make mistakes, and I hope you realize that you're a fucking idiot who can't see when people actually care about you, that people have avoided you because they fucking care about you!"

There were tears in Brittany eyes and she felt like her body was on fire. "I fucking _HATE_ you, Alvin! Now that you've hurt my feelings _again_ , and now that you've said what you wanted to say, can you please just leave me alone? What more do you want?"

Alvin said nothing before cupping her chin with his fingers, and leaning in to kiss her.

He kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

In this moment, the world was on pause.

And everything just felt so goddamn right.

After what seemed like a goddamn eternity, he pulled away, and wiped a tear from Brittany's cheek. "If that doesn't answer your question, then I don't know what will," he said gently.

Brittany's heart was set ablaze, and instead of answering him, she pulled him back and kissed him again.

* * *

 ***insert screaming here***

 **well, did that make up for the long wait? I sure hope it did.**

 **So, now that Alvin and Brittany have kissed and made up (literally), what's gonna happen next? And if you think Kyle is gone for good, think again hehe...**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and please REVIEW! I would love to read some reviews/feedback for this chapter.**

 **See you in the next one!**


	20. Bliss

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but it is so important (and not to mention CUTE). Anyway, thanks for being patient with my slow updating. I'm trying to get these chapters out as quickly as I can, but in the mean time, enjoy this one!**

* * *

For the first time in a long damn time, Brittany's heart felt full and she couldn't get enough of the bliss that was flowing through her veins.

When Alvin pulled away, he stared at her. Just stared, nothing more, and knew that deep inside that the feelings that he was feeling right now did not compare to anything else he has ever experienced, because this was better. Fuck, it was so much better.

Brittany stared back, and knew that her stupid cheeks were probably turning red, but she didn't care. She wanted to kiss him again, she really did, but it took ever fibre in her body to pull herself back. And she knew that in order for another kiss to happen, they had to talk.

And a talk was _long_ overdue.

It was quiet for a long time. For once, Alvin Seville didn't know what to say, but the look in his eyes told Brittany everything.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

Just moments ago, she was screaming at him, crying and relishing from the burn that engulfed her chest as she spewed her hatred at him. The contrast almost took Alvin by surprise; Brittany's voice was soft, angelic, but still filled with that same pain that he heard moments ago.

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Doesn't seem like it," she replied.

Alvin was quiet again before he gave off a small shrug. He stared at her and damn, she was so pretty. "It's nothing, Britt, it's just, well...I just...I realized that this past month taught me some things, things that I never knew before. I guess...I just wanna apologize for all the shit I've caused this past month. I'm sorry, I really am."

Brittany said nothing at first. Alvin Seville never apologizes for just anything, so Brittany knew that he was being a million percent sincere. But then a pang of guilt hit her chest; this past month has been a painful one, no doubt, but Brittany knew that Alvin shouldn't be taking the blame entirely. She said some pretty nasty shit to him too, and her anger blindsided her to see that in the end, Alvin was only concerned about her. She was at fault too, and she knew that.

"It's okay, Alvin, it-"

"No, it's not okay, Brittany. This past month fucking sucked. Ever since we stopped talking, I've been so angry at myself for hurting you, and for making you feel the way I did. I admit, it was a dick move going to that party and not telling you, but I want you to know that I didn't do anything shady behind your back," he said.

She sighed. "Alvin, I told you before. It's not the party that bothered me, but I just wish you would've told me instead of not contacting me for a few days. I would've been okay with that, but I didn't get a call or a text or anything. I just...I just wanted to spend time with you, especially now that we've been closer than ever, and when you did ignore me, it honestly hurt me a lot."

Alvin gulped. She looked sad, and it killed him to see her like that. He knows that Brittany is never the one to show sadness or any sign of vulnerability, so seeing her like this now, created a huge dagger of guilt in his chest, and it felt like it was about to explode.

"I know, and I'm sorry. And look, I know I was hanging out with a few girls, but I didn't do anything with them. You...you know how I feel about you, and I wouldn't do that, especially since you're pregnant," he said gently.

Brittany could feel her heart swell, but she kept a straight face. "I know, and I believe you. And, well, I wanna apologize for acting the way I did. I overreacted. You've changed from your old self, and I should have trusted you, but...I got a little jealous, that's all, and I'm sorry for not believing you."

Alvin sighed. "It's fine. I don't blame you. Anyone with my reputation would've been called out the same way, I guess."

She looked down for a moment, before looking back up to meet his gaze. "But...you _do_ understand why I got mad at you, right? I...I know we're not together, Alvin, but we're having a baby together, and I just felt sort of, well, betrayed. You don't even know how many times I've wanted to call you and talk to you, but every time I would think back on what happened, I would feel hurt and angry all over again. I felt played with."

"That was never my intention, though, Brittany."

"Then what was?" she asked.

Alvin paused for a long moment to think. "I didn't want to hurt you and lose your trust, that's all. I didn't want you to think that I wasn't serious about all this, because things were going pretty well between us. But then everything fucked up within a day, and I thought that distancing myself from you would make things better."

She couldn't help but look down at her bump, and for some reason, she swore she wanted to cry, but she didn't. Alvin followed her gaze and stared at her stomach until Brittany spoke up again. "I...I was afraid that we weren't going to talk again. I only have a few months left before I give birth, and it made me so anxious - sick to my stomach, even - to think that I might have this baby without you even knowing."

That statement alone made Alvin feel nauseous because he had feared that as well. "I wanted to come by and check in on you, even when I knew you wanted nothing to do with me. I wanted to see how the baby was doing, but I wanted to give you space because I thought that was what you wanted, and I didn't want to upset you even more. But it fucking killed me, Brittany. Staying away from you and not knowing what was going on with the baby fucking killed me."

In her many, many years of knowing Alvin Seville, she has never heard him sound so serious in her damn life. "I'm sorry. You know I would never do that. I would never keep the baby from you, no matter how much we hate each other."

"I could never hate you," he said.

Brittany closed her eyes for a short moment. The tone in his voice made her feel a billion different emotions at once. "I could never hate you too. Nowadays, at least. You used to be intolerable."

Alvin chuckled at that. "You weren't the best person to be around either, _sweetheart_ , so I'd watch your mouth."

Brittany cracked a small smile. "Jerk."

The conversation ended there, for a while. They just sat in silence, on the steps of Brittany's front porch, just looking out into the quiet driveway as the night sky sat still above them. It was so quiet, in fact, that when Alvin spoke up with a whole new conversation, Brittany almost jumped in her seat.

"So...what happened tonight?" he asked her.

She sighed out loud and bit her bottom lip. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about right now. "It was nothing. I just decided to have dinner with my ex-boyfriend, that's all."

"Ken, right?"

"Kyle," she said.

"Oh. Right," said Alvin. "And so, lemme get this straight, he found out that you're pregnant, got upset, and left you at the restaurant by yourself?"

Brittany shrugged. "Pretty much."

"You guys aren't even together anymore. Why would he get upset?" asked Alvin. "Damn, what a bastard."

Brittany elbowed him in the side. "Don't be mean, asshole. Wouldn't you get upset when someone you've been with for 3 years, is suddenly pregnant with another guy's kid, just months after you broke up?"

He looked at her. "Well, I guess so, if you put it that way. Shit, Brittany, anything else you've been hiding?"

She turned to him, and almost smacked the shit out of him when she saw the smirk on his face. "Do _not_ get me started, Seville."

He laughed. "I'm joking, relax, okay? Poor guy, though. Probably still has feeling for you or something to get _that_ upset."

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed when she heard that. She looked at Alvin again and saw that he wasn't smiling anymore, and that he was staring straight ahead of him. "No, it...it probably has nothing to do with that. It would've been hurtful for anyone in that position. But...I shouldn't have agreed to go to dinner. It was stupid."

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Alvin asked her.

The question shocked Brittany, but for some reason, she knew it was coming. "No. You know that."

"Then why'd you agree to have dinner with him? Three years of being in a relationship is a big deal. Feelings like that don't just disappear overnight," he said. His voice was quiet, but curious.

She took a deep breath and turned away. "Because I felt...lost. When we fought, and when everything started to go downhill between us after things were starting to get so good, I wanted to hate you so badly. I wanted to forget about everything we fought about, and I thought that if I went out with Kyle, it would make me forget about you. Because Kyle is a good guy, he really is. So I thought that if I were to see my ex-boyfriend again, it would make me feel better about not seeing or talking to you. But...but it just didn't feel right at all," said Brittany.

She could tell that Alvin's eyes were on her, yet she still looked away.

Brittany continued, "But this past month did make me realize something."

"What's that?"

Brittany slowly turned back to him. Her heart was racing and her eyes looked so damn bright and beautiful. "I want to have the baby. Our baby. I've thought about adoption and abortion for the longest time, and I was so sure that I was going to end up choosing one of those. But I've decided that I want to keep the baby, and I'd like for you to be a part of the baby's life."

Alvin felt frozen. "Wait, what?"

"If you want to, I mean. If you don't, then I under-"

But her words were cut off unexpectedly when Alvin leaned and kissed her. He pulled away, but barely. "I want to. More than anything," he said against her lips.

Brittany's heart felt swollen, and she never felt happier. "Really?"

"Yes, really," he said. "Now, shut up so I can kiss you again."

Brittany smiled and let out a small laugh, a laugh that ignited a fire in Alvin's heart, before feeling his lips on hers again. But Alvin pulled away again, much to Brittany's dismay. He looked at her and smiled just a little when he saw the blush on her cheeks.

"So, we're good now, right?" he asked.

She paused, then nodded. "Yeah, we're good."

"Good," he said, before his face turned serious. "I care about you, Brittany, and I'm serious about all this, the baby, everything. I just...hope you can trust me. I don't want to fuck up and lose you or the baby."

Brittany felt damn fireworks go off in her chest as Alvin spoke. "It's gonna be a learning process for both of us. I mean, we're both completely unprepared for all this and it's going to take a while to get used to the fact that we're gonna become...parents. But, I trust you, Alvin."

"Thanks, Britt," he said. Then he stood up, put both hands out, and pulled her up on her feet. "C'mon, it's getting cold. Wanna grab a cup of coffee down the street?"

"Ugh, no thanks. The smell of coffee makes me sick. I tried to drink an iced coffee last week and I almost threw up. Pregnancy issues, sorry," she said.

"Okay, well, we can grab something else to drink then. The smoothie place up the road is pretty good," said Alvin.

"But that's uphill and I'm tired," she pouted.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Jeez, okay, _your majesty_ ," he said, before stopping to think. "How about hot chocolate at my place? No coffee and no walking involved."

Brittany smiled a little and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Okay, sounds good," he said, before he grabbed her hand so that they could walk across the street to his house.

Before they could exit Brittany's driveway, Brittany stopped him and said, "Hold on, wait."

Alvin turned around and looked at her. "What?"

Nothing more than a gorgeous smile appeared on Brittany's face before she reached up and kissed Alvin again. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but it ignited a flame bigger than anyone could ever imagine. "I think I can get used to that," she said shyly as she pulled away.

Alvin smirked and said, "Good, 'cause I can get used to that too."

The remainder of their night consisted of cups of hot chocolate, music, and a movie that they got bored of within 10 minutes so they allowed it to play in the background as they spent the next few hours talking. Nothing more, just talking and laughing, and it was honestly the most fun Alvin and Brittany had in a long time.

And deep inside, they both knew that this - whatever this was between them - was right where they belonged.

* * *

 **they cute. look at them. lil lovebirds.**

 **Lets add some drama soon, shall we? *evil laughter***

 **So, now that Alvin and Brittany are no longer fighting and are all cute and lovey dovey, what do you think is gonna happen next? With their relationship and they baby?**

 **I'd love to read some feedback so please REVIEW! All reviews are appreciated!**

 **See you in the next chapter :)**


	21. Secure

**Hi, yes, I'm still alive, don't worry lol**

 **I apologize for not updating in about 3 months, but I just got busy, that's all. The first half of this chapter has literally been sitting here since March, but I just didn't have time to write. But thank you all for your patience, and I swear, I will try my VERY BEST to get the future chapters out waaaay faster.**

 **In the mean time, enjoy the next chapter! :)**

* * *

"When I agreed to let you guys throw a baby shower, I was expecting...something a little softer and cuter," Brittany bit her bottom lip as she stared at the sight in front of her.

Two weeks had passed since she and Alvin made up. The morning after, Brittany decided that it was time to tell everyone that she had decided to keep the baby, so she gathered her sisters, Alvin's brothers and Dave together so that she and Alvin could break the news. Of course, they were all excited and extremely happy, and Brittany explained what made her change her mind, since they had all thought that she wasn't going to keep the baby. Her sisters were on another level of excitement because that night, Jeanette and Eleanor immediately started planning the baby shower.

"This is soft and cute though, isn't it?" asked Jeanette.

There were baby related decorations everywhere; balloons and streamers and a huge array of food. Brittany's guests were going to arrive in a few hours, which mostly consisted of her close friends and her coworkers. Of course, everything looked beautiful and amazing, but it was a little _too_ much, even for Brittany, which was definitely saying something.

"Don't get me wrong, I love it, and I love being extravagant and everything, but for a baby shower? Don't you guys think this is a little too much? And that's coming from _me_..." Brittany trailed off.

"Eleanor and I are just excited to meet our future niece or nephew, that's all. We just want the best for you, Britt," said Jeanette.

"Speaking of that, when are you gonna find out the gender of the baby? This baby shower would've been a lot easier to decorate if we knew what the baby was gonna be," said Eleanor.

Brittany shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. Alvin and I really haven't, um, talked about it yet. I think I wanna wait until I give birth to find out, though."

"Do you want a boy or girl?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany paused for a second. All of these questions really did throw her off. Despite her almost being 6 months pregnant, she never really spoke about the baby out loud, because up until a few weeks ago, she was so sure she wasn't keeping the child for herself. When she first found out, she thought she was heading towards the option of abortion. When she realized she couldn't find the heart to let go of the child that way, putting the baby up for adoption seemed like the only choice left.

But now that she has made up her mind, now that she has decided to keep the baby, everything felt so new and scary. It was like a ton of bricks had hit her every time she realized that in just a few months, she was going to become a mom.

"I...I don't know. I mean, I'm sure every mom dreams of having a little girl. Do you guys remember when we were younger, when we used to play dress up, and I would dress you guys up in the most fancy, over the top dresses while we had the most ridiculous, girly tea parties?" Brittany laughed, and her sisters nodded. "Well, when I was younger, I always thought it would be cool to have a little girl, a little version of me."

"Yikes, then that girl is gonna be a full blown, spoiled princess, just like her mom," Eleanor joked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "But honestly, I would love having a little boy too. I feel like I've been around girls my entire life, so having a little boy would be something new and different. And I know for a fact that he's gonna be a total mommy's boy."

Jeanette laughed. "Just imagine, a little version of Alvin Seville running around. If that baby is anything like his dad, well, good luck."

"Well, if I have a boy, I'm gonna make sure he doesn't grow up like his douchebag father, and I'm gonna make sure Alvin knows it too," Brittany snapped.

"Hmm, speaking of Alvin," Eleanor turned to look at her older sister. "Are you guys like, dating now or something?"

At first, Brittany had to stop and think. Where exactly did hers and Alvin's relationship lie nowadays? Sure, they've made up and are no longer fighting, sure they've shared many kisses since then, and sure they have faintly dropped hints about their feelings for one another, but that was it. She knows that she and Alvin aren't officially in a relationship, but she wasn't exactly sure what they were right now.

"No, nothing like that," she replied. "We're just...two friends having a baby."

"But there are _obviously_ feelings involved, right?" asked Jeanette. "I mean, this is you and Alvin Seville we're talking about. You guys used to hate each other's guts! Now it's the complete opposite."

Jeanette was right. Who the hell would've thought that this would happen? Between _them_ of all people? They were sworn enemies. They hated each other beyond compare. The night Brittany found out she was pregnant, she was so sure that she wasn't going to keep the baby, and she wanted absolutely nothing to do with Alvin Seville.

Crazy how so much can change in just a few months.

"I mean, yeah. Alvin and I wouldn't have agreed to this if there weren't any feelings involved, but that's pretty much all that there is between us right now," said Brittany.

"Do you see yourself in a relationship with him?" asked Eleanor.

Again, Brittany had to pause for a moment to think. "I want to. Ugh, it's insane to me that I'm even saying this about him, but I don't know. Look at where Alvin and I were exactly a year ago. We were two completely different people. We were both...horrible pieces of shit. Even during my first month of being pregnant, I couldn't see myself as a parent because I knew I wasn't responsible enough, and I didn't want this kid to have two parents who couldn't stand each other. But it's so different now. I've changed, and Alvin has changed too."

Jeanette smiled a little. "We're happy for you, Britt, we really are, but, well, Eleanor and I were talking about this last night. Even though you and Alvin are on good terms now, do you think you can trust him?"

"We all know Alvin. We've known him for years, and we've all seen the messed up stuff he's gotten himself into. And even though he claims that he's changed, we just want you to make sure. We don't want anything to hurt you," said Eleanor.

"I..." Brittany bit her bottom lip, before she nodded her head. "Yes, I trust him. I wouldn't be keeping this baby if I didn't see a change in him. And I know he's had a bad reputation before, but he's not that person anymore. The Alvin that got me pregnant at the party is a totally different person than the Alvin he is today. He cares about the baby, and I know he's gonna be a good parent."

"Okay, good, as long as you're happy, Brittany," said Jeanette.

"And let Alvin know, because I'm gonna murder him if he does anything stupid," said Eleanor.

Brittany laughed. "Oh, I think he knows. I think the only person he's scared of is _you_ , Eleanor."

"As it should be," Eleanor grinned. "Now, go upstairs and get ready. Wear something cute."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "It's literally 9am. The baby shower doesn't start until 1, I thought?"

"Yeah, but Jeanette and I have to finish setting everything up, and we want to keep you outta the house for a few hours, so we called your baby daddy to come pick you up in an hour," said Eleanor.

"Baby daddy? Is that what we're calling him now?" asked Brittany.

"Well, until you two decide to get together, then yes, that's what we're calling him," said Eleanor. "Now go, he's gonna be here soon."

Brittany just rolled her eyes and laughed before going back to her room to get ready. After doing her hair and makeup, she changed into a cute pair of black leggings and a pastel pink shirt before going over to the mirror. She was now 5 and a half months pregnant, and her stomach was definitely there. She used to feel so anxious and scared every time she looked at her growing stomach, but now, all she could feel was a huge rush of love and excitement. And besides, she thought she looked pretty cute as a pregnant person.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs, and to her surprise, Alvin was already sitting there, on the couch, chatting with her sisters. He looked up when he saw her, and smiled, which sent a stupid swarm of butterflies to dance in her stomach. Ugh, what the fuck was wrong with her? She couldn't even wrap her mind around the fact that she was getting all giddy because of Alvin Stupid Seville, but at the same time, it made her the happiest damn person on the planet.

He stood up and made his way to her. "Wow, it actually took you less than an hour to get ready? I think this may be a world record."

Brittany sighed out loud. If it wasn't for the stupid, charming grin on his face as he said it, Brittany probably would've slapped the shit out of him. Not really, but she really wanted to. "At least I look good. You on the other hand, did you just roll out of bed or something?"

Alvin chuckled, and Brittany rolled her eyes. Who the fuck was she kidding? Alvin looked so fucking attractive, it was almost repulsive.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing," said Alvin.

"You-" but before Brittany could even get a single damn word out, she was cut off by Alvin leaning in to kiss her. Obviously, their little fights were nothing but playful banter, and there was no real animosity there. Brittany felt herself melt, and slowly began to kiss him back, but then her eyes flew open when she remembered that they weren't alone. She pulled away and glared at him. "You idiot! My sisters are watching!"

"Oh, relax, Brittany," Eleanor called from behind them. "We saw you guys kiss last week, it's no big deal."

"And you didn't confront me about it?" asked Brittany.

"Well, we didn't need to. And besides, you guys are having a baby. I'm sure you two have done _way more_ than just kiss to make that happen," said Eleanor, while Jeanette snickered beside her.

Brittany rolled her eyes so hard that it almost gave her a headache. "Alright, whatever, you're both hilarious. What time do you want me home by?"

"Doesn't matter, just don't be late," said Jeanette, as she gently pushed Alvin and Brittany towards the door. She opened it and pushed them out. "Bye, have fun you two!"

Brittany rolled her eyes again before turning to Alvin. "Kicked out of my own house. Love that. Anyway, where are we going?"

Alvin shrugged before putting an arm around Brittany's shoulder as they began to walk to his car. "It's up to you. We can grab breakfast or something if you're hungry. It's up to you, Britt. Your sisters just want you out of the house."

"Clearly," she said.

Alvin let go of her and helped her into the car before making his way to the drivers seat, before driving to the mall. They couldn't really agree on a restaurant to eat at, so they figured that the food court should have at least _one_ place that they can agree on.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Alvin asked.

Brittany scanned the food court until her eyes landed on a dessert place. "That. Chocolate chip waffles and vanilla ice cream."

Alvin stared at her for a second. "Brittany, it's literally 10am. People are still having breakfast and you want to eat sugar first thing in the morning? Is that even healthy for the baby?"

Brittany turned to glare at him. "Unless _you're_ the one that's carrying an unborn child in your body while having pregnancy cravings at the same time, then don't even start with me, Seville."

Alvin rolled his eyes and sighed out loud. "Fine. You're lucky I care about your stupid self, Brittany. Go find a table and I'll order our food," he said before making his way towards the dessert place.

Brittany made her way around the food court, however, instead of going to a table, she couldn't help but notice one of the stores nearby. It was a baby store. She stopped in her tracks for a moment, before turning around to look at Alvin, who was still in line for their food. Brittany turned back and stared at the entrance of the store, and couldn't help but feel her heart begin to race when she saw the shelves of adorable tiny baby clothes and toys. She figured that she would just pop in and see what's inside, just for a second.

The moment she made her way into the store and looked around, Brittany felt her chest begin to melt and explode at the sights in front of her. Small little baby shoes, precious pieces of clothing, blankets, pillows, cribs, bottles, and everything else in between. A soft lullaby was playing throughout the store, and Brittany couldn't help but stare at a nearby customer, who had her tiny baby boy in her arms.

Brittany spent the next 5 minutes slowly roaming around the store. Everything looked so small and delicate, and it fascinated and frightened her at the same time.

"Are you finding everything alright, dear?"

Brittany turned around and was met with the warm smile of one of the employees, an elderly lady with brown hair. Brittany smiled back. "Y-Yes, thank you."

The lady smiled again and took a quick look at Brittany's stomach. "First baby?" she asked, and Brittany nodded. "Well, congratulations, dear, you certainly have that pregnancy glow. Now, have you taken a look at any of the cribs yet?"

Brittany shook her head. "Not yet."

"How about a changing table? We're having a sale on changing tables and matching dressers. Oh, and you can't forget a diaper caddy and a bottle warmer as well," said the lady.

"Um, I was actually just looking around. My baby shower is this afternoon," said Brittany.

"Oh, how exciting! Well, take a look around and let me know if you need anything, okay?" the lady gave Brittany one last smile before walking away.

Brittany gulped. Everything was starting to feel so real, so overwhelming, and just looking around and seeing how much stuff there was, how much baby stuff she needed, how much stuff she didn't even know _existed_ , or was even necessary for that matter, made her start to feel uncomfortable. She only has a few more months to go; she didn't realize how extremely unprepared she was.

A crib? A changing table? A diaper _what_? There were probably a thousand more items that she was completely unaware of too.

And it made her feel so nervous.

Of course, since her pregnancy was completely unexpected, she didn't prepare herself in ways that most mothers should. She hasn't even started looking at baby furniture, she hasn't even been doing research on what babies can eat during their first few months. For fuck sake, Brittany wasn't even sure how to _hold_ a baby!

"There you are. Seriously, Brittany?"

She turned around and saw Alvin walking towards her with two ice cream sundaes in his hand. "What?" she asked.

"Just trying to look for you, that's all. How about you try picking up your phone the next time someone tries to call you," said Alvin.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Relax, asshole. I was just looking around."

"Well, luckily I walked past this store, and-" Alvin stopped mid-sentence when he realized what type of store he was in. He didn't even realize that he had walked into a baby store. "...Oh. Anyway, I bought the ice cream. Do you wanna sit down and eat, or do you still wanna look around?"

She shook her head and took her sundae into her own hands. "Let's go."

After a few minutes, as they were eating right across from one another, Alvin noticed that Brittany looked a little distracted. She only took a few bites from her ice cream, and was slowly picking off the sprinkles with her spoon as she stared hard at the table, as if there was something on her mind. She barely even spoke a word for the past 10 minutes, and a silent Brittany definitely did not seem right.

"So, you excited for the baby shower later?" Alvin broke the silence.

"Yeah, sure," she answered.

"How many people did you even invite? It's just your coworkers, a bunch of your friends and your sisters, right?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah, I think so," she said. She twirled her spoon inside her bowl. She had barely even taken 3 bites.

"How's the ice cream?" he asked.

"Good," she said. She suddenly lost her appetite.

Alvin watched her for a moment and frowned. "Okay, what's up, Britt?"

She looked up. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Why are you acting all depressed and shit?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'm not depressed, asshole," she snapped. "I'm just...well, I'm just a little nervous."

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"Gee, I dunno, what the fuck do you think?" she fired. "I'm scared of everything, Alvin! Having the baby, raising it, taking care of it...everything. When I was in that store earlier, it made me realize how unprepared I am. It made me realize that there are so many things I don't know yet, so many things that I haven't even thought of! I don't know the first thing about babies. I don't know how to feed one, I don't know how to bathe one, I don't even know how to fucking hold one! How am I suppose to raise a baby when I don't know even know the basic things on raising one?"

Alvin stared at her, and was surprised to see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm just not...ready. I'm having this baby in just a few months, and I don't even know where to start! I haven't even bought a single thing for this baby yet. I don't even have a nursery! How am I suppose to be a good parent when I don't even know what to do?" Brittany's voice trembled. She tried to fight back her tears, but they fell down her cheeks, the moment she blinked.

"Hey, look at me," Alvin said gently. "Brittany, you're gonna be just fine. You're just feeling this way because this is the first time you're experiencing something like this, especially something as big as being pregnant. And the only reason why you feel unprepared is because this whole pregnancy was not planned. But you gotta relax and realize that you'll be okay, trust me. I mean, look. You're doing a great job so far, way better than people your age who are in the same situation as you. You've changed and given up so much, just for the baby, and that right there is the first step in being a good parent."

Brittany sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She usually was very good at containing her sadness, but this was a level of emotions that she has never reached before.

"Besides," Alvin gave her a small smile. "I'll be by your side every step of the way. We made this kid together, Britt, and even though the baby was made on a stupid, drunken night where you and I hated each other, things happen for a reason. And, don't think that you have to go through this alone. You have your sisters, my brothers, Dave, and especially me to help you."

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about this," she said.

"Oh, trust me, I'm freaking out. I'm scared shitless as well, but I know we can do this, Britt. We're new parents. We're not gonna be perfect and know everything right away. It's a learning process, but everyone goes through that when they're raising kids. Dave went through it, and I'm sure Miss Miller did as well," said Alvin.

Brittany felt her heart sting when she heard the name of her estranged mother, the lady that abandoned her and her sisters at a young age, forcing them to grow up through their childhood. "I just...don't want to be a bad parent, that's all. I've never met my father, and my own mother left me when I was a kid. I've had a pretty fucked up relationship with my parents, and I guess that's what scares me. I just don't want to mess up with my own baby."

Alvin sighed. He truly did feel bad for her. He has known Brittany and her sisters almost his entire life. He knows that Brittany never likes to talk about her parents, and often pretends that they never existed because it just hurts her so damn bad. Alvin can see it in her eyes now, as she spoke, how badly the parental figures - or lack of - burned her so deep.

"And you won't, Britt. You're gonna be the best damn mom on the entire planet. Our baby is pretty fucking lucky to have you already. All the other kids are gonna wish that you were their mom," said Alvin. "Hell, I wish you were _my_ mom."

"Okay, this is getting weird," Brittany tried to stifle in a laugh.

Alvin laughed. "All jokes aside, I know we're gonna get through this together, Brittany. Trust me."

She smiled, and nodded her head. Alvin was right. She was just feeling overwhelmed because all of this was so new to her. She just needs to stop thinking about it too much, and she'll be fine. She reached over the table and leaned in to give him a soft and gentle kiss. "You're gonna be a good dad, I know you are."

"Well, obviously. Our kid is gonna have the coolest, and not to mention, most damn good looking dad on the planet," he said.

Brittany wanted to vomit. "Ugh, I swear, if this kid grows up and inherits your ego, I think I might cry."

Alvin laughed. "Alright, c'mere," he said before cupping her chin with his hands, and bringing her in for another kiss.

They killed the next few hours by driving around the city for a bit, stopping to grab an actual lunch this time, and catching a quick movie. By the time it ended, Brittany realized that her baby shower was going to start in 10 minutes. All her guests were already at her house, most likely, but for once Brittany didn't care if she was late.

"Do I have to go?" Brittany asked. Alvin had parked his car at his house, only because Brittany's parking lot was filled with her guests' cars. She turned to him and pouted.

Alvin chuckled. "Yeah, I think you kinda do. What would people say if the mother-to-be doesn't show up at her own baby shower?"

"Can't I just let Jeanette and Eleanor take care of it? I'll just send everyone a thank you text at the end," said Brittany. "I just wanna spend more time with you."

Brittany's chest fucking exploded as she said that, and Alvin couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"As much as I would love to keep you all to myself, your sisters would murder me - especially Eleanor - and we both know that she's probably capable of doing it," said Alvin.

She sighed. "Fine."

"Here, I'll walk you to the door," he said. As they both got out of the car, instead of wrapping his arm around her shoulder, like he usually does, he grabbed her hand instead. His palm was soft and gentle, and Brittany didn't want to let go.

"Wanna come inside for a bit?" she asked him when they reached the door.

"I don't think dads are allowed at baby showers. Kinda defeats the purpose, doesn't it? Besides, I don't wanna take the attention off of you by being there, because I know everyone's gonna be looking at me," he teased.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You're such a piece of shit. I swear, sometimes I wonder if your ego can get any bigger."

"It can," a sly, shit-eating grin appeared on his face.

"Okay, I changed my mind. You can leave now," she snapped.

Alvin laughed gently. "I'll call you tonight, okay? Have fun," he said, before leaning in to give her one last kiss.

And this kiss, for some stupid, annoying, heart melting reason, just secured Brittany's feelings for Alvin, and Alvin felt the exact same way about her. No, they haven't said it yet, nor were they even close to being ready to actually confessing what was flaming up inside each of their chests, but this, whatever this was - affection, admiration, or even...love. Ugh, whatever the fuck it was - was good enough. For now, at least.

* * *

 **Smell that? Yeah, love is in the air.**

 **This chapter was cute, wasn't it? Well, enjoy it, because I'm about to stir the pot a little *evil laughs***

 **Thank you so much for reading, and please REVIEW! I would love to read your feedback, and every review is very much appreciated.**

 **See you all in the next one :)**


	22. Melt

Brittany wasn't answering his calls, and Alvin was a little worried.

For the past hour, he has tried calling and texting Brittany a few times, but she just wasn't picking up her phone. They were supposed to meet in an hour and grab breakfast together, but for some reason, she just wasn't answering her phone at all. Alvin sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

"C'mon, Brittany, seriously?" he muttered to himself, as he hung up his phone for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning. It would've been easier if he was back home, where he could easily look out the window and see if Brittany was home, and it would've been a hell of a lot easier to walk across the street and show up at her house, but of fucking course, of all days, he was at his dad's house.

Alvin and his brothers have been living alone for around 2 years now. Since Dave was always travelling, it was more convenient of him to live in an apartment near the airport. Dave just came home from a 2-week long business trip at 3am last night, and Alvin had to pick him up and drive his father back to his apartment. By the time they arrived back at Dave's place, Alvin was extremely tired, and spent the night in Dave's living room.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" Dave walked into the living room and frowned when he saw the annoyed look on his son's face.

"Nothing," Alvin tossed his phone to the side of the couch. "Brittany's just not answering her phone, and we're supposed to meet up soon."

"Oh," Dave sat in the sofa across from him. "Why? What did you do this time?"

"Me? Why do you always assume I did something?" asked Alvin.

"Because that's usually the case," said Dave.

Alvin frowned and sat back. "I don't think I did anything. I mean, Brittany and I were talking just last night."

"It's probably nothing then, Alvin. She's pregnant and hormonal, and she might just want to be left alone right now. Or, she still could be asleep," said Dave. "How's Brittany doing, by the way? I haven't seen her in a few weeks. The pregnancy still treating her okay?"

Alvin was relieved that Dave is finally at peace with this whole pregnancy thing. The day he and Brittany decided to tell Dave about the baby was the scariest day of his life, hands down. He could remember the way Dave glared at him as he yelled, and Alvin thought for sure his life was gonna end. Dave could barely even look at him the following days after, but after Brittany had explained that she and Alvin are now getting along and are no longer enemies, and have decided to keep the baby, Dave was more and more supportive of it. In fact, Alvin could tell that Dave was a little excited to become a grandpa.

"Yeah, she's fine. She had her baby shower last week. I went over after the shower and she received a crap ton of gifts, things we didn't even know existed," said Alvin.

"How are you two getting along nowadays? You guys certainly seem like you're becoming better friends," said Dave.

Alvin chuckled to himself. Of course, Dave must think that it's a little weird that Alvin and Brittany are having a baby _AND_ being friends again, given that he has known Brittany since she was a child, and has witnessed the complicated friendship that she and Alvin have had throughout the years. But Dave can tell that there was a change in Alvin, and there was something about him and the way he acted whenever he was around Brittany, that he has never seen before.

"I mean, we're getting better. It's nice being friends with her again. Besides, now that she's actually keeping the baby, it would be a lot easier to be on good terms with her than not," said Alvin.

But Alvin knew that he was definitely feeling something more for Brittany, more than just friends, and he knew that Brittany also felt the same way towards him. But he wasn't ready to mention that out loud yet. He hasn't told anyone; not his brothers, not Dave, and he's sure Brittany hasn't confessed anything to her sisters either.

"How's Brittany handling all of this?" asked Dave.

"Honestly? She's nervous as hell. I am too," Alvin admitted.

Dave gave his son a smile. "I'm sure you'll both do fine. Every new parent feels uneasy at first, but you two will get the hang of it. And you've got so many people to help you out in case you and Brittany ever need some backup."

"Yeah," sighed Alvin. "It's just...so crazy to think about sometimes, though. Like, all of this sometimes doesn't feel real at all. If you would've told me this a year ago, that I would stop partying and drinking because I'm having a baby with _Brittany Miller_ of all people, I wouldn't have believed a single damn word of it. But to be honest, I'm glad it happened, especially with her."

"Really?" asked Dave.

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, I mean, even though Brittany and I weren't planning any of this at all, this pregnancy not only made the two of us friends again, but, well, I feel like we're slightly better people now. Ever since Brittany told me she was pregnant, it made me realize that sometimes, staying home and chilling and watching TV is a lot more fun than going out every weekend and getting drunk all the time. I know Brittany feels the same way. She doesn't miss partying and drinking either, and this whole thing made us grow up a bit more."

"Well, I'm proud of you, Alvin. I gotta say, when you first told me about all this, I was worried sick because I wasn't sure if you or Brittany could handle raising a child, especially since you two hated each other so much back then. But the two of you have definitely matured quite a bit, and I know you'll do great," said Dave.

Alvin smiled. "Thanks, dad," he said, and he felt relieved. If Dave believed in him, then he should too.

* * *

"God, Brittany, I think you need to see a doctor," Eleanor said, holding her sister's hair up as she threw up in the toilet for the third time that morning.

Brittany groaned as she flushed her vomit away. She was trembling as she stood up, before Jeanette handed her a cup of water to gurgle her mouth clean. Brittany leaned against the bathroom sink and closed her eyes. "No, I'm fine. It's just a little morning sickness, that's all."

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's more than just a little, Brittany. You've been throwing up all morning," said Jeanette.

Brittany sighed. Her sister was right. Up until today, Brittany has experienced little to no sickness at all, but today just hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt nauseous, dizzy, lightheaded and everything just sucked. It felt like the world's worst hangover and stomach ache all rolled into one. And she was pretty sure this all had to do something with her pregnancy; it's not as if she ate anything bad yesterday, all she ate were veggies and fruits.

"Have you eaten anything yet? Maybe you're hungry," said Eleanor.

"I tried to, but every time I try and eat something, I lose my appetite and feel sick all over again," said Brittany, before taking a big sigh. "I just need to lie down for a bit."

Eleanor nodded. "Okay. Jeanette will take you to your room, and I'll make you a cup of tea, okay?"

Brittany nodded before Jeanette helped her out of the bathroom, into her own bedroom, and into bed. She just wanted to stay wrapped in her blankets for the next decade or so. She placed both of her hands on top of her stomach and sighed deeply. It was days like today where she just wanted this baby to be out of her damn body already.

Jeanette looked at her older sister. "It'll all be worth it at the end, Britt."

"I know," Brittany said gently. "Do you mind grabbing my phone for me? I left it charging downstairs in the kitchen."

Jeanette nodded and soon returned with Brittany's phone. She cracked a tiny smile and said, "You might wanna call your boyfriend. You have 5 missed calls, and 4 text messages from him."

"Ugh, he's not my boyfriend," she said, a little flustered as she spoke. "Do you mind calling him and asking if he can come over?"

"Sure thing, Britt," said Jeanette. "Now, just get some rest, okay?"

As Brittany watched the door close, her eyes slowly started to feel a bit heavy as well. She knew that if she were to fall asleep, it would reduce the chances of her throwing up for the fourth time, and besides, she was too dizzy and tired to be doing anything else right now. She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing had slightly woken her up. She groggily opened up her eyes and saw a figure dressed in a black hoodie and blue jeans enter her room and sit on the side of her bed with her.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he snickered.

Brittany couldn't help but roll her eyes as she heard the slight laugh in Alvin's voice. She probably looked like shit right now; no makeup, her hair was tied up in a very messy bun, and her face was probably pale as fuck from throwing up all morning. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Almost noon," he said. "Anyway, you okay? Jeanette called me and told me to come over. Sorry it took a while, I was coming from Dave's place."

"That's okay," she sighed.

Alvin took a good look at her and raised an eyebrow. "I would kiss you right now, but you look...contagious," he fought in a laugh. Of course, Brittany still looked beautiful to him no matter what, not that he would ever, ever admit that to her.

Brittany _so_ wanted to stab him in the eyeballs right now. "One more comment like that, and I'm gonna make you say goodbye to that pretty boy face of yours. Besides, I don't need your stupid kisses anyway," she muttered.

Alvin chuckled to himself. "So...I'm guessing that breakfast is cancelled for today?"

Brittany's eyes went wide. "Wait, that was today? I completely forgot, Alvin, I'm so sorry."

"It's all good, no big deal," he said, smiling at her. "So, what's up? Are you dying or something?"

She rolled her eyes and suddenly had the biggest urge to kick this asshole off her bed. "No. I just feel like crap, that's all. I've been throwing up all morning and I can't even stand up straight without feeling like I'm about to pass out. I thought it was a little morning sickness, but it feels so much worse than that."

He looked a little concern. "Maybe we should see a doctor, Britt."

But Brittany shook her head. "No, I don't want to. I just need to get a little more rest, and I'll be fine."

"Yeah, no, you need to see a doctor. You look and feel like total shit, which wouldn't be much of a concern if you weren't pregnant, but you are," said Alvin.

She glared at him. "But I don't _want_ to go," she said again.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Well, let's sit around and wait until you change your mind, then," he said sarcastically. "Brittany, no one gives a shit if you don't want to go, because judging by your appearance right now, you _need_ to go. And besides, what if there's something wrong with the baby?"

"There's nothing wrong. My baby is perfect," she snapped.

"It won't be if you keep lounging around like this," said Alvin.

Brittany bit back her tongue because despite how badly she wanted to argue back, she knew that deep inside, Alvin had a point and there was no use in being a stubborn bitch right now. Plus, she knew that whatever sickness she had going on right now, it most likely had to do with the baby, and it was concerning her quite a bit.

"Okay, _fine_ , only because I care about my baby," she fired. "Now, can you get out so I can get ready?"

They arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later, and luckily didn't have to wait very long for a walk-in appointment. Alvin turned to Brittany, who was sitting in her chair quietly as she rested both of her hands on top of her stomach. She looked super uncomfortable, and Alvin felt a little bad for her. They didn't really say much as they waited, but when Alvin turned to her again, he saw Brittany chew on her bottom lip as she tried to bite back tears. Her eyes were glossy and she looked extremely nervous.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Brittany nodded her head without even looking at him. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Brittany Miller?"

Both Alvin and Brittany looked up when they heard Brittany's name being called, only to see Dr. Jane, the doctor who had done Brittany's previous check ups, smiling at them.

"I'm ready when you are, dear. I'll meet you in the farthest room on the left hand side," said Dr. Jane, before disappearing into the hallway behind her.

Brittany sighed deeply as she tried to lift herself off the chair. She sucked in a quick breath and she struggled to get up, but everything just hurt so fucking much, and she swore she was about to throw up again due to the pounding headache in her head right now. Alvin tried to help her up by holding her hand and holding her up, but was immediately rejected by Brittany. She just wanted to be left the fuck alone, and Alvin just didn't get the hint.

"Don't touch me, Alvin," she fired as she shoved his hand away. She finally managed to get herself on her feet. "You're so fucking annoying, I swear to god."

Alvin just rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"So that you can piss me off even more? No thanks," her voice was venomous, and downright mean.

"Jesus christ, Brittany, I'm just trying to help. No need to be a bitch. I get it," he said.

Brittany scoffed and rolled her eyes, and just before she was about to walk away, she suddenly felt a pang of guilt hit her chest. God, what the hell is wrong with her right now? These stupid pregnancy hormones were making her feel a thousand different emotions at once, and she hated it. She was just so scared, so nervous, and in so much pain. She obviously didn't mean to become a rude bitch out of nowhere, and she now felt horrible.

She sighed before walking back over to Alvin, and leaning in to give him a kiss, which for once, caught Alvin by surprise. "Alvin, I-I...," she took a deep breath. "...I didn't mean to lash out at you, I swear. I'm just so...done with all of this right now. I'm in pain and I'm exhausted, but I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Alvin knew that he couldn't stay mad at her, because he truly did sympathize with her. "That's okay."

"Can you...actually come with me?" she asked gently. "I would feel a little less nervous if you were by my side."

He nodded before giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before grabbing her hand and leading them both through the hallway. Brittany was extremely relieved to see Dr. Jane again, because it made her feel more at ease. She explained her pain to the doctor, and had her abdomen examined through a machine. She is now almost 6 months pregnant, but Brittany felt like she was carrying a whole damn country inside her body. Alvin sat by her side, listening and watching closely.

After Brittany sat back up, she turned to the doctor. "Is everything okay?"

"Perfectly okay," said the doctor, which made Alvin and Brittany take a silent sigh of relief. "The pain that you are experiencing is normal. Since you're about 23 weeks pregnant, your abdominal area is changing. Your organs are moving around, your uterus is expanding, and your body is essentially stretching. Again, completely normal and nothing to be concerned about."

"And the baby?" asked Brittany.

"Healthy as it can be," smiled Doctor Jane. "Now, I would suggest taking a few days off, just to give your body time to rest and heal. In the mean time, try not to tire yourself out, and eat a lot of cold things. You should feel much better in a few days."

Although Brittany was still in a bunch of pain, she still felt a thousand times better as she left the hospital. The weight of worry was lifted off of her shoulders; her baby was fine and healthy, and there was nothing wrong with it, and that is all that matters. She and Alvin soon arrived back at her place, and he helped her out of the car before walking her to her door.

"Go inside, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said as he opened the door for her.

She frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Just need to grab something across the street," he motioned to his house. "I'll be back."

Brittany shrugged it off as Alvin left. She sighed deeply as she plopped down onto one of the couches, and looked down at her protruding belly. It was always a weird sight to see. To know that there was an actual living baby in there, made her feel nervous and nauseous all at the same time. But she also couldn't deny the fact that she was getting a little more excited each day. She still felt unprepared, even after her baby shower and after receiving so many essential gifts, she still felt like she wasn't entirely ready to have this baby, but she was also willing to do anything and everything it takes to make sure her baby has everything it needs.

A few minutes later, she heard the door open. She turned her head and watched Alvin enter, with two plastic bags in his hand. He smiled at her before placing the bags on the table in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Well," he started. "I figured, since we missed out on breakfast today, that I'd bring breakfast to us."

She couldn't help but smile as she peered into the bags. There were two bottles of drinkable yogurt, a plate of waffles, a bottle of syrup, some butter, some fresh fruit, some white macadamia cookies, a few blueberry muffins, a jug of cold milk, and a pint of ice cream.

"I grabbed whatever I had at home. Theodore cooked up the waffles this morning, so I hope he doesn't mind that I stole a few," he said. "Oh, and of course, ice cream. Like the doctor ordered."

"Alvin," her heart felt full as she said his name. "You didn't have to do all this."

"Yeah, well, I wanted you to feel better," he said. "Besides, I dunno about you, but _I'm_ starving."

She laughed a little, and before she even realized what she was doing, she leaned in, cupped a hand on his cheek, and kissed him. The kiss lingered longer than usual, and Brittany felt him smile against her lips. She pulled back, and knew that her face was probably burning up. "Thank you. I really appreciate this," she said.

"No problem, Britt," he gave her one more quick kiss. "Okay, enough sappy bullshit, let's eat."

About 20 minutes flew by, and they decided to watch some re-run episodes of The Office on Netflix as they ate. Alvin, however, couldn't really keep his eyes off of Brittany. There was just something about her that he adored. It was crazy to think that he's known her for over a decade, since they were children, and only now just realized that despite their rough friendship over the years, Brittany has always been someone who knew him inside and out, someone who wasn't afraid to argue with him and call him out on his shit, and someone - the only person, in fact - that humbled his huge ego.

It was crazy to think that they spent the last few years hating each other, even going as far as not talking to each other for a whole year. Of course, they both changed from the young children they once were, and turned into wild, outgoing, crazy, party-going young adults, but despite all the downward spirals they've both been through, there was just something about Brittany that always held a spot in his life.

She was a breath of fresh air, and certainly not like the other girls he's been with. All those other girls just wanted to hook up with him, or to hang out with him so that they could run back home and tell their own friends that they talked to _the_ Alvin Seville. They all put up this fake, overly sweet, flirty persona around him, but Brittany however, was never afraid to be her true, confronting, demanding, sarcastic, bitchy self in front of him. She definitely is the only person that can put him in his place, and she's the only girl that keeps it real with him, no matter what.

Brittany turned to him. "Quit staring, weirdo."

"It's hard not to when you're that damn ugly," he said. He was joking, of course. She was drop dead gorgeous, and Alvin knew that.

" _Puh-leez_ , you'll be lucky if our baby looks just like me," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, keep dreaming. These Seville genes are _strong_ ," he said.

Ugh, Brittany wanted to throw up and slap him all at the same time. "As long as the baby doesn't have your stupid ego, then I'm good."

"Oh, as if yours is any better?" he teased. "Now, c'mere."

He shifted his position against the couch, and Brittany rolled her eyes again before putting her bowl of ice cream down, and cuddling up beside him in his arms. This was definitely new for them, but she didn't mind a single bit. She smiled as she felt Alvin wrap his arm around her, and she leaned her head back a little so that it could rest by his shoulder.

"So, what are you gonna do with all these gifts?" he asked. The entire living room was filled with all the gifts that Brittany received during her baby shower last week.

"Ugh, no clue. I'm probably gonna rearrange my bedroom and make room for the crib," she motioned to the beautiful white crib that Jeanette and Eleanor bought for her.

"Don't you have a spare room upstairs though?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer having the baby sleep in my room for now," she said. "Besides, I was thinking that, if you want, that you can take up the spare room whenever you wanna stay the night and stay with the baby. If you want to, that is."

For some reason, that made Alvin smile and feel a level of happiness that he's never felt before. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks, Britt."

"You're welcome. I just want you to be around the baby as much as possible," she said gently.

"I mean, I might as well, since I've already stuck around for this long," he said. Brittany turned to him and gave him a deadly stare, which sent him chuckling. "I'm only kidding. You're lucky I love our baby more than anything on this damn planet."

And with that one statement, Brittany felt her heart melt and spill all over her body. "Really?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah. That kid is gonna be the most loved baby on the entire fucking planet."

Brittany smiled before reaching up to kiss him again. God, it was moments like these where she just wanted to spill her entire heart to him. She just wanted to tell him, so that she doesn't have to suffer in silence anymore. She was definitely falling for him, and after what he just said, there was no doubt in her mind that she was slowly becoming in love with him. Head over _fucking_ heels in love with him.

She pulled away, but just slightly. They stared at each other, and the words were so close to escaping past her lips, but there was something inside that was holding her back. She sighed as she cupped a hand against his cheek, and her heart began to race. She bit her bottom lip, trying to find the strength to speak up, but just couldn't.

"It's okay," Alvin said with a gentle smile, as if he could somehow read her mind. "I feel the same."

After another kiss, or two, or 10, they turned back to the TV, with them nestled against the couch together, and with Alvin's arm around her. About half an hour later, the two of them fell asleep with the sound of Netflix buzzing in the background. Out of nowhere, Brittany's eyes flew open when she heard the doorbell ring. Her eyebrows furrowed because she wasn't expecting anyone today, so who the hell was at her door? She turned around to look at Alvin, and rolled her eyes when she saw that he was still fast asleep. He always was an extremely heavy sleeper, so she got out of his embrace, and made her way to the front door and opened it.

But she wished she hadn't.

Because at her front door was the guy that left her mid-date when he found out she was pregnant, the guy she spent 3 years of her life with, the guy she no longer has feelings for - her ex-boyfriend, Kyle.

* * *

 **Yikes. I told you to enjoy the lovey dovey cutesy stuff while it lasted.**

 **Alvin and Brittany basically (sorta, not really) revealed their feelings for one another, but Kyle just HAD to show up, didn't he? Sigh. So, why do you guys think Kyle is there? What is he gonna do?**

 **Okay, now that we're getting closer to the birth of the baby, what would you guys like the baby to be? I asked this question a few chapters ago, but just in case:**

 **a) a cute lil baby girl, a little version of Brittany who has her father completely wrapped around her finger**

 **b) a cute tiny baby boy, a little version of Alvin who is a total mommy's boy**

 **c) twins**

 **d) Melody, a character that I created about 9 years ago, as Alvin and Brittany's daughter, for a story I wrote called 'What happens out of love' (Have a read if you haven't already. I wrote it when I was about 13, so don't roast me if there are any punctuation or spelling errors lmao). She became a popular character so I was wondering if people would love to see a new, reintroduced version of her.**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS! It will help me in choosing what the baby will be later on.**

 **In the mean time, thanks for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	23. Doubt

Brittany felt her entire body turn stone cold.

The fact that her ex-boyfriend was standing at her door, staring at her, while Alvin was just a few feet away from them, made Brittany feel more nauseous by the second, that things around her started to feel unreal, like some sort of sick, lucid, dream.

What the hell was he even doing here? The last time Brittany saw Kyle was the day he found out she was pregnant. That was the night he got upset and left her in the middle of the restaurant feeling fucking _humiliated_ and disgusted with herself, while she drove back home in tears, regretting every choice she made that night. The memory angered her, but it all still hurt so damn badly.

She watched as Kyle took a quick glance at her stomach, before his gaze returned to hers. Brittany felt so self conscious right now, that she wanted to hide her body away. Kyle gulped, his stare never leaving hers.

"What are you doing here, Kyle?" Brittany finally broke the silence.

He sighed. "Look, I know I should've called or texted you beforehand, but...but I really need to talk to you. Do you have a second?"

Brittany knew that deep inside, her body was telling her no. No, no, no. But he sounded so calm, yet so sad, that it broke Brittany's heart just a little. Even though she and Kyle are no longer together, there was just a small piece inside of her that just had a soft spot for him. Brittany sighed deeply, and thought about Alvin, who was still asleep inside the house. It was a little scary having Alvin and Kyle both so close at the same time, but realized that she didn't exactly have anything to really hide. It wasn't as if she was trying to prevent the two of them from confronting each other or something.

She and Kyle aren't together.

And she and Alvin aren't together either.

Brittany nodded before stepping outside, and slightly closing the door behind her. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Well, first, I just...wanna apologize for that night. I feel horrible, I really do. I shouldn't have reacted that way, and I feel like crap for ditching you like that," he said, and his voice was soft and kind.

He was referring to the night a few weeks ago, when he found out that she was pregnant. "It's okay. I understand. I mean, that was probably the last thing you expected to find out, I bet," she said.

He was silent for a few seconds. "So, you understand why I got upset, right? I mean, put yourself in my shoes, Brittany. I just found out that my ex-girlfriend, who I've been with for 3 years, got pregnant just a few months after we broke up. And, yeah, I know we're not together anymore, but it hurt, Brittany. It hurt a lot."

Brittany nodded. Her heart ached for him. "I didn't want to hurt you at all. That was never my intention. I just...I just wished you would've understood and talked to me instead of walking away."

"I agree," said Kyle. "Which is part of the reason why I came over to talk."

He suddenly seemed a little nervous, which made Brittany extra nervous, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know why.

"Listen, Britt, I...I've been doing a lot of thinking. Ever since that night I found out, I...I just can't help but wonder," he started, and he broke eye contact with her.

Brittany bit her bottom lip. "...About what?"

Again, he was silent for a long time. "Just...just hear me out, okay? I-I know you told me that the baby isn't mine, but I just can't help but question that maybe, just maybe, that there might be a possibility of it being mine?"

And in that moment, Brittany fucking froze. His words echoed in her head, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt ice cold, as if all the blood in her face had left, but moments later, she felt her entire body tense up with a type of anger that she has never felt before. She was appalled, that she didn't even know how to react at first. " _WHAT_?"

"I mean, doesn't it add up? We only broke up a few months ago! We slept with each other a few weeks before we broke up!" he exclaimed.

Any feeling for remorse that she felt was long gone, and she was now fuming on the inside. "ARE YOU INSANE?" she yelled.

"C'mon, you're telling me that you've never, not even once, questioned whether or not the kid could be mine?" asked Kyle.

" _Never_ ," Brittany fired. "Because I know it's not! And for your information, you're wrong. The timing doesn't add up at all. After the last time we had sex, my period came for the next 3 months after we broke up. I found out I was pregnant because my period never came after that third month. Besides, I hadn't slept with with anyone after we broke up, except for the guy who got me pregnant, okay? So-"

"Then whose is it?" he cut her off.

Brittany's anger was boiling inside of her, that the question completely threw her off. "Why the fuck do you wanna know?"

Kyle scoffed. "Do you even _know_ who the dad is?"

"Of course I know! What the hell do you think of me?" Brittany was shocked that he would insult her like that. "And honestly, Kyle, I'm glad that he's the father of the baby, and not you!"

Kyle let out a single, bitter laugh. "Really. Please. So you really think Alvin Seville is father material?"

Brittany fell silent after that. She could only stare at him. And for some reason, she felt guilty after hearing Alvin's name come out of Kyle's mouth, because not only does Kyle now know, but he has always known the way Brittany used to hate Alvin when they were still together. Kyle was there during the worst times in Alvin and Brittany's deteriorating friendship, he was there when Brittany spent a whole year not talking to Alvin at all. This must look so bad on her right now.

"H-How did you..."

"Word gets around," Kyle said. "Really, Brittany, I would've thought you would settle for someone with a little more respect to their name, rather than some guy you've told me you've hated and despised countless of times? Remember all those times you've told me you hated Alvin and wished that you never met him in the first place? That you think he's this out of control, drunk, man-whore who you wished never existed at all?"

"Leave him out of this," Brittany fired under her breath.

"And now you're _defending_ him? Wow, Brittany. Was the sex really that good that you're now defending a guy you once considered your enemy? Were you really that desperate that you just had to walk across the street to his house and sleep with him?" Kyle snapped.

"That's not what happened!" Brittany was now upset, and she just wanted to slam the door in his face.

"Do you really think someone like Alvin Seville, someone who has sex with a different girl every week, is gonna stay and raise that kid with you? Don't be stupid, Brittany, I thought you were better than that," said Kyle.

"Stop, okay? Just stop!" Brittany begged.

"And the fact that you decided to settle for a guy like Alvin? Shit, Brittany, what the hell does that say about _me_? Was I a shitty boyfriend to you, that you just had to sleep with a guy you hated?" asked Kyle. He was angry and hurt, and Brittany could see it as clear as day.

"You don't know anything, Kyle. You don't even know half of this fucking situation," Brittany yelled. "I actually felt bad for you, Kyle, because for 3 years, you meant everything to me and I didn't want any of this to hurt your feelings. But there is nothing between us anymore, and there will never be anything between us anymore! No friendship, nothing, because you're acting like the world's biggest jerk right now! Now, you came here and got your answer, right? The baby ISN'T yours, now get the hell out!"

"You know I'm right, though. You really screwed yourself over, Brittany," said Kyle. "Good luck, you're really gonna need it."

Brittany turned around, went back into her house, and slammed the door in his face. She closed her eyes. She was breathing roughly through her lips. Her hands were trembling and her heart was racing a million times a second. She was just so pissed, so annoyed, so hurt, that she didn't realize that Alvin had woken up, probably from all the yelling, and was now standing at the entrance of the living room, staring at her.

"Brittany."

She gasped and turned around to look at him. She wanted to burst out into tears, but she didn't. The inside of her chest was burning up with nothing but pure, raw guilt. It was silent for ages, until Brittany gathered up the courage to finally speak up. "How...how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," he said.

Slowly, she walked over to him and held her arms close to her body. "God, Alvin, I'm...I'm sorry you had to hear all that. He's insane. He doesn't know what he's talking about, I swear."

Alvin looked at her, and for the first time, he felt hurt, hurt in a way he has never felt before. It had nothing to do with the bullshit that Kyle had spewed out about him, but it had everything to do with the girl that was standing in front of him right now. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way; he's been with many girls before, but not one of those other girls could compare to Brittany, not even a single bit. Maybe that's why his chest was aching, because this was the first time he had real, genuine feelings for someone, the first time he cared about someone more than his own self.

"Do you wanna go back and finish the show we were watching?" she reached for his hand, but was surprised when he pulled it away. "Alvin?"

"Hold on, Britt, it's just..." he sighed and shook his head. "What if he's right?"

At first, Brittany thought she heard wrong. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Alvin snapped his head up at her, and he looked frustrated. "...Are you sure the kid is even mine, Brittany?"

Brittany could only stare, and that same pain and anger that she felt towards Kyle came rushing back, except this was a billion times worse. She was shocked and she was hurt. Did she really just hear correctly? Was Alvin really second guessing their baby right now? She just couldn't believe it, that he was actually having second thoughts whether the child was really his. It tore Brittany apart, but it made her flame up with pure, hellish anger.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course it's yours! Who else would the baby belong to?" Brittany exclaimed.

"But what if it's not, Brittany? What if that kid that you've been carrying for 6 or whatever months, isn't mine?" asked Alvin.

Brittany felt her heart break. She couldn't even fathom this conversation right now. Just a few hours ago, before Kyle had showed up at her front door, Alvin had expressed his love towards their unborn baby. But now, he's questioning whether or not its his?

"I can't believe you're even asking me that! Jesus christ, Alvin, are you seriously gonna listen to what Kyle said?" she fired. "The baby is _yours_ , and I shouldn't even have to tell you twice about that! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"But you slept with him-"

"Months before the night of the damn party!" Brittany exclaimed. "I already told you, you're the only guy I slept with after I broke up with Kyle."

"Are you even sure about that?" he asked her.

Brittany paused, feeling downright _insulted_ that he would even ask that. "What are you trying to say, Seville? That I'm a liar? That I'm a whore that sleeps around and doesn't know who I get pregnant with?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. But the fact that you allowed two different guys to think they're the father of the baby is kinda going into that territory," said Alvin.

She scoffed. "Wow, that doesn't really mean _shit_ coming from someone like you, Alvin. What about you, huh? Look at your reputation! You have sex with girls all the time!" Brittany yelled.

"Well, then you'll be disappointed to know that I haven't had sex with anybody since you told me you were pregnant. Wanna know why, Brittany? Because when you care about someone the same way I cared about you, all you wanna do is be around them," Alvin fired.

"Yeah, that _definitely_ showed when you decided to go to that party a few weeks ago," Brittany sneered.

"But did I do anything behind your back? Did I even _touch_ a single girl while I was there? No, because all I could think about was you, Brittany, because I fucking care about you," said Alvin. "At least I know the feeling was never mutual."

"Never mutual? Are you kidding me right now? You know how I feel about you, Alvin. Not many girls would tolerate and care about someone like you, but I did, and you _know_ that," Brittany's voice was trembling. Tears began to fall. She was hurt, not only because he was questioning their baby, but he was now second guessing her feelings towards him. "And if you really cared about me, like you said you did, then you wouldn't doubt the baby at all."

"I'm not doubting the baby, Brittany. I know that's real," he said. "I'm doubting _you_."

"You're such a piece of shit, Alvin! You're really gonna let Kyle's words get to you?" asked Brittany. "You really think that there's a chance that the baby could be his?"

He just stared at her, watching her as she tearfully stared back. His silence gave her the answer.

"Fuck you!" Brittany cried, and she was hurt, more hurt than she had ever felt before in any situation. "When this baby comes out looking exactly like you, I don't want you anywhere near it!"

Alvin said nothing more. He walked past her and made his way towards the front door. He was, for the first time in his damn life, heartbroken. He was pissed, he was furious, but most of all, he was downright heartbroken. And the feeling fucking sucked, more than anything. It wasn't only because of Brittany, but the baby too. The baby that he had grown to love so much, might not even be his, and that made him sick to his stomach.

Brittany scoffed as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "And to think, I was actually falling in love with you."

Alvin slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. As he reached for the front door, he turned to her and said, "That's a shame, because I was too."

And he left, slamming the door behind him, right in her face.

* * *

 **Damn.**

 **That's gotta hurt.**

 **Who's side are you guys on? Does Alvin have every right to be angry? Or is he just overthinking it? And what's gonna happen between Alvin and Brittany now? And the baby?**

 **I would love to read some feedback for this chapter, and any suggestions you guys have, so please, please REVIEW! Let's try and hit 535 reviews before the next chapter!**

 **Also, special thanks to Love14forever for the fan art for this story! I love them so much!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	24. Heartbeat

**Sorry that it took a while to update, but I made this chapter longer than usual to make it up to you guys! Thanks for being so patient. Anyway, this chapter is very important, and it is one of my favorite ones yet. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

3 long, agonizing weeks have passed since Alvin and Brittany's painful argument, where Alvin had questioned whether or not the baby belonged to him, before he and Brittany, who was incredibly hurt and insulted, stopped talking yet again. They were both hurt in different ways, and the two of them were just too angry and too filled with their own pride to admit that maybe, the other did have a reason to be upset. However, it has been weeks and they haven't spoken or seen each other since then. Brittany, especially, didn't want anything to do with Alvin and didn't care that they haven't seen one another in almost a month, but unfortunately, she knew that she was bound to run into him today because she and her sisters were currently on their way to Dave's apartment.

Because today was Christmas.

And Dave invited the girls over to spend it with him and the boys.

And Brittany just couldn't find the heart to say no to Dave.

Ugh.

Happy fucking holidays.

It wasn't that Brittany hated the holidays, because she absolutely loves them, but the last thing she needed right now was to be stuck in a house with Alvin Seville for a few hours in an environment where everyone's supposed to be happy and cheerful and loving towards each other. She and her sisters used to spend the holidays with Dave and the boys all the time when they were younger, it had only stopped halfway through high school when the rift in Alvin's friendship between them all caused them to break apart. Dave figured that it would be nice to spend Christmas together again because everyone was getting along again. Of course, he was unaware of what happened between Alvin and Brittany.

"You sure you're gonna be okay, Britt?" Jeanette asked her sister as they quietly rode the elevator up to Dave's floor.

"Yeah. The world doesn't revolve around him. I'm just gonna act as if he isn't there," said Brittany.

Jeanette sighed out loud. "Okay, but please don't try and start any drama. It's Christmas. We should all be nice to one another."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "There wouldn't be any drama if he hadn't acted like a jerk."

"But what are you gonna do if Alvin tries to approach you?" asked Eleanor.

Brittany shrugged. "I'm not saying a word to him until he apologizes, and that's final."

They soon arrived at the door, only to be greeted by Dave's cheerful face. He gave each girl a hug as he let them in, and instantly, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were welcomed by the beautifully decorated interior of Dave's apartment. There were lights everywhere, with glistening decorations around every corner, and in the living room, sat the illuminating Christmas tree. Brittany sighed to herself, wishing she was in the mood to enjoy the holidays.

"Merry Christmas, girls! I'm so happy you guys could make it," said Dave.

"Thanks for having us, Dave. And Merry Christmas to you, too!" said Eleanor.

"Look at us, all spending the holidays together again. Definitely feels like old times, huh?" smiled Dave.

"It does. The place looks beautiful, by the way, Dave," said Jeanette.

"Thank you. Here, come inside, the boys are just finishing helping me with dinner," said Dave. He made his way into the kitchen, where the aroma of gingerbread and roast beef filled the air. "Fellas, the girls are here."

All 3 boys turned around, and Simon and Theodore each greeted the girls with a friendly hug. Alvin, on the other hand, just gave them a nod with a quick, 'hey'. Of course, Jeanette and Eleanor know about everything that happened between Alvin and Brittany; Simon and Theodore have noticed that their older brother has been feeling a bit off lately, but never really bothered to ask why. They now know that it most likely has something to do with Brittany.

"Anyway, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I hope you guys are hungry, especially you, Brittany, now that you're eating for two. Pregnancy still going well?" asked Dave.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, it's fine."

"How many months along are you now?" asked Dave.

"Six and a half," said Brittany.

"Wow, it's getting closer, huh. Is parenthood starting to hit you?" asked Dave.

"Little bit. Little nervous, a little excited," said Brittany.

Dave smiled. "Well, I'm sure you and Alvin will do just fine. Imagine, this time next year, we're gonna have another member of the family running around, another little Seville to buy Christmas presents for. Right, son?" he turned to Alvin, who was just standing to the side on his phone.

"Yeah, sure," Alvin muttered. He didn't even look up.

Dave noticed Alvin's behavior, and also noticed that he and Brittany hadn't even looked at each other at all. They all watched as Brittany walked past Alvin, without even acknowledging him at all, and into the kitchen. Alvin, who still had his eyes on his phone, walked past all of them and into the living room. The air around them was suddenly tense and awkward. Simon and Theodore looked at each other, before turning to the girls.

"Are those two okay?" asked Simon.

"He didn't tell you what happened?" asked Jeanette.

Theodore shook his head. "He barely tells us anything."

Eleanor sighed deeply. "Alvin and Brittany are just being stubborn again. But what else is new between those two?"

"Well, they better make up before they make dinner awkward. You can cut the tension with a knife, yikes," said Simon, before making his way into the kitchen.

Theodore was about to follow, until he noticed that Jeanette had hesitated. "Jeanette, you coming?"

Jeanette turned to him, then to the living room where she spotted Alvin on the couch, just scrolling through his phone. She knew that he probably wanted to be left alone, but she couldn't help but feel bad for him. She has known Alvin for years, and this was the first time she has ever seen him look so...not like himself. Jeanette turned back to Theodore and said, "Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

When Theodore left, Jeanette quietly made her way into the living room. The Christmas lights gave the room a warm hue, and the gentle sounds of holiday music in the background seemed so unfitting for the awkward mood that had swept the room, but nevertheless, Jeanette smiled softly before approaching Alvin.

"Hey, Alvin. Mind if I sit here?" asked Jeanette.

He looked up, and was a little surprised to see Jeanette. Despite having known the girls for almost his entire life, Jeanette was the one sister he had least of a connection with. Of course, he still considers her one of his friends, but to think of it, he and Jeanette have probably never had a moment where the two of them just hung out. It was probably due to their contrasting personalities, or the fact that they were two people on the opposite side of the social spectrum; an outgoing, loud, popular party boy who goes out and hangs out with friends almost every night, and a shy, quiet girl who would rather spend her days in her bedroom reading a book. But there was just something about her that Alvin admired; Jeanette knows how to calm people down, and her cheerful self can always brighten up the room.

"No, go ahead," he said.

Jeanette took a seat in the couch beside him and sighed. "You look a little glum, Alvin, and the Alvin Seville I know is never glum. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Just tired, that's all."

But even Alvin knew that was a poor use for an excuse.

"Well, why don't you go say hi to Brittany? It's been a while since you two have seen each other, hasn't it?" Jeanette asked.

Alvin was silent for a moment, before he shrugged. "Yeah, um, I'll say hi later. I just..." but he trailed off, realizing that he literally had no other excuse at all.

"Alvin," Jeanette sighed, and he turned to her. "You know she told me everything, right?"

Alvin exhaled deeply before looking down. In that moment, all the pain he had felt as he slammed the door behind him, came rushing back; the pain of thinking that the child might not even be his, the hurt in Brittany's voice screaming at him, and the guilt he had felt a few seconds later when he realized how much of an idiot he was for questioning their child and especially for hurting Brittany.

"She did?" he asked.

Jeanette nodded.

He looked down once again. "I...I overreacted, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," said Jeanette. "You're an idiot, Alvin. You really are."

"I know," he sighed. "God, she probably hates me so much."

"She does, but not as much as you think, and not as much as you deserve," said Jeanette. "But you really did hurt her a lot."

"I didn't mean to. I was upset too," he said.

"But put yourself in her shoes, Alvin. Brittany cares about you, and I know that you know that too. Even though I know my sister has never really expressed her feelings towards you, I know that what she feels for you is so much more than anything she has ever felt towards anybody before. She wouldn't be keeping this baby if she didn't believe that the relationship between you guys won't work, but she does believe in it," said Jeanette.

Alvin sighed deeply and leaned back against the couch. "I want it to work too."

Jeanette continued. "And you've been by her side ever since she found out she was pregnant, before you two even mended your friendship. She knows you care about the baby, so imagine how she probably felt when you started to deny whether the baby is yours? After all these months, you're suddenly gonna question whether or not the kid is yours? Seriously, Alvin, you know better than that. That's why Brittany is hurt. Not only are you questioning your baby, but you basically disregarded any sort of feelings or relationship that Brittany had with you."

"I know, and I realize that now," said Alvin, after a long period of silence. "I know what I did was stupid, and that I overreacted, but...in that moment, hearing her ex-boyfriend talk shit about me, talking about how I won't be a good parent because of my past reputation, and especially when he asked if the kid could be his...I was hurt too, Jeanette."

Jeanette sighed. She has never seen Alvin like this. She has known Alvin for a long, long time, and the Alvin she was talking to right now, was nowhere near the cocky, arrogant party boy that everyone sees him as. "I know, and I understand. You have every right to be upset, Alvin. But Kyle means nothing to Brittany anymore, and you shouldn't let him upset you like that. You shouldn't let his words get to you like that. A part of me wonders if Kyle did that to mess with Brittany, not realizing that you were there, and messed with you instead."

Alvin shrugged. "Well, it worked."

"Only because you allowed it to," she said. "But regardless, Alvin, I know you're upset, and I understand why. But you shouldn't have questioned the baby, which is a hundred percent yours, if I have to remind you again. If Brittany had even a sliver of doubt, she would have said something. But she didn't because she knows that there is only one person on earth who is the father of her baby, and that's you."

Alvin nodded. "I know."

"Well, I'm glad you do, but I'm not the person you should be talking to. Someone else deserves to know how you feel," Jeanette said.

"She...she probably wants nothing to do with me," he sighed.

"Probably, but you won't know until you try. She's hurt, Alvin, and I know you can't stand seeing Brittany upset," Jeanette said gently. "You care about my sister, don't you?"

"...More than anything," he said, and that was his first time ever admitting that out loud. Sure, he's sorta confessed his feelings to Brittany before, and sort of dropped hints here and there, but this was the first time where he really, truly admitted it all to himself. "I don't know what it is about her. Maybe it's because I've known her almost my entire life and _know_ her, maybe it's because of this whole...love/hate friendship we've had our whole life, or maybe because she's not like any other girl I've know. She's someone who calls me out on my bullshit, someone who doesn't pretend to be someone else to impress me, someone who straight up knows me as much as I know myself...she's different and I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"And you've been with a _lot_ of girls," said Jeanette.

Alvin chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. "Not something that I'm proud of. I know it's a shitty reputation to have. But Brittany makes me feel a different way, y'know? I used to go out and party, meet girls, hook up and sleep with them, sometimes date them just for the _physical_ side of things. But with Brittany, that's the last thing on my mind. I just want to be _with_ her, be around her. I know that sounds lame or whatever, but..."

"And Brittany deserves to know that," said Jeanette. "You and Brittany went from being enemies, not talking for a year, and hating each other, to wanting to be around each other everyday. And sure, the baby might have had something to do with it, but I think there's so much more. You and Brittany have always been an interesting duo. Even when we were all still kids, you guys hated each other so much. But...at the end of the day, you two leaned on each other and were best friends, even though neither of you ever admitted it."

Alvin laughed a little. "True."

"What you guys have is special. Not a lot of people have what you two have. You guys became friends again for a reason, after hating each other for so long, and that doesn't happen often," said Jeanette.

"Yeah. I never thought I would be saying this about Brittany Miller, of all people, but I can't imagine going through all of this with anybody else," said Alvin.

Jeanette smiled. "You've really matured, Alvin, and I'm glad you did."

"Thanks, Jeanette," said Alvin.

"Anytime. You should go talk to Brittany now. She would kill me if I was telling you this, but I know she misses you," Jeanette said.

"She said that?" asked Alvin.

"No, but I have a feeling. I know my sister pretty well," Jeanette answered.

Alvin sighed deeply. "I...I don't know. She still hates me," he said.

"But if you really love her, then you shouldn't let that get in the way," Jeanette said softly as she looked right at him.

Alvin looked up and caught Jeanette's gaze, and that was when he realized that she was right. This isn't about their argument anymore, this isn't about who was right or who was wrong or who's feelings got hurt. But this was about them, and Alvin knew that it was his job to make things right again.

He nodded, which basically revealed everything that he has ever felt towards Brittany, and got up off his seat and made his way into the kitchen where he found everyone else helping around. The jolly Christmas music playing in the background was loud, but suddenly seemed quiet when Alvin walked in. He approached Brittany by one of the counters, who was helping Dave and Theodore with the desserts.

"Hey, uh, Brittany?"

She kept her back to him, pretending that she didn't hear.

Alvin cleared his throat. "Brittany."

This time, she whipped her head around and glared at him with eyes that looked as sharp as daggers. "What?"

The tone in Brittany's voice made everyone fall silent, which made things a trillion times more awkward. "Do you have a moment to talk?" asked Alvin.

"We can talk right here," she said. Her voice was blunt and cold.

Alvin fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Alone, please?"

Brittany was about to snap back and protest, until she saw Jeanette, who had walked up behind Alvin, and gave her a look. Brittany looked at her sister, then back at Alvin, and somehow knew that this was probably something important. So without saying a word, Brittany walked past Alvin, out of the kitchen, and out into the balcony, where she shut the sliding door behind her. Alvin gave up and rolled his eyes before following her. He found her sitting in one of the chairs as she looked out into the city view below them. After closing the door behind him, he sat down in the chair beside her, making sure there was a bit of space between them.

It was quiet for about 10 minutes, and none of them had said a word. From the corner of his eye, he saw Brittany shift in her chair and wrap her arms around herself. Despite them living in LA, it was pretty cold outside, the coldest it has been in a while. Finally, Alvin exhaled deeply and broke the silence.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, and I know you hate me, but just hear me out, okay?" he said.

Brittany said nothing.

Alvin continued. "That day we fought, I...I shouldn't have reacted that way, and I didn't mean to hurt you at all. It was just...one moment went from being with you, and hanging out and being all good with each other, to hearing your ex-boyfriend ask if the baby was his...it hurt me too, Brittany."

Brittany closed her eyes for a moment. Even though she was downright hurt and furious at Alvin, she could see why he reacted that way too. Anyone in his situation probably would've reacted the same way. She wasn't the only one who felt heartbroken at that moment, but he did too.

"I know that the baby is mine, and I shouldn't have questioned that at all," he said quietly. "And I'm sorry."

"You should be," Brittany fired, but her voice was soft and broken. "Did you seriously, for a second, think that the baby wasn't yours?"

"If you want me to be honest, then for a short moment, yes," Alvin said. "Do I realize now that I was wrong? Yeah, I fucking do. Did I realize that I was wrong at the time? No."

"You're such a dumbass," Brittany muttered as she turned away.

"Yeah, I probably am. But put yourself in my position, Brittany. Imagine how I felt hearing your ex-boyfriend not only ask if the baby is his, but also talk trash about me and my parenting skills," said Alvin.

"Why did you even let his words get to you?" Brittany snapped as she turned back to him. "You know that he's wrong, that he was clearly delusional, so why did you allow his words to hurt you?"

" _Why_?" Alvin scoffed. "You should know why."

Brittany rolled her eyes and shook her head before getting up off her chair. "This is bullshit. I don't have time for this right now."

"I wouldn't have reacted that way for just anyone, Brittany," said Alvin. "And you know that."

Just as she was about to reach for the sliding door, she turned around and glared at Alvin once more. "Because, what? You care about me? You have feelings for me? Is that it? Well, I definitely felt that when you basically told me you were no longer falling in love with me before slamming the door in my face!"

He reached for her hand before she could pull the sliding door open to prevent her from leaving. "Jesus christ, Brittany, you think I stopped?" he exclaimed.

Brittany fell silent for a moment. Her heart was racing with anger, and she just wanted him to get the fuck out of her face. The memory of the last few moments they had when they fought burned so damn deeply in her mind.

 **...**

 _Brittany watched as Alvin walked past her. Tears were streaming down her face, and she felt like screaming._

 _"And to think, I was actually falling in love with you," her voice was broken._

 _He turned to her and saw that she was crying, but in that moment, he didn't care at all. He looked furious, and downright heartbroken. "That's a shame, because I was too."_

 _He walked out, slammed the door behind him, and left._

 **...**

Alvin glared at her. He wasn't sure whether or not he should be mad at her right now. "You really think I stopped falling in love with you because of that? Fucking hell, Brittany. Maybe if you weren't being such a stubborn bitch right now, then maybe you would realize that you weren't the only one who was hurt that day."

They glared at one another in pure silence. Brittany's eyes grew softer because she knew he was right, and no matter how mad she was at him, no matter how much she wanted to hate him, she could tell that he was hurt. The ache in her heart couldn't stand seeing him like that. She pulled her hand back, and sat back down, and for another moment, it was silent.

"I...I understand why that could've hurt you and why you reacted that way," said Brittany. "But I just wish you hadn't."

"Yeah," Alvin sighed. "I wish I hadn't either."

"I just didn't understand why or how you would've thought that the baby wasn't yours. And I was just so angry that you would think that way, that there was even a possibility that the baby isn't yours," said Brittany. "As if I was even capable of doing something like that to you."

Alvin just stared at her. She looked so damn beautiful, he couldn't even stand it. But she also looked so heartbroken, and it pained him to know that he had caused that, so he looked away for a moment. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. You know I wouldn't. I care about you more than you think, Brittany."

"How much?"

The soft yet playful tone in her voice kinda took him aback, so when he turned back to her, he was surprised to see a teasing little smile on her lips, and it honestly made him feel a little relieved. "Well, let me ask you again. Did you really think I stopped falling for you after what happened between us?"

Brittany's smile disappeared. "Yes."

"Well, you're an idiot then," he chuckled, held out a hand out at her, which she stood up and took. Alvin gently pulled her towards him, where she sat on his seat, right next to him. Her round belly was kind of getting in the way, so she swung her legs over Alvin's and faced him. The blinking Christmas lights reflected off her face, and she just looked so damn stunning.

"Then tell me, right now," she demanded gently. "How much you care about me."

And it was then when Alvin and Brittany both knew that everything was right between them again.

"Way too fucking much," Alvin said.

Brittany just laughed before leaning in to rest her head on his chest. It all felt so right for once. They just stared out into the cold December city outside of them, with the breeze playing around their hair, the crisp smells of peppermint wafting in the air, and the gentle tunes of Christmas classics playing in the background.

"Good, because the feeling's mutual," she said.

"Well, I'm glad. So, um, we're good now, right?" he asked.

"Mhmm," she sighed gently.

Alvin smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist until he found her hand, in which their fingers laced within each other's. "I'm sorry about everything, Brittany."

"I know you are," she said. "I guess I'm sorry too. We both had reasons to be upset. Also doesn't help that we're both stubborn as hell."

Alvin chuckled. "If that kid is anything like us, then we're kinda screwed."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Brittany smiled, before leaning off his chest and looking straight at him, and it only took half a second before she leaned in and pressed her lips on his. Her heart was racing, but she felt her body melt all at the same time. Alvin reached up and cupped a hand on her cheek and kissed her back with the same amount of passion that was igniting in both their bodies.

Ugh. If Brittany wasn't pregnant, at Dave's house, or on a balcony, then she probably would've pulled Alvin to the nearest bedroom, and they certainly wouldn't be fighting right now. In fact, the thought of it sent a chill down her spine. Granted, even though she and Alvin _have_ slept together once, they were both too drunk to even remember any of it. She craved intimacy, and she wanted more than just kissing. She couldn't wait until she was no longer pregnant, so that she and Alvin could finally, well, you know.

As they kissed, their hearts felt like it was growing ten times in size. Those three little words were on the tips of both of their tongues, and they both desperately wanted to say it out loud.

I.

Love.

Y-

"Hey, lovebirds!" A muffled voice shouted at them after a series of loud, obnoxious knocks came from the glass door behind them.

They pulled away from each other, and looked up. Brittany's face turned a whole other shade of red when she saw Eleanor teasingly glaring at them. Brittany pulled away from Alvin as Eleanor pulled the sliding door open, and watched as her little sister leaned on the wall with that same taunting grin on her face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Glad you guys have made up and everything, but Dave says it's time for dinner. Or should I tell him that you two are still a little busy?" asked Eleanor.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "We'll be right there." she said.

When Eleanor left, Alvin stood up and helped Brittany on her feet. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Wait here," he said, before going back into the apartment, and returning less than a minute later. In his hand was a small white box, wrapped in a black satin bow. He handed it to her and said, "I know it's a little early for secret Santa gifts, but here you go."

Brittany took the box in her hand and raised an eyebrow. "You're not my secret Santa, though. Jeanette is."

"Yeah, and I got Theodore for secret Santa, but that doesn't mean I can't get you something. Open it," he said.

She opened up the box, revealing a beautiful silver necklace with a heart locket. "Alvin, it's beautiful."

"Open the locket," he said.

And so she did. She opened it up, and was a little confused when she saw a horizontal zig-zag line inside the necklace. "Um...what exactly is this?"

"A copy of our baby's heartbeat," he said, before taking the necklace and gently putting it around Brittany's neck. "I went back to Doctor Jane a few days ago, asked for a copy of the ultrasound, got a replica of the heartbeat, and got it copied into the necklace."

Brittany almost burst out crying, but her heart was too full and warm for anything except happiness. She touched the necklace with her finger and turned back to him. Her eyes were glistening and her chest was about to explode. It was moments like these where she just wanted her little baby to be in her arms, so that she and Alvin could start their family, so that everything could finally become real.

"It's perfect. I love it so much, thank you," she said.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

But her smile faltered a little. "But...but I didn't get you anything. I'm not sure if you're aware, but I kinda hated your guts up until 5 minutes ago."

"Doesn't matter," he couldn't help but laugh before leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "I have you."

* * *

 **Finally, those two stubborn (lovable) idiots made up! Also, when are they officially gonna reveal their feelings for each other? When are they officially gonna get together? You think it's gonna be all cuteness and rainbows from here? Think again.**

 **Thanks so much for reading. You guys know that I love feedback and reviews, so please drop a review! Let's all try and reach 575 reviews before the next chapter!**

 **See you all in the next one!**


	25. Tease

**wow, this is one of the longest chapter yet, at around 5.6k words. why? well, this chapter contains some naughtiness and some scenes that are borderline M-rated, but they are still within the story rating. I mean, some of y'all asked for it, so...**

 **:)**

* * *

It had just struck 9pm, and Brittany was finally off from work. Today was her last day before she went on maternity leave, and she knew she wouldn't be working for a while, so saying goodbye to her coworkers for the time being was bittersweet. She was now exactly 7 months pregnant, and as much as Brittany was the type of person who loved working, going out and being surrounded by people, she definitely needed a long break.

"Brittany, there's a guy waiting for you outside," her coworker, Violet, said.

Brittany zipped up her bag and said, "Oh, that's probably just Alvin."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Is this the same Alvin that's sort of, but not really, but kind of your boyfriend?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Ugh, something that like, but he's definitely not my boyfriend. Baby daddy is more accurate."

"Jeez, Brittany, you two still aren't together? Aren't you having a kid with this guy?" her coworker asked. "I thought you said you guys had feelings for each other."

Brittany sighed out loud and shrugged. "It's complicated, Vi. I mean, we've known each other since we were kids, and we've basically grown up together, even though we basically hated each other our entire lives. And, well...we do have feelings for one another, but that's pretty much all there is right now. Trust me, even _I'm_ confused."

"Aw, well, maybe after you have the baby, then you guys can take it further," shrugged Violet. "He is pretty cute, by the way."

"Yeah, and a pain in the ass," Brittany couldn't help but laugh. "But, we'll see. I do care about him a lot, and I know he feels the same way, but...but there's no rush to get together. I just wanna focus on one thing at a time, and this baby is my number one priority right now."

Violet nodded. "You're right. Boys suck, anyway."

Brittany laughed before swinging her bag over her shoulder. "I better get going now," she said, before stepping in to give Violet a long hug. "I'll see you in a few months, okay?"

Violet embraced her back. "Gonna miss you, Brittany. Can't believe that you're gonna be having a baby soon! Bring the little one in so that we can all meet him or her, okay?"

"Will do," Brittany said before pulling away.

After saying one last goodbye to the rest of her coworkers, Brittany left and couldn't help the small, stupid smile on her face as she approached Alvin, who was waiting for her outside. He looked up from his phone when he heard footsteps, and returned the smile when he saw her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," said Brittany. "Thanks for picking me up. Sorry if I made you wait a bit, I was just saying bye to everyone."

"It's all good," Alvin swung an arm over Brittany's shoulder as they made their way out into the parking lot and into his car. Once they both got inside, Alvin turned to her. "So, what's the plan? Do you wanna grab some dinner? Or do you wanna come over to my place to eat? Theodore made pasta this afternoon and we have tons of leftovers."

"I'll take the latter. You know I love Theo's cooking," said Brittany.

They soon arrived at Alvin's place where they made it in time to have dinner with both Simon and Theodore. It was so nice having dinner with the boys; it definitely reminded Brittany of all the good times they had when they were younger, when they, along with Jeanette and Eleanor, would do almost everything together. Luckily, Brittany has always been good friends with Simon and Theodore, even throughout that phase when Alvin broke apart from their group to hang out with his new posse of friends.

It had just struck 11pm. Simon bid them goodnight because he had to be up early for a presentation at university tomorrow, and Theodore went to bed because he has an early shift in the morning. So after Alvin and Brittany tidied up the table, they both resorted into the living room to hang out and watch a bit of TV, however, that didn't last long before Brittany found herself to be yawning.

"Sleepy?" Alvin turned to her.

"No, just exhausted. Standing on your feet all day sucks when you're pregnant," she sighed.

"Well, you can chill in my bed upstairs if that makes you comfier," he said. "...if you want to, I mean."

Brittany laughed a little. "If I lie down, I'm not gonna be able to get up because I _know_ I'm gonna fall asleep in like, two seconds."

Alvin shrugged. "I don't care if you stay the night. You can sleep upstairs if you're too tired to go home."

Brittany thought about it for a moment. She knows that it literally takes her less than a minute to go home, because she lives right across from him, but figured that she was just too physically tired to do anything but lie down. Besides, Alvin's bed upstairs was way closer than her bedroom right now, and she was just too lazy to go home.

"You sure that's okay with you?" she asked.

"Obviously. I'll just sleep on the couch," he said, before standing up and pulling Brittany to her feet. "Unless you need me to keep you company tonight."

Brittany shoved him playfully and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, keep dreaming, Seville."

Even though they were just teasing around, a pang of disappointment hit Brittany's chest a little for some reason. Brittany sorta just wanted to spend some more time with him, despite how tired she was. But she figured that maybe, since they aren't officially together, that there were _some_ boundaries that were set between them.

"Just wake me up if you need anything, okay?" he told her as they both reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I won't need you," Brittany stated simply, but she failed to hide the tiny smile that was gracing her lips.

"Alright, but I'm just saying, if you need company, or need help falling asleep, I'll be right here," he teased.

"You're such a loser," she said, before leaning in to give him a long and gentle kiss. Her heart was racing as she pulled back. "Goodnight, Alvin."

"'Night, Britt," he said.

Brittany sighed to herself as she looked over her shoulder to smile at him one last time, before ascending up the stairs. After washing her face, getting herself all cleaned up, and getting comfy in one of Alvin's shirts, she finally plopped into his bed and shielded herself with his blanket. For some reason, she couldn't help but stare at the door, as if she was waiting for him to walk in. But she shook her head and rolled her eyes to herself, telling herself to stop being ridiculous. She looked at the time on the clock. It read 11:47pm.

She closed her eyes, trying to force herself to fall asleep, but she just kept on tossing and turning for ages. Any feeling of sleepiness that she felt earlier was now gone. She sighed out loud in frustration and laid on her back and stared at the ceiling for a while, before turning to look at the clock once more. It read 12:13am. Only? What the fuck?

She sat up, freeing herself from the blankets she was tangled in and looked at the door again. This was fucking ridiculous. For some reason, she just...wanted him here with her. She missed his presence, she missed being around him, and, ugh, she just missed _him_. Brittany felt stupid, wondering why she was yearning to be around him when she literally just saw him moments ago, but she just wished that Alvin would walk in and stay the night with her, but knew that the idiot was still downstairs. Damn it. If he wasn't going to come up here, then Brittany figured that she would just go down there herself. She got out of the bed, and her heart was racing once more as she left the bedroom and descended down the stairs.

It was quiet, but when Brittany finally reached the bottom step, she found Alvin lying on the couch just scrolling through his phone in the dark. His phone screen illuminated the dark room.

"Hey, Alvin?" she spoke up suddenly.

"Holy shit!" Alvin jumped when the voice came outta nowhere. He sat up and flicked on the lamp beside him. He turned around, only to see Brittany standing at the bottom of the stairwell. "Jesus christ, Brittany, you trying to scare me to death?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, jeez. I thought you heard me coming downstairs."

"Well, I clearly didn't," he said. "What do you need?"

Brittany then realized that she didn't really have an explanation as to why she was suddenly down here. "Nothing, I just...can't sleep," her voice was a little shy.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, have you tried? It's only been..." he looked at the time on his phone. "about 30 minutes since you went upstairs."

"Have I _tried_ sleeping?" Brittany couldn't help but roll her eyes again as sarcasm dripped in her voice. "Gee, Alvin, I hadn't thought of that!"

"Man, it's a little late to be acting like a bitch, don't you think? Thought your bitchy hours ended after midnight," he told her.

Brittany sighed out loud. "You're _so_ funny, Alvin," she said dryly. "But seriously, I can't sleep."

"Okay...so what do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

Brittany felt her cheeks burn up a little. She hated how she was getting butterflies in her stomach. This was definitely not her at all! She wasn't sure why she was getting all nervous, especially around someone like Alvin, but she took a quick breath and gathered up all the courage in her body to speak up and say, "...Can you stay with me tonight?"

A taunting, shit eating grin appeared on Alvin's face. "Sorry, couldn't hear you. Say that again?"

Brittany rolled her eyes again. "Can you come upstairs and stay with me?" her voice was quiet, but still sounded annoyed and embarrassed.

"You gotta speak up, Britt. I can't hear you," Alvin tried to hold back a laugh.

"Ugh! Can you sleep with me upstairs?" she fired. Her eyes then grew big before she slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said, and what it probably sounded like from Alvin's perspective. God, she only hoped that Simon and Theodore didn't hear.

Alvin let out a chuckle before getting up from the couch. "Damn, no need to yell. If you wanted me to cuddle with you, all you needed to do was ask," he said before walking past her and up the stairs.

Brittany closed her eyes and sighed in frustration, suddenly regretting asking this asshole in the first place. But nevertheless, she went back upstairs to Alvin's room. The bedroom was dark, except for the moonlight that was illuminating the room through the sheer curtains. For a quick moment, Alvin crossed paths with a bit of moonlight, which made his golden eyes look more mesmerizing than ever. Then he got in bed, his head hitting the pillow, before the aroma of his soap and a day's old cologne filled her nose. It sent chills down Brittany's spine and she fucking hated it.

"So, you just gonna stand there all night?" he asked her.

"You're so annoying," she groaned, before getting into bed right beside him. Her heart was racing, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was just the thought of sleeping beside him that was making her feel like this, or the feeling of just being next to him. Whatever it was, Brittany wasn't sure whether she loved or hated the feeling. "Are you comfy?"

"I should be the one asking you that, since you apparently can't sleep without me by your side," he said.

Brittany rolled her eyes before snuggling into the blanket beside him. "If I wasn't tired, I would be out the door by now."

Alvin chuckled under his breath as a deep, breathy sigh left his lips. "So..."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Alvin shrugged. "When you said you wanted me to _sleep_ with you..."

"You clearly knew what I meant, Seville," she said.

"Do I, though?" he asked.

"Don't be getting any ideas in that stupid head of yours," she laughed a little as she poked him in the chest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said simply before turning around so that his back was facing her. "Goodnight, Britt."

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed. What the hell? That was it? Ugh, he was clearly taunting her and she knew it. "Wow, so no goodnight kiss?"

Alvin turned back around to face her. A dark, and _irritatingly_ handsome grin was on his face. This reminded Brittany of the first night she stayed over, where she had asked him the exact same thing, where Alvin annoyingly teased her, making her think that he was going to kiss her, only for him to kiss her on the cheek instead before he went to go sleep on the couch. This douchebag knows exactly what he's doing.

But this time, Alvin said nothing more before leaning in, cupping one of her cheeks with his hand, and kissing her. It was one of those kisses that made Brittany want more, a kiss that made her heart race faster than she knew it could. He kissed her deeper, and just when Brittany was kissing him back with the same amount of gusto, he pulled back, much to Brittany's frickin _dismay_ , and turned around before laying his head on the pillow once more.

That was it?

Well, two can play at this game.

And Brittany can play it _so_ much better.

She grabbed his shoulder and roughly pushed him so that he was laying on his back. His bright, golden eyes were equally as stunning as her blue ones, and they just stared at each other for half a moment before Alvin raised his eyebrows, as if taunting her.

"Can I help you?" he asked. "Some people are trying to go to sleep, y'know."

"You think I'm gonna let you sleep after kissing me like that?" Brittany's voice was quiet and sultry.

Alvin grinned a little. "Do you want me to kiss you again? Because I can do so much more than just kiss you."

Brittany bit down on her bottom lip when she heard the tone in his voice. It was low, dark and demanding, and it made her cheeks flame up. She told herself to stop, to just flirt with him and go the fuck to sleep already. But there was another part of her that begged her to keep going, that wanted her to continue wherever the hell this was going.

"Like what?" she challenged.

In a swift motion, Alvin pulled her towards him and leaned towards her ear. "You'll see."

The sound of his voice made Brittany bite down on her bottom lip. Her heart began to race as she felt Alvin softly touch her skin as he spooned her from behind. Luckily, despite Brittany being pregnant, she was still a very slim and fit girl, and her round belly complemented her figure in a nice way, so everything felt very comfortable. Alvin's fingers made their way to her bare arms, caressing them up and down, before teasing their way back to her waist. Alvin noticed that she wasn't protesting, and he studied the way her body responded with each touch.

She was enjoying this. Shit.

She felt Alvin pull her even closer, so that her back was now pressed up against his chest, before he continued to tease his fingers against her skin. A soft sigh left her lips, and Alvin heard it as clear as day. She mumbled something under her breath, and Alvin couldn't help the evil, shit eating grin that appeared on his face.

"Hmm?" Alvin asked, as if he hadn't heard her the first time. He leaned so that his lips were right by her ear.

"Do that again," Brittany's voice was soft and wispy.

He chuckled before slightly letting go, and hovering just right above her, still keeping a possessive hold on her. His free hand traveled from her waist, past her sides where his fingers slightly pulled the rim of her shirt to expose her skin just a little, past her arms, until it reached her neck. His hand stopped there, allowing himself to keep a firm, yet arousing grip around her neck. Brittany slightly opened her eyes to look at him. He was taunting her, and it was killing her.

"You're a little demanding, aren't you," Alvin whispered. He leaned in closer. His breath touched her lips.

Fucking hell, she's had it. She leaned up in attempt to get him to shut the fuck up so that he can kiss her already, but he pulled away at just the right moment. "Stop teasing," she said.

He grinned and caught her bottom lip with his own, before giving her a hard, sensual kiss, with him still holding her by the neck. Brittany was getting all hot and bothered, and swore she almost died when Alvin pulled away, just slightly, but enough for her to catch the smile that was on this asshole's face. Alvin turned to look at her for just a second. She looked so fucking beautiful, and the faint brightness from the moon made her look even more radiant. But he could tell that by the looks in her eyes, there was something else on her mind, and that she _so_ wanted to fucking kill him if she doesn't get what she wants.

"Kiss me," she pouted a little.

"Damn, is it really that hard to say please around here?" he couldn't help but laugh a little.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You're such a dick."

"You won't be complaining in a second," and that was all he said before leaning in to kiss her again, a kiss that could quench the driest thirst, and still feel insatiable.

God, he was such a douchebag! He knew exactly what he was doing, getting her riled up and aroused like that. He was a self centered, obnoxious, annoying jerk who Brittany adored and couldn't get enough of. Even though she and Alvin were yet to officiate any real feelings between them, she knew in her heart that whatever this was between them was oh, so right. They've been through a lot, fought and argued over a lot, but it all came down to each other, and both Alvin and Brittany knew that the feelings they have for each other is stronger than anything they've ever felt before.

But enough of the sappy bullshit.

Brittany let out a moan as Alvin kissed her hard. His hand left her neck, and was now cupping one side of her face, while his other hand kept him up as he hovered above her. Brittany kissed him back and reached both of her hands around his neck as Alvin slipped his tongue into her mouth, and Brittany moaned again as she kissed him and did the same. This was new and different between them, but so damn, fucking _good_. Holy shit. She couldn't get enough.

It all felt like bliss. Who the hell knows how long they've been making out for? But they wanted more. Brittany certainly wanted more. Without breaking the kiss, she unwrapped her arms from his neck and went down towards Alvin's sweatpants and blushed when her fingers accidentally brushed upon something against his leg; he was definitely excited.

Alvin pulled away ever so slightly. "I thought you were tired," he teased breathlessly.

"I guess I changed my mind," Brittany replied.

He kissed her again. "You sure you want to do this?"

She reached up and kissed him and nodded.

"This is okay during pregnancy, right? This won't hurt the baby, will it?" he asked her.

Brittany shook her head. "Not at all."

"Good," he kissed her again before removing his shirt in one swift motion, and throwing it into god knows where.

His lips left hers, before he began kissing all the way down to her neck. Brittany knew that there were bound to be hickeys all over her neck, but didn't care. It all felt too good to stop. He went back to her lips and kissed her again before Brittany decided to be an evil bitch and show Alvin who the hell he was messing with. She wasn't going to hold back anymore. Once Brittany was aroused, she shows no mercy at all. Her hands found their way into his pants and once she found what she was looking for, she made sure Alvin knew that it was all _hers_.

"Holy _fuck_ ," he hissed against her lips, and let out a low moan before kissing her again. "Where the hell has this side of you been?"

"Well, if you hadn't doubted our baby a few weeks ago and acted like a stupid jerk, then you wouldn't be asking," she told him.

"God, you're still talking about that?" he pulled away far enough to just _look_ at her.

"No," she said. "Just a reminder to stop acting like a douchebag."

Alvin couldn't help but roll his eyes. "God, Brittany, you're making it a little hard to want to have sex with you when you're _still_ acting like a bitch, don't you think?" he asked, half joking of course. He was too head over heels, crazy infatuated with her, and besides, her being a bitch wasn't anything out of the ordinary, after all.

Brittany only laughed before pulling him by the neck with one hand, so that their chests were pressed against each other, and kissed him once more. She continued to play around in his pants with her other hand, until she felt Alvin moan against her lips before pulling away for just a second to kick his pants off. He moved in between her legs and kissed her again. It was only then when Brittany felt him pressed against her most sensitive parts between her legs, and the feeling drove her insane.

"Stop teasing me already," she half whispered, half whined. She gasped and moaned out loud when she felt his fingers go between her legs. "Holy shit, _Alvin_!"

"You said to stop teasing," he grinned.

The nerve! Ugh, this stupid, annoying, self absorbed _jackass_.

"Quit being an asshole," she said between clenched teeth, trying to suppress her moans as Alvin started to move his fingers. "...and fuck me already."

The words slipped out of her mouth, and it surprised Brittany herself, but she didn't care.

Alvin smirked.

He doesn't need to be told twice.

Hopefully the bed doesn't break.

* * *

The chilly January breeze against her naked skin was what woke Brittany up the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face before opening her eyes. The winter sun shone through the curtains of the bedroom, and it felt so peaceful. She looked down at herself and felt her cheeks burn when she saw her nude body. Her face heated up even more when she saw Alvin, who was already awake, and just going through his phone. He turned to her when he saw her wake up, and smiled.

"Morning," he said. He put his phone to the side, and turned so that he could be facing her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," she said. "What time is it?"

"Almost 1pm," he said.

"What?" Brittany's eyes widened. She grabbed her phone to look at the time, only to realize that it was indeed, 12:52pm. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Because you hate being woken up. Besides, you seemed really tired. I mean, we _were_ up pretty late last night..."

And that was when memories of last night started pouring into her mind all at once. Every touch and kiss, the way he held her roughly yet tightly, the way he made her moan his name many, _many_ times. They probably went to sleep around 5am, after hours of fooling around, quick naps, and just straight up sex. They were both so insatiable last night, Brittany wondered how she was still even alive right now. Brittany bit down on her bottom lip to prevent herself from smiling, but failed, and Alvin thought she looked so damn pretty.

"Is that why you brought me upstairs last night?" teased Alvin.

"Don't be stupid. It wasn't like I knew we were gonna end up having sex," said Brittany. "I genuinely couldn't sleep last night, that's all."

Alvin chuckled before leaning in to press a kiss against her cheek. "I just hope we didn't wake up Simon or Theo last night. I'm usually pretty good at keeping quiet, but last night was fucking _good_."

" _So_ good," she sighed gently, a pink blush had crept up on her cheeks. "No wonder I got pregnant after one try."

Alvin chuckled and rolled his eyes. He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before pulling the blanket over to cover her bare shoulders. He took a quick look at her neck, which was covered in hickeys, left by him. "Are you sure having sex while being pregnant was okay? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

"I already told you, it's perfectly normal. Doctor Jane even said that she encourages it, even once, during pregnancy, remember?" she reminded him. "And well, even though I'm sore as hell, you didn't hurt me at all."

"'Kay, good," he smiled, and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

And it was quiet between them for a long moment as they just laid in bed, snuggled deep in the thick blankets. There was no doubt that last night only strengthened whatever feelings or relationship that they had between them, but Brittany couldn't help but wonder one thing. She knew, of course, that Alvin has a long reputation of being _that_ guy who has hooked up with every pretty girl in the city. He was a certified man-whore; the night of the party where Brittany became pregnant, Alvin was making out with two different girls before having drunk sex with her, and the night Brittany wanted to confront him about it, he was moments away from having sex with yet another girl.

He was a well known player; a popular, egotistical extrovert who was always the life of the party. Even though it was a shitty image to have upon yourself, it didn't really bother Brittany as much as it should, but she just had to know one thing.

"Before last night, when was the last time you had sex?" Brittany asked all of a sudden.

Alvin paused, as if he had to process what the hell she had just asked. "...What?"

Brittany shrugged. "Just wondering."

It was a weird question, but he shrugged. "Um, I think about a day or two before I found out you were pregnant."

She turned to him and made a face, showing that she clearly thought he was lying. "Yeah, right. You're telling me that you, Alvin Seville, haven't had sex in almost 7 months?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah."

"You're such a liar," she said.

"Why would I lie about that?" he asked her.

Brittany didn't say anything at first before realizing that he was right. This was Alvin Seville, first of all, the guy who was known for his one night stands and hookups. He has nothing to hide, nothing at all. He wouldn't lie about that, if anything, he probably would've told her if he had sex a week ago or something.

"Wait, actually?" she asked.

He nodded.

"...Why?" asked Brittany. "How did you even last that long?"

He sighed deeply. "I already told you, when I found out that you were pregnant, it just...didn't seem right to me. Even before you and I became friends again, the thought of hooking up with another girl seemed wrong. Believe me, I wanted to, even during your first few months of pregnancy when we weren't friends yet, I would stop myself before things got too close. That was also part of the reason why I stopped partying and going out for a bit, because girls would, y'know, want to sleep with me, and I wanted to hook up with them, but like I said, knowing that you were pregnant...I couldn't do it."

"So what would happen then?" asked Brittany.

"I mean, I guess I haven't been a hundred percent innocent. I mean, I've done things - and before you get mad, it was only for like, another month after I found out you were pregnant - but stopped before things could go on any further. I haven't actually done the actual deed in months up until last night," he told her.

"So, then you decided to just stop having sex?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. It felt like the right choice, especially when you and I started to become friends again. It was easier than I thought, especially when I started developing feelings for your stupid self," he said.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Wow, so romantic," she said sarcastically.

Alvin chuckled. "And I figured, that if something were to happen between us, that I would rather just wait."

"And you did," sighed Brittany.

"Yeah," he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And I'm glad I did."

She couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you did too," she said, before closing the space between them to kiss him.

This felt different from last night. Of course, it still felt amazing and so damn exhilarating, but this felt more sensual, more softer. Last night was nothing but pure lust, rough kisses, aggressive motions, hands everywhere, and steamy, physical sex. But this felt more passionate, and less about the physicality. It was slow, and their touches were light and airy, which was the complete opposite of the ravenous lust they indulged in last night, but nevertheless, it still felt as incredible.

Alvin pushed her on her back and broke the kiss for just a moment. He didn't really get a chance to look at her last night, because the room was dark, and he was just too aroused to focus on anything else. But looking at her now, seeing her perfect, naked skin against the bright sunlight, seeing her long hair splayed out beautifully from under her, and seeing her bright blue eyes staring at his, he was breathless.

The beat in his heart was foreign and new, and something he has never felt for anybody in his entire life. But it was her, no one else but her. This had nothing to do with the kisses, the touches, the sex, nothing - it was her, and she radiated an endearment and romance that Alvin felt for no one else but her.

And for a moment, he almost forgot what they were doing, because shit, she was so beautiful and all Alvin could do was stare at her, before Brittany brought him back to reality and pulled him towards her to kiss him again.

"And here I was," he said between kisses. "thinking you were exhausted from last night."

Brittany giggled against his lips. "Never underestimate me, Seville. I could surprise you."

"Judging from the things we did last night, you already have," Alvin chuckled. He pulled away and gave her a mischievous grin.

She raised an eyebrow when she noticed his smirk. "What?"

"Y'know..." His eyes were dark and full of lust. "We have the whole house to ourselves right now."

God, those words were such a turn on, and they were enough to get Brittany to shut him up again by kissing him, before pulling them both under the covers.

* * *

 ***fans self* whoo, those two.**

 **Thank you guys so much for bringing this story to 600 reviews so far. It means so much to me, you have no idea.**

 **I would love, love, love to read some feedback for this chapter, so please REVIEW! All reviews are extremely appreciated! Let's try and hit 615 reviews before the next chapter!**

 **(btw, the next chapter is gonna be fun. Insert evil laughter here)**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	26. Party

**Another chapter is here! This is one of my faves so far. Read on, and you'll see why :)**

* * *

Brittany stared at herself in the mirror and sighed before looking at the clock. It was exactly 10pm, and she just finished putting on the final touches of her makeup, applying one last coat of lip gloss before deciding that she looked pretty damn good. It's been a while since she's gotten ready for a party, and it's been a while since she's worn a sexy little party outfit too. She was wearing a black, strapless top, paired with a fitting knee length skirt and black heels. Of course, her pregnant belly was as clear as day underneath her skirt, but she had to admit, it made her outfit look cute.

But why was she all dressed up?

Because today was Alvin's birthday, and she was on her way to his party.

And that boy knows how to throw a damn party.

Sure, Alvin has said that he's taken a break from his old partying and drinking habits, for Brittany's sake, and especially for their baby's, but he promised that he was going to be on his best behavior. And Brittany, because she cares about the bastard too much, didn't have the heart to say no. It's his birthday, after all. And besides, Brittany didn't want to be a hypocrite either because she used to quite the wild party girl herself. But she had to admit, that when Alvin had first pitched the idea to her, she wasn't so sure it was a good idea.

 **...**

 _"A club?" Brittany asked in disbelief. "You want to rent out an entire nightclub for your birthday?"_

 _Alvin rolled his eyes. "Okay, before you overreact, I-"_

 _"I'm not overreacting," she snapped. "I'm just...well, I don't know if that's the best idea."_

 _Alvin sighed, and shrugged. "I knew you would say that, and I get it. I know that I don't party and drink and do all that other stupid shit that I used to do, but it's just one night. I'll be good, I swear. It's gonna be a fun night, like old times."_

 _She sighed. "Like old times? You mean when you would party until 6am after running away from the cops all night? Look, Alvin, I don't want to be that person who doesn't want you to have fun, especially on your birthday, because that't not what I'm trying to do at all. But...but you get kinda rowdy and outta control when you party."_

 _He chuckled. "Coming from you? You don't have the cleanest reputation either, Britt."_

 _Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, I know I've had my moments. I've done some pretty crazy things before, and I'm sure you've seen my behavior when I'm drunk, but that's different. Are you gonna be okay around alcohol?"_

 _"Jesus, Britt, you're acting as if I'm some recovering alcoholic," he laughed. "I promise, I'll be on my best behavior, for you. It's been a while since we've been out, and we both deserve to party and have fun."_

 _She rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't know if you're forgetting about something," she pointed to her stomach. "Still pregnant, can't drink."_

 _"That doesn't mean you can't have fun," he said._

 _"I know," she sighed. "But alcohol would've definitely helped. I mean, have you ever been sober at a club? It's the worst."_

 _"C'mon, I'm sure it'll be fine. You don't need booze to have a good time," said Alvin._

 _"Coming from you," she scoffed._

 _"You can invite your friends to come, if you want," he said._

 _"Great, so that I'll be surrounded by more drunk people having fun, while my sober and pregnant self is miserable in the corner?" she sighed._

 _"You're being dramatic," he pulled her onto his lap and gave her a reassuring kiss. "So, is that a yes?"_

 _Brittany sighed out loud. Like she said, it was his birthday and she wanted him to have a good time, but she was also a little nervous because she knew it was a shitshow waiting to happen. "I mean, it really is up to you. I just want you to have a good birthday, but ONLY if you promise to be on your best behavior."_

 _"I'll try my best," he said._

 _"Alvin..."_

 _"What? I'm only being honest. I'm telling you right now, Brittany, there are no guarantees, but for you, I'll promise that I'll try to be on my best behavior," he said. He wasn't gonna lie to her, because they both knew that it was going to be a fun, but wild party. "But like I said, it's only for that night, I swear."_

 **...**

She had to admit, she was a little excited. She hasn't been out in ages, and she definitely deserved to have a bit of fun. Besides, now that she and Alvin are sort of, but not officially together, this would be a great opportunity for all their friends to see them out in public together.

She was finally done getting ready. She grabbed her jacket and car keys before saying goodbye to her sisters. Alvin invited Jeanette and Eleanor to come, but they both politely declined, stating that parties were not their thing. Brittany was driving herself to the club because Alvin had to be there an hour early to get everything all prepared, and everyone else was taking a cab to the club, knowing that none of them will be sober enough to drive at the end of the night.

"Brittany, are you sure you should be going to a club right now?" asked Eleanor.

Brittany hesitated for half a moment before nodding her head. "Yeah, I mean, I'm only going for Alvin's birthday. It's not as if I'm gonna party like I used to."

"Okay, but just be careful and please don't drink," Jeanette said.

"Of course not! I would never put my baby in danger," said Brittany. "Anyway, I'll see you two tomorrow. Love you both."

When she had arrived at the parking lot of the nightclub, she could already feel the vibrations of the loud music coming from inside. When she finally got inside, she was relieved when she saw her group of friends waiting for her at the entrance, who were all so excited to see Brittany, who was usually the queen B of their group, out again. The strong smell of booze, weed and cigarettes was everywhere, but Brittany expected that, so she tried her best to ignore it.

"Where's Alvin?" Brittany asked.

Erin, one of Brittany's best friends, and one of the girls who was with Brittany the night of the party where she got pregnant, pointed into the midst of the crowd. Brittany spotted him and her heart skipped a beat when she did. He looked so damn attractive, with his hair slicked back nicely while dressed in party attire. He was with a bunch of his friends, but Brittany got up and made her way through the crowd until she reached him.

He didn't see her behind him, as he was talking and laughing with his buddies, until she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and a huge smile appeared on his face when he saw her. He thought she looked so beautiful, looking all dolled up and everything. God, seeing her right now and knowing that she came made him so damn happy.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," he grinned.

She laughed a little. "Happy birthday, jerk."

He rolled his eyes and smiled before leaning in to give her a long kiss. It surprised Brittany, just a little bit. Even though everyone knows that she and Alvin are having a baby together, this was the first time he ever kissed her in public, especially in front of his friends.

"When did you get here?" he asked after he pulled away.

"About 5 minutes ago."

It was crazy to think that at the last party they were both at, they were sworn enemies, two people destined to hate each other. Now, here they were, together at yet another party, but things were the complete opposite now. He smiled again and looked at her, and for a moment, everything around him seemed to have disappeared, because all he could focus on was her. "I'm so glad you're here. Now the party can really get started."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Looks like you've already started without me. That's hurtful, Alvin," she joked.

"Well, you're here now and that's all that matters," he grinned before giving her another kiss. "You look fucking beautiful, by the way."

"Obviously," she teased. "One of us has to look good."

"Well, it's working," he laughed before leaning into her ear. "Maybe later tonight, we can go home and, y'know..."

She laughed before giving him a flirty smile, her eyes half lidded and sultry. "You know, I wouldn't be opposed to that idea, especially after seeing you in this outfit," she smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning towards him so that her lips barely ghosted over his. "It's a shame that you left early this afternoon, because I've been horny all day."

"Fuck," Alvin muttered under his breath. That was so unexpected, and it turned him on. "Then let's ditch this place and go home right now."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Really. You'd ditch your own party?"

"Mhmm," Alvin leaned in and started peppering her neck with light kisses.

God, it felt so good, and Brittany didn't want him to stop, but she knew they had to. If this went on any longer, then she probably would've jumped on top of him right now, in the middle of this damn nightclub with everyone watching. Ugh, the things this boy does to her. She fucking hates him sometimes.

"Alright, Casanova," she laughed and shoved him away. "Focus on your birthday first, and then we'll talk."

He chuckled before giving her a kiss. "Anyway, do you wanna come hang out? The DJ's been playing some pretty dope music so far."

"I would love to, but I think I'm gonna sit this one out for now. I'll just be at one of the tables with my friends," said Brittany.

Alvin frowned, a little disappointed. He just wanted to spend time with her. "Well, why don't you tell your friends to come over here then? We can all hang out and party."

"Alvin, I know that once the music picks up again, that everyone is gonna come rushing into the middle of the club, and everyone is gonna start bombarding _you_ , because we all know you're _so_ popular, and I don't think I should be in the midst of it all, in case something happens to me," said Brittany.

"Why would anything happen to you?" asked Alvin. "C'mon, Britt, stop making excuses. You love to party! Here, I'll even get you a drink."

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed and she gave him a blank stare. as if waiting for him to tell her he was just kidding, but it never came. Did she hear correctly? Did he seriously just offer her a drink? It was sort of hard to believe, but it did hurt her a little.

"...Wait, what?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll get you whatever you want," he said. "I just had like, 5 shots of tequila, and I could definitely go for another. Wanna have one with me?"

So she _did_ hear correctly, and Brittany was suddenly furious. " _No_ , I _don't_ wanna have a shot of tequila with you. I don't know if you're aware, but there's a baby inside of me, and I'm not in the mood to kill it with alcohol right now," she was salty as fuck, as if she had to remind him.

 _Shit_. Alvin's eyes widened when Brittany had said that, and guilt started to pour into his entire body because for just a split second, he had forgotten. How the hell did he almost forget? His own baby? Jesus christ, what the hell was wrong with him? He looked at Brittany and she looked annoyed, and the guilt slapped him in the chest even harder.

"Fuck, Brittany, I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Did you _forget_ , or something?" Brittany snapped at him.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I mean, of course not. I've just had a bit too many drinks, that's all. The booze is starting to hit me, honestly. But I'm sorry, Brittany, I really am."

Brittany sighed. She was annoyed, but she also didn't want to get mad at him on his birthday and start any unnecessary drama. It was an honest, drunken mistake. Brittany knows that Alvin loves their baby too much, and that he would never intentionally harm their kid.

"It's fine, whatever," she said.

Alvin frowned. "Brittany, don't tell me you're gonna be mad at me all night."

"I'm not. I'm just-"

But Brittany got cut off when she heard people calling Alvin's name over the loud music. Alvin turned, saw more of his friends and waved. He always was extremely popular, and judging by how many people were at this party right now, he still is. Alvin just wanted to spend more time with Brittany, and Brittany wanted to spend more time with Alvin, despite how much she wanted to kill him right now, but she figured that it would be selfish to keep him all to herself, especially since they see each other almost everyday, after all. Besides, it was his birthday and everyone wanted to hang out with him.

He turned to her and said, "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna say hi to a few more people."

"No, it's okay, go have fun," Brittany told him. "I'll just be over there with the girls."

"...Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked. He felt bad. He knew that Brittany wanted to have fun and party; she was known to be as much of a party animal as he is.

"I'm sure," she said.

He nodded before leaning in to kiss her once more. "I'll come find you later then."

Brittany resorted to a small table where she and her girlfriends sat and hung out. She missed the old times when she and her group of friends would go out almost every night, partying and drinking and having fun until ungodly hours of the morning. It was a little distracting having her friends drink in front of her, not that it was tempting or anything, but she just missed being wild and free. About 30 minutes have passed, and the club was as loud and bumpin' as ever. It was wild. She had almost forgotten how crazy Alvin's parties could get.

"Holy crap," her friend Amanda gasped, before tapping Brittany on the arm. "Um, look at your boyfriend, Britt."

"He's not my..." but her words trailed off when her eyes darted towards the middle of the club, where she saw Alvin, perched up on one of his buddies' shoulders as people around him cheered and screamed.

People were handing him drinks left and right, and Alvin was drinking _all_ of them. Brittany could only stare from afar as she watched Alvin gulp down three cans of beer and two vodka coolers in a matter of two minutes. What the actual fuck? How does a person even manage that? Just _looking_ at him gave her a headache, and the strong smell of booze in the air didn't help either. People were screaming and cheering Alvin's name as they continued to smoke, drink and party, and Brittany tried her ultimate best not to let it bother her, because today is _his_ day. She didn't want to hold him back from having fun, but he was getting a little out of hand, and she was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Ugh, for fuck sake," Brittany sighed before sliding out of her seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Erin.

"I'm gonna go talk to him before he does anything stupid," Brittany said.

But Erin held onto Brittany's arm before she could walk away. "Hold on, Brittany. No offense, but I don't think talking to Alvin is gonna do anything, so it would be best to just leave it. I mean, did you see how much he was drinking? He probably won't be able comprehend a single word you're gonna say. Second, you're pregnant and I don't think it's safe to go into the middle of the dance floor right now, and third, well, you're only gonna get upset if you talk to him."

Brittany knew her friend was right, but she was too stubborn to listen. "I don't care. He's being a fucking idiot right now."

She pulled her arm back before making her way deeper into the club, pushing her way through the party goers and bumping into a few people along the way. It was such a frightening feeling. She felt so angry at herself from coming, especially when she was putting her unborn child at risk around these people. She finally reached the center of the club, where she found him, in the midst of a bunch of people.

"Alvin," she said his name as she grabbed his arm.

Alvin turned around, and somehow, another can of vodka soda was in his hand. He smiled when he saw her. "What's up, Britt?"

"Can we talk?" she demanded.

"Uh, can it wait? I was just about to-"

" _Now_ ," she fired.

Alvin raised an eyebrow, but knew better than to anger her even further. "Uh, okay," he turned to his friends and said, "I'll be right back."

Brittany couldn't help but roll her eyes as she began to pull Alvin through the club. The music was gradually becoming a blur in the background, and the cold, fresh air definitely allowed Brittany to cool down before she had to talk to him. They finally reached outside, into a quiet parking lot, before she turned around to face him. Judging by the look on Alvin's face, he could tell that there was something bothering her.

Alvin frowned. "Are you okay?"

Brittany scoffed. "I should be the one asking you that question," she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked, before taking another swig of his drink right in front of her.

That pissed her off. She yanked the bottle out of his hand, and threw it right into the trash, like a mother taking a toy away from a small child.

"Hey, what gives?" he fired.

"Can you not drink in front of me, Alvin? Jesus, this is _exactly_ the problem," she groaned out loud before shaking her head. "Look, I don't want to discuss this here. But I think its best if I just start heading home now."

"What? _Why_?" he exclaimed. She could smell the alcohol from his mouth. Even though Alvin wasn't quite drunk yet, Brittany knew that it wasn't too far off in the future.

"Because, Alvin," Brittany sighed out loud. "You're starting to get a little out of hand, and it's making me uncomfortable."

"Why? What'd I do?"

Brittany looked at him in disgust. "What did you do? _Seriously_? I just witnessed you drinking like, 5 cans of beer in one breath!"

"...Wait, is that why you're upset? Because I'm drinking?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and said, "It's more than just that. I just don't want to be here right now."

"Brittany. Look, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, and I'm sorry if I'm making you feel that way, but me some slack, Britt. I haven't partied and drank in so long. And I don't get why you're so bothered with my behavior. This is how I always am whenever I party, I thought you knew that. This isn't anything new at all," said Alvin. "If anything, you used to be the exact same way. I've seen you go fucking crazy at parties."

"Exactly, which is why I know what's gonna happen next. You're only gonna get more intoxicated from here, Alvin, and I know its your birthday and all, but...but I don't think I'm gonna stick around for much longer," she said.

"C'mon, Brittany. What can I do to make you stay? Is it because I'm not spending enough time with you or something?" he asked.

"No, it's not that. But honestly, I wish we were celebrating your birthday at home instead," she said.

"Well, it's a little too late for that now..." he said.

Brittany sighed. "I know, which is why I feel like I should just go home. We can hang out tomorrow instead."

"Britt..."

"I mean, I shouldn't even be here right now, Alvin! I'm 7 months pregnant, for fuck sake, and I'm at a club surrounded by a bunch of people who are either drunk, stoned or both. I'm putting not only myself in danger, but your _child_ too," she said.

"No one's gonna be in danger if you just stay at the table. Can't you just stay a little longer? I don't want you to leave. You're the one person I want at my birthday, so if you leave, then what the fuck is the point?" he said, and he was being truthful, which made Brittany feel even more horrible. "And it's not like I can ditch this place and go back home with you, especially since it is my birthday, and all my friends are here."

"I know, and I'm not asking for you to leave your party for me," said Brittany. "I just don't want to hold you back from having fun."

"But you're not," said Alvin, before he sighed. "I just want you here, Brittany. I know these parties can get a little wild and crazy, but like I said, it's just for tonight. I miss drinking and partying and having fun, but everything will go back to normal tomorrow, I swear. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop drinking and I'll hang out with you for the rest of the night."

Brittany bit down on her bottom lip, not knowing what to do. Of course, she loved partying and all, but not when she's pregnant, and not when she's witnessing Alvin spiral out of control. But she felt bad. She didn't want to be that bitch telling him what and what not to do, especially on his birthday. And Brittany figured that he's been good lately; ever since he found out she was pregnant, he's been by her side, and he hasn't gone back to his wild party days up until tonight. He deserves one day to be rowdy and crazy, and Brittany knows that.

"No, you don't have to do that," she said. "I mean, you're right. It's just for tonight. But you understand why I got upset, right?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Like I said, I don't want you to feel out of place. I'm just having a good time."

"Yeah, I know," she said.

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong," he told her.

"You didn't do anything wrong," said Brittany and she shrugged. "I'm just pregnant and sensitive, that's all."

Alvin chuckled before leaning in to give her a light kiss on the forehead. "That means you're staying?"

"Only if you tone it down a bit," she said.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, before they both went back inside. Brittany went back to sit with her group of friends, while Alvin went to find his own. Not even 30 minutes had passed, and Brittany was soon regretting her decision of staying. She knew it wouldn't have lasted long. What part of 'tone it down' does this asshole not understand? But honestly, Brittany wasn't surprised. Alvin always was the life of the party, and he always was an out of control wild child.

Alvin was now standing on top of the bar, and Brittany could only stare in amazement and disgust as she watched him funnel down an entire bottle of Jack Daniels as if it was water. He was stumbling on his feet, and he almost fell off the bar twice if it weren't for someone pushing him back on his feet before shoving yet another bottle of booze into his hand, in which Alvin drank without question.

"God, I hate him!" Brittany fired.

Erin turned to her. "Why?"

"Because look at him! He's such a douchebag!" she exclaimed.

Erin sighed. "Britt, I'm not taking sides or anything, but you're talking about Alvin Seville here. You're really gonna be mad that he's partying and drinking? The guy is known for his parties. He's known to be an uncontrollable party boy. You, of all people, should know that. And look, I know that it's different between you guys now, but give the guy a break. He's about to become a dad in a few months, let him live a little."

"I'm trying, honestly. I just don't like seeing him act like his old self," said Brittany. "I just wish he knew how to party without becoming too wild. But who am I kidding? This is Alvin we're talking about."

"Exactly," said Amanda. "There's nothing wrong with being upset over this, but you gotta learn how to deal with a wildcard like Alvin, especially if you're in a relationship with him."

"I'm _not_ in a relationship with him," said Brittany. "And to be honest, I don't think I want to be in one with him anymore."

"Aw, don't say that, Brittany. We know how you feel about him," said Amanda.

"Yeah, and same goes for Alvin. That guy is crazy about you," said Erin.

But before anyone could respond, a loud explosion of cheers came from the middle of the club, and Brittany looked up quick enough to catch Alvin falling off the bar, and onto the damn floor. He got up, stumbling on his feet as he did while laughing, before finishing off a bottle of Bacardi Rum.

Brittany had _enough_.

She got up once more, made her way towards him, this time, she was the one shoving people the fuck out of her way, and grabbed Alvin's arm before roughly pulling him away. He wasn't protesting, and he was walking as if he had two left feet. He was drunk off his fucking mind, and Brittany could tell. Once she found an empty spot in the club, she let go of him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You need to stop," Brittany said.

"...what?"

"Don't play dumb with me right now, Alvin!" she snapped. "I know I told you that I was gonna let tonight slide, but I don't think I can do it anymore. You're getting out of control, and if you don't stop now, then things are gonna get worse. Either you stop drinking right now, or I'm leaving."

" _Damn_ , you're fucking gorgeous," he said.

Brittany was appalled. He was staring at her as if her words just flew above his head. "Excuse me?"

"You're beautiful. You look like this girl I'm totally in love with," said Alvin. His words were slurred, and the smell of rum was wafting from his breath.

" _Excuse me_?" she said again. She couldn't understand what was happening right now; between the party atmosphere, the smell of alcohol, and seeing Alvin fail to understand what she was saying, Brittany felt like she was drunk herself.

"You look exactly like her! You're fucking hot," he said.

Brittany stared at him for a moment, confused, and just downright pissed off. Was he being for real right now? Was he really doing this right now? Was this stupid, asshole, son of a bitch really _hitting_ on her right now?

"You better stop playing around right now, Alvin," she fired.

"How'd you know my name?...Fuck, what even _is_ my name?" he mumbled.

"You're unbelievable," she shook her head in disgust.

"Why, thank you," he flashed her one of his signature handsome smirks, except this one looked drunk and disoriented. "Now, how about you tell me your name."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you _seriously_ trying to flirt with me right now?" Brittany snapped.

"I probably shouldn't, huh. The girl I'm _extremely_ in love with can be a straight up bitch sometimes, and she would murder me if she saw me talking to another girl," he said.

Brittany's blood was boiling. How fucking intoxicated is he right now where he can't even realize that the 'girl he's sort of in love with who is also a world class bitch' is the girl he was currently talking to right now? This has _got_ to be some sort of sick joke, but unfortunately, she knew it wasn't. She had to refrain herself from slapping the sense back into Alvin, not really, but damn, she just hated how he was acting right now.

"Well, what do you think she would do if she sees you drunk out of your mind, hitting on a pregnant girl?" she asked. She was testing him, she really was.

"Wait, you're pregnant too?" he asked.

Oh, for fucks sake.

"Yeah, and the guy that got me pregnant is being the world's biggest idiot right now. If you see him, let him know that I'm leaving and going home now, and that I'll see him in the morning when he's sober," Brittany fired angrily.

She's had enough. She was pissed. She has never been so angry and annoyed in her entire life. She turned around and left, not even bothering to turn around to make sure if Alvin was still standing there, or if he made his way back into the club. She really didn't give a fuck anymore, she just needed to get out of there and away from him.

She knew she couldn't be entirely angry at him, because he just had a few too many drinks, that's all. But it was still upsetting. She hated seeing him act like his old, douchebaggy self again. It was hard to be around, and Brittany didn't want to deal with him while he was still drunk. And she needed to leave, anyway. She was 7 months pregnant, and a nightclub is certainly the last place she needed to be.

She got home a little after midnight, and instantly got out of her party clothes, out of her hair and makeup, and into her bed. She was furious at him, and she wanted to hate him, but she knew she couldn't. She checked her phone 5 more times in the next 20 minutes, as if she was waiting for him to call her, and as if she was trying her best not to call him.

But she finally put her phone down, and wrapped herself in her blanket. Ugh, it has been a long fucking night.

She'll talk Alvin in the morning, or afternoon, or evening, or whenever he has sobered up. But she wasn't so sure if she even wanted to talk to him.

But whatever. In the mean time, Brittany just needed to get some damn sleep.

* * *

 **Daaaamn. Just when things were going perfect for those two. I mean, every good story needs some juicy drama, right?**

 **So what's gonna happen between Alvin and Brittany next?**

 **I would love to read some feedback for this chapter, so please REVIEW! Let's try and hit 640 reviews before the next one! (and trust me, you thought this one had drama, just wait until the next few chapters)**

 **See you all in the next one!**


	27. Fall

**This is one of the most important chapters yet, and I'm so glad that I'm finally getting it out. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Brittany got home after the club and went straight into bed. She wanted to fall asleep, but she couldn't. Her mind was filled with too many things, and it kept her awake for ages.

Despite how angry she wanted to be, she only felt horrible; it was that type of pain where she wanted to cry, but couldn't because honestly, she really doesn't know why she was upset. Of course, she had every right to be mad at Alvin and his behavior tonight, but at the same time, she knew that there really was no reason to get upset. It was his birthday, and he was acting like every other 24 year old would. Sure, he was partying and drinking heavily, and Brittany wished it wouldn't bother her as much, but she just didn't like seeing him act like his old, reckless, out of control, wild child self.

She felt like shit; she felt bad for leaving Alvin at the club, who was drunk out of his mind, without making sure that he got back to the party okay. But she was just so furious at him! Her blood was boiling as she drove home, but she still felt extremely guilty for leaving the party without making sure that Alvin was fine. She tried everything she could to go back to sleep, but she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Damn it, she was worried about him and she hated it, so she phoned her best friend Amanda, who was still at the party, and despite how much she wanted to hate Alvin himself, Brittany just had to know that he was okay.

"Yeah, I just saw him a few seconds ago, but he's with his friends, don't worry," said Amanda.

Brittany sighed as she sat up in bed, and bit down on her bottom lip. "I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't stand being around him anymore."

"Understandable. You're allowed to be upset, Brittany, don't feel guilty. Besides, I think that going home was a good idea. Clubs aren't exactly the best place for pregnant people to hang out, especially when the baby's dad is the one being a drunk mess," Amanda laughed a little.

"Ugh, is he still drinking?" she asked.

"...Well, yeah," said Amanda.

"He's such a piece of shit," Brittany muttered.

"C'mon, Britt, what do you expect? This is Alvin we're talking about. Did you expect him to be sober all night? Especially at a nightclub?" asked Amanda. "Look, you're my best friend and I love you and all, but you're only upsetting yourself. You're making yourself angry. But you need to let it go and realize that Alvin isn't doing anything wrong. He's only having fun, that's it. You can't get mad at him for having fun."

Brittany knew Amanda was right, but it was different. If Brittany wasn't pregnant and in love with Alvin, then hell, she would be partying along with him. But Brittany sighed and closed her eyes in frustration for a moment, trying to let all this bullshit go.

"I just wished he knew how to have fun without spiraling out of control," sighed Brittany. "Because Alvin doesn't just get drunk, but he gets full on _intoxicated_. I don't think I've ever seen anybody drink as much as him. It's just...really upsetting because he was doing so well so far. Now he's acting like his old self. I mean, he probably doesn't even realize that I left! He was way too drunk to realize that he was hitting on me!"

"Wait, actually?"

"Ugh, yeah. He was flirting with me, while telling me that I looked exactly like a pregnant girl he's in love with, aka _me_ ," Brittany rolled her eyes to herself. "How fucking drunk can a person get?"

"Don't be a hypocrite, Brittany, you've been that same way before many times," said Amanda. "Besides, I think it's kinda cute. At least he admitted that he's in love with you."

Brittany scoffed. "Yeah, but he probably doesn't even remember saying it," she said, and her heart ached just a little when she did. "Whatever, I'm so over this right now. I'm gonna go to bed now. Just call me if anything comes up, okay? Goodnight."

She placed her phone on the side of the bed, but just before she turned off the lights to call it a night, she looked out her window towards the Seville's house. Of course she was mad at him, but she still cared about the idiot. But whatever, she'll worry about all that in the morning, because as of right now, she was extremely tired, and sleep was the only thing to get her mind off of the stupid events that happened tonight.

* * *

Brittany woke up the next morning and was shocked, and a little hurt to see that Alvin hadn't called or texted her at all. Granted, he was probably hungover or something, but still, a little update saying that he got home safely wouldn't hurt! Whatever. If that idiot didn't want to text her, then be it. She had much better things to worry about and she didn't want to start her day off with a shitty mood.

But it was now a little past 2pm, and still no call or text message. Brittany was staying home all day, and she tried to avoid her phone as much as possible to fight the urge to pick up the phone and call him, but she was getting a little worried. After spending the next 2 hours doing laundry, the dishes, and vacuuming the entire living room, just to keep her mind off things, her phone finally rang. Brittany's eyes widened before running to grab her phone, but her heart dropped a little when the caller ID didn't show Alvin's name, but rather Simon's.

Wait, Simon?

Why would Simon be calling her?

"Hello?" Brittany put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Brittany, it's Simon, sorry to bother you," he said.

"No, it's all good. What's up?" she asked.

He sighed deeply and asked, "Are you currently home?"

"Yeah, I am, why?" she asked.

"Um, can you come over?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "...Sure. But why?"

"I'll give you one guess," said Simon.

Brittany paused for half a moment. She had a bad feeling about whatever was coming next. "...Does this have anything to do with your stupid older brother?" she asked.

Simon sighed out loud. "Unfortunately, yes. He came home about an hour ago, looking like a straight up mess. He reeks of booze and he's extremely hungover right now. He almost passed out on the front porch before I had to drag him all the way up to his bedroom. He's a complete train wreck, Brittany, but he's wondering if you can come over."

Brittany laughed out loud, almost insulted. She was furious and extremely annoyed, and dealing with Alvin Seville is literally the last thing she wanted to do right now. "He wants me to come over? Seriously? Well, you can tell Alvin that it's now 4pm, and that if he wanted to see me, then he should've called or texted me."

"Oh, that's another thing. Alvin told me that he dropped his phone in a jug of beer last night. In other words, his phone is basically nonexistent at the moment," said Simon.

Jesus, how intoxicated does a person have to be to even _manage_ that? Brittany couldn't help but roll her eyes before leaning on the kitchen counter. She has never been so irritated in her life. "Whatever, I don't care. That's his own fault. Tell Alvin that I'm _not_ coming over."

"Please, Brittany," Simon sounded desperate. "He's extremely hungover and I don't know what to do with him."

"Just ignore him. I mean, what's he gonna do? Force me to come over? That idiot probably can't even stand straight," Brittany's voice was bitter. "Just ignore him and he'll eventually shut up. I swear, your brother is a damn child sometimes."

"Exactly, which is why you need to come over. You're the only one that can handle him right now, Brittany," said Simon.

Brittany sighed out loud. God, what was she gonna do? She didn't want to go over there at all. Honestly, jumping off the side of a building seemed more appealing right now, especially after she witnessed him spiral out of control last night. However, as much as Brittany wanted to hate Alvin, she knew that deep inside, she couldn't. She's been in his position before, and she knew that extreme hangovers shouldn't be dealt with alone. Besides, Brittany knew that at the end of the day, Alvin was just having fun and being himself, and that he meant no harm. She knew she couldn't get mad at him over that. Ugh, that asshole is lucky that she cares about him. Besides, Simon sounded hopeless, and Brittany felt bad.

"I really don't want to see him right now," said Brittany.

"No one does, trust me. But I've never seen him this hungover before, and I don't know what to do with him. Besides, if I tell him that you're not coming over, he's just gonna complain all day, and I am not ready to deal with that," said Simon.

"Ugh, fine!" Brittany gave in and hated herself for it. "Tell your asshole brother that I'll be there in a few minutes."

The fucking things she does for that idiot! Despite being frustrated, Brittany put on a hoodie over her shirt before leaving her house to make her way over to the boys' place. Memories of last night began appearing in her mind; seeing Alvin drink bottle after bottle as if it was water, seeing him down a whole bottle of booze before falling flat on his face, ugh, it was too much. A few moments later, Simon answered the door and he looked relieved.

"Thank god," he said as he let Brittany in. "Do I even wanna know what happened last night?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Alvin was just being Alvin, but ten times worse."

Simon shook his head to himself. "I tried telling him that having his birthday at a club wasn't a good idea, especially with you being pregnant and all," he said. "I knew something like this would happen. What did he even do last night?"

"God, where do I even begin? All I can say is that I've never seen a person drink so much in my life," said Brittany. "I don't know what else he did. I left pretty early last night because I couldn't stand being around him."

"That's how I've felt all day, and he's only been home for one hour," sighed Simon.

Brittany sighed deeply. "Has he been vomiting?"

"Yeah, quite a bit. But he stopped now, after I gave him some water," said Simon.

"Jeez, you'd think that _he's_ the one going through morning sickness," Brittany rolled her eyes as she made her way to the stairs.

She waved Simon goodbye before ascending up the stairs and into Alvin's room. She slowly pulled the door open, and was surprised that it was extremely silent. But then she spotted him, in his bed, with the blanket barely covering him. He was still in his party attire from last night, and even though he still managed to look so damn handsome, much to Brittany's frustration, he looked like absolute shit. A total car wreck. As if he had just been caught in a hurricane or something.

"Are you alive?" Brittany spoke up before closing the door behind her. Her voice was sarcastic and bitter.

When he heard her voice, he slowly turned around and had to blink multiple times before Brittany came into view. She stood at the foot of his bed with her arms crossed over her chest. But he couldn't stare for too long because the sunlight fucking _burned_ and it gave him a headache. He groaned before lying on his back and closing his eyes.

"Barely," he said.

As much as she didn't want to, she couldn't help but feel a little remorseful for him, because she knows how he's feeling. Hangovers can be a bitch. However, she was still upset, and she wanted him to know that. "Simon told me that you came home an hour ago. It's 4pm, Alvin. Where the hell have you been?"

Alvin sighed and took a deep breath. "Honestly? Can't remember. I only remember leaving the club around 3am with a group of people, then going to a bar and drinking until...jesus, probably 7am? I think I passed out and I honestly can't remember what else happened. I don't even remember coming home."

Brittany's anger was through the roof, but she also felt hurt. "You couldn't even bother to call or text me last night to tell me you were safe?"

"My phone's fucked," he said. "I'm getting it fixed tomorrow."

She scoffed. "Right, because you dropped it into a vat of alcohol. I mean, really, Alvin? Who does that? Who even manages to get _that_ drunk in one night?"

"You're one to talk," he muttered. He was getting pretty annoyed. Not only was he hungover, suffering a massive headache and extremely dizzy, but he just didn't want to deal with Brittany's bitchiness right now.

Brittany wanted to kill him. Wow, he really went there, huh? He was starting to get under her skin, and she was doing everything she could to not rip his head off his body right now. "Seriously? You're gonna compare me to you? At least I know how to control myself!" she snapped.

"Yeah, only because you're pregnant," said Alvin. "If you weren't, you'd probably be as shit faced as I am right now."

"Doubt that," she rolled her eyes. "Also, good to see that you've remembered that I'm pregnant, since you apparently forgot last night by offering me a drink."

Alvin paused for a second before turning to her again. "...Wait, what?"

Brittany rolled her eyes again. "Lemme guess, you don't remember?"

"Brittany, I was probably drunk when I asked that! You think I would forget that you're having a baby? You really think I would let you drink alcohol while you're pregnant?" he asked her.

"Well, yes, because you did!" she fired.

Alvin's eyes grew wide as he stared at her. "Did you drink last night?"

"No, you asshole! Of course not!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, jeez, no need to yell," he groaned, before grabbing a pillow and using it to cover his entire face. "Fuck, my whole head is throbbing."

"Well, who's fault is that? No one asked you to drink _that_ much last night. I swear, you drank enough alcohol to hydrate a small town or something. And you're complaining that your head hurts? Grow up," Brittany fired.

Alvin raised his middle finger at her, before his arm flopped down.

She rolled her eyes. She was getting impatient and she didn't want to be here any longer. "Anyway, why did you ask me to come over? I don't want to deal with you right now, for your information. Are you expecting me to take care of you right now or something?"

"No," Alvin scoffed. "I just wanted to see you that's all, but shit, nevermind then. Let's just forget about all the times I've had to drag your drunk ass out of the club to take care of you."

"That has never happened," Brittany rolled her eyes.

Alvin turned to glare at her. "Really? How about Caleb Porter's beach party last year? You got so drunk that you _ran_ into the fucking ocean and almost drowned yourself, and _I_ had to fucking get in the water, drag you out, and take you back home. We weren't even friends, Brittany. We were still enemies, yet people still turned to _me_ and expected _me_ to look after you, which I did. I drove you back home, got your stupid ass into bed and left. You're welcome, by the way."

Brittany paused. She remembered that night, or at least, remembered as much as she could. She had always wondered how she got home that night, and had always assumed that it was one of her friends. Now she knows.

"I don't expect you to look after me, Brittany. You're pregnant. You have our kid to focus on first," Alvin fired. "I just thought you wanted to see me too."

Brittany gave him a look of disbelief. "Of course I want to see you, stupid! God, that's all I want, is to be around you! But I would rather be around you when you're _sober_! Last night was too much. I never should've gone last night. I mean, I'm 7 months pregnant, first of all. But the only reason why I went is because it was your birthday, and I wanted to have a good time with you and our friends, but you made it hard to stay, Alvin. I mean, were you even aware that I left?"

"Yeah," he frowned and turned to her. "Why did you leave so early?"

Brittany wanted to explode. How the hell did he not see why she was so upset? "Because I knew that _this_ would happen. You were getting way out of control, Alvin. You were way too much to handle last night, and I just had to go home. You were acting too much like your old self, and it was hard to watch."

Alvin stared at her. He hated how she was getting mad at him right now, but he understood why. Even he knows how wild he can get when he's under the influence, and he could tell that whatever the hell he did last night, had hurt her a lot. Slowly, he sat up in his bed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. Brittany continued to stand at the foot of his bed. She looked more than just angry, but she looked disappointed in him too.

"Look...I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday. That's the last thing I would wanna do, honestly. And I know I had said that I taken a short break from my old partying habits, but it wasn't as if I had done anything horrible last night, right? It was the only night where I could let loose," said Alvin.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you should allow yourself to get to that point where you're falling flat on your face in front of everyone. Do you even remember anything about last night?" she asked.

"To be honest, not a lot. I remember getting to the club an hour before everyone else to make sure that the place was all set up, and I was talking to some of the bartenders who worked there and having a drink with them before people started arriving. I'm pretty sure I had multiple shots of tequila, and by the time people started showing up, I was already half drunk," he said.

"You seemed kinda drunk by the time I showed up," Brittany told him. "What else do you remember?"

Alvin paused to think. "Well, I remember when you arrived and that you looked fucking beautiful, but we barely got to hang out at all last night. I just wanted to spend my birthday with you and hang out with you, but you were chilling at one of the booths with your friends all night."

Brittany frowned. "Well, I'm _pregnant_ , Alvin," she said, as if she had to remind him for the billionth time. "I wasn't going to go into the middle of the club and party with you."

"Fair enough," he said, then shrugged. "I really don't remember what else happened, except for when you pulled me outside into the parking lot and got mad at me and told me you wanted to go home. Honestly, Britt, I was a little hurt that you wanted to leave."

Brittany sighed deeply and looked at him. She could tell that he was being sincere, and she felt horrible for getting mad. She made her way over to his bed and sat beside him. God, he looked so exhausted, but he did this to himself. But Brittany knew that she really didn't have a reason to be angry over his actions. The only reason why she got upset was because she cared about him too much.

"I didn't want to. But at the same time, I just couldn't stand before around you while you were that drunk," she said. "I really had no other choice. I just didn't like seeing you act like your old self."

"But you've seen me like that a millions times before," said Alvin.

"But that was back when you and I weren't friends, when you and I hated each other, and when we weren't having a baby," Brittany answered. "Things are different now, and my feelings towards you are obviously different now as well."

Alvin couldn't help but stare at her. He had hurt her, and he hated himself for it.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she sighed. "But I know I shouldn't be."

"I was only having fun. I haven't partied and drank in so long. I guess I got a little carried away," said Alvin.

"A little?" Brittany scoffed. "I watched you fall off the bar while funneling down a bottle of booze. You got extremely carried away, Alvin. Are you even aware that you were hitting on me last night?"

"...Are you serious?" he groaned. "Fuck, what did I say? Did I say something stupid?

Brittany shrugged. "Yeah."

"Oh god, do I even wanna know what I said?" asked Alvin.

At first, Brittany wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him that he basically revealed that he was in love with her. Even though she already sort of knew that, it was the first time she had ever heard him say it out loud. But he was drunk when he told her. He doesn't even remember hitting on her at all, so Brittany decided not to tell him. She wanted to hear it sincerely. She wanted Alvin to tell her that he loves her without alcohol in his system.

"It doesn't matter," said Brittany.

"Well, if I did say something stupid, then I'm sorry. If you're mad at me because of that, then I get it," said Alvin.

"I want to be mad at you," Brittany told him."But I'm not. You were only having fun, and I get that. I mean, I probably would've done the same thing if I wasn't pregnant. I gotta admit, I was a little jealous seeing you have fun last night. I kinda miss partying."

Alvin smirked. "Once that baby is out, we can get Dave to babysit while we hit every club downtown, just like the old days."

Brittany couldn't help but laugh under her breath before she turned to him. Despite how much of a tired shit show he looked, he still managed to look so damn handsome that it was almost infuriating. "You're lucky I like you, or else I would've killed you by now."

He laughed. "Thanks, I think."

"Whatever, now move over," she said. Alvin scooted over to the edge of his bed, before Brittany moved to lie down beside him until she was cuddled up by his arm. She turned to him and sighed softly. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you, Seville. I really hope our baby takes after one of your brothers."

"Ouch, but I guess I deserve that," said Alvin. "Sorry if I'm, y'know, a little too much to handle sometimes."

"Well, I've known you for over 15 years. Nothing that I'm not used to, unfortunately," she said.

Alvin just chuckled under his breath before leaning in to press a light kiss on Brittany's forehead, before the room fell silent. He really was so damn lucky that she liked him, so damn lucky that she was so in love with him. But last night showed that if Brittany and Alvin were to ever become anything more, then it was going to take a lot of patience and understanding.

Gosh. If only Brittany knew.

* * *

Another week had passed. It was now the following Friday. It was a cold and rainy evening, and Brittany had a candle and the fireplace going at once. It was such a nice and peaceful evening, and she was in a good mood. Over the past week, she and her sisters were starting to get all the baby stuff arranged in her bedroom. Brittany wanted the baby to sleep in her room for the time being, before moving the baby into the spare room next door, which will soon because a nursery. She was just 7 weeks away from her due date, and after staring at the new crib, which was placed next to her bed, everything started to feel so real.

She decided that it was time to show Alvin. He was working the entire week so Brittany hadn't seen him since last week, when she went over to his house after the party. Although the room wasn't completely finished, she just couldn't wait to see him.

She decided to call him, but he didn't answer.

She raised her eyebrows before taking a look at the time on her phone. It was a little past 6pm. He should be home by now, right? She called again, and no answer. She called a third time, and it went straight to voicemail. Just before she was about to call him again, she suddenly received a text message from him.

 **Message from: Alvin Seville**

 **6:11pm:**

 _Cant talk, talk to u later_

Brittany couldn't help but read the text message over and over. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration before replying back.

 **Message sent to: Alvin Seville**

 **6:12pm**

 _Where are you? Can you come over? I wanna show you something._

She sent the text message 15 minutes ago, and she still hadn't received an answer. He didn't even open her text message! Brittany was starting to grow incredibly upset. First, he hasn't seen her in a week, second, he ignores her phone calls, and third, he completely disregards her text message? Something was definitely up, and she wasn't okay with it until she found out what it was.

Her fingers were trembling out of the sheer anger flowing through her body as she put the phone to her ear after dialing another number. After three rings, the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Simon, it's me."

There was silence on the other end of the line, which concluded that yes, there probably was something going on. "...Hey, Brittany, what's up?"

"Where's your brother?"

At first, Simon didn't know how to respond. "Y-You mean Alvin?"

"Yes," Brittany rolled her eyes to herself. "Is he there? Can I talk to him?"

Simon let out an audible sigh, as if he knew this was coming. "He's...he's not home."

Brittany paused for a second. She suddenly felt cold. "Where is he?"

"He's, um, out," Simon sounded a little nervous, which made Brittany grow suspicious. "Do you want me to tell him that you called?"

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed. There was definitely something going on. "What's going on, Simon? Where's Alvin?"

Another long pause, before Simon let out a defeated sigh. He couldn't keep this in any longer, especially from her. "I...I think it would be better if you came over, Brittany. There's something you need to see."

Brittany felt her heart sink to the bottom of her fucking stomach. This wasn't good. She had a horrible feeling about this, and it made her nauseous. She arrived at the boys' house in less than 5 minutes, nearly getting soaked by the gradual rainfall, before Simon let her in the house. As expected, Alvin wasn't there, but rather Simon and Theodore, as if they were nervous to talk to her.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked them.

Theodore sighed. "Um, Brittany, before we say anything, just know that Simon and I desperately wanted to tell you, but Alvin begged us not to because he knew it would upset you."

Brittany's heart was now pounding against her chest. Theodore's words were frightening, and she felt sick to her stomach. "What do you mean? God, what the hell did he do?"

Instead of words, the two boys motioned her to follow her upstairs into Alvin's room. Before they even opened the door to Alvin's bedroom, Brittany felt red hot and she was on the verge of tears. And once they opened up the bedroom door, Brittany felt like her entire chest was hit by a ton of bricks.

Scattered around Alvin's room were empty bottles of booze and half smoked joints. His bedroom smelled like rum and smoke and it just seemed like a dark and unfamiliar place. Her voice was stuck in her throat; her breath was trembling as she breathed through her nose, trying to control the sudden anger and heartbreak that had pierced her chest. She felt like she lost ability to breathe. Everything started to feel like a vivid nightmare.

"Is this...all his?" Brittany's voice was broken.

Simon nodded.

"H-How?" asked Brittany.

"He's been partying every single night since last week," Simon's voice was sad, yet calm, as if he was careful not to upset Brittany too much. "He's been coming home past noon for the past few days, hungover and stoned."

Brittany turned to the two boys. Both Simon and Theodore could see the heartbreak in Brittany's eyes. Tears were on the verge of falling.

"We think he has relapsed, Brittany," Theodore said quietly. "He's back to his old self."

* * *

 **Aw crap.**

 **After Alvin was doing so well, too. Damn it.**

 **How do you guys think Brittany will react? How will this affect Alvin and Brittany's growing relationship? And the baby?**

 **I would LOVE to read some feedback for this chapter, so please REVIEW! All reviews mean a lot, and they help me with ideas for future chapters. Let's try and hit 660 - 665 reviews before the next chapter!**

 **See you all in the next one!**


	28. Numb

"I'm going to kill him," Brittany's voice was small, yet trembling.

Brittany couldn't stand being in his room for much longer, so Simon and Theodore brought her downstairs into the living room to talk. Just seeing all those smoked joints and empty bottles of alcohol was enough to send Brittany's anger boiling under her skin. She was heartbroken, down to the pit of her stomach. She felt disgusted, lied to, played with. Every breath she took was painful. She has never - in her life - experienced a pain like the one she was feeling right now.

She was so damn hurt, but she couldn't cry.

She felt empty.

So, so empty.

But what hurt the most wasn't the alcohol, or the weed, or the fact that he's been partying every single night and lying to her about it, but it was the fact that he was going back to his old ways, and Brittany was terrified - so fucking, disgustingly terrified - that he was back doing what he does best - hooking up with random girls.

And it absolutely broke her heart, because she was so damn in love with him. And as much as Brittany wanted to scream and cry and rip everything in sight apart, she didn't want to lose him at all, but she was now having second thoughts and it made her _sick_.

"Why didn't you guys tell me right away?" Brittany's eyes darted towards Simon and Theodore.

"We wanted to, trust me," said Simon. "But after the second time we caught Alvin coming home drunk, he literally begged us not to tell you. He was even getting angry at us, almost to a point where he had almost threatened us if we ever told you. I just wish we told you sooner, Brittany."

Brittany closed her eyes, disgusted. She understood why Alvin kept this away from her, but she would rather have him tell her the truth rather than him hide it from her! Why was he so damn secretive around her all of a sudden? What the hell was he trying to hide?

"We're worried about him," Theodore spoke up. "He was doing so well. I don't think he's ever gone that long without partying or drinking since he was 16. That's 8 whole years of being... _him_. We thought that, y'know, since you guys are having a baby, and that he's obviously in love with you, that he would learn how to be a mature, responsible person. We thought he changed for good."

"So did I," Brittany's heart shattered again.

Silence fell upon the three of them. Simon and Theodore couldn't help but stare at Brittany. They felt so bad for her. They've both known Brittany almost their entire lives, since they were all kids, and they could tell that she was broken on the inside. And they have never seen her life this, ever. Up until today, they both could see how much Brittany genuinely cares about Alvin. She wasn't like those other girls that were obsessed with their older brother. And it was Brittany Miller, for fucks sake. She wouldn't have allowed herself to fall for just anyone. She wouldn't be keeping the baby if she didn't have faith in Alvin. God damn it, he really messed up.

"What else do you guys know?" Brittany asked them. She couldn't make eye contact with anyone.

Theodore sighed. "Nothing more than what we just told you."

Brittany gulped. She really didn't want to ask the next question. Thinking about it made her fucking sick, but she just had to know. "Has he been sleeping with other girls?"

The heartache in her voice was evident, and Simon felt horrible for her. "We don't know, honestly. I really hope he isn't, but that's something you need to ask him."

Brittany closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if that was the answer she wanted to hear.

"What are you gonna do now, Brittany?" asked Simon, after a long moment of silence.

Brittany scoffed and shook her head. Her pain was turning into anger, then melting back into heartbreak and it was hard to breathe. "I'm gonna wait for him to get home. And he better be fucking ready."

It surprised them all that it only took about another 30 minutes before they heard Alvin's car come into the driveway. Brittany's heart was racing faster than it has never done before. She wasn't ready to see him. Hell, she would rather die right now than see him, but she knew that it was her job to confront him because if not, he would continue to fucking lie. She wasn't ready to get hurt by him. Hell no, not this time.

Alvin walked through the door. At first, he didn't even see Brittany until he kicked off his shoes and looked up, seeing her for the first time in a week. She just sat there, on the sofa, staring at him while his two brothers did the same. It nearly scared the shit out of him.

"Britt! I, uh, didn't know you'd be here," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"No reason," she said. Her voice was fake and sweet. "I just missed you, that's all. Where have you been?"

Alvin froze. There was something going on, and he knew it. He has known Brittany for years, and he could tell by the acidic tone in her voice that she was not happy to see him at all. And besides, it was a little weird seeing Brittany at his house without him. Sure, Brittany and his brothers are good friends with one another, but he knows that she would never just come here by herself for nothing.

"Nowhere, just out with a few people," he said. His brothers were staring at him; he knows that his brothers are aware of what he's been up to the past week, and it made him nervous, especially with Brittany sitting right there.

"Oh. I thought you were at work," she said.

"I was," said Alvin. "I decided to hang out with some friends afterwards."

"I see," she said. The way that she was able to keep her composure through her voice was frightening. "Did you have a good time?"

Alvin cleared his throat. "Yeah," he said. There was something going on, and he had a bad feeling about it. "Um, did you wanna talk to me or something?"

"Why?" Brittany asked. "Is there something we should be talking about?"

Alvin gulped. It was then that he knew that there was definitely something wrong. He scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "N-No, I just...Britt, can I see you outside for a sec?"

"We can talk right here," she said, and holy shit, was her voice ever bitter. "I mean, whatever you say to me can obviously be said in front of your brothers, right? Especially since you've asked them not to tell me about how you've been partying and drinking every single night."

Damn. There it was. The animosity in her voice grew and grew. she had enough. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Her heart was racing once again, and she could tell, by the look in that asshole's eyes, that he had been caught and that there was no turning back now.

"You guys told her?" Alvin's eyes widened as he turned to his brothers.

"Are you fucking _SERIOUS_?" Brittany screamed. She hadn't realized that she had stood up and thrown a cushion at Alvin's head. "The fact that you asked your own brothers not to tell me! You piece of shit! You thought I wouldn't find out?"

"Jesus christ, Brittany, relax!" Alvin approached her, trying to calm her down, but she pushed him back roughly. "Britt, can we talk please?"

"Fuck you!" Brittany fired. "Why would you lie to me like this, Alvin?"

"I didn't lie! I just didn't want you to find out because I knew you would react like this!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I would react like this! Who wouldn't?" Brittany screamed at him. "You've been going behind my back, partying and drinking and smoking weed every night, when you've been telling me that you can't hang out with me because you're at work. Do you think I'm an idiot? Am I really that stupid to you? God! You're a lying piece of shit, Seville!"

"Hold on, so you're gonna flip out on me because what? I've been hanging out with my friends every night?" Alvin fired.

She scoffed. "Hanging out? Then tell me why there are empty bottles of booze lying around your room? Tell me why there are half smoked blunts on your bedroom floor? Tell me why you've been coming home drunk every single fucking day for the past week!" she screamed.

"For fuck sake, Brittany!" Alvin had to laugh, and it was insulting. "You're acting as if I've committed a crime! Can you just sit down so we can talk about this?"

"Fuck you!" She yelled again, throwing yet another pillow at him. "You've been lying to me, Alvin! I thought I trusted you, but you've been going behind my back! I wondered why we haven't seen each other in a week, and I honestly thought it was because you've been working and didn't have time, when you were really just partying and drinking and getting high? Fuck you."

"It's not like that, Britt," he sighed out loud. "But c'mon, I can't hang out with my friends?"

"This isn't about your fucking friends, Seville! This is about you. When you were drinking and partying on your birthday, I let it slide because it was your damn birthday," Brittany fired. "But the shit that you're doing now is not okay! I mean, what the hell is wrong with you? You take one sip of booze and allow yourself to go down the drain! Do you need help or something? Honestly, Alvin! Do you need fucking therapy?"

"No, I swear," he said. "Look, I know I can get a little out of hand, but that doesn't mean anything's wrong with me."

"Well, if there wasn't anything wrong, then we wouldn't be having this argument right now," she fired. "Look, partying hardcore for one or two nights is fine. I've been there, Alvin, I know how it feels and I understand because it's fun. But a whole week? Seriously? And with you, you don't just party regularly, but you become unruly and messy."

"Okay, so what, Brittany? I party, I drink and I smoke weed, but that doesn't mean I'm a fucking criminal or something!" Alvin exclaimed. "Why are you getting so mad about it?"

"Because I'm worried about you, you fucking _idiot_!" Brittany exclaimed. "Can't you see that?"

"Well, you don't need to worry because I'm fine," Alvin fired.

"God, you're acting like such a jerk, Alvin! You're turning back to your old self without even realizing it!" she screamed at him. Holy shit, she was so hurt, she could barely even comprehend what was going on. "You were doing so well, Alvin. You were becoming such a good person, and you threw that away so quickly!"

Alvin glared at her. "Just because I've been partying, doesn't mean that I'm returning back to my old self."

She scoffed. "You're quickly on your way," fired Brittany.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," he snapped. "So what do you want me to do, Brittany? To stop drinking and shit?"

"Yes. I want you to go back to who you were before your stupid birthday party. I knew having it at a club was a bad idea. I knew that the moment you had alcohol again, you wouldn't be able to stop," Brittany's heart broke as she spoke. "I want you to go back to who you were a month ago, the guy who didn't spiral out of control, the guy who didn't lie to me, the guy that fucking cared about me!"

"You think I don't care about you?" he fired at her. "After all the shit I've done for you? Goddamn it, Brittany! You're getting mad at me over a week of bullshit, compared to the months I've spent being with you?"

She scoffed. "That week of bullshit turns into months, which can turn into years, and before we know it, you're back to who you were before all of this. Before we know it, you and I could be back to who we were - not being friends, hating each other, and being total strangers to one another!"

"You think I'm gonna let that happen?" Alvin fired angrily.

"Well, it's starting to feel like it!" she yelled. "And if you really did care about me, then you would've told me rather than lie to me. Honestly, Alvin, I rather would've had you tell it to my fucking face, rather than find out myself! You think I wouldn't notice or something? You were turning back into your old, douchebag self the night of your party! What more could you have done the past week?"

"Nothing," he sighed in frustration. "Now, can you calm down for just a second so we can talk?"

"Bullshit," Brittany snapped. "Let me ask you this. How many girls have you fucked this week?"

Alvin's eyes widened. Out of everything that had happened so far tonight, this was the most shocking. From the corner of his eye, he saw Simon and Theodore, who were quietly just watching the whole thing unfold, react to what Brittany had said. Alvin, however, was hurt and disgusted that Brittany would ask him that.

" _What_?" he yelled.

Brittany rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please, we're talking about _you_. You get ruthless when you party, Alvin! You have sex with the first girl that looks your way! Especially when you're intoxicated! I mean, how the hell did you think I got pregnant in the first place? You don't care who you're having sex with, just as long as you get to hook up with some bitch that doesn't even care about you!"

"What is your problem, Brittany?" he yelled. "I haven't been hooking up with anyone, so you can calm the fuck down!"

"You're lying, aren't you!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not!" he said. "I've been telling the truth since the beginning. I'll even admit that I've been drinking more than my body can handle. I'll admit that. If I had hooked up with someone - which I _didn't_ \- I would admit that too, but I'm not because it didn't fucking happen."

"Then why did you tell your own brothers not to tell me about this? You wouldn't have asked that if you weren't hiding anything!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not hiding anything," he said. "I just didn't want you to be hurt by finding out."

"Well, that worked out _so_ well, didn't it," Brittany fired.

"You're getting angry over nothing, Brittany," he said.

"Over nothing. Right," Brittany scoffed. "You're _such_ an asshole."

"Right. I'm the asshole here," Alvin muttered. "I mean, why are you even getting upset over this? We're not even together, so why the fuck does it matter to you?"

Those words undid it all. The wall that Brittany had built around herself, the wall that had allowed her to keep yelling and arguing with him, completely crumbled with those few words. She was crushed, heartbroken and devastated beyond words. The fiery hot anger that she was spewing moments ago had completely disintegrated, and instead, was replaced by a truly, heavy soul.

"Why? Let me tell you why, you fucking piece of shit," her eyes began to flood with tears. "It matters to me because I care, I care more than I should! It matters because I'm hurt, because you told me you were falling in love with me and because I told you that I feel the same. It matters to me because you've told me you care about me, that you want 'us' to happen. And it matters to me because I'm weeks away from giving birth to your damn baby!"

Alvin couldn't find words to say at the moment. He could only watch her as she cried in front of him.

"But I guess it's okay, because you're Alvin Seville and you don't do relationships, right? Because you can't commit to being with one person?" she scoffed behind her tears. "Oh, wait, let me rephrase that - because you can't commit to having _sex_ with just one person. Right, Alvin?"

Alvin's rage quickly died down. Seeing her like this, and knowing that he had caused her to break down like this, crushed him. "It's not like that at all. You know that I want us to be together."

"But how come we're not?" Brittany asked, and she scoffed out loud. "I mean, we've basically done everything a regular couple would, but we're not even officially together. If you really wanted to be with me, then why haven't you done something to make it official?"

Alvin kept quiet. He didn't know what to say at all.

"Let me ask you this, Alvin. A few weeks ago, when we slept together, did you...did you really mean all of that? Did you mean what you said about me? About your feelings for me? Or did you just want to get your dick wet?" she fired angrily. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Alvin froze as his own words replayed again and again inside his head. He had just realized what he said, and it made him feel sick. "Of course not. And yes, I meant every word of it."

But Brittany shook her head. "But I guess at the end of the day, it doesn't matter because we're not together."

"Brittany, I-" he was stammering. "I didn't mean it like that. I swear."

But she rolled her eyes and wiped the endless tears away. "I know we're not together, Alvin. But it was starting to feel like it, and I was really hoping that it would be true one day. But now? I don't want anything to do with you."

Alvin's chest began to ache. He started walking towards her again. "Brittany, can we just-"

"No, I don't care anymore," she shoved him back again. "I'm done. Go ahead, go out, party, drink and go back to your old ways. I knew it wouldn't have lasted long, anyway. I thought you changed, Alvin, I really did. Turns out that change was only temporary."

"C'mon, can we just talk this out? This doesn't need to happen between us," he said.

"You're right, it doesn't, you know why? Because this is over between us," she said, glaring at him hard behind her falling tears. She was crying in front of him, something she would never, ever do, but he broke her so badly. She couldn't stand being here any longer so she walked past him, shoved him out of the way, and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

However, seconds later, the door opened and Alvin came running after her. He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back. "What the hell, Brittany? Are you seriously gonna walk away from this instead of talk it out?"

She scoffed. She couldn't even look at him. "You think talking is gonna fix this? You think talking is gonna stop you from self destructing? Don't be stupid, Alvin. Nothing is gonna fix you except for yourself."

"You're blowing this up more than you have to. Why are you acting as if you're suddenly giving up on us?" asked Alvin. He sounded pissed and angry.

"Us?" Brittany whipped her head towards him. There was hatred in her eyes. "There is no _us_ , Alvin. There never was, and you made that perfectly clear, remember?"

He sighed under his breath, not sure whether he was more upset or mad. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I'll end it all today, I swear. Can you just come inside for a bit?"

"No, now let go of me," she snapped.

"Goddamn it, Brittany, quit being such a bitch for once! How many more times do I need to apologize to you?" he asked.

Brittany could only stare in disbelief. "This has nothing to do with apologies, Seville. Apologize all you want, but it won't change what you've done and how you've been acting. You need realize that you need to grow the fuck up and change. Now let go of me!"

"Brittany-"

"No, just stop!" her anger was boiling inside, but the heartbreak came even faster. "God, Alvin, just stop. This never should've happened, you know? We should've just stayed friends, that's it. We never should've been anything more than that. We never should've fallen for each other."

Alvin couldn't find anything to say at first. This was all his fault, and he knew it. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. It was just my stupid anger getting to me. You know that I want to be with you, Britt. Did the past few months not show you that?"

"It did, and that's why I'm hurt, Alvin!" she fired as she turned to him. "The past few months of just being around you, being friends with you again after hating each other for so long, really made me believe that this relationship could work out. But I'm just...done. I'm done with everything."

Alvin sighed deeply as he continued to stare at her. Her words killed him.

"And this whole thing between us? This...fling we had? It's _over_ ," Brittany continued weakly. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to allow myself to fall in love with you. And the stupidest thing is that I'm still gonna be in love with you, after all this bullshit! But I don't want you anywhere near me until you've changed, and until you've seen what the hell you've done."

"Britt..."

"One more thing," she blinked away tears and her heart was racing. "This baby is _mine_ , and I don't want you anywhere near my child unless you've learned how to change."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp, and was surprised that he wasn't chasing after her. Alvin just stood there, with her words haunting every bone in his body, as he watched her walk away. Time felt like it had stopped, and everything turned black. He felt numb, absolutely numb. And in that moment, he knew that he had just lost the one damn person who genuinely cared about him, more than he deserved, and lost the greatest fucking thing that has ever happened to him.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

 **...ouch.**

 **Man, things are getting a little out of hand now, aren't they. So, what's gonna happen next? What's gonna happen between Alvin and Brittany now? How is this gonna affect the baby?**

 **Did Brittany have every right to be angry at Alvin? Or did Alvin deserve every bit of what happened?**

 **I would love to read some feedback, or any other suggestions that you guys have, so please REVIEW! Let's try and hit 680 reviews before the next chapter!**

 **See y'all in the next one :D**


	29. Space

4 weeks. One month.

That was how long he had left before his baby was due, and here he was, stuck in what was quite possibly the worst fight that he and Brittany have ever had. 3 weeks have now passed since they had last seen each other, and it pained Alvin more and more each day. He messed up, and he knew that he was the one to blame for all of this. He had hurt the one person who trusted him, who saw the good inside of him behind that bad boy persona that everyone else sees. He had hurt his best friend, and the girl he was undoubtedly in love with.

However, despite all the shit that had went down, it definitely lit a fire under Alvin's ass. He knew that he was starting to spiral out of control, that his old partying and drinking habits were controlling him once more. But after seeing Brittany heartbroken like that, seeing her scream and yell at him only because she was worried about him, made him wake the fuck up, and ever since that night, Alvin hadn't touched a single bottle of alcohol since. He had been invited to three more parties this weekend, but Alvin declined, and instead, just stayed home and fought the urge to go over to Brittany's house and see her. In fact, a few days after their fight, Alvin got rid of all the empty bottles of booze and smoked joints in his bedroom. If it weren't for Brittany, Alvin would've been on the path to destruction. If it weren't for her, he probably would've been on his way to rehab.

If it weren't for her, Alvin certainly wouldn't be sitting in the Miller sisters' living room, on a couch across from Jeanette and Eleanor.

It was a cloudy afternoon, and Alvin had called Jeanette and Eleanor asking if he could come over to talk to them. He knew that Brittany wasn't home, so it was the only chance he could get because he knew that Brittany wanted nothing to do with him, and that she probably would've prevented her sisters from talking to him. So of course, the two girls allowed him to come; they were both aware of what had happened. Brittany, Simon and Theodore had each told them.

"Thanks for letting me come over to talk," Alvin said. "You guys are the only ones I can really talk to right now."

The two girls sighed. They have both known Alvin almost their entire lives. They grew up with him, and they both know him, and they could tell that the Alvin they were staring at right now was not the loud, confident, egotistical boy that they were used to seeing. This time, he looked broken and they both know why. They have both had the chance to talk to Alvin individually ever since he and Brittany started their little fling, and they could tell that he genuinely cares about Brittany deeply. He just looked broken because he knows this is all his fault.

"You do realize what you've done, don't you?" Jeanette said.

Alvin hesitated for a bit before nodding his head. He leaned in forward and buried his face in his hands, with his elbows resting on his knees. "I messed up. I fucking messed up. I...I didn't mean to hurt her, I just...didn't know it would go down like that."

"Well, what did you expect, Alvin? For Brittany to just be okay with what you've been doing? She reacted that way because she's scared for you, because she wants you to realize what you've done, and to get better. She wouldn't have reacted that way if she didn't care about you," said Eleanor.

"And you were doing so well, too, Alvin. You were sober for almost a whole year. Your brothers told us that they haven't seen you like that since you were 16," asked Jeanette.

"Seriously, Alvin," Eleanor shook her head in disgust. "You started partying and drinking when you were 16. Now you're 24. That's eight whole years of being a stupid, drunk mess. _Eight_ years. Does that make you feel good about yourself or something?"

"No, it feels like shit," Alvin sighed. It sounded so bad to hear it out loud. God, what the hell was wrong with him?

"And didn't you say that you were going to stop partying?" asked Jeanette.

Alvin felt guilty, and shrugged. "Yeah, I did say that. I guess the night of my party just kinda...triggered something inside me, something that I couldn't control. I guess it was because I haven't been in the partying scene for a while, and I just wanted to have fun again. If I had known that I would spiral the way I did, and that it would hurt Brittany the way it did, I wouldn't have done it at all."

Eleanor sighed. "There's no harm in having fun. Even Brittany said it herself, she wanted you to have a good time on your birthday, but she just wished you knew how to do it in a responsible way."

"Yeah," he said. "I just didn't know it would upset her _that_ much."

"But you must've at least expected her to get upset, even just a little," said Jeanette.

"I dunno. I guess, because I was drunk that night, I saw Brittany as who she was before she was pregnant, when she would party all the time too. I thought she would be okay with it because she's been in my position before," said Alvin. "But, god, I was so fucking wrong. I honestly didn't mean to hurt her like that."

"Alvin," Eleanor sighed. "We know that you and Brittany have always had a rough...friendship. I'm not just talking about now, but even years ago when we were all kids. You and Brittany always had a difficult friendship. But we know that you do care about her, and we can see that you don't want to lose her. But you need to grow up, because if you don't, you're gonna lose her for good."

"I know," Alvin's voice was low and distant. "And I don't want that to happen. She...she means so damn much to me, more than anything."

"And we know. We can see that. But you need to prove it to Brittany," said Jeanette.

"How? She literally wants nothing to do with me," he said. "She won't even let me see my own child unless I change."

"Then change, Alvin," said Eleanor. "If not for Brittany, but for your own kid, for god's sake. Brittany is due to give birth in just a few weeks, and if you really do care, if you really do want things to be normal between you and Brittany again, then you have got to put yourself second, for once in your life."

"Does Brittany think I don't care about her?" asked Alvin.

Jeanette took a deep sigh and leaned back on the couch. "I mean, she knows that you care about her at some extent, but probably not as much as you actually do. You _did_ tell her that you guys aren't together, after all."

That stung Alvin hard, because he could remember the look in Brittany's eyes when he said it. It was a huge mistake hurting her like that with his words. It was the heat of the moment, and he was angry at her, but he really didn't mean it at all.

 **...**

 _"I mean, why are you even getting upset over this? We're not even together, so why the fuck does it matter to you?" Alvin fired._

 _Those words undid it all. The wall that Brittany had built around herself, the wall that had allowed her to keep yelling and arguing with him, completely crumbled with those few words. She was crushed, heartbroken and devastated beyond words._

 _"Why? Let me tell you why, you fucking piece of shit," her eyes began to flood with tears. "It matters to me because I care, I care more than I should! It matters because I'm hurt, because you told me you were falling in love with me and because I told you that I feel the same. It matters to me because you've told me you care about me, that you want 'us' to happen. And it matters to me because I'm weeks away from giving birth to your damn baby! But I guess it's okay, because you're Alvin Seville and you don't do relationships, right? Because you can't commit to being with one person? Oh, wait, let me rephrase that - because you can't commit to having sex with just one person. Right, Alvin?"_

 _"Brittany, I-" he was stammering. "I didn't mean it like that. I swear."_

 _But she rolled her eyes and wiped the endless tears away. "I know we're not together, Alvin. But it was starting to feel like it, and I was really hoping that it would be true one day. But now? I don't want anything to do with you."_

 **...**

The memory burned; no wonder Brittany absolutely hated him. There was a long moment of silence as Alvin just sat there and thought. After a while, he looked up to stare at the two girls. "Does Brittany still have feelings for me?"

Jeanette sighed. "That's really not our-"

"Please," Alvin almost begged. "I just want to know if Brittany still feels something for me, because I can't keep fighting for her if she doesn't feel the same way that I do."

"If you really love her, Alvin, you would keep fighting for her no matter what," said Jeanette.

"But I can only go so far," said Alvin. "I know I lost that chance, and it sucks. God, things were going so well for us. Now she won't even look at me in the face, but I don't know what else to do. I've said sorry a billion times, but Brittany still acts as if I'm invisible."

"Words aren't good enough. And you know Brittany. Words will never be good enough for her," said Eleanor.

"I know," Alvin said. "And I feel like shit because I know I messed up, that I keep messing up."

"Well, at least you know. But you won't convince anyone unless you really change," Eleanor said.

"I just have to know, does Brittany still feel something for me? Even just a little bit?" asked Alvin.

Jeanette bit her bottom lip and sighed. "We'd be lying if we said no. You and Brittany have been through so much together, so of course there's still something. She probably doesn't feel as strong for you as she used to, but we know that can change. Not because you're her child's father, but because, well, because after all the things that have happened, she still wants to believe that there's a chance."

Alvin sighed gently, feeling a little relieved. "I wanna make things right between us, and I'm not gonna mess it up this time. I...I love her. I love her too much to see her go through that again."

He finally said it. This was his first time ever admitting out loud that he loves Brittany. Of course, even though it had been obvious for the longest time, he finally said it out loud, and it felt so good to let it out.

"We know," said Eleanor. "And listen, Alvin, everyone makes mistakes, but it's now your job to own up to your mistakes and make things right again. And you better act now before Brittany gives birth, because if you don't, then you won't only lose her, but your child too."

"And we know you don't want that to happen. We don't want that to happen either," Jeanette said gently. "We all know how much you care about the baby."

Alvin nodded. "I just...want to be a good parent to the kid, and a good parent alongside Brittany."

"And that'll be possible if you change your behavior starting today," said Eleanor.

He nodded. "I'm wanna make things right again."

Jeanette smiled a little. "Well, I hope you do because Brittany's gonna be home soon."

Alvin hung around for the next hour or so, waiting for Brittany to come home. Moments later, they all heard her car enter the driveway, followed by the slam of the car door. They all turned their heads when they heard the front door open. Alvin's heart sped up just a little; he hasn't seen Brittany since the day they fought, and he was a little nervous to see how she was gonna react when she sees him in her living room. He hates how every time they have even the slightest argument between them, they go days, sometimes even weeks without speaking to one another. However, this time, Alvin couldn't blame her. He did hurt her a lot, and he deserved everything that was said to him.

Moments later, Brittany opened the door and entered the house. Almost immediately, she spotted Alvin, which she was not expecting at all, and froze in her spot for half a second. She noticed that he was sitting across her sisters, as if he had been talking to them, and Brittany just had to roll her eyes, which Alvin saw clear as day. What was this asshole doing here? She made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore! Like, does he not get it? However, as angry and annoyed as Brittany felt, it was hard to ignore the heartbreak in her chest as she made quick eye contact with him. The pain still felt raw and real, but Brittany wasn't going to let him get to her anymore. He had broken her badly, he made her feel a pain that couldn't be put into words, and she had enough.

Without saying a word, she walked past the living room, up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Alvin sighed deeply to himself before turning back to Jeanette and Eleanor.

"I don't know what to do," his voice was sad, and quiet.

"Go upstairs and talk to her. You need to show her that you don't want to lose her," said Jeanette.

"But she clearly hates me," Alvin motioned towards upstairs.

"But if you love her, then you shouldn't let that get in the way," said Eleanor.

Alvin sighed to himself. They were right. Goddamn it, how did he end up in this situation? Why did he allow himself to mess up so badly? He and Brittany were doing so well, and he threw that all away. And like what Eleanor had said earlier, it was his job to make things right again. So he got up, went upstairs towards Brittany's bedroom door, and knocked.

No response. He expected that.

A minute later, he knocked again. No answer. She was purposefully ignoring him now.

He let another minute pass before knocking again. "Brittany, can you please open the door?"

No response yet again. Alvin sighed before sitting down on the ground next to her door. He kept knocking every 5 minutes, and still no response, and he was getting tired. 30 whole minutes had now passed, and Alvin sighed out loud in frustration. He stood up and knocked on her door one more time, this time, she finally yanked the door open, revealing herself and glaring at Alvin with hateful eyes.

"You really can't take a hint, can you?" Brittany fired. "When a person doesn't answer their door, it means _go away_."

Alvin swallowed hard. She was a little frightening, and he was careful not to make her even more angry than she already is. "I-I'm sorry, I just...I just really want to talk to you."

"You've done enough talking," Brittany said before making her move to slam the door close on his face.

But Alvin was quick enough to wedge his foot between the door before she could close it. "Please, Brittany. Just for a few minutes? I...I want to apologize and talk and...and fix everything that I ruined between us."

"Just for you to ruin it again? I don't need to hear anything from you, Alvin," Brittany shot.

"If you don't believe me, talk to your sisters. I told them everything, Brittany, honest," said Alvin. "I wouldn't be doing this for anyone, and you know that. I wouldn't have talked to your sisters, telling them exactly how I feel about you and everything that I've done, if I didn't want to fix everything that I screwed up."

Brittany couldn't find the right words to say at first, but she could slowly feel her angry felt away into pure sadness. "Then what do you want me to do, Alvin? Forgive you? To accept what you've done and what you've said to me?"

"No, I don't expect you to forgive me, because I don't deserve it. But I just need you to listen to me, okay?" said Alvin. "That night we fought, I didn't mean to hurt you when I said we weren't together. I was just pissed, Brittany. My anger got the best of me, but I didn't mean it like that at all. And I'm sorry for getting mad at you over my partying habits. You had every right to be mad. I was spiraling out of control, and you were only worried about me, and I get it."

She rolled her eyes. "Glad it took you almost a month to realize it."

"I would've said it to you sooner if you didn't hate me so much," said Alvin.

"Well, it's a good thing that I do hate you because I don't want to hear your bullshit anymore," said Brittany.

"Bullshit?" Alvin scoffed. "Do you think I'm making this up or something?"

"No, but honestly, I don't care anymore. You said it yourself, remember? We're not together so why the fuck should I care?" she fired at him.

"Jesus christ, Brittany, I said I was sorry about that!" exclaimed Alvin.

Brittany said nothing for a moment as she just stared at him. "What the fuck do you want, Alvin? Seriously. Are the girls at the parties you've been going to not paying enough attention to you or something? Are you not getting enough sex nowadays? Is that why you've decided to come talk to me and try to fix whatever stupid feelings we had for each other? So that we'll both pretend to be okay, before you have sex with me and then hurt me again? Is this what this is about?"

Alvin was appalled, as if he couldn't believe a single word that had come out of her mouth. "No, and you're fucking stupid if you think that's why I'm here. I know you think I'm some sort of player, but I'm not, and you, of all the fucking people who know me, should be the one person who knows I'm not."

He looked hurt. As much as Brittany hated him right now, it was hard to look at.

"I just wanted to talk to you, because I want thing to go back the way they were. I understand that you were worried about me, and I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did," he said. "But I'll leave now, if that makes you happy."

He didn't even look at her before he turned around, and just when he was about to walk away, she spoke up behind him.

"I was more than just worried about you."

Alvin stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"You...You were turning back into your old self right in front of me, and I was afraid that I wouldn't be quick enough to stop you. That's why I was so angry, Alvin. I couldn't allow you to go back to that, and I would've hated myself if I wasn't able to stop you," Brittany sounded like she was in so much pain.

Alvin slowly turned around and faced her again. "You're the only person who would've been able to stop me from self destructing, so thank you, I guess."

"That's nothing to be thankful for," she said.

Alvin sighed. "Look. I know what I've done was fucked up, and I'm sorry. I get why you don't trust me anymore. I mean, I wouldn't trust myself either. But I just hope you know that no matter how drunk or high I must've been, that I didn't do anything with anyone behind your back. And I'm not saying that because I don't want to lose you. I'm just being truthful. If something did happen, I would've admitted it. I mean, I'll admit that I was drinking and partying and smoking weed way too much, but I didn't touch a single girl, Brittany, I swear."

She looked away for a moment. She really wanted to believe him, but there was just something in her that believed otherwise. She knows him, and knows how he can get when he's intoxicated. How else did she get pregnant by him in the first place? Brittany felt her heart get a little heavier. That was the one thing that broke her heart the most, his actions around other girls when he's under the influence. She knew Alvin was probably telling the truth, but there will always be a deep pain in her chest that he had left in her heart. But Brittany decided that it would be best to believe him. If there was something he was hiding, if he was, then maybe it would be best if she didn't know. She didn't say anything after that, she just nodded.

"Look, Britt, I'm sorry for everything, alright? I'm sick of us fighting all the time," said Alvin. "And you know how I feel about you, Brittany. I'm so fucking in love with you, and I just want things between us to be okay again."

Brittany felt her heart in her throat. That was the first time Alvin ever admitted that, well, sober at least. The first time he admitted that he loved her was when he was heavily drinking, so it didn't count in Brittany's opinion. However, the way his voice sounded as he said it made her chest ache. She had always imagined her and Alvin telling each other that they love one another together, but knew that would probably never happen anymore.

"You think it's that easy because you weren't the one who got hurt, Alvin, I did," Brittany snapped at him. There was pain in her eyes and she was doing her ultimate best not to push him out of her sight right now, despite how much she didn't want to see him. "Things aren't going to be okay if you expect me to pretend that they're okay, because they're not. I'm not gonna sit around and wait for you to change. That's something you need to do yourself."

"I'm...I'm trying, Brittany," he said.

"You're not trying hard enough," she said, and her eyes were starting to become glossy and wet. "If you were, then we would be fighting at all."

"Then what do you want me to do, Brittany? I'm not partying or doing any of that shit anymore. I'm trying my fucking hardest, but if you can't see that, then what more do you want?" he asked her.

"It's more than just the partying and drinking, Alvin. It's so much more than that," she said.

"Then what more do you want me to do? Just say it, and I'll do it," he said.

"Honestly? I just need you to give me some space," she said, and her chest ached as she said it. "I just...think it would be best if we didn't see or talk to each other for another while, Alvin. For the first time in a long time, I just want to be alone."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wait, but why? How is that gonna fix anything?"

Brittany stared at him for a moment. "Maybe I don't want things to be fixed between us right now."

Those words hurt them both in different ways, but Alvin wasn't going to give up on her just yet. "Brittany, I'm not saying that we should get back together, or at least, get back to the same level as we were before all this went down. We can just be friends and nothing more, if that's what you want."

"We can't be just friends if we still have feelings for each other, Alvin," she said, still keeping that hard gaze on him. "And as much as I don't want to be, I know I'm still in love with you, and I hate it. And that's why it hurts more than _you_ will ever understand, because of how I feel about you."

Alvin stepped in a little closer to her, but still kept some distance between them. "Brittany..."

She shook her head. "I just need space, Alvin. A couple weeks is all I'm asking."

Alvin suddenly felt sick and terrified. Weeks? Their child was due in a month, which didn't give them much time at all. Alvin just wanted to be with her, he wanted to be around her as much as possible before their baby arrived. He tried to speak up and say something, but knew that it would be best to just keep quiet. After all, Brittany did say that she didn't want him around the baby until he changed. Her words still haunt him.

Brittany saw the heartbreak in Alvin's eyes, and as much as she wanted to hate him with every bone in her body, she could feel the pain radiate into her. "I know you're a good person, Alvin. And I know you're sorry about what happened, but I just need time. Please."

"But weeks, Brittany? The baby is due-"

"I know," she sighed. "I...I want you to be there when I give birth, but as of now, I just want to be alone."

Brittany's eyes were glistening, but she looked over at Alvin and saw the heartbreak in his face. She gently reached over and cupped the side of Alvin's face before leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips. It shocked Alvin, but he understood why she did it, as one last goodbye before they took time apart. The kiss was short lived, but it was the happiest both of them had felt since the night they fought.

"I don't hate you," she said. "You know how I feel about you. Whatever you feel for me, I feel it for you a thousand times more. But I just don't want to be around you for a while, Alvin."

"...Yeah, okay," his voice was quiet. He didn't know what to do; he didn't want to leave it as just that, of course, but it seemed as though he had no other choice.

"I think you should leave now," said Brittany.

Alvin nodded. "I think so too," he sighed deeply. "I'll be here if you ever need me, Brittany."

"I know," she said, and gave him a half smile through her broken heart.

She watched as he walked down the stairs, and followed by the sound of the front door closing. Brittany walked over to her window and watched Alvin cross the street to his house, before going inside. She closed her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed. Everything hurt. She just wanted to be around him, she just wanted to be near him, but knew that it would be better for them to be apart for a while, better for herself to be alone and to heal. She has never felt this level of pain before, not even with her past relationships, because this - whatever this was between her and Alvin - meant so much more.

And for the first time in her life, she now knows what it feels like to be truly heartbroken.

* * *

 **okay, that was actually super heartbreaking. But I guess it's for the best, right? They both truly love each other, but need some time apart. What are your guys' thoughts on that? Will they both be okay before the baby comes?**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! Some of you guys get really, really passionate and detailed in the reviews, which I love! If anyone has anymore feedback or suggestions for the story, I would love to read them so please REVIEW!**

 **Let's try and hit 705 reviews before the next chapter!**

 **In the mean time, see you all in the next one :)**


	30. Trouble

It has been exactly 2 weeks since they last saw each other, but it felt like a fucking lifetime. It was sad; they were both sad, but they both came to realize that taking time apart was probably the best option for them right now. There was just too much pain, too many hidden emotions and feelings, that taking a break from each other just seemed like the only choice at the moment. Of course, they still cared about one another, there was no doubt about that, but they just needed to grow. He had hurt her so much, broke her heart in a way she has never experienced before, and he had to grow up and learn how to change his behavior, because if he doesn't, he's gonna lose her for good.

It was a cloudy evening. Alvin had just arrived home from work about an hour ago, and was now laying in bed, with his guitar in his hands, aimlessly playing whatever song came to mind. Music always did soothe him, especially in trying times like these. He sat up in bed and turned to his open window, towards Brittany's house. He missed her so damn much, and hated how their relationship came down to this. They were doing so well; even though neither of them have officiated any actual feelings between each other, it was the happiest Alvin had ever felt, and he fucking ruined it with his own stupid behavior.

Another hour passed. He thought back to the last moment he saw her, a moment that haunted him beautifully. The sad look in her eyes as she kissed him one last time, before telling him that she just needed to be apart from him for a while, before he agreed. Brittany went from wanting to be around him as much as she could, to not wanting to be around him at all, and Alvin almost didn't want to forgive himself for it. She probably wanted nothing to do with him, and he understood. It was his fucking fault.

However, when his phone unexpectedly started to vibrate, with Brittany's name on the screen, he had to blink twice just to make sure he wasn't imagining things. She was calling him, which was the last thing Alvin would have expected, but he scrambled to grab his phone before answering.

"Hello?"

There was a long pause on the other end, as if she had second thoughts on calling him, but she finally spoke up. "...Hey, it's me."

God, it felt like a fucking lifetime since he last heard her voice. But she sounded fine, normal, as if there was nothing wrong in the world, and for some reason, Alvin felt relieved.

"Brittany," he said. Saying her name out loud for the first time in 2 weeks made him feel like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just, um, wondering if you're busy right now," she said.

"No, I'm just chilling at home," he said. He put his guitar on the ground and sat back in his bed. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," she sighed deeply. "I just...I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

That made Alvin's chest ache a little. She sounded sad, and knowing her, he knew that she wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her, but like they had both agreed, it just wasn't the right time to do so.

"Oh," that was all he could say at the moment. "Well, I'm glad you called, Britt. I, uh, I miss you."

"I miss you too," she said, and there was no hesitation when she said so. There was another long pause on her end, before she took a deep sigh. "Um, so, what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, really. I just came home from work. I'm probably gonna chill for a bit before going to the gym later," he told her. "How about you?"

"Same. I mean, I've been doing nothing all day. There really isn't much you can do when you're two weeks away from having a baby," she said.

Alvin laughed a little. "Man, two weeks. That isn't too far away, huh. It honestly feels like yesterday when all of this started, when I first found out that you were pregnant and everything. Remember when you were having second thoughts about keeping the kid?"

She sighed deeply, feeling a little guilty that she had once thought about either aborting or putting the baby up for adoption. "Yeah, I remember."

"And now you're about to have a baby of your own. Fucking crazy," said Alvin.

"Ugh, tell me about it. I can't wait until my body is back to normal. I can't wait until I can actually do things again without wanting to rip my hair out. Do you know how damn difficult it is to put on shoes when you're pregnant? It's miserable," she said.

Alvin chuckled again. "How have you been feeling lately?"

"Honestly? Nervous. I mean, I try to tell myself that I'm ready to have a baby, but I know I'm not. I've only read one book on pregnancies, and I haven't even gone to any mommy-to-be classes. I still don't know how to put a baby in a diaper, or even know how to hold one," she sighed.

"You'll be fine. It'll come naturally to you," said Alvin. "Man, our first night with the baby is gonna be a fucking long one. If...if you want me to be there, I mean."

That broke Brittany's heart a little. "Of course I want you to be there. Why wouldn't I?"

"...Because you said you didn't want me to be around the baby unless I change," his voice was a little low and sad.

Brittany sighed deeply, remembering the hatred in her chest when she spewed those words at Alvin. "About that, um, look, there's another reason why I called today. I'm just gonna be blunt about it, but...I know that I said that we should take time apart from each other, but...but I don't think I can do it anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, I don't think I can do this for much longer, Alvin. It's already been a month, but it feels so much longer than that," she said. Her voice was gentle.

"Yeah, I get it. Look, Britt, if you're looking for a reason for us to start again, I just want you to know that I _have_ changed. I mean, I'm back to who I was before this whole situation went down between us. That shit that happened, the shit that I caused, it was a mistake. My old habits got the best of me, and I shouldn't have let that happen," he said.

"I know. Besides, you were only acting like your old self because you had controlled yourself for so long," she said.

"Exactly. But I'm not that person anymore. I mean, sure I'll go to a party and hang out with friends and have a drink once in a while, but not to that extent anymore. I saw what that did to you, Brittany, and I don't want you to go through that again," he said.

"It's more than just me. I saw what it did to _you_ , Alvin. It was ruining you, and it was almost impossible to stop you from hurting your own self," she said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Brittany. And all that stuff I said about you, about us not being together, it...it was just my anger getting the best of me. You know how I feel about you," said Alvin.

Brittany stayed silent for a moment. The ache in her chest as she thought back to his words, asking her why the fuck she cared about what he did when they're not even together, burned a deep hole in her chest. But she understood. She has said some pretty nasty stuff to him out of anger as well.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, I'm working until 5pm, why?"

"Do you wanna come over after? You can have dinner here if you'd like. Besides, there's...there's something I wanna show you," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

Brittany took another deep breath. "I went back to the doctor's a few days ago, just for a check up. The baby is perfectly healthy and everything, but I received an updated picture of the ultrasound and I want you to see it."

Alvin couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew that she was giving him a second chance, because she could see a change in him. And despite Brittany telling him that she didn't want him near their child, Alvin knew that she was now feeling the complete opposite. They only had a few more weeks left to go before their baby arrived, and Alvin just wanted to make things right once and for all.

"Yeah, of course, I'd love to," he said.

"Sounds good. So see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah. I..." he trailed off. He so badly wanted to tell her how much he loves her, but knew it just wasn't the right time to do so. "...I'll see you tomorrow, Britt."

And he couldn't goddamn wait to see her.

* * *

Alvin went to bed early that night. It was weird; he has always been someone who was able to stay up all night. Back during his wild, partying days, he would sometimes pull several all nighters in a row, and would sometimes show up to work without sleeping for two or three days. One time, he had hit up six different parties in three nights and hadn't had a single ounce of sleep at all. But now, Alvin could feel himself growing more tired, and he has now been late to work twice this week because he had slept through his alarm.

His phone started to buzz beside him, and Alvin felt himself immediately wake up, though he kept his eyes closed. His phone kept on buzzing, and it was starting to annoy him so he sat up and looked at the clock. It was 3am. Who the fuck was calling him at 3am?

At first, he wanted to ignore it, but then realized that it could be Brittany calling him. But when he saw that one of his best friends, Ryan, was calling, he could tell that this was something he probably wanted to ignore, but shouldn't.

So Alvin sighed and put his phone to his ear. "What?"

"Yo, Alvin?" Ryan said, a little too loudly into the phone. "Where are you?"

Alvin's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm at home? It's past 3am, where the fuck else would I be?"

"Okay, good, uh...we got a problem here," said Ryan.

Alvin sighed. He already knew what was going on. He knows his friends more than he should, and he's been in that position way too many times. "Lemme guess, you guys are somewhere, drunk?"

"Just a little," said Ryan. "Okay, a lot. Tyler, Oscar, Ivan and I decided to hang out at the bar tonight, and Ivan knew one of the bartenders and they kept giving us drinks for free. Long story short, we're all fucked and can't drive home. I already got a DUI last year, and I can't risk it."

Alvin rolled his eyes to himself. "And you're calling me because...?"

"Can you please come and pick us up?" asked Ryan.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "So, you want me to pick up my four best friends, who are drunk, even though they didn't invite me to go out?"

"Well, we wanted to, but after everything you told us about what happened between you and Brittany, it was probably best not to," said Ryan.

Alvin rolled his eyes again. "That was a joke, jackass. Look, Ryan, it's 3am and I gotta wake up for work in 5 hours. Can't you guys call a cab to pick you up?"

"Can't afford a cab. We're all broke right now," said Ryan.

"How? I thought you said the drinks were free?" said Alvin.

"Yeah, but we stopped by the liquor store beforehand and blew all our money there," said Ryan. "C'mon, Alvin, it's just this once. I would be doing the same for you if you were in my position."

Alvin sighed. God, he really didn't want to leave his house right now. He was tired, and the thought of driving his car in the middle of the night to pick up 4 drunk people just pissed him off. But what kind of friend would he be if he just left them there? He's had his share of irresponsible drinking, and has had each of his friends come save his intoxicated self at least once in his life.

"Fine," Alvin groaned. "What bar are you guys at?"

"Poison Anchor," said Ryan.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's half an hour away," Alvin sighed deeply. "Okay, fine, stay there. I'm gonna fucking kill you guys when I see you. You owe me big time."

It was almost 4am when Alvin arrived at the bar where he found his stupid fucking friends waiting for him at the front. Alvin was a little annoyed and extremely frustrated, but knew he couldn't blame them. He couldn't even recall how many times he's been in this position, but nevertheless, he watched his friends stumble into his car. Ryan sat in the front, and he seemed to be the most sober and comprehensive one of the group right now.

"If anyone throws up in my car, I'm kicking you out," said Alvin, before he started up his car. After 5 minutes of silent driving, he spoke up again, "So, am I dropping everyone off at their house?"

"Well, uh, we were wondering if we could crash at your place tonight," said Ryan.

"Not happening," said Alvin.

"C'mon, man, just this once. We'll all leave tomorrow morning the moment we're all sober," said Ryan.

Alvin took a quick glance in the rear view mirror. Tyler had already passed out, and Ivan and Oscar looked like they were moments away from passing out too, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "No, I have work in the morning, which I have to wake up for in just a few hours. No offence, but I don't have time to deal with all this bullshit right now, especially since I'm trying to prove myself to Brittany."

"Brittany? C'mon, Alvin," Ivan spoke from the back. His voice was slurred. "Look, we know you care about her and shit, but we miss the old you. Going out isn't the same anymore when you're not around. Remember all the old times when we would all party and get high and hang out until like, 6am?"

"Yeah," replied Oscar. "Things just aren't the same anymore, ever since you got some chick knocked up."

"And ever since he fell in love," Ivan half laughed. "We thought Alvin Seville never settled down?"

Alvin was starting to get annoyed. More than annoyed, actually, but decided to keep his mouth shut. They were intoxicated and didn't know what the hell they were saying. It wasn't until he felt a light, yet aggressive shove on his shoulder from one of his friends trying to get his attention. The shove caused Alvin to swerve just a little.

"The fuck, guys!" Alvin fired. "I'm fucking driving, so don't touch me!"

"Oh, you mean like this?" Ivan bopped the side of Alvin's head before letting out a loud laugh.

"Okay, that's enough, jackass," Ryan whipped his head around to look at his drunk friend, but he completely ignored him.

One thing led to another, and Ivan and Oscar were drunkenly causing a commotion in the backseats before they decided it would be funny to get out of their seats and reach over into the driver's seat, shove Alvin's hands away, before taking control of the steering wheel themselves. It all lasted for about 5 seconds, but it felt like the longest and most terrifying 5 seconds of all time. The car swiveled to the left, then to the right, then to the left again, before Alvin got control of the wheel and returned to the right side of the road.

"What the hell!" Alvin yelled at them. "Are you guys fucking insane?"

Oscar laughed. "Relax, dude, we were only playing around. Jesus, when did you become so serious?"

"Relax? Fuck, I'm doing you all a favor here. I shouldn't even be doing this right now, I-"

But before Alvin could get another word out, a flash of red and blue lights appeared out of nowhere and was now following him from behind. The feeling was sickening, and he felt his chest sink to the bottom of the fucking floor. His chest started to race and he felt sick. Fucking hell. No, no, no. This was the last thing he needed right now. But Alvin slowly pulled over, with the cop car doing the same. He watched from the mirror as the cop exited his car, and made his way towards Alvin's window.

Everyone was quiet all of a sudden.

The cop tapped on the window, and Alvin rolled it down. The cop bent down to look at Alvin in the face, and when Alvin saw the familiar mustache and green eyes, he knew he was screwed.

The police officer sighed and shook his head. "I had a feeling it was you, Seville. Haven't seen you in a few months. And here I was, thinking that your troubled days are over."

Alvin gulped. He has encountered this cop before, and has luckily been let off with nothing but warnings. But there was a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling him that he may not be too lucky this time around. "Officer Craig, I can explain."

"Mhm, I'm sure you can," he peered in the backseats for a moment before turning back to Alvin. "Wanna tell me why you and your friends are driving around and swerving on the road at four in the morning? Or should I just assume that you're out causing trouble yet again?"

"I-I..." Alvin couldn't get a single word out, and he knew he probably looked guilty by doing so.

Officer Craig sniffed the air before his nose crinkled. "The smell of alcohol explains everything. Now, I've given you three warnings in the past, which is three times too many. I'm tired of chasing you around, Seville."

"Me? Why the hell am I the one being blamed?" Alvin's eyes widened.

"Well, you're behind the wheel, aren't you?" The officer said. "And besides, I've dealt with you too many times. You, my friend, are in a lot of trouble."

* * *

It was the next day, and Brittany was in a good mood, well, better than the last few weeks, at least. She was anticipating Alvin coming over later, and she couldn't wait to see him. Of course, things were still broken between them, and things needed to happen before their relationship can heal again, but she just wanted to see him again. This also may be a chance for them to talk and to start fresh again, maybe not to the level they were at before everything went downhill, but they needed to start somewhere.

Besides, their baby was arriving in just a few weeks and there was no time for bullshit and drama.

Brittany stepped out of the shower, got into a new pair of clothes and tied her hair up in a towel before reaching for her phone. She froze for a bit before seeing that she had received 7 missed calls, and 2 unread text messages from Simon.

And suddenly, her good mood had disappeared into thin air, because Brittany had a horrible feeling about this, and she knew it probably had something to do with the boy she loves more than anything, the boy that broke her heart. Brittany's fingers were trembling as she swiped her finger across her phone screen.

 **Message from: Simon Seville**

 **1:23pm:**

 _Brittany, call me as soon as you see this_

 **1:24pm:**

 _Its urgent. Please call_

So Brittany did just that. She paced around her room as she waited for Simon to pick up. She peered outside her window and noticed that Alvin's car wasn't in the Seville's driveway. That only made her more upset and anxious.

"Brittany?" Simon finally picked up.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked. Her voice was frantic.

"Okay, just calm down first, I don't want this to upset you more than it should," said Simon.

"What's that supposed to mean? Simon, what the hell is going on?" she asked.

Simon let out a huge sigh. "It's Alvin. He got himself into some huge trouble last night."

Brittany heart felt so damn heavy. She sat on the edge of her bed, and gripped onto her phone, trying to mentally prepare herself for whatever was coming next. "What did he do? God, Simon, what the hell did your brother do this time? Where is he?"

There was silence, as if Simon was afraid to tell her.

But he finally did.

"He's in jail, Brittany," he said. "He got arrested last night for drunk driving, and they're gonna keep him locked up for three months."

* * *

 **Oh no! They got it all wrong! Alvin was only being a good friend, but now everyone thinks that he was out being reckless again. How do you think Brittany is gonna react to this? And what's gonna happen now, with Alvin being in jail? And with the baby arriving so soon!**

 **Remember, I'm still taking votes and opinions on what the baby should be! Refer back to the ends of chapters 10 and 15 for a reminder.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and I can't wait to read some feedback so please REVIEW! Lets hi** **t 720-725 reviews before the next one!**

 **See you in the next chapter :)**


	31. Unreal

This has got to be some sort of joke. Some sort of sick, maniacal joke. How could this be happening? She spoke to him on the phone just yesterday, and he sounded fine. He sounded normal, and Brittany could tell just by the sound of his voice, that he was determined to change his behavior, for her, for their child, and also for himself. He sounded so promising, that he was no longer that reckless, party-obsessed, alcohol indulging idiot that he once was. And more than anything, Brittany wanted to see a change in him because she believed him, and maybe - just maybe - this change can finally allow them to be together.

But Simon's words haunted her, telling her how wrong she really was.

She felt dizzy, as if the floor beneath her feet had disappeared. She sat on the edge of her bed and closed her eyes. The grip she had on her phone became tighter, and before she even knew it, her eyes were flooding with tears. These weren't tears of sadness, however, but rather tears of anger and frustration. She felt heartbroken, not necessarily because of him, but because for the first time, Brittany wanted to give up.

She has given him so many chances, so many opportunities to learn and grow and to become a better person. She tried to be understanding of his actions, because she used to be the same way, but she honestly felt like giving up. She tried to see the good in him, the side that his friends and peers don't see. She has tried to change him for the better, to make him happy. Hell, part of the reason why she agreed to keep the baby was because she knew that was what he wanted. She tried to forgive him for his past, and to fucking love him more than her damn heart can handle.

But she's had enough.

The little hope that she had for him, for whatever relationship they had with one another, was now gone.

Simon, who was still on the phone with her, became a little worried when the silence on the other end became longer. "Brittany, you okay?"

"...He got arrested?" she whispered. The word felt so disgusting to say out loud.

"Well, I think so. He's detained at the police station right now, but knowing Alvin, things may not look too good on his side," sighed Simon. He sounded so disappointed. "A cop came over to tell us that they're keeping him for questioning right now."

"So, he's detained, not exactly arrested," said Brittany.

"Yeah, but we all know what's gonna happen, Brittany. Alvin's been in trouble with the cops before. They're not gonna let him get away so easily this time, especially with something as serious as drunk driving," said Simon.

That pained her even more. She felt so hurt. He had promised her that he would stop. Of course, there was nothing wrong with having a few drinks with friends, but Alvin didn't know how to do it responsibly. His behavior during his birthday party was the beginning of his downfall, and he promised her that he would stop, because he cares about her, because he wants to make things right between them again. And Brittany, because she _so badly_ wanted to believe that he could become a better person, stuck out for him and cared about him, even when she found all those empty beer cans and half smoked joints in his bedroom. But now, she felt betrayed in the worst way.

"Does Dave know?" asked Brittany.

"Not yet, just you, me and Theodore. I'm honestly scared to tell Dave. He had so much hope in Alvin. I can't even tell you how many times Dave has questioned his own parenting over the years, because of how often Alvin gets in trouble. Dave has blamed himself so many times, wondering where he went wrong in raising Alvin, and how he allowed his son to get like that," said Simon. "But now, with the baby and especially with you, Brittany, Dave can see how different Alvin is, how serious and mature he is about you and the baby. I haven't seen Alvin and Dave so close in years, and for the first time in years, Dave is actually proud and happy with Alvin. I...I just can't tell Dave about this. Not yet, at least. It'll crush him."

Brittany closed her eyes again. She understood, because much like how Dave was feeling, Brittany was feeling the same. She really thought Alvin was becoming a better person, she really did.

"I can't believe him. He knows that our baby is due in 2 weeks, and he thinks it's okay to go out and be stupid? Did he not think of the consequences? I'm about to give birth to his damn child, and he just...disappears?" she couldn't find the words to say. She was extremely broken, and she couldn't think straight.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany. I'm sure Alvin realizes that now. Look, I know that you're hurt, and that this could be the worst thing that can happen right before having a baby, but if Alvin is found to be guilty, at least it's only 3 months. It could've been worse," said Simon. "He's gonna have to do a lot of making up if he wants you to forgive him.

"No," Brittany said. "I want absolutely nothing to do with him. I've given him so many chances, Simon, but he just keeps messing up. I mean, how much more do I need to do? I've run out of options, and I don't know what to do. He's not going to change. He doesn't even have to change for me, but I wish he could change for the baby. But he won't. I...I can't do this anymore."

Simon sighed deeply. "You have every right to be mad at him, Brittany, but I honestly hope you don't give up on him. I know Alvin still has a long way to go before becoming a better person, but he's getting there. He's a much better person now than he was a year ago. A year ago, I could barely tolerate my own brother. Sometimes he wouldn't come home for a whole week, and I would sometimes wish that he wouldn't come home at all. But he's way better now. His behavior is a lot better. When he's not hanging out with you, he's hanging out with me and Theodore. The three of us haven't hung out in years, which is insane. Even if you think he hasn't changed, he has, even just a little. That's all because of you, Brittany. I know - and you know - how much Alvin cares about you."

Brittany shook her head. "He doesn't care enough. If he cared, then he would be here, spending time with me and preparing for our baby. But what does he do, Simon? He drinks and drives, even when he promised me he would stop."

"I know. I'm sorry, Brittany," said Simon, and that was the only thing he could say at the moment. She sounded so sad, so heartbroken, and Simon felt horrible for her. He was so angry at Alvin for hurting her like this. He knows that his brother has been with many, many girls before, but Brittany was different. Alvin and Brittany have never officially been together, but there was something about their friendship that allowed them to feel what love is truly like.

"No, it's alright. I shouldn't even be upset. I'm angry, but I don't want to be upset because I knew that something like this would happen. I really thought Alvin changed for the better, but who am I kidding? That's Alvin Seville, for god sake. That's who he is, and that's how he's going to be for the rest of his damn life. I wanted to change him, I tried my best," she said.

Simon stayed silent. As much as he wanted to defend his older brother, he knew that Brittany was right.

"And do you know what the worst part of this is?" Brittany's voice was starting to break, and she could feel the tears begin to rise. "Is that after all of this, no matter what the outcome will be, if Alvin and I will ever become something more, or if we just stay friends, or if we never talk to each other again, is that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life thinking of what could have been. That I'm going to spend the rest of my life knowing that deep inside, he's still a good person who I couldn't save, and knowing that he is the first person I have ever, truly been in love with."

* * *

3 days have passed.

Alvin hasn't returned home.

Brittany was so hopeful that he would only be temporarily detained, and that he would be released, but knew that it wouldn't happen. Simon and Theodore told her that a police officer told them that Alvin will be staying in prison for about 3 months, however, that was all that he said. There were no other answers given, even when asked, but there were still so many unanswered questions. Alvin's car was towed back to his house, and Brittany felt sick every time she glanced out her window and saw it.

None of this seemed real. It seemed like a blur, like a nightmare that just wouldn't end.

But it has been 3 days. He hasn't been home, and this sick nightmare was starting to turn into a reality.

Brittany told Jeanette and Eleanor everything that happened that night, everything that Simon told her. Her sisters seemed more disappointed than angry. They, too, saw so much change and potential in Alvin. They saw how happy he made Brittany. They saw how excited he was to become a father. But he threw that all away for the addictions that he can't control.

Brittany hasn't left the house in 3 days. She was emotionally numb. She was angry, furious, heartbroken, lost and everything else in between. A few months ago, everything seemed so perfect; she was taking a break from work to focus on her baby, she and Alvin spent every waking moment together preparing for their baby, they were completely falling in love, and they were both so excited to start this new journey together.

But now, everything was divided.

She is now about about a week and a half away before the child was due. She was unprepared, scared, and on top of that, the father of her child will probably miss the birth because he had landed himself in jail.

It all seemed unreal.

Today, while Jeanette and Eleanor were out, Brittany stayed home. Usually on days where she stayed home alone, she would be doing something that kept her mind busy. Lately, she's been occupying herself by rearranging her bedroom so that she could turned her room into half a nursery, so that her baby could stay with her, before moving it to the spare bedroom in a few months. However, today, Brittany wanted absolutely nothing to do with the nursery. She couldn't even look at the crib without feeling her chest ache.

This wasn't what she had wanted. She had imagined the last few days leading up to her child's arrival to be happy and exciting, with Alvin by her side as they decorated the room with everything they needed for their child. But instead, she was alone at home, sitting on the edge of her bed with nothing more than an empty crib and a half-built changing table by her side.

She was tired, and she wanted to take her mind off of everything. However, right before she laid her head on her pillow to take a short nap, her phone started to buzz. Brittany took a look at her screen and saw that an unusual number was calling her. Normally, Brittany would ignore it and send it straight to voicemail. But this time, her gut feeling told her to answer the phone, which she did.

"Hello?"

"...Brittany. It's me."

For a split second, Brittany didn't recognize the voice, as if her body forbade her from recognizing the voice. But it was him. It was really him, and at first, Brittany didn't believe it until he said her name a second time. And in this moment, her chest felt heavy and sad, but she didn't know how to react. She didn't know how to respond, she didn't even know what to do.

"Brittany, are you there? Please talk to me."

She felt frozen, and her mind was elsewhere, that when she did decide to speak, she let out the three words that were on the tip of her tongue.

" _How could you_."

Her voice was ice cold, yet the pain was so raw, that it even frightened Alvin for a quick moment. But his heart was hurting for her. He had hurt her again, caused her to lose her trust in him again, caused her to think that he was the bad guy again. He hated himself for that, because he had put her through so much already, and he needed to set the record straight before he loses her for good.

"It's not what you think, I swear. Just listen to me, please. I don't have much time. I only have 2 minutes on the phone, the cops are monitoring every word that I'm going to say, so please just listen to me," Alvin begged.

"What makes you think I want to-"

"Because I'm in jail, and I've waited three fucking days to talk to you, Brittany! Just listen to me please," he begged.

And Brittany shut her mouth, because she has never heard so much despair from Alvin in her life. Alvin Seville never shows vulnerability, he never shows weakness or powerlessness or helplessness, and Alvin sounded so damn helpless. And that was the moment when she knew that every word that was going to come out of his mouth was true.

And it broke her damn heart.

"Okay," her voice turned into a whisper. "I'm listening."

Alvin was quiet for a quick moment, as if he wasn't sure how to start it off. But he finally spoke up, and his voice was trembling just a little as he relived that night. "The guys called me around 3am. They were drunk at some bar, and they needed me to pick them up because they were all too drunk to drive. I didn't want to, I told them that I didn't want to, but I would've been a shitty friend if I left them there, so I went to pick them up. Long story short, Oscar and Ivan were being annoying in the back, and at one point, one of them got hold of the wheel and started swerving the car. The cops saw, and blamed me, because I was behind the wheel, and they arrested me. But that's all that happened, Brittany. I swear on my life, I didn't do anything stupid. I wasn't drinking or driving, I promise," he said.

Brittany stayed quiet, as if she needed a moment or two to process what Alvin had just said. She was silent for such a long time, that Alvin was starting to think that she had hung up on him, but she finally spoke up again.

"So if you didn't do it, then why did they arrest you?"

"Because the cops hate my guts. They know me, and I've gotten in trouble with this specific cop more than once before. I tried to explain to him that it wasn't me, and that he could check my blood for any alcohol if they wanted, but he didn't even bother," he said. "God, Britt, I never should've left my house that night, I'm so sorry."

"What?" Brittany felt sick. "So they arrested you because they don't like you? They can't do that!"

Alvin sighed in defeat. "Apparently they can, especially when your name is on file with them."

"No, they can't do that!" Brittany exclaimed. "You're in there for nothing! What the hell, Alvin, you need to do something!"

"I've tried everything, Brittany, but it's not gonna happen. I'm in here for 3 months," he said.

"I'm due in a week and a half. You're gonna miss the baby's birth because of some stupid misunderstanding between you and some police officer?" she said. "You're not even going to fight this? Why are you giving up?"

"I'm not giving up, Brittany! Fuck, do you think I want to miss the birth of our kid? You don't understand how damn painful it is to be here, knowing that the baby could pop out any day now, knowing that everyone is gonna be there by your side as you give birth, while I'm stuck here. You don't understand how fucking miserable I am, knowing that I'm not going to be able to _meet_ my own baby for another 3 months, that I'm not able to see _you_ until I get out of this place," Alvin said, and he sounded destroyed.

Brittany closed her eyes. "God, Alvin. I can't believe this is happening right now. I-I don't want to have this baby without you."

"You're going to have to, Brittany. I'm so sorry," he said. Words have never been so painful until now. "I swear, I'm-"

"Hey, asshole, stop hogging the phone."

"Yeah, we've been waiting for ages, dickhead!"

"Shit. Um, look, I-I gotta go, people behind me are getting annoyed," he sighed. "I'll...I'll try calling you again when I get the chance. Please talk to Dave for me. He'll believe me if it's coming from you."

"Alvin, no, I-"

"I know, Britt, I'm sorry. Just...just take care of our baby for me, okay? I'll see you when I get out," he said.

"Alvin, I-"

But before she could get anything out, she could hear the dial tone at the end of the other line. And the sound absolutely killed her.

* * *

Brittany cried herself to sleep that night, which she never does. But she was poisoned with disbelief, with anger and distraught. He's not even supposed to be in jail. He's not even supposed to have been arrested, but he is, only because the police hate him and still think he's the same troublemaker that they've encountered before. Alvin was only being a good person, a good friend, but he got in trouble for it.

And Brittany felt angry at herself, for allowing herself to believe all these negative things about Alvin, for thinking that he didn't care enough to change for her, when he really was. She was angry at herself, because she knows that Alvin is a good person, that there isn't a single bad bone in his body. But the pain and betrayal that Brittany felt from him overshadowed that. And it crushed her to know that at one point, she wanted to give up on him; he never would've given up on her, and Brittany knows that.

Now that the truth was out, now that Brittany was able to hear the truth straight from Alvin himself, she was completely devastated.

It was a little past 5 in the morning when Brittany woke up all of a sudden. She gasped and immediately sat up, pulling herself from the deep sleep she was in. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her pillow was still damp from all the tears she had shed this last night, but it was almost as if she had forgotten why she had cried herself to sleep, because her entire body started to drown in fright. Her hands flew to her stomach, before she pulled the blanket off of her body. Her legs were damp, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she turned on the light beside her bed, before realizing that the entire bottom half of her body was covered in some sort of liquid.

Then it came to her, and her face became pale.

Oh shit. _Oh shit_!

She got out of bed and instantly started panicking. This wasn't supposed to happen now. She wasn't even prepared, and she didn't know what the hell she was supposed to do now. She left her bedroom and frantically knocked on Jeanette's bedroom door, then Eleanor's. She knocked loudly, multiple times, and as she waited for her sisters to wake up, she paced back and forth down the hallway, trying to calm down.

But she wasn't calm. Not only was she brokenhearted over Alvin and devastated over his entire situation, she was freaking the fuck out and all she wanted was for him to be by her side. But reality slapped Brittany hard in the face, making her realize that that wasn't going to happen, and that she was going to have to go through this without him. She could feel the inside of her chest shatter like glass.

Moments later, Jeanette opened her bedroom door, followed by Eleanor a few moments later. They both looked sleepy, but they also looked confused when they saw their sister's scared face as she walked up and down the hallway.

"Brittany? It's 5am, what's going on?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany stopped and looked at them both. It was all too much. She was distressed, she was anxious, and she was downright terrified. She felt like she was seconds away from breaking down and bursting into tears. Her bottom lip quivered as she finally let the words out.

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

 **Oh! My! God!**

 **So many things are happening! Alvin is in jail, but at least Brittany believes everything that he said. But what's gonna happen between them next? How will this affect everything? And hold up, is Brittany about to give birth? What the hell is she gonna do, now that Alvin won't be by her side? Will he, or won't he? Who knows?**

 **The next few chapters are gonna be juicy. I can't wait.**

 **Now that we're moments away from the chapter we've all been waiting for, remember, I'm still taking votes and opinions on what the baby should be. Don't forget to tell me why you think their baby should be:**

 **a) a girl, a little princess whom Alvin and Brittany are completely in love with**

 **b) a boy, an sweet little baby who Alvin and Brittany love and treasure more than anything**

 **c) Melody, a character that I created 10 years ago as Alvin and Brittany's daughter. Ever since I introduced Melody a decade ago, she has been such a loved and popular character in the AATC world, and I would love to bring her back and revamp her adorable personality, along with everything else, but make it so much better. Plus, introduce her all over again, and create a new storyline out of her.**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews. I can't wait to read some feedback, so please REVIEW! Lets try and hit 740-745 reviews before the next one!**

 **See ya in the next one.**


	32. Whirlwind

The girls immediately got into Brittany's car, with Eleanor driving and Jeanette sitting in the back with Brittany, and went straight to the hospital. Brittany tried her best not to freak out, but she knew she was _so_ unprepared. She hadn't even packed a bag to bring to the hospital - she had absolutely nothing at all. Her sisters tried to say as little as possible, knowing that if they were to try and comfort Brittany, she would snap at them and panic even more. They felt horrible for their older sister; there was just too much going on with the baby and especially with Alvin. They could only imagine how excruciating this must be for Brittany, knowing Alvin's current situation.

They soon arrive at the hospital. Eleanor spoke to the receptionist at the front, and luckily the girls were able to get a vacant maternity ward. With the help from a few nurses, Brittany was able to settle into a nice, quiet room that had a bunch of machinery and dark screens set up around, which made her even more nervous. While Jeanette and Eleanor sat outside of the room for the time being, the nurses helped Brittany into a hospital dress before helping up on the bed.

"How's your body feeling, hon?" asked one of the nurses. She was a little on the older side, but she was gentle and had a very motherly vibe about her. The nurse could tell how nervous Brittany was; she has seen this many times before.

"Um, normal right now, I guess," answered Brittany.

"Have you been experiencing any contractions yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet," said Brittany. That word frightened her.

"Okay, good. Now, your water did break, however, that is completely normal, especially when you are close to being due. This is just your baby's way of telling you to be ready, because they want to pop out very soon. You are just going through the very, very early stages of birth, but you should be fine for the next few hours," said the nurse.

"Oh," said Brittany. She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or not. "So, I'm not going into labor right now?"

"It really depends. Some women go into labor right away, some can take hours, sometimes days, before they start to feel something a little more," the nurse explained. "In the mean time, the best thing you can do right now is to get lots of rest. You never know when that baby is ready to come out."

Brittany's heart began to race. It was all starting to feel so real, and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it. After the nurses left the room to give Brittany some space and privacy, Jeanette and Eleanor entered. They tried to smile for their sister, to make her feel somewhat happy, but knew that there was no point; Brittany looked miserable and exhausted.

"We bought snacks from the hospital cafeteria," Eleanor said as she sat on the chair next to the hospital bed. She offered Brittany a bag of chips, but her sister shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," responded Brittany. She let out a deep sigh and turned away.

Jeanette and Eleanor turned to one another, before looking back at Brittany. "You're gonna be alright, Brittany. I know things aren't going the way you want, but at least you'll get to meet your baby soon," said Jeanette.

That only made Brittany feel worse. She desperately wanted to feel happy right now, to feel excited about her baby. After everything that has happened in the past 9 months, it was all leading up to this moment. But Jeanette was right, this wasn't going the way she wanted. She had envisioned her entire family with her, by her side as they all prepared for the little baby they were all excited for. She had envisioned Alvin by her side, after she had safely delivered the baby, as they held and loved their newborn child together.

Never in a million years would she have imagined giving birth alone.

"I'm not ready," said Brittany.

"Yes, you are. You're gonna be a great mom, Britt," said Eleanor.

"No, I'm not. I mean, I don't even know what to do. I don't know where to begin. How am I suppose to be a good parent when I don't even know how to _hold_ a baby? After this baby comes out, I don't even know what I would do next, and that terrifies me. I mean, the crib in my damn bedroom isn't even complete!" said Brittany, and she could feel her heart break.

"You're only thinking that because you're nervous and because you're becoming a parent for the first time. But believe me, Britt, I know you're gonna be an amazing mom. You've already been so great during your whole pregnancy, and we know you've only gonna become even better once the baby is out. You've been waiting for this day for so long, and we both know you can do it," said Eleanor.

"...It's not that easy, though. You think it's just that, but there's so much more to it. It's more than just the baby, it's more than just me," Brittany's voice trembled. "But it's about Alvin, too. I-I...I don't want to have this baby without him."

The heartbreak was so damn raw, that it made Jeanette and Eleanor a little uncomfortable. They know what their sister has been through the past year; she had broken up with her boyfriend of 3 years, was crushed for the longest time, rebounded by becoming a wild, out of control party girl, became pregnant with another guy's kid a few months after breaking up with her ex-boyfriend, and unexpectedly fell in love with the boy she used to hate the most. It has been a whirlwind of emotions, but something about it made Brittany seem happier than she has ever been. In the few short months of hers and Alvin's growing friendship, she seemed so much more radiant and content with her life, than ever before.

But Jeanette and Eleanor knew why. Although Brittany has never stated it out loud, her sisters knew that it was all because, for the first time, she was truly in love, more in love than any of her past relationships have ever made her feel. At first, they thought it was because of the baby, that both Alvin and Brittany had to force themselves into being friends again after hating each other for so long. But they realized that they were wrong. It had very little to do with the baby, but it had everything to do with the way Alvin and Brittany care for one another, the way they know each other in a way that nobody else understands.

Maybe it was because they've known each other for over a decade, where they spent majority of their lives bickering and fighting and hating each other. They know each other better than anybody else. Even in the years where they grew apart, there was always something about the other that stayed in their hearts. And the moment they realized that they were having a child together - a child made on a stupid, drunken night, a child that was never supposed to happen in the first place - they realized that they have never stopped caring for one another. They grew, they changed, they fought along the way, but it allowed them to feel what love was like for the first time.

And Jeanette and Eleanor felt horrible, because they can only imagine how heartbroken Brittany must be right now. And they were disappointed; they were starting to see a change in Alvin. He had grown from that arrogant, self obsessed, wild child that he once was. They were rooting for him, because they could see how excited he was about the baby, how crazy he was about Brittany. It was sad to know that he allowed himself to end up in so much trouble once more.

"We know, Britt. As much as I would like for Alvin to be here, because I know it would make _you_ happy, he doesn't deserve it at all," said Eleanor.

Brittany turned to her sister. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, well, look at where he is right now! He's in jail because he decided to be stupid again, because he allowed his addictions to control him again. He hurt you again, Brittany, and he's going to continue to hurt you. I'm sorry, but he doesn't deserve to meet his baby at all," said Eleanor.

Jeanette nodded a little. "We know you care about him, Brittany, but we just don't want you to end up getting hurt again. If Alvin didn't allow his behavior to get to him again, if he really did care about you and especially the baby, he would be here right now."

At first, Brittany was about to snap back and defend Alvin, but then she realized that her sisters don't know. They don't know the truth, everything that Alvin had told her just last night. So, Brittany told them everything, from the moment Alvin had phoned her from prison, to the moment his call unexpectedly ended. Brittany could tell that her sisters were shocked, much like how she was last night, but also remorseful and a little guilty, because despite Alvin's old reputations and habits, they knew he was a damn good person, and Jeanette and Eleanor fully forgave him.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Brittany," said Eleanor, and her chest felt heavy with pain and guilt. "I-I didn't know. I was just so angry at Alvin, I didn't..."

"It's okay," responded Brittany. "I understand. I-I felt the same way at first too."

"God, Britt. What are you gonna do? Alvin shouldn't even be in there, then. Is he gonna try and get out?" asked Jeanette.

"He said he tried, but I don't think it's going to happen, not until his sentence is over," Brittany's voice started to shake, so she looked away. "This isn't how I imagined this day would turn out. I want to be excited for the baby, believe me, I do. But I can't, because everything is going wrong right now. And I hate how I'm not happy, because I should be. I've been waiting for this day for a long time, but...but everything just fucking sucks. I-I don't even want to think about the baby right now, because I have always imagined having Alvin here with me. And I know we aren't together. Honestly, I knew that Alvin and I wouldn't be together yet at this point, but I just wish he was here."

"Oh, Britt, we're sorry," Jeanette's voice was soft and sad as she reached over to place a hand on top of her sister's. "I know it hurts, and we wish we could do anything to make you feel better. But, it will all be worth it at the end."

"Jeanette's right. At the end of all this, Brittany, you're gonna have your baby. And we know it's going to be difficult without Alvin, but your baby will just be a reminder of him until he gets out. It's only going to be something to look forward to until Alvin comes home," said Eleanor.

Jeanette nodded. "Your baby is so special, Britt. That baby mended yours and Alvin's friendship. The two of you used to be such good friends when we were all kids, and it was sad seeing you two start to hate each other for years. But this baby definitely brought you guys back together, and even though neither of you wanted this in the first place, you both became better people out of this."

"And the baby allowed you both to fall in love," Eleanor said.

Brittany turned back to her sisters. Her heart felt like it was on fire, because yes, she was so damn in love, but it hurt her to the core because he was not here.

"We know how you feel about him, Britt," Jeanette said. "You just gotta be strong for yourself, and for Alvin, and have this baby _for_ him, so that when he finally gets out of jail, you guys can finally be a family."

The conversation sort of ended on its own, and Jeanette and Eleanor knew better than to continue talking about Alvin. It just made Brittany even more upset, and that was the last thing she needed right now. A few hours passed, and it was a little past 10am now. All three girls were tired, and had slowly fallen asleep, with Jeanette asleep in one of the chairs, and with Eleanor at the foot of the hospital bed. Brittany, as exhausted as she was, kept waking up every half hour or so because the thought of giving birth soon just made her so nervous, that her body didn't allow her to rest.

But the girls were soon woken up when one of the nurses came in, telling them that they had visitors. Brittany looked towards the door and saw Dave, Simon and Theodore all walk in. Although she was truly happy to see them, she couldn't smile. It was hard to ignore the heartbreak in her chest to see Alvin's family without him. The boys greeted them hello, but there was a shift in the mood; it was somber and gloomy, and the sadness just radiated around the room. They were all excited for the baby, of course, but with everything going on, it was all too much.

"Sorry we didn't come sooner, Brittany. We got Jeanette's text a few hours ago, but didn't see it until we all woke up," said Simon.

"That's alright, I'm just glad you guys are here," said Brittany.

"How are you feeling, Brittany? Is the baby ready to pop out?" asked Theodore.

She sighed. "Well, it's been five hours since my water broke, but nothing else is going on. The nurse said that it can sometimes take a few hours, even a few days, before I actually go into labor."

"Are you nervous?" asked Theodore.

Brittany took a look at them, and nodded her head. "More than anything."

It was quiet for a short moment, until Brittany realized that Dave had barely said anything. But she knew why, though. Whatever sadness she was feeling, she knew that Dave was feeling it worse because it was about _his_ son. It was hard to see Dave like this; he has been so encouraging and excited about the baby. Although at first, Dave had a hard time accepting the fact that Alvin and Brittany were having a kid, he soon became their biggest supporter and couldn't wait to meet his future grandchild. One time, Dave was over helping Brittany and her sisters with baby related stuff, because he was just that excited.

But there was certainly something wrong.

"You okay, Dave?" Brittany spoke up gently.

He looked up, nodded and smiled, but Brittany could see that it was forced. "Yes, of course, Brittany. I-I'm sorry, there's just a lot on my mind, but we're all so excited to finally meet the baby."

However, Brittany knew that there was something more, something that Dave wanted to get out. She sighed before turning to her sisters, Simon and Theodore. "Is it alright if I talk to Dave for a short moment?"

"Of course, Britt," said Eleanor. After a few moments, they all left the hospital room, leaving Brittany and Dave alone to talk.

Brittany watched as Dave took a seat in the chair beside her bed. She has known Dave for almost her entire life, and Dave has known her since she was a little girl. Brittany always saw Dave as a parental figure in her life, and was the closest thing to a parent to her and her sisters, since they have none at all. Back when they were all younger, when the six of them did everything together, Dave would always be there to take them out, go to the beach, go trick or treating during Halloween, spend time at the movies - _everything_. He has the kindest spirit in the world. He loves Alvin, Simon and Theodore more than anything, and cared about her and her sisters just as much. He had always been a happy and positive person. He certainly did not seem like himself right now.

"I know you're upset about Alvin, Dave," Brittany said quietly.

Dave didn't respond at first, but he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "More than just upset, Brittany. I'm disappointed. I'm hurt. I-I...I don't know why he turned out this way. I thought I had raised him well. Simon and Theodore never caused any trouble, ever, but Alvin...he's always been so different from his brothers. He has been reckless and out of control ever since he was a kid. For years and years, it was hard for me to accept that my son was doing the things he did. What kind of parent wants to know that their own child parties and gets drunk every weekend, sometimes not even returning home for days? What kind of parents wants to find out that their son hooks up with a different girl almost every night? I questioned my parenting for so long. I don't know what I did wrong in raising Alvin. I can't even tell you how many times we've fought, how many times I tried to talk some sense into Alvin, only for him to ignore me and continue whatever it is he does."

Brittany stared at him. Her heart ached at his words. Dave's words stung deeply; she felt horrible, and hated how Dave was blaming himself.

"I thought he had changed for good, which I was so happy about. Ever since Alvin told me about your pregnancy, it was as if he had grown up and matured overnight," Dave exhaled. "For the first time in years, I was able to say that I was happy and proud of who Alvin was. But now, I-I don't know what happened to him, what made him go back to his old ways. I tried my best to be a good parent, but look at what happened. My own son is in prison."

"How did you find out?" Brittany asked. She looked away for a moment. Seeing Dave in so much pain was unbearable.

He sighed and paused, as if he was replaying those moments in his head again. "I was on my way to the boys' house for dinner, but Simon called me and told me to stay back at my place. I knew something was wrong, because Simon would never do that. I knew that they were hiding something, so I drove to their place, and walked in. Dinner wasn't set up, and Alvin wasn't there. I asked Simon and Theodore what was going on, and they looked broken, as if they were afraid of hurting me. But they eventually did. I almost had to force it out of them, and when I heard what Alvin had done...and I lost it. I didn't want to believe it at all."

Brittany felt like she was on the verge of tears. She knew Dave was hurt in a way that she would never understand, and she felt horrible. After a moment, Brittany turned back to him. "I talked to Alvin last night."

"...What?"

"He called me from prison, and...and he told me everything. It's not what you think, Dave," Brittany said.

And like she had done earlier before with her sisters, Brittany told Dave everything that Alvin had told her last night. It was hard to relive the pain that she had felt from yesterday, but it was even harder to see the evident heartbreak in Dave's face as she spoke. By the look on Dave's face, Brittany knew that it was difficult for him to accept, however, he believed every word. Brittany knew that if it came from _her_ , Dave would believe her, because she is the only one who was feeling as much agony as he was.

"That's what he told me, and I know he's telling the truth," said Brittany. "Believe me, Dave, before I talked to Alvin, I was feeling the exact same way that you are feeling right now. I hated him. I wanted nothing to do with him. But after he spoke to me, I truly believe him. He wasn't drinking and driving, he was only being a good friend and he got punished for it."

"God, no, this isn't right," said Dave. "That means my son is locked up for nothing? That means my son is going to miss out on his child's birth, for _nothing_? I need to do something. I'm not going to let him sit there for 3 months, for some damn misunderstanding. I don't want Alvin to think that we're going to leave him there."

"I know, but I don't think there's anything we can do. I asked Alvin if he was going to try to get out, but he seemed so hopeless," Brittany's heart broke every time she said his name.

"I-I...I have to try, Brittany. I know my son is a good person. Even though a person can't change from their past overnight, he has changed for the better, and that's all thanks to you. I don't know why or how, but you changed him in a way I never would've expected, in a way that no one but you could. I know there may be a million different reasons, but I know a huge part is because you allowed him to love for the first time, Brittany. He has been through so many empty relationships, but with you, he's just so different, so happy. And I know you two aren't together, but that makes it so much more special. Alvin's friendship with you is incomparable to anything he's ever been through before," said Dave.

"...Do you think so?" Brittany asked.

"Absolutely," answered Dave. "I don't want to speak for Alvin, and I'm not sure where your friendship or relationship stands with him, but he doesn't want to lose you. He cares about you more than anything, Brittany. More than you think."

Brittany's chest felt like it was on fire, and the heartbreak just increased because _holy shit_ , she just wanted Alvin here with her. She turned away and looked down at her bulging stomach, before placing her two hands on top. "Can I tell you something, Dave? Something that I've never told anyone before. Not Jeanette, or Eleanor, or even Alvin."

Dave nodded. "Of course."

"I...I love him. I know Alvin and I aren't exactly the best type of people to become parents, and when I first found out that I was pregnant with his kid, it was the worst day of my life because I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. But now, after everything we've gone through, I don't think I would have wanted to go through this with anybody else but him. Our friendship was always a complicated one, and even in those years where Alvin and I didn't speak to each other, because we hated each other so much, I still cared about him and missed him. I just...didn't know how hard it would be to miss him now. But I know it's because I love him. I love him so much," she finally said. After months, she finally allowed those words to be free. It was liberating, yet so painful at the same time.

Dave stared at her for a moment, and his eyes began to water. "We all know. And we know that Alvin loves you too."

* * *

2 days have passed, and her baby was still inside of her. Brittany was starting to get sick and tired of being confined in her hospital room all day, and it sucked even more when her sisters had to leave for work or school. When her water broke a few nights ago, Brittany was terrified for her life and wanted to do anything she could to possibly delay the labor process. But now, after being stuck here for 2 whole days, she just wished her baby would move around or do something to make things less boring.

It was a horrible feeling being alone. She thought about Alvin more everyday. She wished she could call him and let him know what was going on, because knowing him, he was probably dying to know where she was or how their baby was doing. It broke her heart even more as she thought about what he could be possibly doing right now, and how miserable he must be in that damn place.

Their baby was ready to arrive any day now, and they were both alone in two completely separate places. God, this wasn't what they wanted at all.

It was now a little past 7pm. Jeanette and Eleanor had just arrived and were hanging out in the hospital room until they had to leave for the night. She was glad her sisters were here, even if it was only for a few hours. It made things less lonely and miserable, and it allowed her to keep her mind off of her broken heart for a bit.

While Jeanette was at one of the side tables, working on her essay for school, Eleanor was perched on the hospital bed with Brittany as they watched a scary movie on Netflix on Eleanor's laptop. The movie was a little lame, and could barely pass for horror, but it did kill time.

"Holy shit!" Brittany screamed all of a sudden, which made both of her sisters jump in their spots.

"What? Nothing scary even happened, Brittany," said Eleanor.

"No, not that!" Brittany snapped, before her hands flew to the top of her stomach. Pain was starting to build up, and she knew what was happening. "I think my contractions are starting."

Jeanette's eyes flew open. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious! Go get the nurse, Jeanette!" Brittany exclaimed. "I think this baby wants to come out _now_."

* * *

 **oh man, here we go.**

 **So, the baby is on the way. What do you think will happen next? How will Brittany go through this without Alvin? And what do you think will happen to Alvin while all of this is happening?**

 **Now that we're moments away from meeting the baby, please don't forget to vote/explain what you want the baby to be. Refer back to the previous chapter for all the choices!**

 **Thanks so much for reading. Honestly, I'm so glad that people still like reading my stories after a decade, it really means the world. Don't forget to REVIEW! Let's hit 775-780 before the next chapter!**

 **See ya in the next one!**


	33. Push

It was all happening so fast. Everything seemed like it was happening at the same time, that Brittany couldn't even focus on a single thing. Her heart started to race; she felt dizzy and she felt like she was on the verge of throwing up. Not because of any sickness that she was feeling, but because she was feeling so damn anxious. Her emotions were on a roller coaster. She desperately wanted to feel happy and excited, but she was on the verge of tears. She wasn't sure if it was from stress, sadness, anxiousness or whatever else there was, but Brittany knew it was a boiling pot of everything.

The nurses and doctor started moving around her while setting up loud equipment, and before Brittany even knew it, the doctor walked over to her side and started talking to her. The words were such a blur, that Brittany could barely understand what he was saying. She didn't realize that she was just staring at the doctor, as if the words flew past her head, until he spoke up again.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" asked Brittany.

"Your contractions. How far apart are they?" asked the doctor.

"Um, I don't know. I haven't felt one in a while, so 10 minutes maybe?" said Brittany.

"Okay, that's good to hear. Your contractions are very mild at the moment, but once your body starts to go into labor, you will start to feel them every 5 or so minutes," said the doctor. "But let's try and get your baby out before they get any worse."

Those words made Brittany want to faint. It was so surreal, so unbelievably terrifying. To think, at the end of today, she will be a mom. To think, in a few minutes or hours from now, she will be holding a baby in her arms - her baby, a baby that she made, a baby that grew inside of her for 9 whole months. She was so nervous; of labor, of meeting the baby, of the damn future. She was heartbroken and exhilarated at the same time, that everything around her felt like it was slowly turning into a vivid dream, one that she couldn't wake herself up from. She felt like she has been pregnant for ages, because so much has happened since then. It was insane how all of it was ending today.

"Are you ready, Brittany?" asked one of the nurses. They flicked on a switch, and the lights around the room became brighter.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and rip her hair out because no, she was not ready at all, but she had no other choice. "Y-Yes, I think so," she lied.

It was crazy to think how all of this started.

"Okay, good. Now, I know you're nervous, especially as a first-time mom, but just relax, and when you're ready, I need you to take a deep breath..."

It was crazy to think how all this started with one stupid, drunken night.

"...and push."

 **...**

 _Everyone knew who she was. Everyone wanted to be her; she was just that popular, the queen bee. She lived for parties and was always the life and center of attention everywhere she went, so it was no surprise that Brittany was on her way to yet another party tonight. This was her third party of the week, but that didn't stop her. She was invited to every single one in town. She wasn't even sure who was throwing the party, but it was guaranteed to be a fun, crazy night with all her friends and that was all that mattered._

 _The moment she walked in, no one could stop looking at her. Oh well, she was used to it anyway, and it made her ego jump through the roof. She was ready to party like fucking crazy, as usual. She just loved the feeling of the loud music coursing through her body, as her body slowly slipped away from sobriety, as she danced and hung out with her friends and lived without a care in the world._

 _She had recently broken up with her boyfriend of 3 years, Kyle, and instead of being a sad, depressed bitch who locked herself in her bedroom eating her feelings away, Brittany decided to rebound by being the most fun and carefree person she has ever been. And who knows? Maybe she might bump into a cute guy at the party, but she wanted to take a break from relationships for a while. Until she finds a boy who can handle her, she just wanted to party, be wild and be free. There ain't no boy that will ever be able to tie her down, and she was going to make sure she wasn't going to fall in love for a long, long time._

 _30 minutes had only passed since she had entered the party, and she could already start to feel the booze overtake her mind and body. Every time she drank, it was either go big or go home. She would either drink at a moderate pace and become slightly buzzed before the end of the night, or drink everything in sight within the first moments of her being there. Tonight was definitely the latter, and her bladder couldn't hold anymore liquid._

 _"Hold my drink, I needa go to the bathroom," Brittany's voice slurred as she shoved her drink into her friend's hand._

 _Her friend, Erin, looked at Brittany and noticed how she was trying keep her balance. "Want one of us to go with you? You've had a bit too much to drink, Britt."_

 _But Brittany, being the stubborn brat that she was, decided to ignore her friend before stumbling through the house, bumping into the walls and various people, before making the mistake of walking past the living room. The moment she saw him, with his stupid fucking gold eyes, that stupid smirk, and the stupid way his hair would point in every direction, she felt her blood begin to boil._

 _Alvin Seville, someone she has known for pretty much her entire life, someone she used to be good friends with until he became popular back in high school, where he turned into a fucking jerk that partied every weekend and hung out with people who he only considered worthy enough to be his friend. The popularity got to his head, and now he was nothing more than a self obsessed piece of shit who had the reputation of drinking uncontrollably, partying uncontrollably, and someone who got laid almost every single night._

 _And Brittany hated him more than anything._

 _He was currently on the couch, making out with two different girls while holding a beer in his hand, and that was the most Alvin-esque thing Brittany has ever seen. This was typical, stupid behavior coming from him. Usually, Brittany would ignore it because she honestly didn't give a fuck, but she was drunk as hell, and Brittany despised him, and she couldn't hold herself back._

 _"Do you guys see that? What a sleaze!" she yelled._

 _"We thought you don't talk to Alvin anymore," said Erin._

 _"I don't, but would you look at that? That's fucking disgusting. I mean, how desperate can you be? God, I hope he catches every disease on the planet!" Brittany fired._

 _"Brittany, why does it even matter to you?" asked her friend, Amanda. "We thought you hated Alvin."_

 _"I do, I do hate him," she said, and she tasted the bitter taste of tequila on her tongue._

 _She was becoming drunker by the second, that she didn't even realize that she was now storming over to where Alvin was sitting, before pulling one of the girls by the hair, making her pull away from Alvin. Her friends watched in horror when they realized what Brittany was getting herself into. Because knowing Brittany, and also knowing Alvin, things were about to get messy._

 _The girl that he was kissing screamed before falling to the floor. Alvin, however, looked up and met the sour face of his former friend, giving her that stupid smirk that she hated so damn much. "Brittany Miller, here to see the show?" he taunted._

 _"You're such a pig, Seville. Go to hell, and take you and your stupid whores with you!" she yelled, before turning around and going back to her friends. But her anger was boiling up even more, and her hatred for Alvin was only increasing, that she went back to where he was once more, and decided to throw her drink at Alvin, drenching him a mixture of tequila and beer._

 _"The fuck is your problem, Brittany? Can't you be a bitch somewhere else?" he yelled at her._

 _Brittany laughed before throwing the cup at him. "Yeah, but I choose not to," she said, before turning around and walking away. And that was that, she already picked a fight with Alvin, got on his nerves, and that satisfied her. Now all she wanted to do was enjoy the rest of the night and ignore Alvin Seville for the rest of the night._

 _If she only knew how wrong she would be._

 _As the night progressed, the more intoxicated and delirious the two of them became. Brittany soon found herself on the floor of a random bathroom, where a mysterious guy walked in moments later. The two of them were a drink away from blacking out, that the moment they felt each other's lips and bodies against the other's, they wanted more. Whatever drunken heat was shared between them, it was a hell of a lot better than a sip of booze. Their activities moved into an empty bedroom; they were so drunk that their minds and bodies didn't allow them to realize that they were hooking up with each other, their own worst enemy. Little did they know that this night would change their fucking lives forever, all because of their damn rivalry, clashing egos, and a stupid, drunken night._

 **...**

Holy shit, it hurts.

It fucking hurts.

At first, she didn't know how the hell to start, but after another contraction or two, it was as if all she ever knew how to do is push. She knew childbirth would be the scariest part, but she didn't realize how painful and emotionally exhausting it was. She has now been pushing for at least 10 minutes, but she felt like she was going to pass out at how breathless she was. She breathed in sharply as she felt her stomach curl, and she closed her eyes shut when she felt the pain swish back and forth, sending a horrible cramp up her spine. She breathed in again; the agony was so raw, that it made her feel sick.

The contractions now came even quicker, about two to three minutes apart. They felt worse as they came; deep stabs that pushed into her small, fragile body. It was intolerable, that when she finally opened her eyes back up, they were filled with salty tears. The florescent lights from above felt like they were burning her eyes out of her body.

Another contraction came, then another. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, but she kept pushing. Goddamn, how do some women have more than one child? She couldn't imagine going through this a second or third time; she would rather die. She couldn't stand this pain at all.

"Deep breaths, Brittany," said the doctor.

But those deep breaths came out as short and breathless gasps. She couldn't believe she was going through this alone right now, and it broke her heart so much that her chest began to physically ache. She felt so lost, that she felt sorry for herself. It was a heartbreaking reality, and she has never felt so alone and lost in her life.

A sudden lurch of pain exploded in Brittany's abdomen, causing her to gasp out loud. She bit down on her lip so hard, that she swore she tasted her own blood.

"Hang in there, Brittany," said the nurse.

"It hurts," she cried. A sharp throbbing pain appeared out of nowhere and into her lower leg region. "Just get this baby out already, please!"

"We will, sweetie. You just need to push a little harder," encouraged the nurse. "You are doing incredibly well so far."

But Brittany didn't want to believe her. She felt weak. She felt drained. Her body felt like it was being drowned in acid. If being in this much pain was bad enough, Brittany had to remind herself that she was going through this by herself, and that the one person she wanted by her side was currently locked in prison. She wanted to be strong, for herself and for the baby, but it just seemed impossible.

She began to push again, with all her might. God damn, it was so painful. It was like a foot cramp that had made its way throughout every cell inside of her. She pushed again, and drew out a heavy, exhausted exhale. Her forehead was damp with sweat. Her heart was beating faster than it has ever done before. She was so damn tired, and she just wanted to get this over with.

20 more minutes had passed, and Brittany felt like she was going to die. She was pushing and pushing, but she felt like she was getting nowhere. Her mind began to think about Alvin, and how alone he must be right now. He has no clue that Brittany is currently delivering his baby, and the thought of it, and realizing how heartbroken he would've been if he knew he was missing out on one of the most important moments of his life, almost made Brittany want to give up.

Even though neither of them had planned this in the first place, nor did they even want this to begin with, Brittany could tell that he was so happy, happier than he has ever been before. This baby changed him, changed them. Although they were both far from perfect, they both became better people because of this. They became friends again after hating each other for so long, and it brought them closer than ever before. And even though this whole situation started off on a rough path, Brittany couldn't imagine going through this whole journey with anybody else but him.

 **...**

 _"So, what do you think it'll be?" he asked her._

 _Brittany raised an eyebrow. They were lounging in Alvin's kitchen for breakfast; she had just finished a bowl of cereal and was scrolling through her phone reading up on the latest news about the newest fashion and makeup trends, so the question certainly caught her off guard._

 _"What?" she asked._

 _"What do you think the baby will be?" he asked._

 _It was quite a surprise to hear him speak out about the baby first, because it was usually Brittany who brought up the topic, but it warmed her heart a bit. Other than the pregnancy, they never really talked about the baby itself. It was still a weird and new topic for both of them, and they both know that they are still extremely unprepared for parenthood, but seeing him have genuine curiosity about the baby made Brittany smile._

 _"I don't know, to be honest," she answered. "I don't think I want to know until I give birth."_

 _"Oh. But, what do you want it to be? A girl, probably, right?" he asked, and playfully rolled his eyes._

 _"I mean, it would be cute having a baby girl, but I've grown up with girls my entire life. I kinda of want to know what it would be like to have a boy. Now that I think of it, I kinda want this baby to be a little boy," she said._

 _Alvin chuckled a bit. "Are you sure about that? I feel like a boy might drive you insane."_

 _"Yes, I'm sure because I'm gonna make sure my son is an angel who knows how to act right, and is nothing like his annoying, douchebag father," Brittany snapped at him._

 _"Goddamn, Brittany. That's harsh," he said, but he smiled at her, knowing that she was only joking, and it made Brittany's heart melt. "I personally want us to have a girl."_

 _That surprised Brittany a bit. Alvin just seemed like the type of person who would want a son, to have a little miniature version of him by his side. "Really?" she asked._

 _"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'll be happy with whatever we have, but there's just something about having a little girl that makes me feel more...protective," he said, before glancing at Brittany. "You know how I protective I am of you, Britt, so imagine how I would be around a baby girl. If we end up having a daughter, and if she's anything like you, I'm never going to let her out of my sight."_

 _Brittany felt her heart explode. She has never seen this side of Alvin before, but she could tell how in love he was with the thought of becoming a father, and it just made her body melt. She got up off her seat, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _"You're gonna be a good dad, you know that?" she smiled._

 _"I hope so," he said._

 _"You will be. I'm just glad that I get to go through this with you," she said, before leaning in to press her lips on his._

 **...**

Another contraction. Each was becoming so bad, it was almost intolerable. Her stomach began to curl, and it was starting to become way too much for her to handle. She was angry, she was hurting, she was heartbroken, she was anxious. But she knew she had to be strong, as much as it hurt. She just wanted this to be over. She just wanted to go home. She just wanted to see her sisters. She just wanted to see Alvin.

With tears in her eyes, she thought about him again, and that was what gave her the motivation to push harder.

"Four centimeters, doctor," said one of the nurses.

"Good, very good. Keep it up, Brittany," said the doctor.

She felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't see a thing, she could barely hear or comprehend anything around her. Another 20 minutes had passed. She felt so dizzy that she honestly thought she was going to pass out at this very moment. But she didn't give up, and she pushed harder and harder.

"Six centimeters! You're dilating, Brittany. Keep pushing, you're almost there!" said the doctor.

"I can't," she sobbed. She has never felt so weak and powerless in her life. Goddamn, if this _freaking_ baby doesn't come out _now_ and put her out of this pain, Brittany was going to fucking give up.

"Yes, you can. Your baby is almost here, you just need a few more pushes," said the doctor.

And so she did, and a helpless cry erupted from her lips. And in that moment, she instantly felt it - something between her legs, like fire. Like a knife, ripping across her skin. Brittany cried and had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming. Time felt like it had stopped, because it went on forever. But she didn't give up, and with the microscopic bit of strength that she had left, she gave one more push, the hardest and most painful one of all.

And then, it stopped.

The pain, the ache, the fucking burn.

It all stopped, and for the first time in what seemed like ages, everything was silent. There was still pain lingering around her torso, but it was so mild, nothing to what she was suffering through a minute ago. Brittany gasped and opened her eyes to blink the tears away, and the hospital lights stung her eyes. Her heart rate was erratic and fast, and she was still sweating, but she felt so _different_.

"You did it, Brittany," the doctor spoke up and broke the silence. "We knew you could."

Her head was still spinning. Although she no longer felt the unbearable pain that was stabbing through her body, everything felt like a weird, airy dream, as if she was floating. However, despite her mental and physical exhaustion, all of that flew out the window when the newest and most precious sounds came ringing in her ear.

It was the gentlest of sounds, a tiny cry that made Brittany want to cry herself. But instead of tears, came tired and breathy laughs. She was so damn exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally, but none of that mattered right now. The baby let out a tiny cry again, and the sound was so new, yet so fascinating and beautiful.

She watched as the doctor bent to pick something up between her legs, before standing back up. He moved so quickly, that Brittany didn't even know how to react when he placed the tiny, crying baby on her chest for the first time. She felt frozen, but she felt the baby breathe against her chest, right before the nurse placed a thin blanket on both of them. It was real, her baby was real, and she couldn't believe her child was finally here. It was almost on instinct, but before the baby could let out another cry, Brittany placed her hand on it, and held it protectively against her chest.

"There she is, Brittany," said the doctor.

Brittany's heart exploded into a million pieces, and she began to cry. Happy tears, though. The best tears she has ever let out.

She.

A girl.

Her daughter.

Just like Alvin wanted.

* * *

 **Aaand I'm just gonna leave it there for now. But here she is, a darling baby girl! I started off this story with the intention of them having twins, and then I changed my mind and wanted them to have a boy. However, after all the reviews and explanations of why a lot of you wanted their child to be a baby girl, I decided that yes, I want them to have a girl. I know I have written multiple stories in the past with them having a daughter, but that was years ago, almost a decade ago, and I definitely will make this fresh and different and unlike anything I've ever written before. Like Alvin had said in one of the flashback scenes, he would be so protective over a girl, much like he is with Brittany. That's mainly why I wanted them to have a daughter. I'm just so excited to write the future chapters, now that the baby is in the story.**

 **So, what's gonna happen now? What's gonna happen to Alvin? How is Brittany going to raise their baby without Alvin there?**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I can't wait to get the upcoming chapters out, but in the meantime, I would love to read some feedback so please REVIEW! Let's try and hit 800-805 reviews before the next one!**


End file.
